


I can do this all day.

by hiiibari, Rakssha



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Political Animals
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bodyguard, Bottom Thomas, Clubbing, Depression, Dom/sub, Drugs, F/M, Gay, Homosexuality, Kissing, Love/Hate, M/M, Politics, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Top Steve Rogers
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 66,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiiibari/pseuds/hiiibari, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakssha/pseuds/Rakssha
Summary: Kiedy po raz kolejny Thomas TJ Hammond próbuje odebrać sobie życie, jego rodzice postanawiają podjąć kolejną próbę wyciągnięcia swojego syna z nałogu i dopilnowania, aby ten nie próbował więcej targnąć się na własne życie. Byłe małżeństwo zatrudnia osobistego ochroniarza, polecanego Steve'a Rogersa, aby ten zrobił co w jego mocy, aby im pomóc.Sytuacja nie wydaje się być tak kolorowa, jak spodziewaliby się tego Elaine i Bud, kiedy informują TJ o swoim już zrealizowanym planie. Mężczyzna ani śni posiadać prywatną "niańkę" i planuje za wszelką cenę zmusić ochroniarza, aby ten sam zrezygnował z podpisanej umowy.





	1. Rozdział I. - "Powrót do rzeczywistości"

**Author's Note:**

> Aby dokładnie zrozumieć tę historię, polecamy zaznajomić się z serialem Political Animals, w którym Thomas jest jednym z głównych bohaterów. Ten fanfik można określić jako inną kontynuację dalszego życia Hammonda, a i wam po obejrzeniu jego dotychczasowego życia łatwiej będzie wczuć się w klimat.
> 
> Życzymy miłego czytania! :)

##  **Rozdział I**

##  _„Powrót do rzeczywistości”_

 

\- TJ… Obudź się ... 

 

_Słyszę jak przez mgłę…_

 

\- TJ, przepraszam, że dopiero teraz…

 

_Czyj do głosowania?_

 

\- Panie doktorze, co z moim synem ?!

 

_Mama?_

 

\- Jest w bardzo ciężkim stanie…

 

I po raz kolejny cudowna, upragniona cisza otoczyła jego umysł ze wszystkich stron.

Zero głosów, zero świateł, zero czucia, było tak… Dobrze?

 

_Czy ja się obudzę? Nie chcę znów się budzić,_

_Proszę._

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Kochanie, przyniosłem ci herbatę. – Ciemnowłosy mężczyzna po pięćdziesiątce właśnie przekroczył próg szpitalnej sali. Jego małżonka, Elaine, spędziła już dobrych parę godzin przy łóżku syna. Licząc chyba na cud? Lekarze nie byli dobrej myśli, jeśli chodzi o TJ’a, ale ona nie traciła nadziei. Martwił się o nią.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Bud... - Kobieta podniosła wzrok na męża i z westchnięciem wstała z małego taboretu, podchodząc do mężczyzny.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie możesz tutaj tak siedzieć, jadłaś coś w ogóle? – Wręczył jej gorący, styropianowy kubeczek herbaty.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- A co mam robić? Nasz syn znów próbował się zabić, nie wiadomo co z nim, Bud. A jak się nagle obudzi? Ma być tu sam? – Jej głos już pod koniec zaczął drżeć. Tak bardzo się bała…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ale spokojnie, słodka. – Ucałował jej skroń i objął jedną ręką, żeby dodać jej otuchy. – Lekarze zrobią, co mogą, a TJ nie ma pięciu lat, żeby spanikował, że jest sami, gdy się obudzi. Chodź ze mną do barku szpitalnego, zjesz coś, wyglądasz na strasznie zmęcz…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nigdzie nie idę – powiedziała stanowczo, uwalniając się z objęć męża, po czym wróciła na swoje poprzednie miejsce.

 

_Światło? Skąd? To już ta chwila? Ciemny korytarz, białe światło na jego końcu…_

_Chcę tam iść, proszę!_

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Młody chłopak poczuł nagle niepokój, gdy jego białe światło, źródło upragnionego szczęścia, nagle zmieniło się w żółte, przyjemnie ciepłe. Obraz był rozmazany, patrzenie bolało. Zamrugał, raz. Drugi.

 

_Gdzie ja jestem?_

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Jakieś pomieszczenie, jakieś dziwne pomieszczenie… Lekko spanikowany zaczął się powoli rozglądać, jego wzrok po chwili napotkał śpiącą przy jego łóżku kobietę.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Mamo? – Nawet nie poznał swojego głosu, był taki zachrypnięty, cichy… - Mamo? – powtórzył, nie widząc żadnej reakcji na swoje słowa.

Zobaczył w końcu jak kobieta przy jego łóżku podnosi głowę i otwiera oczy. Oczy, które po chwili wypełniła ogromna radość.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- O mój Boże, TJ! Shhh, skarbie, jestem tutaj… - Elaine poczuła, jakby właśnie umierała ze szczęścia, sięgnęła ręką do policzka swojego młodszego syna.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Mamo… Gdzie ja jestem? – zaskoczony całą sytuacją, próbował się chociaż trochę podnieść z pozycji leżącej.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Shhh, TJ, prześpij się jeszcze, będzie dobrze. Jesteś w szpitalu pod dobrą opieką… - Jej ciepły głos zaczął go trochę uspokajać, pozwolił się znów ułożyć na poduszce.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Szpitalu? Ale… Mamo, nie, to nie tak, ja nie chciałem...

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Wiem, wiem, TJ, a teraz śpij. Proszę…

 

_Zamknąłem oczy, znów poczułem spokój i ciszę._

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Wyniki badań są jak najbardziej w porządku. Miałeś szczęście, Thomas, naprawdę. – Siwowłosy mężczyzna w białym szpitalnym fartuchu posłał TJ’owi przyjazny uśmiech, który niestety nie został odwzajemniony. – Myślę, że moglibyśmy cię już dziś wypisać, wierzę, że będziesz pod dobrą opieką… - spojrzał na rodziców chłopaka – przynajmniej przez najbliższy tydzień, tak?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Oczywiście, doktorze Brown. – Matka TJ’a skinęła głową.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Dobrze, proszę zatem powoli się organizować, a ja przyszykuję wypis.

 

~*~

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Wzrok TJ’a zagubił się gdzieś w widokach za szybą. Milczał, nie chciał rozmawiać. Potrzebował jeszcze trochę czasu, żeby dojść do siebie.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- TJ, słyszysz mnie? Halo! - Coraz intensywniejszy głos jego matki, sprawił, że ocknął się od razu.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Tak? Coś mówiłaś? – Spojrzał w jej kierunku.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Uznasz to pewnie za zły pomysł, ale ustaliliśmy z ojcem, że przez jakiś czas ktoś będzie czuwał przy tobie dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę. – Głos Elaine wydawał się naprawdę poważny.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Mam mieć niańkę? – Skrzywił się niezadowolony.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ochronę, TJ… - wtrącił się ojciec. – Znajdziemy ci kogoś, kto będzie robił za twoją ochronę, dobrze wiesz, jak wygląda sytuacja, martwimy się z matką i uznaliśmy to za najlepszą decyzje, żeby cię chronić i pilnować.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie jestem dziec…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- TJ, nie dyskutuj, to dla twojego dobra. – Matka spojrzała na syna w lusterku.

Chłopak prychnął, ale nic już więcej nie powiedział. _Świetnie, niańka. Niech tylko spróbują a gwarantuje temu człowiekowi załatwić piekło za życia._

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie kłóć się z matką, synu, to naprawdę dla twojego dobra… - TJ prychnął drwiąco, przerywając ojcu i nawet nie odrywając spojrzenia od okna samochodu. Już nawet nie widział żadnych widoków, był zbyt zirytowany by się na nich skupić. Oczywiście, że dla jego dobra. Wszystko w tej cholernej rodzinie było dla jego dobra. Zawsze. Miał już serdecznie dosyć tego, by ktoś zajmował się jego dobrem.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Potrafię sam o siebie zadbać – powiedział, zaciskając mocno zęby.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- TJ…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Właśnie mieliśmy tego przykład.

W samochodzie zapadła ciężka cisza, gdy słowa Elaine rozbrzmiały twardym tonem Pani Prezydent. Do zaciśniętych zębów TJ’a doszły pięści, a uraza, wstyd i gniew zakotłowały mu się w żołądku. _Oczywiście, jak zwykle…_

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- TJ… Przepraszam. Nie o to mi chodziło… – odezwała się jego matka przepraszającym tonem, lecz TJ nie miał ochoty tego słuchać.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Właśnie dokładnie o to Ci chodziło – przerwał jej, parskając ironicznym śmiechem, rozsiadając się na tylnym siedzeniu samochodu i przyjmując wyzywającą postawę. Gniew rozpalał każdą komórkę jego ciała i gdyby to od niego zależało, mógłby się już nigdy więcej nie obudzić w tym cholernym szpitalu. Przynajmniej nie musiałby słuchać nieudolnych przeprosin własnej matki, która tak naprawdę miała go gdzieś.

Elaine zacisnęła wąsko usta, milcząc, na co TJ z kolei uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- TJ. Twoja matka się o ciebie martwi. – Bud rzadko przemawiał tak stanowczo. Zazwyczaj zapewniało mu to posłuch, jednak tym razem TJ tylko zezłościł się jeszcze bardziej. Traktują go jak jakiegoś bachora.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- A czy ja was prosiłem o troskę? Zastanówmy się – zrobił zamyśloną minę – a tak, już wiem, nie, nie prosiłem.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- To nie ma znaczenia. Jesteśmy twoimi rodzicami, TJ – odezwała się Elaine, a w jej głosie słychać było więcej bólu, niż kobieta kiedykolwiek sobie pozwalała. To ukuło TJ’a wyrzutami sumienia, jednak był zbyt zły, by się nimi przejąć. – Wiem, że masz do nas żal, wiem… wiem, że popełniliśmy wiele błędów, ale TJ, jesteśmy rodziną, martwimy się o ciebie.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Tak się martwicie, że próbujecie mnie kontrolować, tak? Świetna ta wasza troska – zakpił.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nikt cię nie chce kontrolować – zaprzeczyła, a Bud przewrócił oczami, najwyraźniej coraz bardziej zniecierpliwiony. Ale to był właśnie jego ojciec, nigdy szczególnie się nad niczym nie roztkliwiał, po prostu robił to, co uważał za słuszne, nie licząc się z innymi i TJ nienawidził tego. – Chcemy, żebyś był bezpieczny, żebyś miał przy sobie kogoś, komu możemy ufać, a nie kogoś kto… - urwała zmieszana.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Kogoś, kto co? – zapytał twardo, wbijając w matkę spojrzenia.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- A nie kogoś, kto pozwoli ci znowu targnąć się na swoje życie, TJ – odpowiedział Bud zamiast niej, a w jego głosie zaczynał brzmieć gniew. – Nie zamierzam dopuścić, żebyś znowu wylądował w szpitalu, bo ktoś nie potrafi wypełniać swoich obowiązków.

TJ na końcu języka miał, że to był jego wybór, jego własny wybór, a oni powinni to zrozumieć i że jeżeli ktoś nie wypełniał swoich obowiązków, to właśnie oni. A teraz? Teraz było o kilka ładnych lat za późno. Już miał się odezwać i powiedzieć ojcu, co o tym wszystkim myśli, gdy Elaine położyła mu dłoń na kolanie i ścisnęła je.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Proszę, TJ, wiem, że jesteś na nas zły, wiem, że nasza rodzina nie jest idealna, ale proszę, pozwól nam zapewnić ci ochronę.

Po tych słowach przeniósł zimne, pełne złości spojrzenie na matkę. Musiał się chwilę zastanowić nad odpowiedzią. Co mu to da? Co mu da traktowanie go jak jakiegoś pierdolonego dziesięcioletniego dzieciaka?! Nic mu nie da, bo nie miał zamiaru się zmieniać „bo ktoś tak chce”. Ale z drugiej strony wiedział, że nie wygra z nimi…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Jak długo to będzie trwało? – mruknął po chwili, przenosząc wzrok z matki, na ojca i odwrotnie, oczekując szybkiej odpowiedzi. Da im tę cholerną satysfakcję, ale człowiek, którego mu wyznaczą do opieki, szybciej sam zrezygnuje, niż oni zdążą go zwolnić.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Przez jakiś czas, zobaczymy, TJ, zajmiemy się szukaniem… - Bud zamyślił się na chwilę, koncentrując się na drodze, próbował znaleźć odpowiednie słowa i ująć to inaczej niż „takiej ochrony, że będziesz bał się w tyłek podrapać, kontrola sto procent” – ...kogoś najlepszego.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie mogę się doczekać. – TJ mruknął głosem przepełnionym ironią, cieszył się jak cholera, że dojeżdżają już do ogromnej posiadłości zwanej domem.

 

~*~

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Gdy tylko przekroczyli próg mieszkania, TJ wziął od matki swoje rzeczy i skierował się od razu do swojego pokoju, nie miał ochoty na rozmowę z nikim, a tym bardziej na dalsze słuchanie tego, jak to on potrzebuje pomocy.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- TJ, poczekaj! – Elaine krzyknęła za synem, lecz nie odwrócił się nawet. Westchnęła, próbując uspokoić trochę zszarpane poprzednią sytuacją nerwy.

TJ był już dorosłym facetem, miał do nich pretensję, że traktują go jak dziecko, a niby jak się zachowywał?! To właśnie był przykład. Nie zamierzali odpuszczać.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Daj mu spokój, Elaine, niech trochę odpocznie. Zrobimy kolację? – zaproponował mąż kobiety, łapiąc ją za rękę, by po chwili poprowadzić ją do kuchni.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀-  Zaczynam trochę martwić się co do tego, co postanowiliśmy Bud… - zaczęła matka TJ’a, zerkając na Bud’a, który właśnie rozkładał talerze i sztućce na stole. – Widziałeś jego reakcję? Boję się, że to tylko znów przyniesie jakieś złe… rzeczy.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Kochanie, zadecydowaliśmy, a on ma na to pójść czy tego chce czy nie. Bo ja nie mam zamiaru znów oglądać go ledwo żywego w szpitalu.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Tak, wiem, a tak w ogóle wiesz, gdzie szukać takich ludzi? Dobrych ludzi. Cena nie jest ważna.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Znam takie miejsca, gdzie na pewno kogoś znajdziemy, jutro zadzwonię i umówimy się na rozmowę, dobrze? – Posłał małżonce delikatny uśmiech, byleby tylko przestała się tak zamartwiać „gówniarzem”, który naprawdę mógłby czasem przemyśleć to, co robił.

 

_⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Zesrajcie się, a nie przystanę na to, nie ma opcji. Niańka? Ochrona? Może jeszcze kogoś, kto będzie znał mnie na wylot i to nie z informacji płynących moich ust, traktować jak przyjaciela? Rozpędziłem się, lecę, pędzę, zapierdalam! Pff…_ TJ leżał na swoim dużym łóżku, rozmyślając nad swoim nędznym życiem. Ile by dał, żeby się stąd wyrwać, ale to wcale nie było takie łatwe. Już wcześniej rozpakował swoje rzeczy, które były wzięte do szpitala, a teraz po prostu chciał się wyciszyć. Zamknął oczy i po prostu się zdrzemnął.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- TJ? – Drzwi do jego pokoju uchyliły się, a za nimi stała jego matka. Zobaczyła, że chłopak śpi, dlatego podeszła i położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu. – TJ? Wstawaj, kolacja.

           Zaspany uchylił lekko powieki, a widząc matkę, piękne wspomnienia ze snu od razu wyparowały z jego głowy.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- …kolacja.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- No już, zaraz przyjdę, skoro muszę – mruknął obojętnie i zaczął się podnosić, obserwując jak kobieta opuszcza jego pokój.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Musisz – dodała, wychodząc.

Musisz. No jasne, że musisz. On w tym domu zawsze wszystko musiał. Musisz mieć ochronę, musisz przestać się tak zachowywać, musisz przestać imprezować, musisz powiedzieć mediom o sobie… Zawsze i wszędzie pierdolone “musisz”. Czasami chciało mu się już tym rzygać. Czemu nikt chociaż raz nie zapytał go czego chce, zamiast potem mieć do niego tylko i wyłącznie pretensje? Miał serdecznie dość tego, że ciągle coś musi.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Zszedł do jadalni na kolację, chociaż była to ostatnia rzecz na jaką miał ochotę. Już na schodach słyszał głosy swojego brata i szwagierki i skrzywił się z niechęcią. Świetnie. Kochana mamusia zadbała o to, żeby cała rodzina była w komplecie.

Poszedł od razu do kuchni, czując, jak palce świerzbią go z pragnienia, żeby się czegoś napić. Wiedział, że nie powinien, szlag, kurwa, doskonale wiedział, że przegiął, ale to nie przeszkadzało temu, że najchętniej po prostu by się zamknął u siebie w pokoju z butelką szkockiej.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nawet o tym nie myśl, ty cholerny gówniarzu.

TJ odwrócił się, słysząc głos swojej babci. Starsza kobieta wpatrywała się w niego z uwagą i wyraźnym naburmuszeniem. Jego usta wygięły się same w uśmiechu. Margaret Barrish była jedyną osobą w tej rodzinie, która nie działała mu tak na nerwy jak cała reszta.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Dzięki za powitanie, zastanawiam się, gdzie chowasz szampana na moją cześć – parsknął, podchodząc do kobiety i przytulając ją. Jak na swoje lata jego babcia nie miała w sobie nic z kruchej staruszki, krzepę miała jak niejeden facet.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Och, TJ, ty niepoprawny smarkaczu – zrugała go, ściskając mocno, by zaraz trzepnąć go w ramię. – Wiesz jak nas nastraszyłeś? Co ty sobie wyobrażasz, TJ, myślisz, że możesz robić tak starszej kobiecie?

TJ doskonale wiedział, że pod szorstkim, niby żartobliwym tonem kryje się prawdziwe zmartwienie. Babcia bywała oschła i nie potrafiła trzymać języka za zębami, ale to, jak się przejmowała, nigdy nie było udawane.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Powiedz lepiej, gdzie ten szampan. – Posłał jej swój najlepszy uśmiech czarującego księcia. Kobieta przez chwilę wyglądała, jakby chciała mu coś powiedzieć, coś, czego TJ nie chciał słuchać, ale babcia była babcią i zawsze wiedziała, kiedy TJ ma po dziurki w nosie „rodzinnej” troski. Westchnęła ciężko, dźgając go za chwilę palcem prosto w żołądek.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Przez ciebie, gówniarzu, z tego domu zniknął cały alkohol. Jesteśmy skazani na to! – Wzięła butelkę wody mineralnej z blatu i wcisnęła mu ją w ręce. – W ogóle nie myślisz o starszej kobiecie, TJ! Wstydź się! Siedzę tutaj i zamartwiam się, i nawet nie mam się czego napić, ty paskudny dzieciaku!

TJ zrobił skruszoną minę, zaraz parskając śmiechem i obejmując babcię ramieniem.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- To się więcej nie powtórzy, proszę pani! – obiecał, całując kobietę w policzek.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Mam nadzieję! Ja mam już swoje lata, miej to na względzie! Człowiek nie może od tak przestawić się na wodę mineralną!

TJ roześmiał się szczerze, rozluźniony, jak nie był od długiego czasu. Słodka, kochana Margaret. I chociaż wiedział doskonale, że kobieta wcale nie mówi o alkoholu i wodzie mineralnej, potrafiła to robić w taki sposób, że nie mógł się na nią złościć.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Chodź do jadalni, chłopcze, twój brat przyjechał ze swoją pannicą, na Boga, przysięgam, że nieboszczyk ma bardziej ciekawą mimikę od niej! – Kobieta ścisnęła go mocno w pasie i pociągnęła za sobą do jadalni. TJ naprawdę nie miał ochoty stawać oko w oko ze swoim bratem i szwagierką, miał dość oceniających go spojrzeń, ale ramię jego babci było nieugięte, a już na pewno nie zdołałby się od tego wymigać. Pozostało mu iść za nią i modlić się, żeby ta kolacja minęła szybko.

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Hej, Thomas! Jak miło cię widzieć żywego! – Jego cudowny braciszek, Douglas, gdy tylko go zobaczył, poderwał się z krzesła by podejść i się przywitać.

I TJ miał ochotę w tym momencie po prostu się porzygać. Piękne przywitanie, naprawdę, podniosło go na duchu tak bardzo, że aż odleciał. Posłał bratu trochę skrzywiony uśmiech, nie kryjąc przy tym niezadowolenia z jego słów.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Bardzo śmieszne, Doug. – Objął brata ramieniem na przywitanie.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Oj, no weź się nie bocz od razu, cieszę się po prostu, że jest dobrze, tak? – I jeszcze ten głupkowaty uśmiech. _Bosz… Please, czy my naprawdę jesteśmy spokrewnieni? Mamo, za co?_

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Cześć, Anne. – Posłał dziewczynie o japońsko-chińskiej karnacji uśmiech i ruszył w jej stronę. Przywitał się z nią buziakiem w policzek. _O fuck, teraz już wiem, jak smakuje ten cały babski podkład, podkład? Puder? Jeden chuj._

Dalej twierdził, że jego zacny braciszek naprawdę nie miał gustu. Jego szwagierka była… No ładna, ale żeby od razu paść na kolana i prosić ją o rękę już po tak krótkim czasie znajomości? Jest tyle pięknych dziewczyn na tym świecie… Nie żeby TJ się znał, w końcu gustował w czym innym, ale oczy miał.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Hej, TJ, lepiej się już czujesz? – Miała tak irytujący głos, ale zdążył już przywyknąć. Zawsze przesłodka, przemiła, to było aż zbyt… fałszywe, ale nie jemu oceniać. W końcu nie spędzał z nią nigdy więcej niż godziny, żeby móc ją dokładnie i prywatnie poznać.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Tak, jest już okej, ale będę miał najprawdopodobniej areszt domowy i zakaz na wszystko. – Bolesny uśmiech wkradł się na jego usta, gdy zerknął na chwilę na rodziców.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- TJ, wiesz, że to…  - Elaine chciała powtórzyć po raz kolejny jedną i tę samą kwestię, którą TJ już wręcz rzygał i znał ją na pamięć.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Tak, wiem, mamo, “dla mojego dobra”, możemy jeść? – Usiadł na swoim miejscu i rozejrzał się po dużym stole w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co by mu odpowiadało na tę kolację.

       _A gdzie alkohol? Wino? Cokolwiek? Ahh, no tak. Zapomniałem, mam karę jak kilkuletni dzieciak… I tak skądś wytrzasnę w końcu jakieś procenty._

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Narozrabiałeś, TJ, nie dziw się matce, rozumiem ją. – Ten dupek musiał się wiecznie wtrącać, pieprzony Douglas. Thomas irytował się coraz bardziej.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Możesz się zamknąć i zapchać kolacją? – rzucił bez namysłu, przez co od razu został obrzucony oburzonym spojrzeniem „cudownej” rodzinki.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- TJ! – Bud zabrał głos. Czasem niedowierzał, że jego syn miał prawie trzydzieści lat. Jego zachowanie mówiło co innego. – Mógłbyś trochę panować nad słowami przy rodzinnym stole, każdy wie, jaki jesteś, ale naprawdę… Yhh.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Tak? Jaki jestem, ojczulku, bo nie dosłyszałem? – zakpił TJ, sięgając po salaterkę z puree ziemniaczanym. – A może porozmawiamy o tym, jaki ty jesteś? To będzie dużo bardziej pasjonująca rozmowa.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- TJ! – wykrzyknęła jego matka razem z babcią. Jego matka srogo i z oburzeniem, babcia zaś ostrzegawczo. Doug starał się wyglądać na równie oburzonego, ale TJ znał go zbyt dobrze, by nie widzieć, że jego braciszek ma ochotę parsknąć śmiechem. Tylko Anne wyglądała, jakby nie do końca wiedziała jak zareagować i uśmiechała się sztywno, na tyle, na ile pozwalał jej botoks czy makijaż. TJ nie znał się na tej kobiecej magii zamieniania się z paszteta w piękną księżniczkę.

Szczęka Buda przesuwała się w złości, jakby zamierzał się odgryźć, jednak jedno twarde spojrzenie Elaine skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiło. A szkoda. TJ mógł się zgodzić na tę cholerną ochronę, ale to nie znaczyło od razu, że przestanie być sobą. I przestanie się mścić. W szpitalu wypłukali mu żołądek, nie osobowość.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Smacznego? – Uśmiechnął się promiennie aż rozbolały do policzki, czerpiąc niemałą satysfakcję z kamiennych min członków swojej rodziny.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Smacznego – odparła Elaine z godnością głowy państwa, a TJ z trudem ugryzł się w język, by jakoś tego nie skomentować.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Więc…  - odezwała się w końcu Anne po dłuższej chwili niezręcznej ciszy, podczas której Hammondowie zaczęli jeść, ale najwyraźniej nie Anne. Normalni śmiertelnicy niezbyt dobrze radzili sobie z nastrojem równie kwaśnym i ciężkim, jaki panował właśnie przy ich stole, ale reszta była do tego przyzwyczajona, prawie każdy posiłek w tej rodzinie smakował właśnie tak. Ale żeby móc go jeść, trzeba było urodzić się Hammondem. Albo Barrish. – Elaine, jak idzie kampania?

TJ przewrócił oczami, nieszczególnie się z tym kryjąc. Już doprawdy nie miała o co pytać, tylko o politykę w domu polityków. Tak jest, smacznego Anne.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀TJ wyłączył się kompletnie na rozmowy panujące przy stole, gdyż politykę miał w jeszcze głębszym poważaniu, niż troskę swoich rodziców. Zostawił niedokończony posiłek, bo i tak nieszczególnie miał na niego ochotę, i niezatrzymywany przez nikogo przeniósł się do salonu, siadając przed fortepianem. Przesunął delikatnie palcami po wypolerowanych klawiszach, zaczynając grać. To chyba była jedyna rzecz, która potrafiła go odstresować i uspokoić. Kiedyś planował nawet umieszczenie fortepianu we własnym pokoju, ale nie miał on tak dobrej akustyki jak salon.

Przeskakiwał z jednego utworu na drugi, od ciężkich, majestatycznych nut „Sonaty Księżycowej”, po wysokie dźwięki Mozzarta i „Wiosnę” Vivaldiego. Uśmiechał się coraz szerzej do siebie, biegając w wprawą palcami po klawiszach, czując, jak wszystkie zbędne myśli i emocje uciekają od niego. Jeżeli z czegoś był zadowolony i za coś, cóż, wdzięczny swoim rodzicom, to za lekcje na fortepianie. Chociaż to i tak bardziej zasługa babci, to ona uczyła go pierwszych krótkich utworów i odkryła jego zdolności. Gdyby nie ona, jego ojciec zapewne miałby gdzieś, czego jego syn chce. W sumie… Nic się nie zmieniło z tym do teraz.

TJ siedział przez chwilę z przymkniętymi powiekami aż ostatnie nuty Czajkowskiego nie umilkły nawet w jego umyśle.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Jak zwykle fantastyczny.

Zerknął przez ramię, dostrzegając swojego brata opartego niedbale o framugę drzwi. Prychnął, po chwili ukazując bratu szereg swoich ślicznych białych ząbków.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Patrz… Przynajmniej za to mnie nie skrytykujesz, bo jest chociaż jedna rzecz na tym świecie, którą robię JA, a TY nie masz się do czego przyczepić, co nie, braciszku? – Przeszywał go wzrokiem, będąc dumnym ze swoich słów.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Niestety… Chociaż raz masz racje, bo granie na fortepianie akurat wychodzi ci naprawdę genialnie. – Doug niechętnie, ale przyznał bratu racje.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Już po kolacji? Jakieś jeszcze ciekawe tematy mieliście? Poza tymi o mnie? – zapytał, wstając od fortepianu.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Są ciekawsze tematy od ciebie, wiesz, TJ? – Starszy z braci zaśmiał się, kręcąc głową.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Fajnie, dobra, nagrałem się, pa. – Chciał go wyminąć w drzwiach, lecz jednak ręka Douglasa stanowczo go zatrzymała.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie tak prędko, chciałem cię o coś zapytać… - zaczął, wciągając powietrze do płuc, jakby się… stresował? _O chuj tym razem chodzi, znów kazanie?_

TJ nie krył niezadowolenia, które od razu pojawiło się na jego twarzy, z krzywą miną stanął przed bratem, oczekując na jakieś konkretniejsze wyjaśnienia.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- A raczej poprosić, Jezu, TJ… Nie mamy już parunastu lat, tak? To czemu ty… nie umiesz się ogarnąć? Znajdź sobie w końcu piękną kobietę, ułóż sobie życie, a nie… A! Tylko nie odbieraj tego jako atak, chcę ci jakoś pomóc, no – gubił się w tym, co mówił, a jego brat doskonale to widział i śmieszyło go to wszystko.

Uniósł brew mając minę, jakby miał zaraz wyśmiać Douga. _Nie dam ci się sprowokować, już mnie wkurwiasz, ale załatwimy to inaczej._

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Doug, bracie… - Objął go ramieniem, w typowym męskim geście i zaczął swoją gadkę. – Przypomnę ci, że to MOJE życie, w którym JA decyduję, co robię, czego nie robię i jak robię, tak? Twierdzisz, że zachowuję się jak dzieciak? Cóż – prychnął i zaśmiał się – widocznie nie znasz mnie na tyle, żeby chociażby domyśleć się, jaki jest powód mojego zachowania, bądź w ogóle tego nie dostrzegasz, a czasem masz wszystko podane na tacy.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- TJ…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie skończyłem, braciszku. A co do dziewczyny… Dobrze wiesz, jaka jest prawda, więc proszę, nie oszukuj się, ok? – Odsunął się od niego i zaczął odchodzić. – Bo to przykre i śmieszne jak próbujecie sami siebie okłamywać i udawać, że jest inaczej. Przynajmniej nie odbije ci dziewczyny! - rzucił, śmiejąc się pod nosem. _Biedny Douglas, co? Martwi się o swój tyłek? Nie moja wina, że nie potrafi przyjąć do wiadomości tego, że nie kręcą mnie dziewczyny. A on strasznie się boi sam przed sobą przyznać, że ma takiego a nie innego brata… Przykre._

Poszedł do kuchni w celu odnalezienia czegoś do picia, wiadomo, na co miał ochotę, ale po dyskretnym przeszukaniu szafek i tak nic nie znalazł…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Fuck – mruknął z niezadowoleniem i zagryzł dolną wargę, próbując skupić się na miejscu, gdzie mogłoby być coś ukryte.

Znając jednak jego kochaną mamusię, cały alkohol naprawdę zniknął z tego przeklętego domu. Och, litości, za jakie grzechy? No dobrze, wiedział za jakie, ale czy oni naprawdę się łudzili, że to coś da? Tyle lat i nadal w to wierzyli?

To nie tak, że TJ był dumny z tego, że wszystko wyszło znowu, cóż, jak zawsze, ale na pewno jak zawsze nikt niczego nie rozumiał i to denerwowało go najbardziej. A najlepszym lekarstwem na jego nerwy była whisky z barku jego ojca.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀W wyjątkowo parszywym nastroju skierował się do gabinetu Buda i zaklął pod nosem, gdy okazało się, że ten jest zamknięty. Cudownie, po prostu cudownie. Czując narastający gniew, poszedł do swojego pokoju, rzucając się zaraz na łóżko. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to znowu zrobi coś, za co wszyscy będą mieli do niego pretensje.

 


	2. Rozdział II. - "Podjęta decyzja i zaspokojenie swoich potrzeb"

##  **Rozdział II**

##  _“Podjęta decyzja i zaspokojenie swoich potrzeb”_

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Gdy przez dwa następne dni jego babcia, na zmianę z jego bratem, byli jego cieniami, w głowie TJ’a zrodziła się nadzieja, że jego rodzice zapomnieli o ochronie jaką mieli mu zapewnić, a TJ był ostatnią osobą, która by im o tym przypominała. Bo serio, kto potrzebował niańki? Na pewno nie on, wbrew temu, co myśleli sobie jego rodzice. A jeżeli było coś, czego nienawidził, to kontrolowanie jego życia. A właśnie to chcieli mu zapewnić. Dlatego też w duchu cieszył się, że nikt nie wracał do tego tematu i doskonale wiedział, że po kilku dniach wzmożonej czujności w końcu odpuszczą, a on będzie mógł opuszczać posiadłość bez tłumaczenia się, gdzie wychodzi i bez niepotrzebnego ogona. Wystarczy, że jeden już miał. Drugi niepotrzebny.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Dlatego przeżył niemały wstrząs, gdy po niecałym tygodniu od opuszczenia przez niego szpitalu, jego matka oświadczyła, że za chwilę zjawi się w ich domu ktoś, kto przez najbliższy czas (bliżej nieokreślony, czyli pewnie jakieś milion lat, o ile TJ wcześniej nie wykończy psychicznie tego człowieka) będzie jego prywatną ochroną.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie potrzebuję żadnej niańki – warknął poirytowany, idąc za Elaine po schodach. Kobieta nawet na niego nie czekała, gdy oświadczyła mu nowinę i chociaż TJ wiedział, że być może lepiej by zrobił zostając w swoim pokoju, ignorując wszystko, to złość bardzo szybko postawiła go na nogi.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Rozmawialiśmy już o tym, TJ – rzuciła jego matka, idąc do salonu.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- To nie była rozmowa – prychnął – to był edykt jej wysokości, lady…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Uważaj, co mówisz do matki, TJ – odezwał się Bud, przyklejony do swojego telefonu, nawet nie racząc podnieść na niego swojego spojrzenia. Pewnie znowu kręcił z jakąś panną… I ktoś taki śmiał pouczać TJ’a jak ma żyć?

Elaine westchnęła ciężko, nalewając sobie wody do wysokiej szklanki.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- TJ, rozmawialiśmy już o tym – powiedziała zmęczonym tonem matki, która po raz tysięczny musi coś tłumaczyć swojemu niezbyt rozgarniętemu dziecku. To tylko sprowokowało TJ’a do tego, by założyć w buntowniczym, wyzywającym geście ręce na piersi. – Ustaliliśmy, że przez jakiś czas będzie ci towarzyszył wykwalifikowany ochroniarz…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Chciałaś powiedzieć, będzie kontrolował moje życie...

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- …i pilnował twojego bezpieczeństwa…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- …i donosił wam o wszystkim!

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- …dlatego nie rozumiem, po co po raz kolejny toczymy tę dyskusję – kontynuowała, jakby w ogóle nie usłyszała słów swojego syna. TJ nienawidził, gdy tak robiła. Nie był jednym z członków debaty, w której Elaine Barrish brała udział. – Za chwilę – zerknęła na zegarek – pojawi się tutaj najlepszy człowiek, jakiego udało nam się znaleźć. Zachowuj się i nie przynieś nam wstydu. On jest tutaj, żeby wypełniać swoje obowiązki, nie jako worek treningowy dla ciebie. – Spojrzała na niego sugestywnie i po raz kolejny TJ poczuł się, jak smarkacz karcony przez swoją matkę.

Posłał jej spojrzenie pełne chęci mordu, zastanawiając się dokładnie nad ułożeniem sensownego zdania, które miało za zadanie pokazać jego niezadowolenie.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Oczywiście, oczywiście. Więc lepiej, żeby był jakiś napakowany, bo chucherka się nie przestraszę – prychnął – i nie zmienię się od tak w aniołka, zresztą… NIE!

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- TJ! – Bud spojrzał groźnie na syna, będąc zaskoczonym tym, jak przed chwilą uderzył w fotel, na którym siedział, pięścią.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Co TJ? Nie mam już pięciu lat! Nie zgadzam się na niańkę, mam prawie trzydziestkę na karku i coś do powiedzenia!

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Po tym, co się działo, mamy prawo zadbać o ciebie znów jak o małego chłopca, kochanie – Elaine ostatni raz spróbowała przemówić mu do rozsądku spokojnym tonem.

Naprawdę miała go już dosyć. Po części rozumiała zachowanie młodszego syna, ale nie miała zamiaru zmienić zdania co do decyzji o jego ochronie.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Odwołajcie to! Już, teraz. Ten… „ktoś” może sobie wrócić do domu.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie zmienimy zdania..

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie interesuje mnie to! Nikt nie będzie mnie pilnował i dono...

Dzwonek do drzwi przerwał ich kłótnię. TJ nie dokończył swojej wypowiedzi, zdając sobie sprawę, że już jest naprawdę za późno. Bo któż to mógł być inny, niż jego „niania”?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie przynieś nam wstydu TJ… - mruknęła ostrzegawczo jego matka i odstawiając szklankę na ławę, poszła wpuścić gościa.

TJ ze skrzywioną miną usiadł w fotelu, oparł łokcie o kolana i schował twarz w dłoniach. Westchnął i przesunął palcami po twarzy i poprawił włosy. Czas na teatrzyk, co? No bardzo ciekaw był tego, co za dziwactwo uważające się za „ochroniarza” przyprowadzi jego matka.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- …Tutaj w prawo, tak, proszę – usłyszał z korytarza głos swojej matki, która najwyraźniej prowadziła już tutaj tego faceta.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Podnoś się. – Bud mruknął do syna rozkazującym tonem i sam się podniósł, by jakoś kulturalnie przywitać gościa. – Ooo, pan Rogers, tak? – Podszedł do mężczyzny i wyciągnął do niego rękę. – Witam, witam.

TJ, wywracając oczami, zaczął podnosić się z fotela, a jako iż wzrok miał skierowany na ławę w salonie, nie zauważył od razu, kto wszedł do salonu. Lecz gdy tylko podniósł głowę, by zmusić się do powitania swojej niani… Po prostu go zatkało. _O kurwa… Przyprowadzili mi samego Boga na niańkę?_ Wryło go w ziemię, założyłby się nawet, że w tym momencie wyglądał jak dureń z otwartą gębą.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- TJ…?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- A, um, tak… - ocknął się dopiero po chwili, gdy usłyszał pełen niepokoju głos swojej matki i podszedł do nieznajomego. – Thomas Hammond, miło poznać. – Posłał mu jeden ze swoich lepszych uśmiechów.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Steve Rogers, mnie również. - _Bóg-Rogers?_

Uścisnęli sobie nawzajem dłoń na przywitanie, a wtedy Elaine zaprosiła ich na kanapę w salonie, żeby ustalić wszystko i zapewne podpisać jakieś papiery.

TJ aktualnie przestał trzeźwo myśleć. Wyobrażał sobie jakiegoś kurdupla, ledwo odstającego od ziemi, z mięśniami wyglądającymi jak ususzona kiełbasa, blehh… A tu przed chwilą, po jego prawej stronie usiadł pewien Steve Rogers, wyglądający jak model z okładek PlayBoy’a. On ma być jego niańką? Ale… Nie, to chyba jaja. To muszą być jaja! W każdym razie, wiedział już, co ma robić.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Chyba jednak nie będę protestował… - mruknął jak najciszej w stronę matki z cwanym uśmiechem, chociaż i tak wiedział, że gość go usłyszy i zapewne w jakimś stopniu domyśli się, o co chodzi.

Elaine i Bud spojrzeli na siebie zaniepokojonym wzrokiem. Zaskoczyło ich zachowanie TJ’a, ale nie połączyli faktów i jeszcze nie zrozumieli do końca aktualnej sytuacji…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Och, a myśli w głowie TJ’a biegały jak szalone. Jego rodzice nawet nie zdawali sobie sprawy z tego, co zrobili. Myślał, że będzie się męczył z jakimś idiotą, burakiem, z którym wstyd pokazać się na salonach, ale ten facet… Usta TJ’a rozciągnęły się w szerokim uśmieszku, gdy lustrował całą sylwetkę mężczyzny. Agent Rogers ubrany był w ciemnoniebieski garnitur, idealnie pasujący do jego jasnej karnacji blondyna. I to jakiego blondyna! TJ nie był pewien, czy kiedykolwiek widział bardziej gorącego faceta, od tego siedzącego na skórzanej kanapie jego matki. Nawet w porno. A to o czymś świadczyło. Materiał garnituru napinał się przyjemnie na niesamowitych ramionach mężczyzny, podobnie jak na muskularnych udach… TJ ich nie dotknął, ale wiedział, że takie są, cała sylwetka mężczyzny dość jasno dawała do zrozumienia, że nie, bynajmniej nie jest chucherkiem. Jasne włosy miał idealnie ułożone, podobnie jak jego broda była wręcz idealnie przystrzyżona i TJ poczuł przypływ ciepła. Nigdy szczególnie nie kręcił go zarost, ale temu facetowi pasował. I to było cholernie gorące.

Matka posłała mu spojrzenie spod przymrużonych oczu, gdy Bud omawiał szczegóły z Rogersem, a TJ odpowiedział najbardziej niewinnym uśmiechem na jaki było go stać.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Masz jakieś pytania, synu? – odezwał się Bud, wyrywając TJ’a z jego wyjątkowo przyjemnych myśli. Rodzice spojrzeli na niego z uwagą (chociaż jego matka wyglądała, jakby chciała mu bez słowa przekazać, żeby nie zrobił niczego głupiego), podobnie jak agent Rogers. Ach… Chłopak rozsiadł się wygodnie na kanapie, uśmiechając szeroko i przyglądając się spokojnej, cholernie przystojnej twarzy swojego nowego ochroniarza. Och, TJ czuł się, jakby Boże Narodzenie przyszło kilka miesięcy wcześniej!

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Więc… - zawiesił głos, przeczesując nonszalancko włosy, nie spuszczając spojrzenia z Agenta, który – wydawało mu się – wyprostował się jeszcze bardziej, o ile to w ogóle możliwe na siedząco. Ten facet był grzechem. Bez dwóch zdań. – Agencie…?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Rogers. Steve Rogers – odezwał  się mężczyzna, marszcząc brwi, gdy przyglądał się TJ’owi. Chłopak rzucił szybkie spojrzenie na rodziców i z trudem powstrzymał pełen zadowolenia uśmiech, który chciał wypłynąć na jego usta.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Agencie Rogers. Steve. Ile już pracujesz w tym zawodzie?

Elaine zacisnęła mocno zęby, z kolei Bud patrzył na niego podejrzliwie, jakby nie wiedział, do czego TJ zmierza.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Prawie dziesięć lat – odpowiedział natychmiast.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- A wcześniej?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Trzy lata w służbie wojskowej.

Ach, to tłumaczyło ten służbowy ton i powściągliwość. Zatem, żołnierz. Cóż, raczej nie bez powodu mówiło się, że za mundurem…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- To bardzo imponujący życiorys, Agencie Rogers – odezwała się Elaine, gdy Rogers zmarszczył jeszcze bardziej brwi, na szeroki uśmieszek na ustach TJ’a. -  Z pewnością jest to ktoś, kto należycie zadba o twoje bezpieczeństwo, prawda, TJ? – powiedziała z naciskiem, patrząc twardo na syna.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Och, oczywiście – przyznał gładko, przechylając głowę na bok, lustrując mężczyznę bezczelnym spojrzeniem. – Mam nadzieję, że masz nerwy ze stali, Agencie. I nie tylko je.

Bud syknął pod nosem, a Elaine posłała TJ’owi oburzone spojrzenie, jednak zanim któreś z nich dążyło się odezwać, zrobił to Rogers.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Proszę mi wierzyć, że nie tylko je – odpowiedział sucho, posyłając TJ’owi twarde, ale wciąż uprzejme spojrzenie. Ach, służbista pełną gębą. TJ miał ochotę zaśmiać się z rozbawieniem. To może się okazać bardzo ciekawe.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Bardzo się cieszę w takim razie, sprawdzimy to. – Naprawdę, wcale, a wcale nie położył nacisku na ostanie słowa. Udawał tak bezczelnie niewinnego, że aż sam się dziwił, że tak potrafi.

Niestety poczuł zbliżającą się swoją własną klęskę, gdy gotująca się z podniecenia się nowo poznanym mężczyzną krew znalazła w końcu swoje miejsce w baaaardzo niewłaściwym miejscu. I to w sporej ilości, dlatego musiał trochę zmienić pozycję siedzenia. _Och, pieprzony Rogers… Znaczy, JESZCZE nie…_

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Um, myślę, że raczej uda nam się dogadać, co? – Był zmuszony, chociaż na moment odwrócić wzrok od Steve’a, zrobiło mu się dziwnie gorąco. Lecz po chwili powrócił do niego wzrokiem, oczekując odpowiedzi.

Agent skinął głową z delikatnym uśmiechem.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Dzień wcześniej przedstawiliśmy w papierach panu, panie Rogers ogólny opis całej sprawy, czego wymagamy, jak to będzie wyglądać. – Elaine doszła do wniosku, że chyba lepiej będzie zakończyć już to spotkanie na dziś. Nie podobało jej się coraz bardziej zachowanie TJ’a. Nie potrafiła go rozgryźć. – I tak  dalej, rozumiem, że zapoznał się pan z tym wszystkim?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Oczywiście. – Blondyn przeniósł swój wzrok na kobietę.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Dobrze, naprawdę bardzo nam zależy na pana pomocy, um… Tak jak wspomniałam w dokumentach, w wypadku pojawienia się nagłych problemów, jesteśmy w stanie dopłacić. – Pieniądze nie grały tu roli, rodzice TJ’a byli w stanie naprawdę wyrzucić kupę kasy, możliwe, że w błoto, ale zbyt im zależało na tym, żeby ich syn w końcu się zmienił i zrozumiał.

Rogers znów kiwnął głową na znak, że wszystko rozumie.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Zapoznałem się ze wszystkim bardzo dokładnie. Jestem gotów pomóc państwu i podpisać wszystko.

_Nawet nie wiesz. w jakie bagno się pakujesz, kochanie…_ Czy TJ był zadowolony? To mało powiedziane, miał nadzieje, że już dziś będzie pilnowany.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- To co? Zaczynamy już dzisiaj? – wtrącił się, nie wytrzymując.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Myślę, że dziś podpiszemy wszystko, ustalimy do końca i od jutra będzie mógł pan zacząć pracę. – Ojciec TJ’a odpowiedział stanowczym tonem, bardziej stwierdzając niż pytając. Tak jak i matka, zauważył dziwną zmianę w zachowaniu syna. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Oczywiście. – Rogers uśmiechnął się ze spokojem do jego rodziców i TJ był więcej niż pewien, że jest to uśmiech, który mężczyzna używa za każdym razem, gdy przeprowadza jakąś babcię przez jezdnię. – Czy jutro o ósmej państwu odpowiada?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Jak najbardziej. – Elaine spojrzała na męża, który skinął krótko głową. – Ja mogę być nieobecna, sam pan rozumie, obowiązki, lecz Bud pana oprowadzi, zapozna z personelem domu i pokaże wszystko.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Świetnie. Rozumiem, że nie mają państwo nic przeciwko, jeżeli zajdzie dodatkowa potrzeba, by zabezpieczyć dom?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Niech pan robi to, co uważa, że powinno być zrobione. Wolelibyśmy tylko wiedzieć o tym wcześniej.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Oczywiście. – Uśmiechnął się ponownie i TJ poczuł, jak jego spodnie stanowczo robią się zbyt ciasne. Cóż, erekcja pod nosem jego rodziców nie była szczytem jego marzeń, ale co miał poradzić? To ich wina. To oni znaleźli tego faceta.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- W takim razie skoro to wszystko… - Jego ojciec poniósł się, wyciągając dłoń w kierunku Agenta. Rogers poderwał się, odwzajemniając uścisk, a TJ nie przepuścił okazji, by zlustrować jeszcze raz uważnie całą sylwetkę mężczyzny. Elaine uśmiechnęła się, gdy mężczyzna grzecznie pocałował ją w dłoń, a TJ parsknął cicho pod nosem. Jeszcze niech mu ktoś powie, że facet przyprowadza do domu poranione zwierzątka i ściąga koty z drzew, a nie wytrzyma. Jak na ochronę wydawał się z każdą chwilą za grzeczny. Może facet tylko po prostu dobrze wygląda? I nic poza tym? Kto wie, będzie to musiał sprawdzić. Osobiście. Wkrótce.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Do jutra. Steve. – Uśmiechnął się wyjątkowo uroczo, mrugając do mężczyzny, który odpowiedział skinieniem głowy, marszcząc jednak brwi. Och, czyżby zaczynało mu świtać, że jego nowa praca nie będzie tym, do czego przywykł? Wyśmienicie. Rodzice odprowadzili Agenta do drzwi, a jego ojciec posłał mu przynaglające spojrzenie, jednak TJ nie miał zamiaru się podnosić. Nie z wybrzuszeniem, które odznaczałoby się zbyt wyraźnie w jego spodniach. Gdyby był sam z Agentem Rogersem, to co innego. Wolał jednak, by jego kochani rodzice nie pozbyli się faceta za szybko, zanim TJ pozbawi go spodni i zamieni jego życie w małe piekło.

Przejechał językiem po dolnej wardze, którą po chwili przygryzł obserwując jak tyłek Agenta Rogersa znika z jego pola widzenia. Ten facet był po prostu obłędny! Jak dobrze, że jego rodzice dalej próbowali udawać, że ich cudowny synek jest heteroseksualny. Pewnie minie trochę czasu, zanim przyznają się sami przed sobą i zrozumieją zachowanie TJ’a.

TJ’a, który właśnie ciężko westchnął zerkając w dół na swoje krocze.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- No dobra, już dość. – _TJ, uspokój się…_

Starał się przypomnieć sobie najbardziej obrzydliwe rzeczy jakie pamiętał, byleby tylko namiot zniknął z jego spodni. _Błagam…_

Nie na długo został sam.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- TJ, mógłbyś się chociaż normalnie pożegnać z Agentem Rogersem, a nie – już przy wejściu jego matka zaczęła go opieprzać – rozsiadłeś się jak król i zadowolony.– Usiadła na swoim poprzednim miejscu i spojrzał na syna niezadowolona, oczekując jakiegoś wytłumaczenia.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Mogłabyś się chociaż nie czepiać już szczegółów i cieszyć się, że w ogóle się zgodziłem, tak? – Spojrzał na nią zirytowany, unosząc delikatnie lewą brew w górę. – Jest ok, fajnie, cieszę się, mogę już iść do siebie?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- To mi chociaż powiedz, co tak nagle sprawiło, że zmieniłeś zdanie? – ciągnęła rozmowę dalej, nie pozwalając mu pójść.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Przemyślałem sobie wszystko, po prostu. – Posłał jej bezczelny, tajemniczy uśmiech i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia z salonu.

Elaine tylko westchnęła, no ale TJ miał rację, cieszyła się ze zmiany jego decyzji co do ochrony.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Zaczynał się powoli na siebie wkurwiać, a raczej na pewien spory problem w spodniach. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że dał się tak ponieść wyobraźni przy tym facecie. Chyba musiał uspokoić się inaczej. _Dupek, cholernie przystojny dupek, och już jutro!_ Zniknął w swoim pokoju i skierował się do połączonej z nim łazienki. Dalej czuł gorąco rozpalające jego ciało, spojrzał na swoje żałosne odbicie w lustrze gdy tylko podszedł do umywalki.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Zachowujesz się jak gówniarz TJ – skarcił sam siebie i zaśmiał się niedowierzając w tą całą sytuację.

Przepłukał twarz zimną wodą. _Trochę lepiej…_

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Elaine czekała w salonie na męża, który został jeszcze chwilę z Agentem Rogersem na dworze, zapewne by zamienić z nim kilka słów na osobności.

Westchnęła ciężko, opierając łokcie na kolanach i chowając twarz w dłoniach. Oczywiście, doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że nigdy nie byli zwyczajną rodziną i nigdy nie będą, że życie ich dzieci nigdy nie wyglądało jak życie zwyczajnych dzieci, a kaliber ich buntu był znacznie, znacznie większy niż przeciętnych dzieciaków, ale na Boga, TJ momentami przechodził samego siebie. I nawet, gdy był posłuszny jak baranek (co nie zdarzało się często) nie mogła być spokojna, bo to wieszczyło jeszcze gorsze kłopoty, niż gdy otwarcie manifestował swoją złość. A teraz, przed Agentem Rogersem, wydawał się nadzwyczaj spokojny, dlatego miała złe przeczucia.

Gdy Bud jej opowiadał o Rogersie, jawił się jej on jako ktoś stanowczy, twardy i niewzruszony. Dyskretny, ale skuteczny. Jak prawdziwy, profesjonalny ochroniarz i taki też był. Zupełnie inny od tych zabijaków, którzy otaczali jej syna, przypominających bardziej bramkarzy w podrzędnych nocnych klubach. Agent Rogers bardziej przypominał ochroniarzy polityków i to ją bardziej ucieszyło. Wydawał się uprzejmym, jednak zdystansowanym człowiekiem, co uznała za plus. Nie był przesadnie rozgadany, wypowiadał się ze znawstwem i doświadczeniem i gdyby nie reakcja jej syna, byłaby całkowicie spokojna, oddając jego bezpieczeństwo w ręce tego człowieka.

Tymczasem TJ był więcej niż grzeczny, uśmiechał się w sposób, który zawsze czarował jego otoczenie i w zbyt oczywisty sposób wydawał się być zainteresowany Agentem. Co prawda ten nie wydawał się tego zauważać, ale doskonale wiedziała, że jej syn potrafił być bardzo wytrwały, gdy czegoś chciał, ale czy mieli czas, by szukać kogoś nowego? Kogoś lepszego od Rogersa, który miał być najlepszy? TJ zaczynał się coraz bardziej nudzić i tylko patrzeć, jak zacznie robić coś głupiego. O wiele bardziej by wolała, żeby zaczął wychodzić z kimś zaufanym przy boku. Chyba będą musieli zostawić to tak, jak jest i łudzić się, że TJ’owi nie strzeli coś niemądrego do głowy. Zresztą, Agent Rogers zapoznał się z całą sytuacją, miała nadzieję, że wiedział, czego może się spodziewać…

Uniosła głowę, gdy Bud wrócił do salonu.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- No, wszystko załatwione, Agent Rogers przyjedzie jutro, jeden problem mamy z głowy. – Usiadł ciężko w fotelu, wzdychając. Elaine wiedziała, że Bud często gra beztroskiego i panującego nad wszystkim, ale to tylko pozory. Zwłaszcza po tym, co ostatnio stało się z TJ’em…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Martwisz się – stwierdził mężczyzna, opierając się o podłokietnik i patrząc na nią uważnie.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Oczywiście, że się martwię – przyznała, opierając się wygodnie, czując, jak jej własna maska twardej polityk rozpada się. Gdy w grę wchodziły jej dzieci, nie umiała już być tak twarda i niewzruszona jak kiedyś.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Rogers to profesjonalista, jest najlepszy, nie ma lepszej firmy, niż S.H.I.E.L.D., słodka, nie powinnaś się martwić.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Tak… Tak, wiem. Wiem, że są najlepsi, widziałam, że ten człowiek wie, co robi, ale TJ… nie podoba mi się jego reakcja, zbyt szybko odpuścił, Bud.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie przejmuj się tym. – Machnął ręką. – Chłopak pewnie uznał, że sprawa jest już przesądzona. Nawiasem mówiąc dobrze by było, żeby poszedł w końcu po rozum do głowy. Sam mówił, że ma prawie trzydziestkę na karku, a zachowuje się jak smarkacz. Ja w jego wieku…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ty w jego wieku niewiele się różniłeś – przerwała mu, posyłając pobłażliwy uśmiech.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Być może – przyznał, po raz kolejny machając lekceważąco ręką. – Ale miałem ambicje, El, plany! Rodzinę, a on…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- A on robi wszystko, by zaznaczyć w niej swoje miejsce – westchnęła ponownie. Bud umilkł i przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Idź do łóżka, El, odpocznij. TJ będzie w dobrych rękach, damy sobie radę.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Mam nadzieję, Bud.

 

~*~

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Był już wieczór, TJ’a dalej dręczyły brudne myśli. Starał się je zabić między innymi krótką grą na fortepianie, ale nie potrafił się totalnie skupić na tym, co robi ani wczuć się w muzykę, która powinna dać przyjemne ukojenie dla jego myśli.

Dlatego rozsiadł się na kanapie przed ogromnym TV i zaczął latać po kanałach w poszukiwaniu czegoś ciekawego. Słyszał rozmowy rodziców z kuchni, nic ciekawego, szykowali kolacje, dlatego nie czuł się chociaż teraz „kontrolowany na sto sposobów”. Znalazł na losowym kanale początek jakiegoś  filmu i wlepił wzrok w telewizor.

W połowie jednak, znów poczuł frustrację. Będąc cholernie rozdrażnionym, dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, z jakiego powodu miał wielką burzę w głowie. _Chyba czas się rozerwać, TJ…_

Zagryzając dolną wargę wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon, a w smsach odszukał numer podpisany jako „David”. Chwilę zastanawiał się nad złożeniem sensownego, grzecznego zdania, żeby od razu nie napisać wprost.

 

**Do: David –** David… Masz ochotę się „spotkać”?

 

Wysłał i odłożył telefon obok na kanapę, wbijając wzrok w ekran telewizora, tym razem ani trochę nie skupiając się na filmie. Zniecierpliwiony długim czasem oczekiwania na odpowiedź kumpla, zaczął stukać palcami o podłokietnik kanapy. W końcu jego telefon zawibrował.

 

**Od: David –** Teraz TJ?

**Do: David –** Jak najszybciej, muszę odreagować i… stęskniłem się ;>

 

Zbyt dobrze go znał, żeby bać się odmowy swojej propozycji. Wyłączył TV. Nie czekał na odpowiedź, tylko od razu ruszył przez korytarz - zgarniając z wieszaka swoją kurtkę - w kierunku kuchni załatwić jeszcze jedną sprawę. _No, to błagaj o chwilowe zwolnienie z aresztu domowego, TJ…_

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Mamo? – Gdy tylko przekroczył próg pomieszczenia, zaczął szukać wzrokiem kobiety; na szczęście ojca w kuchni nie zastał.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Tak, TJ? Kolacja zaraz będzie. – Posłała mu delikatny uśmiech totalnie nie spodziewając się tego, co za chwilę miało nastąpić…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie zostaje, informuję cię, że wychodzę – powiedział stanowczo tonem nie przyjmującym odmowy.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- C-co? TJ, dobrze wiesz, że masz zakaz opuszczania tej posesji, a poza tym jest już po dwudziestej! – Odłożyła ścierkę obok na blat kuchenny i spojrzała na niego. Miała nadzieję, że sobie żartuje. – Chyba jesteś niepoważny!

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie pytałem cię o zdanie, mamo, tylko poinformowałem cię. Wrócę za godzinę… - Jego telefon zawibrował w kieszeni, wyciągnął go i odczytał wiadomość - …Może dwie, spokojnie, nie mam zamiaru robić czegoś głupiego. – Wrócił wzrokiem na zaskoczoną matkę, kątem oka zerkając na telefon i odpisując.

 

**Od: David –** Podjechać po Ciebie?

**Do: David –** Dawno nie uprawiałem seksu w samochodzie, przyjedź…

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie, TJ, nie tym razem, przykro mi. Ustaliliśmy twarde zasady i będziesz ich przestrzegał czy tego chcesz czy nie, nigdzie nie idziesz, jutro Agent Rogers zaczyna swoją pracę to dopiero wtedy gdzieś wyjdziesz – powiedziała stanowczo. Była już zdenerwowana na syna, dobrze wiedziała, że to jego dzisiejsze cudowne zachowanie nie przyniesie nic dobrego ze sobą.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Żartujesz sobie chyba, nie zaufasz mi już w ogóle? – Spojrzał na nią zaskoczony, rozkładając ręce na boki.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Zaufam, z czasem, póki co nie marz nawet o tym, że wypuszczę cię z tego domu…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Dla twojej informacji, mamo…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- …dziś i o tej godzinie, samego!

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- …siedzę w tym więzieniu od ponad tygodnia, zresztą umówiłem się już z kimś na spotkanie i nie mam zamiaru nagle zmieniać planów! – zaczął powoli wybuchać, to była już przesada! Więzienie domowe, może jeszcze go zamkną w czterech pustych ścianach i będą wszystko przynosić? Kpina.

Zaskoczona Elaine przez chwilę zastanawiała się nad odpowiedzią. Chciała być stanowcza, chciała dopilnować porządku, ale była też jego matką no… Nie mogła mu odmówić wszystkiego…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- TJ – podeszła do niego i spojrzała w oczy – przykro mi, ja zdania nie zmienię, zostajesz tutaj, martwię się…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Kurwa! Czy nawet nie mam już prawa spotkać się z kimś, żeby zaspokoić swoje naturalne potrzeby seksualne?! – No i nie wytrzymał, a reakcja jego matki wywołała na jego ustach zwycięski uśmiech. – Tak, mamusiu, jestem człowiekiem, wybacz, że musiałem powiedzieć ci to wprost! 

Twarz Elaine wyglądała jak wyrzeźbiona z kamienia i TJ byłby tym ubawiony jak nigdy w swoim życiu, gdyby nie był tak wkurzony całą tą zasraną sytuacją.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Wychodzę. Będę za dwie godziny – oświadczył, odwracając się na pięcie. Cóż, jak się nie dało po dobroci… Nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru, by ktoś go powstrzymał.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- TJ…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Powiedziałem, że…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Weźmiesz Christopher’a.

TJ zatrzymał się, patrząc na swoją matkę z uniesionymi brwiami. Twarz Elaine była twarzą Pani Prezydent, której usta były ściągnięte w wąską, upartą kreskę.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Słucham? Na cholerę mi jakiś twój przydupas, jestem…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Albo weźmiesz Christopher’a, albo nie wyjdziesz z tego domu – przerwała mu, mrużąc groźnie powieki. TJ zacisnął pięści, biorąc głęboki wdech, nakazując sobie spokój. Wzrok jego matki jasno dawał do zrozumienia, że to jedyny kompromis na jaki się godzi. A szczerze mówiąc, wszystko było mu jedno, byleby się wyrwał z tego cholernego domu.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- W porządku – wyrzucił z siebie z niechęcią, wciskając dłonie w kieszenie kurtki i spojrzał na matkę wyzywająco. – Wezmę Christopher’a i wrócę za trzy godziny. Umowa?

Usta Elaine, o ile to w ogóle możliwe, zacisnęły się i zbielały jeszcze bardziej, a jej brwi zmarszczyły się groźnie.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- W porządku – odpowiedziała stanowczo.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Coś jeszcze? – spytał z ironicznym uśmiechem. – Gumki też mi chcesz dać? Jakaś pogadanka o bezpiecznym seksie?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Wynoś się już, TJ, zanim zmienię zdanie – prychnęła, posyłając mu coś między grymasem niezadowolenia a krzywym uśmiechem.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie bój się, potrafię o siebie zadbać! – rzucił nonszalancko przez ramię, idąc na korytarz, mając wrażenie, że usłyszał jeszcze jak jego matka mruczy „Mam nadzieję” pod nosem.

Gdy tylko wyszedł za drzwi domu, od razu poczuł się lepiej. Miał dość gnicia w jednym miejscu, musiał się rozruszać, a już na pewno poruszać z kimś. Zwłaszcza po tym, jak ten cholerny Rogers przyprawił go tyle wewnętrznej frustracji. Musiał dać jej upust, zanim doszczętnie oszaleje.

Ku jego zniesmaczeniu, Christopher, jeden z ochroniarzy jego matki, czekał już na niego przed bramą wjazdową. Cóż, jego matka była szybka, tego jej nie mógł odmówić. Mężczyzna sięgnął po klamkę drzwi od samochodu, jednak TJ go zatrzymał.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Pojadę swoim wozem. – Nacisnął pilot otwierający bramę dokładnie w tym samym momencie, w którym szary samochód zatrzymał się na podjeździe.

Nie oglądając się na ochroniarza, podszedł do samochodu, od razu wsiadając do środka.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Cześć, nie spodzie… - zaczął David, jednak TJ szybko mu przerwał mocnym, stanowczym pocałunkiem.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Wow… - odezwał się chwilę później David, gdy TJ się od niego odsunął, zapinając pasy. – To znaczy… wow…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Jedź – polecił mu, czując gromadzące się w brzuchu ciepło i mrowienie pod skórą. Nie zamierzał marnować czasu, gdy stanowczo musiał dać upust pragnieniom. A nikt nie nadawał się do tego lepiej niż David, który nigdy nie zadawał zbyt wielu pytań i teraz po prostu odpalił samochód, ruszając z piskiem opon.

Nie wątpił również w to, że David już teraz, po tym pocałunku, dokładnie wiedział, gdzie jechać, po co i z jaką prędkością. _Błagam, szybciej…_

TJ już współczuł ochroniarzowi swojej matki, tej nocy na pewno nie prześpi spokojnie, nie po tym, jak zda raport matce Thomasa i jak w końcu uświadomi sobie, na co się porwał, jadąc za synem Elaine. _Boże…_ Sama myśl o tym, wywołała u TJ’a cichy śmiech, co nie umknęło uwadze jego towarzysza.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Tak cię to śmieszy, TJ?  - David zerknął na niego kątem oka, ledwo i tak się skupiając na prowadzeniu auta.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie, nie… - Pokręcił głową i zagryzł wcześniej zwilżoną językiem dolną wargę. – To mnie podnieca… - mruknął zmysłowo układając swoją dłoń na udzie kumpla – śmieszy mnie to, że ochroniarz mojej matki, jadący właśnie za nami, będzie musiał żyć ze świadomością, że czeka aż my skończymy się pieprzyć… - dodał prawie już szepcząc, och, potrafił czarować głosem.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Jesteś okropny… - Wstrzymał na moment powietrze w płucach. – TJ…

David tego nienawidził i często też nie mógł tego znieść. Teraz już tym bardziej, gdy ręka TJ’a zaczęła przesuwać się w górę. Rozpaczliwie rozejrzał się, szukając jakiegokolwiek miejsca, gdzie po prostu mógłby zatrzymać auto, nie było szans przy tym napalonym dupku dojechać tam, gdzie zaplanował.

Niezbyt delikatnie w końcu zaczął zatrzymywać auto, chcąc wjechać w boczną ulicę przy autostradzie, na którą chwilę temu wjechali. Skręcił zapominając nawet o kierunkowskazie, a sto metrów dalej, zaczął naciskać hamulec. Nie dane mu było nawet na spokojnie zgasić silnik, bo stęskniona ręka TJ’a już dawno rozrabiała, a w tym momencie doszły jeszcze jego usta, którymi przywarł do jego własnych kontynuując wcześniejszy, namiętny pocałunek.

_Boże… Fuck, fuuuck._ TJ westchnął w jego usta, czując, jak zaczyna się jego ścieżka do zaspokojenia podniecenia, gdy David w końcu go dotknął i wczuł się bardziej w ten pocałunek.

Zamruczał w usta mężczyzny, czując jego dłoń we włosach, ciągnącą je delikatnie. Z wielu kochanków, jakich TJ miał do tej pory, David był jednym z lepszych, dlatego był nielicznym, z którymi TJ widywał się częściej niż raz bądź dwa razy.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Szlag, TJ… - wydyszał David, gdy TJ zacisnął mocniej dłoń, poruszając nią rytmicznie w jego spodniach, wyrywając zaraz z jego gardła niski jęk. – TJ, cholera, to…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Masz zamiar gadać, czy się pieprzyć? – spytał, przygryzając dolną wargę partnera, popychając go zaraz z powrotem na siedzenie. Oczy Davida lśniły pożądaniem w coraz większym mroku panującym wokół, na co usta TJ rozciągnęły się w pełnym satysfakcji uśmiechu, gdy czuł falę podniecenia spływającą wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Pieprzyć – powiedział bez tchu, na co TJ uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, jednym, zgrabnym ruchem wsuwając się na jego kolana.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Dobra odpowiedź – zamruczał, nim znowu przycisnął do niego swoje wargi.

 

~*~

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀TJ zatrzasnął piętą drzwi domu, ściągając kurtkę i rzucając ją na wieszak. W domu, o dziwo, panowała już cisza, a światła były pogaszone. Poszedł do kuchni, żeby czegoś się napić zanim pójdzie spać, poruszając głową to do jednego ramienia, to do drugiego, czując, jak przyjemne rozluźnienie ogarnia całe jego ciało. Tak jest, dokładnie tego mu było trzeba – dobrego pieprzenia i zero durnych pytań. David jak zawsze się spisał, a TJ pozbył się denerwującej go frustracji. Od jutra będzie mógł się bez problemu skupić na tym, co zaplanował, czyli na pozbyciu się swojego nowego ochroniarza. I wejścia do jego spodni, oczywiście. Byłoby przykro, by ktoś taki tak po prostu zrezygnował, bez żadnego benefitu…

Uniósł brew, odsuwając szklankę od ust, zerkając na schody, po których schodziła jego matka poprawiając szlafrok.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Jesteś już – stwierdziła, tłumiąc ziewnięcie.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Za każdym razem to samo zaskoczenie. – Przewrócił teatralnie oczami, opierając się biodrem o szafkę.

Elaine zerknęła na wiszący na ścianie zegar i TJ zrobił dokładnie to samo. Było wpół do dwunastej. No cóż. TJ naprawdę bardzo potrzebował tego spotkania.

Widział, że jego matka chce coś powiedzieć, ale jej usta zacisnęły się tylko mocno, gdy zlustrowała go spojrzeniem. TJ doskonale wiedział jak wygląda. Z potarganymi włosami, niedopiętą koszulą, malinką tuż pod brodą i doskonale wiedział, jak pachnie. Mężczyzną. I seksem.

Podszedł do matki ze zblazowanym uśmiechem, całując ją lekko w policzek.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Dobranoc, mamo – powiedział cicho, mrugając do niej z rozbawieniem i udał się do swojego pokoju, zostawiając Elaine Barrish samą w kuchni.

Matka TJ była zła, naprawdę. Można powiedzieć, że w jakimś stopniu się zawiodła na swoim synu, wpadł z awanturą, bo musiał wyjść, wyjść się… O Boże. To było straszne! Ale była mu wdzięczna, że nie dawał jej tak często powodów do przypominania sobie tego, że sypia co chwilę z kimś innym i to najczęściej pod wpływem alkoholu. Jej nerwy by tego nie wytrzymały.

Dzisiejszego wieczoru właśnie to wszystko do niej wróciło, to jakim jej syn był człowiekiem. Brzydziło ją takie życie, lecz też cholernie się o niego martwiła. Totalnie ją dziś zamurował tym tekstem, nie mogła się nie zgodzić, po prostu… Musiała.

Dla uspokojenia nerwów zajęła się dalej przygotowywaniem kolacji. Okłamała męża, gdy w końcu zapytał o syna, lecz powiedziała mu, że nie wie, gdzie pojechał TJ. Uspokoiła powoli wybuchającego Buda, że jest z nim Christopher.

Ech, to nie byłby TJ, gdyby wrócił na umówioną godzinę i to nie byłby jej syn, gdyby jeszcze nie dobił jej na sam koniec potwierdzeniem jej najgorszych myśli.

Gdy tylko zobaczyła go w tej kuchni, miała ogromną ochotę po prostu zjechać go od góry do dołu, mówiąc mu, co o tym wszystkim myśli. Jednak powstrzymała się dosłownie w ostatniej chwili. Nawet nie wspomniała nic o tym, że minęły prawie ponad cztery godziny, a nie trzy… Kręciło jej się w żołądku na samą myśl, że jej syn przed chwilą uprawiał seks z kimś znów mu obcym, byle jakim. A gdy przeszedł obok niej i pocałował jej policzek, przeszedł ją zimny dreszcz. Modliła się, żeby gdzieś w tym intensywnym zapachu wyczuć kobiece perfumy… Niestety się zawiodła i naprawdę z każdym kolejnym razem coraz bardziej traciła nadzieję dla TJ’a, i naprawdę… Bardzo, bardzo nie chciała się samej siebie przyznać, że TJ’a chyba nigdy nie ujrzy z jakąś piękną dziewczyną…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Dobranoc, TJ – odpowiedziała już w sumie bardziej do siebie niż do niego.


	3. Rozdział III. - "Nie każde zlecenie jest takie łatwe"

##  **Rozdział III**

##  _“Nie każde zlecenie jest takie łatwe”_

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Uwielbiał widok budzącego się miasta… Chociaż znał go już na pamięć, znów stał na balkonie i podziwiał uspokajający wschód słońca, a mocna, gorąca kawa parowała w kubku, który trzymał w dłoniach. Wziął już mały łyk i odetchnął świeżym, porannym powietrzem. Dziś pierwszy dzień pracy, po długim urlopie, na który był zmuszony pójść z powodu choroby najważniejszej kobiety w jego życiu. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Sarah Rogers, starsza kobieta, matka Agenta. Mieszkała na obrzeżach Waszyngtonu w dzielnicy spokojnych jednorodzinnych domków. Steve wyprowadził się od matki, gdyż zmusiła go do tego praca. Nie do końca był z tego zadowolony, gdyż wolałby pilnować schorowanej rodzicielki, miał strasznie dobre serce, szczególnie dla osoby, która tak dużo zrobiła w jego życiu. Przyjeżdżał do niej w każdej wolnej chwili, a przyjaciele czasem śmiali się z niego, w żartach nazywając go „mamisynkiem”. Ale jakoś się tym nie przejmował.

Wczorajsza wizyta w rodzinnym domu pozwoliła mu przygotować się na dzisiejszy dzień. Podjechał do matki, gdyż musiał znów poprosić ją o pomoc w dopilnowaniu jego pupila. Czuł się w tym wielkim mieście samotnie, dlatego zaadoptował parę lat temu białego dobermana, który miał mu dotrzymywać towarzystwa w chwilach spędzanych w jego małym mieszkaniu. Kochał tego psiaka, nazwał go Cap, a sam zwierzak, mimo wyglądu zabójcy, był naprawdę kochanym czworonogiem.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Upił kolejny łyk mocnego, pobudzającego napoju i wrócił się do środka mieszkania. Było coś po piątej. Odstawił kubek na szafkę i ruszył w stronę suszarki na ubrania, zdejmując z niej swój codzienny strój do biegania. To była już tradycja - kiedy tylko praca mu na to pozwalała wychodził na poranne bieganie. Dziś niestety nie miał na to za wiele czasu, mimo wczesnej godziny. Na ósmą rano miał pojawić się w domu Hammondów i zacząć nowe zlecenie. Och, ile on już dostał ostrzeżeń od Buda Hammonda o trudnym poziomie tego zadania, ale jakoś się tym nie przejmował. Nie chwaląc się uważał, że ma naprawdę sporo doświadczenia i nawet lubił podejmować się trudnych rzeczy. Nie znaczyło to, że był próżny i ślepo przekonany o własnych zdolnościach. Wiedział jednak, że ma bardzo dobre zaplecze, a już na pewno nie podejmował się żadnego zadania bez uprzedniego zapoznania się ze wszystkimi możliwymi materiałami. Steve doskonale znał Thomasa „TJ’a” Hammonda, kto go nie znał? Był kimś w rodzaju księcia Harry’ego, którego posiadała Wielka Brytania, a którego kroki śledziły każde możliwe media. Steve współczuł takim ludziom. Przez swoją pracę miał zupełnie inne spojrzenie na życie osób publicznych, niż ludzie szukający taniej sensacji w brukowcach. Co jednak nie zmieniało faktu, że część tych rewelacji była prawdą. W przypadku Thomasa Hammonda nie było inaczej. Albo może było nawet gorzej. Odkąd chłopak wyszedł jako gej, paparazzi zabijali się o jego zdjęcia i o opisywanie jego coraz to nowszych eskapad, a on im tego nie szczędził. Życiorys Thomasa był bardzo bogaty i Steve nie wróżył sobie łatwej pracy. Jednak jego rodzice byli wystarczająco zdeterminowani, by zapewnić swojemu synowi bezpieczeństwo, że Steve miał pozwolenie pisemne na znacznie więcej niż zwykle wymaga się  od niego. I przede wszystkim – młody Hammond nie mógł go zwolnić, co było bardzo istotne, biorąc pod uwagę, że miał być jego cieniem, bez względu na to, czy ten będzie tego chciał czy nie. To mu zdecydowanie bardziej ułatwi pracę.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Z początku było mu trochę chłopaka żal, Steve nie był fanem kontrolowania czyjegoś życia i każdego jego kroku (media robiły to wystarczająco dobrze), z drugiej jednak strony, jeżeli ktoś nie będzie go pilnował, Thomas w końcu naprawdę zrobi o jeden krok za dużo, a w pobliżu może zabraknąć kogoś, kto mu pomoże…

Steve potrząsnął głową, porzucając własne myśli. Nie było powodu nastawiać się na cokolwiek, zanim w ogóle zaczął pracę. Chociaż to wczorajsze spotkanie w domu Hammondów…

Steve stanął na chodniku, robiąc kilka mocnych wymachów ramionami, zanim podjął bieg przez opustoszałe alejki. O tej godzinie nie było zbyt wielu ludzi i samochodów, co szczerze mówiąc mu odpowiadało. Mieszkanie w dużym mieście miało niestety swoje minusy w postaci tłumów ludzi i smrodu spalin, co znacząco odbierało radość z biegania. Niemniej teraz pierwsi spieszący się do pracy dopiero się pokazywali, więc Steve mógł w spokoju kontynuować bieg, pogrążając się w swoich myślach.

Tak naprawdę wolałby się nie podejmować tak długoterminowego i mocno angażującego zdania. Po chorobie jego matki dużo bardziej wolałby trochę zwolnić i poświęcić jej więcej czasu, jednak opieka zdrowotna nadszarpnęła znacząco jego budżet i chociaż Sarah wciąż mu wyrzucała, że za nią płaci, Steve wolał ucinać te dyskusje. A Hammondowie… cóż, płacili dobrze. Płacili nawet bardzo dobrze, w dodatku jego szef upierał się, by to właśnie on się tego podjął. „Chcą kogoś najlepszego, Rogers, a wolny teraz jesteś tylko ty, bierz te papiery”… Głos Fury’ego jak żywy brzmiał w jego głowie, gdy Steve oddychając głęboko skręcił do parku.

No więc wziął, w duchu przeczuwając, co go czeka. Nikt, kto tyle płacił nigdy nie miał prostych zadań. I to również takie nie było. Thomas Hammond był… cóż, na pewno był, nie dało się go nie zauważyć, albo raczej ten dbał o to, by nie dało się o nim zapomnieć, nawet gdy się nie odzywał. Steve nie pierwszy raz czuł na sobie tak uważne i palące spojrzenie. Nie był zapatrzonym w siebie narcyzem, ale miał świadomość tego, że wygląda dobrze, zbyt wiele go kosztowała praca nad tym, by prezentować się tak, jak się prezentuje. Nikt jednak, a już na pewno nikt z jego poprzednich klientów, nie był chodzącą prowokacją, jaką był Thomas Hammond. Steve przeczuwał, jakiego rodzaju mogą być kłopoty z tym chłopakiem, niejednokrotnie zdarzały się nachalne klientki poszukujące pocieszyciela, którym stanowczo trzeba było przypominać zasady. Nie wątpił, że sobie poradzi, chociaż wolałby, żeby ten nie robił żadnych problemów. Z drugiej strony był Thomasem Hammondem, co, według mediów, samo w sobie było chodzącym problemem.

Oparł stopę na ławce, rozciągając mięśnie nóg.

Cokolwiek jednak się stanie, przeżył w swoim życiu znacznie więcej, niż jeden rozpieszczony, wysoko urodzony celebryta.

Po skończonym porannym treningu Steve zaczął przygotowywać się do pracy. Nie był to tylko zwyczajny prysznic i ubiór, musiał spakować trochę rzeczy, bo nie wiadomo na ile czasu opuści swoje mieszkanie. Wyciągnął z dna szafy dużą sportową torbę, a następnie zaczął pakować do niej ubrania, kosmetyki i inne najważniejsze rzeczy.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Steve był człowiekiem punktualnym, dlatego trochę denerwowało go, gdy ludzie nie wiedzieli, co to zegarek przez co sam starał się nigdy nie spóźniać. Z już ogarniającą go tęsknotą opuścił swoje mieszkanie i zjechał windą na sam dół budynku. Na podziemnym parkingu czekało już jego ukochane czarne Audi S8. Wsiadł za kółko i ruszył w drogę do willi Hammondów.

 

~*~

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- TJ! – Pod drzwiami młodszego syna stała jego matka. – TJ, wstawaj! – Ponownie zapukała w drzwi jego sypialni.

 _Kurwa mać, kogo tu niesie o tak wczesnej godzinie?! -_ TJ, podniósł leniwie głowę z poduszki i odruchem było już sięgnięcie po telefon w celu sprawdzenia godziny. 7:13 _Popierdoliło tę matkę?_

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Kobieto, daj mi spać! I tak nie mam nic lepszego do roboty… - Mruknął, znów chowając się w ciepłej pościeli, ciepłej… I pachnącej całą wczorajszą sytuacją.

Gdy wrócił, nie miał siły, żeby wziąć prysznic. Po ściągnięciu z siebie spodni, kurtki i koszuli, rzucił się na łóżko i po prostu zasnął. A dzisiaj otaczał go dalej delikatny zapach Davida. A do tego w ogóle nie miał ochoty wstawać, bo po co? No właśnie…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Agent Rogers niedługo przyjedzie, miło by było gdybyś chociaż się z nim przywitał, wiesz? – Rzuciła Elaine, po czym zaczęła odchodzić od drzwi do jego pokoju. – Wstawaj ,TJ, zrobiłam śniadanie! – rzuciła jeszcze i zniknęła na dole w kuchni.

Rogers… Steve Rogers, ten seksiak z okładki PlayBoy’a? Na same wspomnienie kąciki jego ust uniosły się ku górze. _Chyba jednak warto wstać…_ I zacząć zatruwać komuś życie.

Przewrócił się na plecy, nie tłumiąc ziewnięcia i westchnął, uśmiechając się sam do siebie. Pomijając fakt, że nadal był zirytowany całą tą sytuacją i gdy myślał o tym więcej, zaczynał być porządnie wkurwiony, to wczorajszy wieczór skutecznie pomógł mu się pozbyć napięcia i dzisiaj rano myślał znacznie jaśniej.

Przede wszystkim Agent Rogers. Wiedział, że jego kochani staruszkowie nie odpuszczą, a już zwłaszcza nie wtedy, gdy facet za niecałą godzinę miał się pojawić w ich domu. Niech im będzie, niech sobie myślą, że dał spokój i zaakceptował to. Nie mógł być przesadnie pogodzony z losem, ale nie było potrzeby się kłócić. TJ był ponad to. Miał znacznie lepszy plan. Musiał się go pozbyć. Rogersa. Oczywiście, że się go pozbędzie. Najlepiej by było, gdyby facet po prostu sam się zwolnił, wtedy nikt nie powie ani słowa TJ’owi. Zmusi faceta, żeby sam zrezygnował, ale! Na pewno nie wypuści go, zanim nie zobaczy, co chowa pod garniturem. Nazwijmy to zawodową ciekawością. Jeszcze nie wiedział, jak to się stanie, ale stanie się na pewno. Poza tym, jak na jego oko facet był…

Uniósł brwi, sięgając po telefon, gdy ten zawibrował pod jego poduszką. Jego twarz nachmurzyła się, gdy tylko odebrał smsa.

Tak, to była kolejna sprawa, którą musiał się zająć. Czyli klub.

 

 **Do: Terry** -  Małe komplikacje. Kochani staruszkowie nie wypuszczą mnie bez kolejnego przydupasa. Daj mi czas do wieczora.

 

Odrzucił telefon na poduszkę obok, wpatrując się w sufit. Klub stanowczo wymagał, żeby w końcu się tam pojawił, Terry wiedział, co robi, ale żeby wszystko zaczęło się odpowiednio kręcić, musiał pokazać się tam osobiście. Media musiały go zobaczyć.

A to pociągało za sobą trzecią sprawę. Do tej pory sukcesywnie unikał wszystkich paparazzi (biorąc pod uwagę, że matka go uziemiła, nie było to szczególnie trudne), mimo to prasa szczegółowo rozpisywała się o jego nagłym zniknięciu z salonów i snuła teorię na temat jego nieobecności i domniemanym odwyku, kolejnej próbie samobójczej i nawet, łał, pogrzebie. Cóż, ku jego irytacji to drugie niestety było wałkowane dość często, a ostatnie, na co miał ochotę, to wysłuchiwanie durnych i irytujących pytań. A takich nie uniknie, gdy w końcu się pokaże.

Czuł, że jego nastrój kwaśnieje z minuty na minutę i najchętniej by się napił. To jednak w tym domu było równie nierealne, co zdobycie przez jego brata krzesła prezydenta. Kurwa. Życie było do dupy. Zarzucił ramię na twarz, zasłaniając oczy, mając ochotę wrócić do spania. Zignorował kolejne walenie do drzwi i głos jego matki.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- TJ! Do diabła, zachowuj się!

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Co za słownictwo – roześmiał się, odrzucając kołdrę i wstając z łóżka. Dość z tym całym syfem, zajmie się nim później, na razie czekało go spotkanie z jego gorącym ochroniarzem. Musiał odpowiednio wyglądać. Zresztą, czy on kiedyś wyglądał źle?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- TJ!

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Dobra, dobra, już wstałem! – Przewrócił oczami, idąc pod prysznic. – Nie wydzieraj się tak, kobieto.

Agent Rogers… Steve Rogers, Steve. Po co ona o nim wspomniała? Znów błądził w jego myślach, próbując zakłócić te właściwe rozsądne. _Ciekawe, czy już skapnął się, w co się pakuje…_

Z westchnięciem odkręcił w prysznicu lodowatą wodę, mając nadzieje, że to ostudzi jego ciało, a konkretnie pewne miejsce, które dokuczało mu odkąd tylko się obudził. Ignorując problem, sięgnął po szampon i zaczął szorowanie swojego ciała.

TJ nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie lśnił. Po skończonym prysznicu zajął się włosami i układaniem fryzury, a następnie wybrał się do garderoby w celu znalezienia odpowiedniego stroju.

 _Może tym razem wezmę jakieś… luźniejsze spodnie?_ Zaśmiał się, wspominając ostatnią wpadkę. W sumie dobrze, że tylko on o niej wiedział. Ubrał się - wyglądając wręcz idealnie - i spsikał najdroższymi perfumami, po czym ostatni raz przeglądając się w lustrze, wyszedł z pokoju.

Kierując się do salonu, słyszał już rozmowy jego rodziców i… chwila… Rogersa? Która to, do cholery, była godzina? Wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon zatrzymując się na korytarzu. 8:03.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ktoś tu jest bardzo punktualny… - mruknął pod nosem, niezbyt zadowolony z faktu, iż teraz musi przeżyć oskarżycielskie spojrzenia lecące w jego stronę, gdy tylko wejdzie…

Ale cóż, wygląd zbliżony do Boga wymagał trochę czasu, tak?

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Z drugiej strony spóźnienie było wymagane, jeżeli chciało się mieć odpowiednie wejście i wszystkie oczy skierowane na siebie. TJ’owi absolutnie nie przeszkadzało, by jedne były skierowane tylko i wyłącznie na niego, dla czego gotów był ignorować te autorstwa jego matki. Przywołał więc na twarz swój najlepszy uśmiech i wkroczył do salonu. Tak jak się spodziewał, jego wejście nie pozostało niezauważone. Elaine posłała mu srogie spojrzenie, za to Bud wydawał się być w niezwykle dobrym nastroju i w porównaniu do Elaine nie wyglądał, jakby chciał go osobiście zamordować.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Coś mnie ominęło? – spytał z przesadną grzecznością, przenosząc leniwe spojrzenie na Rogersa, który… ach, jesteśmy niewzruszeni?

Agent Rogers nie wyglądał, jakby obecność TJ’a zrobiła na nim jakieś szczególne wrażenie. Zmierzył go wzrokiem w sposób przesadnie profesjonalny i powierzchowny, jak na preferencje TJ’a, jednak nie zniechęcał się. Bynajmniej. Facet dopiero zaczynał pracę, logiczne było, że nie będzie pokazywał zainteresowania tuż przed nosem rodziców TJ’a ai swoich pracodawców.

Spojrzenie matki mówiło aż za wiele, lecz zamiast niej odezwał się Bud.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Agent Rogers właśnie przyjechał, zamierzam oprowadzić go po posiadłości. Ty pewnie masz coś lepszego…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Z chęcią wam potowarzyszę – przerwał mu i uśmiechnął się w sposób, który wiedział, że otwiera mu wszystkie drzwi - uroczo i absolutnie niewinnie.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ja niestety muszę was opuścić, wzywają mnie obowiązki – odezwała się Elaine, wyginając usta delikatnie i oszczędnie, posyłając TJ’owi podejrzliwe spojrzenie, na które odpowiedział jeszcze szerszym, uspokajającym uśmiechem. Ach, ta niezachwiana podejrzliwość jego matki! Jednak miał ochotę się roześmiać, Elaine zabijała go spojrzeniem, nie zdając sobie sprawy, jak bardzo by na tę śmierć zasłużył, gdyby mogła czytać mu w myślach.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Mógłbyś to chociaż jakkolwiek zakryć – usłyszał przy swoim uchu, gdy matka wymijała go w drzwiach. Doskonale wiedział, o co jej chodzi. _Ups, wybacz mamo, nie bawię się w makijaże._

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Dobrze, tak więc – Bud podniósł się, a chwilę za nim ruszył swój boski tyłek i Agent Rogers - zapraszam. – Wskazał ręką na wyjście z salonu, posyłając ochroniarzowi lekki uśmiech.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Niektórzy twierdzą, że ten dom jest jak labirynt, a ja do tej pory nie jestem w stanie się z nimi zgodzić, wszystko ma tu logiczne ułożenie, myślę…

Och, Boże, jego ojciec naprawdę potrafił zanudzić człowieka. Aktualnie pieprzenie aż prosiło się, żeby przestać go słuchać.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀TJ chodził za tą dwójką, co jakiś czas wtrącając się w słowa ojca. Dom Hammondów rzeczywiście był ogromną, piękną willą z zielonym ogrodem, lecz nie było w nim nic skomplikowanego. Oprowadzanie Rogersa nie zajęło im zbyt dużo czasu, chociaż dla TJ’a to były bardzo długie minuty, szczególnie kiedy szedł za nimi po schodach. _Szlag,_ _TJ opanuj się…_

Nie, tym razem nie dał się ponieść brudnym myślom, ale nie zaprzeczyłby temu, że cały czas jego wzrok rozbierał Steve’a. Ten facet był obłędny i będzie do dyspozycji tylko dla niego. Każdej możliwej dyspozycji… Cholera.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- …tutaj mamy taras z widokiem na cały ogród. – Wrócili do salonu, a Bud zaczął otwierać wielkie tarasowe drzwi. – Ach, miło tutaj czasem posiedzieć i się zrelaksować…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Cześć, babciu. – TJ z szerokim uśmiechem podszedł do staruszki wyłożonej na leżaku i ucałował jej policzek.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- A propos  relaksu… - Bud rzucił do Agenta z uśmiechem, wskazując głową na starszą kobietę.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- W tym wieku każdemu człowiekowi należy się chwila odpoczynku – odezwała się Margaret zrzędliwym tonem, przyjmując dłoń TJ’a, by wstać. – Jak będziesz miał tyle lat co ja, Bud, twoim jedynym marzeniem też będzie, by na przyjęciu były krzesła a nie coś dobrego do picia.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Babciu. – TJ posłał kobiecie spojrzenie, na co ta przewróciła oczami.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Dobrze, dobrze, krzesło i coś do picia, ty okropny chłopaku. – Machnęła ręką lekceważąco, poprawiając sukienkę. Bud przewrócił oczami, wyraźnie nie mając słów, by komentować to, co mówiła kobieta.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Babciu, poznaj Agenta Rogersa. Dzisiaj zaczyna pracę. – TJ pierwszy wykazał się kurtuazją, podprowadzając babcię bliżej Buda i Rogersa. Matka powinna być z niego dumna, zamiast tyle narzekać na jego zachowanie.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ach, właśnie, twój nowy bramkarz, TJ? Mam nadzieję, że chociaż on będzie miał więcej rozumu niż rozgotowana meduza… och! Och, stanowczo nie przypomina meduzy – mruknęła pod nosem, lustrując mężczyznę spojrzeniem. – Agencie, nie powiem, żeby nie miał się pan czym pochwalić – stwierdziła z uznaniem, ściskając dłonią jedno z muskularnych ramion mężczyzny.

Agent Rogers zrobił tak zabawną minę, że TJ z trudem zapanował nad parsknięciem śmiechem. Jego babcia była jedyna w swoim rodzaju i martwego potrafiła doprowadzić do pasji, gdy bardzo się postarała, ale TJ nie mógł nie kochać tej kobiety. Chociaż był trochę zazdrosny, że to ona pierwsza miała okazję sprawdzić, jak twarde są te ramiona.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- A on co, niemowa, czy co? Nie przejmuj się, chłopcze, wyglądasz na tyle dobrze, że nikt nie zauważy, czasem lepiej za wiele się nie odzywać, jak nie ma się nic do powiedzenia. – Poklepała go po szerokiej piersi. Szczwana bestia z niej.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Potrafię mówić. Steve Rogers, miło panią poznać. - Rogers najwyraźniej przetrawił pierwszy szok i był zdolny się przywitać, ujmując rękę starszej pani i całując ją.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- A do tego grzeczny! Podoba mi się. – Popatrzyła na mężczyznę z uznaniem, a potem puściła oko do TJ’a, który uśmiechnął się szeroko, stojąc z boku i usilnie starając się nie śmiać. -  Długo z nami zostaniesz, Agencie? – spytała, ujmując go pod ramię. – Czasami brakuje tutaj kogoś, z kim można by sensownie porozmawiać, a już zwłaszcza, odkąd moja córka opróżniła wszystkie…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Dość tego, Margaret – wtrącił się w końcu Bud, delikatnie, ale stanowczo odsuwając starszą panią od uroczo – tak, zdecydowanie uroczo! – zmieszanego Rogersa. Kto by pomyślał, że taki sztywny służbista może wyglądać właśnie w ten sposób, stojąc twarzą w twarz przed jego babcią. Wyśmienicie. – Agent Rogers dopiero przyjechał, na pewno chce się rozpakować i zacząć pracę. Agnecie, może pokażę, panu…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ja to zrobię – odezwał się TJ, robiąc parę kroków w ich stronę, patrząc na ojca nonszalancko i niewinnie. – Na pewno masz dużo spraw na głowie, ja pokażę Agentowi jego pokój.

Bud wyglądał na zaskoczonego beztroską propozycją TJ’a, ale nie był Elaine Barrish, by od razu wietrzyć jakiś podstęp.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Zapraszam, Agencie Rogers – odezwał się, wskazując dłonią wejście do domu, mając ochotę się roześmiać. Biedny, zagubiony Agent Rogers. Spojrzał na babcię, czując trącanie łokciem.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ja bym się za niego brała, TJ – powiedziała teatralnym szeptem i nie było możliwości, by ktoś tego nie usłyszał…

Na usta TJ’a wypłynął szeroki uśmieszek, gdy mrugnął do babci porozumiewawczo.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Mam plan – wyszeptał, w porównaniu do kobiety tak, że usłyszała to tylko ona i poszedł za Rogersem do pokoju.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Mój chłopak! – zawołała jeszcze za nim na co TJ w końcu parsknął śmiechem. Kochana Margaret.

Uspokoił się dopiero, gdy znaleźli się na korytarzu. Pokręcił głową, nie zatrzymując się, gdy Steve wziął swoją torbę, podążając za nim. Och, ta kobieta była czystym złem. Nie przypuszczał, że Steve tak przy niej wymięknie, ale to było cholernie…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Urocza kobieta, hm? – zagadał do Rogersa, zerkając na niego przez ramię.

Aż miło było patrzeć na metamorfozę tego sztywnego faceta, który z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej się rozluźniał, a teraz to nawet się zaśmiał cicho.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Specyficzna. Miło poznać kogoś, kto w takim wieku ma tyle energii i tak… ciekawy charakter.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Najlepsza babcia na świecie, ale ty jeszcze nie wiesz, co ona potrafi. – TJ zatrzymał się i odwrócił w stronę Steve’a. – Twoje królestwo, Agencie Rogers. – Z uśmiechem otworzył drzwi po swojej prawej, gestem ręki zapraszając ochroniarza do środka.

Gdy ten przekroczył próg pokoju, rozglądając się, TJ zagryzł dolną wargę, walcząc sam ze sobą, żeby nie powiedzieć nic niewłaściwego, ale noo…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Wiesz, słodko wyglądasz, kiedy się zawstydzasz, Steve – mruknął zmysłowym tonem i w jednej sekundzie się ogarnął, gdy tylko Agent powrócił do niego wzrokiem.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ach, tak? – mruknął z rozbawieniem i wszedł w głąb pokoju. _Dupek!_

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Tsa, dużo tu nie ma, ale myślę, że jakoś się tu zaklimatyzujesz. Takie łóżko mam i u siebie, polecam naprawdę, śpisz jak na chmurce – zaśmiał się. _A jak zajebiście się uprawia seks na nim, chcesz sprawdzić?_ – Tam masz drzwi od swojej prywatnej łazienki, pełne luksusy. – Wskazał ręką na lewo. _Ouch, zaparowana łazienka, dwa gorące ciała po których spływa woda…_ TJ! – No, także widziałeś już chyba wszystko?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Na to wygląda, naprawdę piękne miejsce. – _Nie piękniejsze od ciebie, ekhem… O czym to on mówił?_

 _⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀-_ Zatem czuj się jak u siebie w domu. – TJ rozłożył ręce, uśmiechając się szeroko do mężczyzny. Najchętniej sam by pomógł mu się poczuć jak w domu…TJ, panuj nad sobą, nie możesz faceta od razu wystraszyć.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Dziękuję. – Steve odłożył swoją torbę koło łóżka, rozglądając się po pokoju, przenosząc zaraz spojrzenie na TJ’a. Ten uniósł pytająco brew, opierając się nonszalancko o framugę drzwi.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Czegoś potrzebujesz? Steve? – spytał lakonicznie, nie odwracając wzroku od oczu Rogersa.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Właściwie tak. Panie Hammond…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Och, naprawdę, wystarczy TJ. – Pozwolił, by na jego usta wypłynął przyjazny uśmiech, gdy wszedł do pokoju, odsuwając sobie jedno z krzeseł przy niewielkim szklanym stoliku i siadając wygodnie.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- TJ… - Mężczyzna powtórzył zgodnie, choć nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- O co chodzi, Steve? Mogę ci mówić Steve, prawda? – Rozparł się na krześle, kręcąc kółka kciukami, lustrując z zaciekawieniem sylwetkę mężczyzny. Szlag. Czy to możliwe żeby wyglądał jeszcze bardziej gorąco niż poprzednim razem, gdy go widział? Wtedy miał na sobie garnitur, teraz jego nogi obciskał – tak, dokładnie tak, obciskał – ciemny jeans spodni, a granatowa koszulka pod grafitową marynarką wyglądała, jakby była o kilka numerów za mała. Nie żeby TJ w jakikolwiek sposób na to narzekał. Przeciwnie. Z chęcią by pomógł tej koszulce rozejść się w szwach, a potem…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- …porozmawiać?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Słucham? – ocknął się, by usłyszeć ostatnie słowo mężczyzny. Szlag. Facet go rozpraszał.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Myślę, że powinniśmy porozmawiać – powtórzył wolno i cierpliwie, podchodząc do TJ’a i odsuwając sobie również krzesło.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Porozmawiać? – Kącik ust TJ’a uniósł się ku górze. – Bardzo chętnie z tobą porozmawiam. Steve. O czym byś chciał rozmawiać?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- O zasadach – odpowiedział, splatając dłonie na stoliku i patrząc uważnie na niego.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Zasadach? – powtórzył, mrużąc powieki, czując, jak jego dobry nastrój zmienia się w coś znacznie chłodniejszego. Zasady nigdy nie brzmiały dobrze.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Tak, zasadach. Chciałbym wiedzieć, jakie masz oczekiwania, jaki jest twój grafik, plan dnia, plan pracy, potrzebuję znać adresy miejsc, w których przebywasz, nazwiska osób, z którymi utrzymujesz kontakty mniej lub bardziej formalne, listę osób, które z jakiś powodów możesz uznać za wrogów, wszystkie planowane imprezy, bankiety, gale, w których zamierzasz wziąć udział, wszystko, co pozwoli mi jak najlepiej spełniać rolę twojej ochrony.

Uśmiech całkowicie zniknął z ust TJ’a.

Nie, on nie tylko nie lubił, on nienawidził, gdy ktoś chciał całkowicie kontrolować jego życie i wiedzieć o nim dosłownie wszystko. To go tak cholernie denerwowało… Odwrócił wzrok, nerwowo oblizując usta i z pełnym irytacji  westchnięciem zaczął mówić.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Dosłownie każda z tych informacji jest ci potrzebna? – spojrzał ciężko na Rogersa.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Tak, jak inaczej miałbym wypełniać swoje obowiązki nie znając szczegółów? – Agent uniósł brew po zadaniu tego retorycznego pytania.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Masz coś do pisania? Trochę sporo tego jest. – TJ zrobił minę pełną niezadowolenia. Musiał się zgodzić, wiedział o tym, niestety, innego wyjścia nie było. Ale był jeden ogromny plus - a przynajmniej na tym starał się skupiać - seksowny plus, czyli Agent Rogers za jego plecami.

_Patrz, dupku, co dla ciebie robię…_

Jego wzrok podążył za wstającym Steve’m, który podszedł do swojej torby i wyciągnął… Notes? No tak, zawsze lepiej jest mieć wszystko najważniejsze zapisane. Tylko czemu w czymś tak staroświeckim jak notes, zamiast w telefonie? Dziwak. Seksowny, ale dziwak.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- No to słucham? Chyba, że wolisz sam zapisać – rzucił do TJ’a. Ten jego ton głosu, wzrok, uch, to było zbyt profesjonalne.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Daj. – Wyciągnął rękę, a Rogers bez słowa oddał mu swoje rzeczy. Po chwili zastanowienia zaczął wypisywać po kolei najważniejsze informacje, których mężczyzna potrzebował - plan dnia, adresy, nazwiska. Jednak przed jednym się wyjątkowo dłużej zastanowił… David, yh. Czy ten cholerny Rogers naprawdę musi wiedzieć z kim sypiał?

Uniósł wzrok znad notesu, patrząc na Rogers’a, który wpatrywał się w swoje dłonie, najwyraźniej dając mu chwilę. Uroczy dupek.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Z kim sypiam też chcę wiedzieć? – rzucił, siląc się na kpiący ton, dając mężczyźnie szybkie spojrzenie, gdy poczuł, że ten na niego patrzy.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Wszystko – powiedział stanowczo, nie pozostawiając żadnych złudzeń.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Wybacz, nie jestem w stanie podać konkretnych godzin, kiedy chodzę do toalety – mruknął, nieszczególnie zadowolonym tonem, wpisując imię Davida i jeszcze kilku innych na listę. – Ale za to każdego ranka…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie musisz mi mówić, o której chodzisz do toalety. Nikt cię nie ubezwłasnowolnia – odezwał się ze spokojem Rogers.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Och, serio? – zadrwił. – Nie sądzę. Dla mnie to brzmi jak kontrola. – Wpisał bankiet charytatywny swojej matki w przyszłym tygodniu, na którym wiedział, że musi się pojawić.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- TJ…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Tak, tak, wiem, to dla mojego dobra, jasne, już to gdzieś słyszałem, daruj sobie Agencie – prychnął lekceważąco, stukając długopisem w kartkę, starając się przypomnieć sobie jeszcze jakieś wydarzenie, w którym kochana mamusia chciała, żeby wziął udział. Kto by pomyślał, że bycie prezydenckim synem-gejem będzie takie wymagające. Do diabła z nimi wszystkimi.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- TJ, spójrz na mnie – odezwał się Rogers, a TJ podniósł niechętnie wzrok. – To, co robię, to nie kontrola. To współpraca. Właśnie dlatego pytam cię o te wszystkie rzeczy. Nie dla mojej wiadomości. Nie interesuje mnie, o której jesz śniadanie ani z kim sypiasz. Muszę to wiedzieć, żeby cię chronić i żeby moja obecność pozwoliła ci żyć normalnie. Mam być dwa kroki za tobą, nie przed tobą. – TJ uniósł brwi, wydymając lekko usta, patrząc na poważny wyraz twarzy Rogersa, który wyglądał, jakby tłumaczył dziecku z podstawówki ile to jest dwa plus dwa. Wszystko to zawsze ładnie brzmiało, ale kontrola nadal pozostawała kontrolą.

Zamknął notes, oddając go mężczyźnie.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Chcesz znać moje zasady? – Oparł policzek na dłoni. – Skoro to współpraca, to nie wtrącasz się, nie mówisz mi, co mam robić, gdzie chodzić ani z kim rozmawiać, idziesz tam, gdzie ja chcę i robisz to, co ja chcę. Generalnie… zachowujesz się, jakby cię nie było. Chyba że uznam, że cię potrzebuję. – Wygiął usta w uśmiechu, machając stopą opartą o kolano. Cóż, nie żeby TJ nie potrzebował go już teraz. Bez ubrań, na przykład. Ale to się dało zrobić. Prędzej czy później.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie mogę się na to zgodzić.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Bo? – TJ spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Jeśli mam cię chronić, muszę reagować, a nie tylko obserwować, tak? TJ, przykro mi, ale tak wygląda praca kogoś, kto ma cię ochraniać  - powiedział stanowczo Agent, obserwując reakcję TJ’a.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie życzę sobie, żebyś…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Takie rzeczy będą się dziać tylko w konieczności, jeśli będzie chodzić o twoje bezpieczeństwo – przerwał mu.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Uznamy, że się zgodzę - prychnął niezadowolony. -  Ale głównie masz być cieniem.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Takie jest założenie.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Zapisałem ci wszystko, chyba powinno wystarczyć.

Rogers w końcu sięgnął po notes i zaczął przeglądać zapisaną stronę, analizował każdą linijkę uważnie skupiając się na treści.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Dobrze, chyba mam tu wszystko, chyba, że ukrywasz coś jeszcze? - Mężczyzna uniósł brew, zerkając na niego.

TJ spojrzał na niego lekko podirytowany i zdenerwowany; nie lubił kiedy ktoś grzebał w jego życiu… Ale miał jakieś wyjście? _Tak, w końcu zgwałcę cię, Rogers i się zamkniesz.._ Znaczy no.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie – odparł stanowczo. – A ty masz jakieś swoje zasady? – mruknął, opierając brodę na złożonych rękach, opartych o blat stołu.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Owszem, myślę, że niektórych pewnie się domyślasz, co? – Spojrzał na niego i zamknął notes, odkładając go na bok. – Nie pozbędziesz się mnie, w umowie jasno jest napisane, że w tej sprawie nie ty decydujesz, więc nawet nie próbuj. To po pierwsze. Po drugie… - przerwał na chwilę przypominając sobie ich pierwsze spotkanie i zachowanie TJ’a – nasze kontakty pozostają czysto służbowe, TJ. – Spojrzał na niego znacząco, a TJ nie miał już wątpliwości, że chyba Rogers zrozumiał jego poprzednie jak i dzisiejsze zachowanie. – Więc nie przeginaj. To jest moja praca, mam cię pilnować, bądźmy profesjonalni.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Jak okrutnie, Agencie – mruknął pod nosem, parskając zaraz, gdy Steve dał mu jedno ze swoich milczących spojrzeń. – Coś jeszcze? – Machnął ręką, by mężczyzna kontynuował.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Twoje bezpieczeństwo jest najważniejsze – kontynuował, jakby TJ w ogóle mu nie przerwał i jakby nie zauważył, że ten przewrócił oczami. – Jeżeli każę ci coś zrobić, robisz to bez zbędnych dyskusji, bo to oznacza, że nie jesteś bezpieczny. Ale miałeś już ochronę, więc przypuszczam, że wiesz, na czym to polega. Twój ojciec był prezydentem, wiesz jak pracuje się z ochroną.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Owszem – odpowiedział lakonicznie, przesuwając palcem po wargach. Nie żeby był z tego zadowolony, albo dobrze wspominał tamten czas…

Steve skinął głową, kontynuując.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Informujesz mnie o wszystkich zmianach. Nie oddalasz się beze mnie, jeżeli mam być skuteczny, muszę wiedzieć gdzie i z kim jesteś. Podaj mi też swój numer – powiedział, wyciągając telefon z kieszeni marynarki.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Mój numer? – TJ uśmiechnął się szeroko, przechylając głowę. – A po co ci mój numer, Agencie? – Wygiął szerzej usta, gdy Steve obrzucił go spojrzeniem. Zamiast jednak podjąć przynętę, mężczyzna wstał, podchodząc do swojej torby, z której wyjął szarą teczkę. Wróciwszy na miejsce, przekartkował ją, wpisując coś do telefonu, przykładając go zaraz do ucha.

Telefon w kieszeni TJ’a zawibrował.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Zapisz mój numer – polecił Rogers, chowając swój własny z powrotem do kieszeni.

TJ nie ruszył się, mrużąc powieki.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Coś jeszcze, Agencie?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Na razie to wszystko, reszta okaże się w trakcie.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- No nie wiem, czy mogę się zgodzić na twoje zasady – stwierdził, poprawiając się na krześle, opierając łokcie na oparciach. – Stanowczo za dużo rozkazów i ani jedno „proszę”?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- TJ. – Steve również się poprawił pochylając bardziej w stronę TJ, marszcząc brwi. – Możemy współpracować i żyć, nie przeszkadzając sobie. Pamiętasz? Dwa kroki za tobą, nie przed tobą. Ale jeżeli mnie do tego zmusisz, będę musiał być bardziej stanowczy i będzie to wyglądało na odwrót. Czy ci się to spodoba czy nie.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Bardziej stanowczy? A może ja chcę, żebyś był bardziej stanowczy, Agencie? Steve? – TJ uśmiechnął się zalotnie, czerpiąc satysfakcję z tego, jak mięśnia na policzkach mężczyzny zadrgały.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Myślę, że skończyliśmy. – Steve wstał, zabierając ze sobą teczkę. – Czy opuszczasz dzisiaj dom?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- A ja myślę, że jeszcze nie – zaśmiał się i pokręcił głową. – Chciałbym zobaczyć twoją stanowczość, ale w nieco innych okolicznościach wiesz? – Puścił mu oczko, ale po chwili już się zreflektował. – Wychodzę wieczorem do swojego klubu pozałatwiać parę spraw.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- W porządku. – Oho, nie skomentowaliśmy tego? Przykre.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Zatem wychodzimy o... – TJ zerknął na chwilkę  do telefonu, sprawdzając godzinę. – O osiemnastej. Mój cieniu – rzucił zaczepnie, ale w sumie… takiego cienia to mógł mieć. Ach, pieprzony Rogers.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Dobrze.

TJ wstał ze swojego miejsca, nie spuszczając wzroku z mężczyzny. Naprawdę. Baaardzo powstrzymywał się, żeby się teraz nie zrobić czegoś więcej - na przykład nie rzucić się na niego - bo ten facet był jednym wielkim grzechem. Nawet, gdy traktował go w ten służbowy sposób. Kurwa.

_TJ musisz wcielić swój plan w życie szybciej zanim ten facet cię wykończy…_

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Także pójdę już do siebie, rozgość się – rzucił, opuszczając pokój swojego ochroniarza. Jego własne królestwo był tuż obok, jak miło…

Nawet nie patrzył na to, czy Agent ma coś jeszcze do powiedzenia czy nie, po prostu poszedł do siebie. Musiał chwile ochłonąć i pomyśleć nad tym, jakim dupkiem był Steve, mimo iż wcale o tym nie wiedział (chyba), ale TJ miał go już tak serdecznie dość za mieszanie mu w głowie sobą, swoim wyglądem Boga i…

_TJ, przecież ty zawsze dostajesz to czego chcesz…_

Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie z zadowoleniem. Oczywiście, że dostawał, prędzej czy później. Jedyne, co musiał zrobić w tej sytuacji, to uzbroić się w cierpliwość.

 

~*~

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Steve wypuścił powietrze ze świstem, gdy Thomas Hammond opuścił jego nowy, tymczasowy pokój. Cóż, nie przewidywał, że jego zadanie będzie należeć do najłatwiejszych, jednak chłopak już od pierwszych chwil absolutnie się z tym nie ukrywał. I znowu, nie żeby się tego nie spodziewał, ale najwyraźniej żywił nadzieję, że będzie inaczej. Bo tak było. Naprawdę miał nadzieję, że uda mu się przekonać chłopaka do współpracy, a jasno postawione granice tylko w tym pomogą.

Niestety, zasady najwyraźniej zupełnie nie ucieszyły młodego Hammonda, jednak Steve nie ukrywał, że cieszył się z przekazanych informacji i z faktu, że nie był zmuszony sięgnąć po bardziej drastyczne środki w celu ich zdobycia. Dlatego dobre i to. Zresztą chłopak współpracował z ochroną całe swoje życie, musiał wiedzieć, jak to wygląda.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Steve już pierwszego dnia, gdy go poznał, zdawał sobie sprawę, że nowa ochrona nie jest tym, z czego Thomas jest zadowolony, a jest to pomysł jego rodziców. Biorąc pod uwagę pokaźną teczkę, jaką dostał do przeczytania, wcale się im nie dziwił, jednak potrafił zrozumieć, że taka forma kontroli nie jest czymś, o czym tamten marzył. Steve chciał uczynić to możliwie jak najłatwiejszym i uświadomić Thomasa, że jeżeli będą współpracować, nie będzie potrzeby, by Steve ingerował jakkolwiek w jego normalne życie. Niestety raczej go to nie przekonało i Steve doskonale widział moment, w którym to stracił, a chłopak najeżył się defensywnie. No cóż, nie z takimi przypadkami przychodziło mu się mierzyć. Gorszym problemem było to, że Thomas najwyraźniej żywił jakiś afekt do niego. Nie był do końca pewien, czy jest to prawdziwe, czy po prostu się z nim drażni, żeby wyprowadzić go z równowagi, ale jeżeli będzie poczynał sobie coraz śmielej, może stać się to kłopotliwe. Ze słowami Steve poradzi sobie bardzo łatwo, może bez problemu je ignorować. Gorzej z czynami. Zwłaszcza publicznie, gdy Steve musiał pozostawać cieniem. Miał nadzieję, że chłopak nie był taki głupi.

Usiadł na łóżku, pocierając palcami oczy.

Cóż, a prowokować chłopak umiał. Będąc szczerym trochę go kosztowało utrzymanie chłodnej uprzejmości na twarzy, zwłaszcza, gdy tak nieoczekiwanie spotkali się z Margaret Barrish. Kobieta była cóż… specyficzna. Ale czy ktoś w tej rodzinie nie był?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Do osiemnastej było jeszcze naprawdę sporo czasu, dlatego Steve poświęcił go na zapoznanie się jeszcze raz ze wszystkimi papierami dotyczącymi jego nowej pracy. Mimo iż większość informacji czytał już wcześniej, to jednak wolał się upewnić, co do niektórych rzeczy. A było co czytać o młodym Hammondzie. Jego notatka w notesie też była ciekawa i miał rację - sporo tego było…

Ouch, ale nie mógł siedzieć w nieskończoność w pokoju, więc resztę dnia przeznaczył na zapoznanie się z nowym miejscem, rozmowach z innymi ochroniarzami i systemem zabezpieczającym. Oczywiście nie uniknął kolejnego spotkania z Margaret, lecz tym razem już się nie dał zawstydzić kobiecie, a nawet trochę z nią pożartował.

Wielokrotnie minął się w domu z TJ’em, lecz nie zamienili ze sobą słowa. Nie miał w sumie do tego żadnych podstaw, jednak  Steve przypuszczał, że ten wieczór będzie równie ciężki co ciekawy.

 

~*~

 

 **Do: Tery** \- …także będę za max godzinę.

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Dopisał jeszcze i wysłał wiadomość do swojego wspólnika. Zbliżała się już osiemnasta, jednak nie miał siły ani ochoty. _TJ rusz się…_

Drugi tydzień bez ani łyku alkoholu? Bez niczego mocniejszego i dającego kopa? A może więcej niż dwa tygodnie? Już nie liczył, ale wiedział jedno, jak dziś się nie napije to wykituje. A w sumie była okazja, w klubie jest alkohol, zawsze, a w jego klubie? Sam najlepszy.

Uśmiechnął się na samą myśl i podniósł się z łóżka. Ta perspektywa wyjątkowo szybko postawiła go na nogi, szybciej niż przypuszczał. Skierował swoje kroki do łazienki, żeby się ogarnąć. Przemył twarz wodą, poprawił włosy a następnie stwierdzając, że wygląda zajebiście – poszedł się przebrać.

Punkt osiemnasta wyszedł ze swoich czterech ścian z zamiarem pójścia po swojego nowego Cienia. Trochę się zdziwił, gdy praktycznie na niego wpadł. Rogers, również gotowy, stał oparty o ścianę na korytarzu.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Wychodzimy – rzucił do ochroniarza i nie czekając na jakąkolwiek odpowiedź, ruszył po schodach w dół.

Nie przypuszczał jednak, że po drodze spotka jeszcze swoją matkę.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- TJ, gdzie ty zn…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Mamo, mam klub, którym muszę się zająć, tak trochę dawno tam nie byłem, wiesz?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ouch… - No tak, dla Elaine Barrish jakiś tam byle jaki klub nie był wart pamiętania o nim. – Dobrze, nie wróć późno… - dodała, usuwając mu się z drogi.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Mam najcudowniejszą ochronę ze sobą, sami ją wybraliście, więc raczej nie powinnaś się martwić. – Posłał matce trochę wymuszony uśmiech i zerknął przez ramię na Agenta, idącego za nim.

Jak zwykle powaga na twarzy, pełen profesjonalizm, kurwa, czy ten człowiek musi ciągle wyglądać jakby miał kij w dupe?! Pokręcił lekko głową i ruszył dalej w stronę drzwi wyjściowych, zgarniając z wieszaka swoją skórzaną kurtkę.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Panie Rogers… - Steve’a zatrzymała matka Thomasa, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu.

TJ nie słyszał, co Elaine powiedziała, ale Steve kiwnął tylko głową, zaraz idąc za TJ’em. Uznał, że nie chce wiedzieć, chociaż poczuł rosnącą irytację. Denerwowało go, że wszyscy traktują go, jakby był nastolatkiem.

Gdy wyszli na zewnątrz, samochód z kierowcą już czekał na podjeździe. Wsiadł do środka, a Steve bez słowa podążył za nim.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Jedziemy do klubu – rzucił do kierowcy, który tylko skinął głową i odpalił samochód.

TJ odpisywał na smsa Terry’ego, zerkając kątem oka na milczącego mężczyznę obok niego.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Powiedz mi, Steve – odezwał się lakonicznie po dłuższej chwili jazdy w milczeniu, uśmiechając pod nosem na widok nowej wiadomości od Davida.

 

 **Od: David** \- Widzimy się dzisiaj?

 

Cóż, nie dzisiaj. Dzisiaj miał coś ważniejszego do roboty. Klub stanowczo wymagał jego obecności.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Tak?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Czy zawsze tak wyglądasz? – mruknął, wystukując na telefonie odpowiedź.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- To znaczy jak? – Steve zmarszczył brwi, jakby nie bardzo rozumiejąc, o co TJ’owi chodzi.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Jakby cię uwierał kij w tyłku? – Uśmiechnął się ubawiony, zerkając ponownie na Steve’a, parskając pod nosem.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Jestem w pracy. – Mężczyzna odpowiedział krótko, zakładając ręce na piersi.

No to porozmawiali. Steve był taką słodką gadułą.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie musisz się tak spinać, Agencie. – TJ wzruszył beztrosko ramionami, chowając telefon do kieszeni. – Jedziemy się rozluźnić. – Poklepał go po udzie, z trudem hamując ochotę na to, żeby je ścisnąć i zostawić tam swoją dłoń. Udo było, cóż, twarde jak skała. Agent nie kłamał, gdy mówił, że nie tylko nerwy ma ze stali. TJ chętnie by sprawdził, co jeszcze z niej było...

Oparł się plecami o drzwi samochodu, uśmiechając zmysłowo i mrużąc oczy, gdy wpatrywał się w profil mężczyzny. Steve miał cholernie przystojną twarz. Pociągłą, z prostym nosem i ostro zarysowaną szczęką, którą porastała ciemnoblond broda, nie ukrywająca jednak uroczego pieprzyka na policzku, co tylko wywołało szerszy uśmiech na ustach TJ’a. Steve spojrzał na niego, najwyraźniej czując, że TJ się w niego wpatruje.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Coś nie tak? – spytał Steve wolno, nieco defensywnym tonem.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie, dlaczego? – odparł TJ, oblizując wolno usta. – Wszystko w jak najlepszym porządku. – Przygryzł dolną wargę, gdy Steve poruszył się niespokojnie, chrząkając cicho. Denerwujemy się?


	4. Rozdział IV. - "Wizyta w klubie, zazdrość i zabawa"

##  **Rozdział IV**

##  _“Wizyta w klubie, zazdrość i zabawa”_

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Droga z willi Hammondów do clubu TJ’a nie była jakaś długa, wystarczyło dojechać tylko do centrum miasta, poskręcać w pare alejek i już. Także resztę drogi przebyli w milczeniu, a raczej Steve milczał, a młody Hammond bezczelnie komplementował go w myślach.

                       

**Do: Terry** – Wyłaź powitać króla.

 

Zanim kierowca zatrzymał auto, zdążył jeszcze na szybko napisać do swojego wspólnika. Przez tego sztywnego osła obok, miał tak dobry humor, że chyba nic mu go nie zniszczy. Ach, jeszcze nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że jego plany nie do końca będą tak udane jak myślał…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Jesteśmy panie Hammond – rzekł kierowca zerkając w tył na pasażerów swojego auta.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Świetnie, raczej tutaj trochę posiedzimy więc… - zaczął TJ, lecz mężczyzna mu przerwał.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Wystarczy jeden telefon panie Hammond.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- W porządku, chodź kijku – mruknął ze śmiechem w stronę swojego ochroniarza i wysiadł z auta.

Zanim jednak ruszył do wejścia budynku, zatrzymał się na chwile z uśmiechem spoglądając na jedno ze swoich spełnionych marzeń. Nigdy nie zliczyłby nawet ile godzin pracy nad projektem, planem, poświęcił by to wyglądało i funkcjonowało tak jak teraz.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Nie było łatwo, pierw problem z pieniędzmi, później cudowna rodzinka która… Praktycznie wyśmiała jego plany. Do tej pory pamiętał słowa ojca, który twierdził, że ten klub dla TJ’a to tylko dolewanie oliwy do ognia patrząc problem z uzależnieniem jego syna. I w sumie miał racje, bo to właśnie w clubie TJ znów się naćpał próbując popełnić samobójstwo.

Teraz było inaczej, zrozumiał wiele błędów i wiedział, że nie może popełnić ich drugi raz. Alkohol? Zawsze! Ale narkotyki? Wiedział, że musi się z tym hamować, a przynajmniej… chciał próbować.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- TJ! Ja wiem, że jesteś właścicielem, ale ja ci tu czerwonego dywanu znów nie będę rozkładał – z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos Terry’ego, który wyszedł z klubu by przywitać przyjaciela.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Hej Terry – powitał go uśmiechem – dawno mnie tu nie było, stęskniłem się – przyznał ze skrzywionym uśmiechem.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Daj spokój, dbam o to miejsce, czasem mam wrażenie, że lepiej niż ty… - Terry się roześmiał.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- No no, nie pozwalaj sobie.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Widzę, sam nie jesteś – Wspólnik TJ’a przeniósł wzrok na Steve’a z zaciekawieniem przyglądając się mężczyźnie.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ach, Agent Rogers, moja nowa niania, nie jest groźny… - kątem oka zerknął na Rogersa sprawdzając jego reakcje, och znów jesteśmy niewzruszeni?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Terry Torrens, wspólnik TJ’a, miło poznać – przyjaciel młodego Hammonda wyciągnął rękę do Agenta, by się przywitać.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Steve Rogers, mi również – odwzajemnił uścisk dłoni.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Dobra paparazzi już nacykało foty, chodźcie do środka – Terry ruszył do klubu nie oglądając się za tamtą dwójką.

TJ z uśmiechem spojrzał na swojego towarzysza, ach. _Kochanie, żebyś Ty wiedział jak dziś skończysz._

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Jesteś taki pewny swoich słów? – Ten niski, cichy głos płynący z ust Agenta trochę wbił go w ziemie. _Że co proszę?!_

Ale Steve najzwyczajniej w świecie powoli nie miał ochoty już tolerować bezczelnego zachowania młodego Hammonda.

TJ uśmiechnął się kpiąco i lekceważąco spojrzał na swojego ochroniarza.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Z tą swoją grzecznością nie wyglądasz na kogoś, kto potrafiłby skrzywdzić muchę, Agencie – parsknął, puszczając oko do jednego z fotografów. Trochę koloryzował, ale było coś w tym, o czym mówił. Steve był po prostu… uprzejmym goście - w każdym razie gdy nie miał tej swojej kamiennej twarzy - chociaż nie wątpił, że poczuwał się w obowiązku ratować wszystkie napotkane damy w opresji. W jakiś sposób pasowało mu to do tego faceta. Cholerny rycerz od siedmiu boleści.

Steve nie odpowiedział, chociaż patrząc na jego minę, TJ stwierdził, że mężczyzna nie był zadowolony. Nie miał jednak czasu, by podrażnić się z nim jeszcze trochę, bo właśnie przekroczyli próg klubu, gdzie zaatakowała ich głośna, dudniąca basem muzyka.

O taaak, to było życie!

TJ nie oglądał się za Steve’m, chociaż czuł jego obecność za sobą, jednak było zbyt wiele osób, z którymi się witał, by zwracać na to uwagę. Cień miał pozostać cieniem.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Proszę, proszę, TJ Hammond we własnej osobie! – przywitał go barman stojący za ladą baru. Większość osób zatrudnionych w klubie było stosunkowo młoda, jednak  Mike był jedynym blisko czterdziestoletnim facetem, jednak znali się od lat i gdy tylko TJ postanowił otworzyć własny biznes chciał mieć go siebie. Nikt nie był lepszym królem za barem niż ten gość.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Oto ja! – TJ ze śmiechem rozłożył ręce, prezentując się w całej okazałości. Mike roześmiał się głośno.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- To co zwykle, chłopaku? Brakowało nam ciebie, Terry to cholerny wrzód na dupie – stwierdził, sięgając po butelki z alkoholem.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Shoty – odpowiedział TJ, uśmiechając się szeroko i przysiadając na stołku barowym. Uwielbiał tych ludzi.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Słyszałem to! – zawołał  stojący kawałek dalej Terry, dopijając swój napój.

Mike zrobił śmieszną minę, jakby przedrzeźniał mężczyznę, stawiając kieliszki przed TJ’em.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Dla tego pana też coś będzie? – Mike uniósł brew kiwając głową na kogoś za TJ’em. Steve, stojący obok, obrzucił mężczyznę chłodnym spojrzeniem.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- A temu co, kij w dupę wlazł za głęboko? – skrzywił się, posyłając zniesmaczoną minę Steve’owi.

TJ roześmiał się, odwracając się w kierunku swojego ochroniarza.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Coś na pozbycie się kija z tyłka, Agencie? – spytał, przechylając nonszalancko głowę na bok. – Na koszt firmy. – Poruszył zachęcająco brwiami.

Steve posłał mu twarde spojrzenie.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Jestem w pracy – odpowiedział krótko, na co TJ przewrócił oczami.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- W ogóle nie potrafisz się bawić, Steve – stwierdził odwracając się z powrotem do Mike’a. – Nowy ochroniarz. Służbista. Nie wie, co to dobra zabawa – odpowiedział na pytające spojrzenia Mike’a.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Spokojnie, nauczymy go wszystkiego – parsknął, kiwając głową w odpowiedzi na uniesiony kieliszek TJ, który ten zaraz opróżnił, jak pozostałe pięć. O tak, stanowczo tego było mu trzeba.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Działo się coś ciekawego? – spytał, obracając się przodem do sali, wspierając łokcie na blacie baru.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nic szczególnego. W zeszłym tygodniu mieliśmy małą bójkę, ale obyło się bez policji, ochrona sobie poradziła. Ludzi ciągle przybywa, a Cat robi furorę, dziewczyna wymiata. – Mike skinął głową w stronę podwyższenia, gdzie ciemnowłosa dziewczyna tańczyła na rurze.

TJ uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem, biorąc od Mike’a szklankę z whisky. Interes się kręcił, co sprawiało, że był więcej niż zadowolony.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Jak ci się podoba, Agencie? – spytał, kierując swoje spojrzenie na ochroniarza. Steve był czujny i napięty i pasował do tego miejsca jak pięść do nosa. Steve wzruszył ramionami, na co TJ miał ochotę wznieść oczy do nieba. Cholerny Rogers.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Wiesz, co to dobra zabawa, Agencie? – spytał, zsuwając się z krzesła, by podjeść bliżej mężczyzny. Szlag. Alkohol i specyficzny klimat panujący w klubie zawsze sprawiał, że był bardziej podniecony. A mając koło siebie kogoś takiego jak Steve…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Bardzo chętnie ci pokażę – mruknął zatrzymując się dosłownie przed nim. Ten facet po prostu grzeszył swoim wyglądem, charakterem? Niekoniecznie, ale wygląd wystarczył, żeby TJ’owi namieszać w głowie.

Jedną ze swych dłoni ułożył na piersi mężczyzny, naprawdę mocno się powstrzymując, żeby jej nie zacisnąć, nie przesunąć gdziekolwiek indziej. W odpowiedzi na ten gest, dostał tylko chłodne i pytające spojrzenie, uch, nagle pan Rogers nie był już taki sztywny? Ach szkoda, miło by było gdyby właśnie teraz taki był… W innym znaczeniu.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Tylko chodź ze mną, zaufaj mi i się rozl… - zaczął sunąć ręką niżej, czując pod materiałem koszuli namiętne, zapewne pięknie wyrzeźbione mięśnie klatki piersiowej i brzucha. _Ouch fuck TJ, coś ty wyrwał._ I w momencie. W tym najlepszym momencie, kiedy złapał za klamrę od paska, trzymającego na zapewne równie dobrze umięśnionym tyłku, jeansy, ktoś mu brutalnie przerwał.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ustaliliśmy zasady, Thomas – jego ręka została odsunięta, jak i on sam, kiedy ten pełen niezadowolenia głos dotarł do jego uszu.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Co tak oficjalnie Agencie? – prychnął niedowierzając w zaistniałą sytuację. Steve go odrzucił? C-co?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Przypominam ci o zasadach i o tym, że jestem tu w pracy – nie wyglądał na zadowolonego, znów towarzyszyło mu to cholerne zimne spojrzenie. A jeszcze przed chwilą wydawał się taki uległy i grzeczny…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ach tak? Oczywiście! – warknął oschle, totalnie nie rozumiejąc zachowania Rogersa. Przecież dobrze zagrał, jak ten dupek mógł?

Posyłając mu tylko spojrzenie pełne zawodu, odwrócił się na pięcie idąc w stronę tłumu ludzi bawiących się w klubie. Tak chciał się bawić? W porządku.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Kurwa mać, jak chodzisz?! – jeszcze tego mu brakowało, zaklął na młodego chłopaka, który wpadł prosto na niego – chwila… Jim?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- TJ! – Chłopak uśmiechnął się szeroko, wyglądając na naprawdę ucieszonego, że go widzi. – W końcu się spotykamy! Dawno cię nie widziałem, tęskniłem. – Zrobił naburmuszoną minę, dźgając TJ’a palcem w pierś, by zaraz położyć mu na niej całą dłoń.

Czuł, jak irytacja na Rogersa jeszcze kłębi się w jego żołądku, lecz… No właśnie. Jim uśmiechał się zachęcająco i TJ odwzajemnił uśmiech, zadowolony z tego, co przyszło mu do głowy. TJ nigdy nie prosił się nic. On to dostawał. Metody nie były ważne.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Tak się składa, że dzisiaj mam dużo czasu – odezwał się, rozkładając szeroko ręce, a jedno z ramion Jima szybko owinęło się wokół jego tali.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Może pójdziemy do baru, czegoś się napić? – zasugerował niewinnie, a TJ poczuł jak ręka chłopaka wsuwa się do tylnej kieszeni jego spodni i ściska mocno jego pośladek.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Na pewno nie odmówię – zamruczał, poruszając sugestywnie brwiami i pociągnął Jima za sobą do baru. Wiedział, że Agent Rogers podążył za nim – pozostając w dyskretnym oddaleniu – nawet jeżeli TJ nie miał ochoty na jego towarzystwo, ale przechodząc koło niego nie zaszczycił go spojrzeniem, skupiony na tym, co Jim opowiadał mu do ucha przekrzykując głośną muzykę.

Przy barze wypili kilka shotów i TJ czuł przyjemne rozluźnienie, którego nie czuł od naprawdę dawna. Dołączył do nich Terry i nie potrafił się nie śmiać z tego, jak przekomarzają się Mikem. Jim pozostawał przy jego boku, włączając się w rozmowy i od czasu do czasu niby beztrosko dotykając TJ’a. Nie żeby mu to przeszkadzało, przeciwnie, czuł przyjemne napięcie kumulujące się w jego brzuchu. Mrugnął do Jima, gdy ten posłał mu przeciągłe spojrzenie. Chłopak uśmiechnął się szeroko, kładąc dłoń w okolicach krzyży pod marynarką TJ, gdy brał kolejny kieliszek do wypicia.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ktoś chce? – spytał Terry, wyciągając paczkę papierosów z kieszeni. – Najlepsze – dodał sugestywnie i TJ już doskonale wiedział, co za papierosy mężczyzna posiadał. Wiedział, że nie powinien, że teoretycznie planował trzymać się z dala od tego typu używek… przynajmniej przez jakiś czas. Ale alkohol tak przyjemnie szumiał w jego głowie, dłoń Jima wędrowała coraz śmielej po jego ciele, a Agent Rogers był takim bucem, że TJ czuł złość za każdym razem, gdy na niego spojrzał, że nie wahał się ani chwili.

Specyficzny zapach trawki szybko doleciał do jego nozdrzy i zaciągnął się mocno swoim skrętem. Jim obrócił się do niego przodem i z delikatnym uśmiechem TJ pochylił się do przodu, dotykając ust chłopaka, który rozchylił swoje, wciągając od niego dym. TJ nie nazwałby żadnego z nich przesadnie pijanymi, ale spojrzenie jakie posłał mu Jim wiele mówiło o tym, jak może skończyć się ta noc.

TJ palił, rozglądając się po klubie, czując zadowolenie. To było jego miejsce, jego królestwo, sam je stworzył. Spojrzał na Jima, gdy ten dotknął jego szyi.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Zaraz wracam – wymruczał. – Nigdzie nie uciekaj – ostrzegł, wskazując na niego palcem.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie zamierzam. – TJ uśmiechnął się zmysłowo. Jim posłał mu pocałunek w powietrzu i zniknął w tłumie ludzi. TJ przez chwilę śledził go spojrzeniem w tłumie lecz przez mrok jaki panował szybko zrezygnował. Jego wzrok za to padł na siedzącego dwa miejsca dalej Rogersa i igła irytacji znowu go ukuła. Steve rozmawiał z jakąś kobieta, która ewidentnie CZEGOŚ od niego chciała, skoro obejmowała jedno z jego ramion.

Pierw zlustrował ją wzrokiem od góry do dołu. Szpileczki, czerwona sukienka zasłaniająca tyle co nic, makijaż nakładany szpachlą. Prychnął pod nosem i odwrócił wzrok z nadzieją, że jak znów zachce mu się spojrzeć na tamtego osła, to jej tam nie będzie.

Znów zaciągnął się „magicznym” papierosem błądząc wzrokiem po ludziach w klubie. Postanowił po prostu cierpliwie zaczekać na Jima, który już coś długo się tu nie pojawiał. Terry z Mike’m sprowadzili go na ziemie gdy przestał na moment kontaktować z rzeczywistością.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- C-co? Co? – spojrzał na nich pytająco.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Zawiesiłeś się – obydwoje się roześmiali – Mike patrz, z nami to nie chciał się napić a jakąś laseczkę to wyrywa, uuuu ładna…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ładna ładna, widziałem ją tu pare razy.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- To ona jeszcze tam stoi? – i TJ spojrzał w stronę swojej ochrony, domyślając się, że mówią o Rogersie. Tylko on odmówił zabawy z nimi.

_Jakim. Kurwa. Prawem?_ Zaczęło się w nim powoli gotować, myślał, że Agent ją spławi od razu, bo przecież „jest w pracy”. Ale nie! Namiętnie sobie gawędzili, a ta szmata zaczęła go dotykać po ramieniu! TJ stracił cierpliwość gdy usłyszał jeszcze kilka komentarzy na temat puszcz.... ekhem, tej kobiety, płynących z ust Mike’a. Przestał już rozumieć zachowanie swojego ochroniarza i po prostu to zaczynało już go ostro wkurwiać. Naładowany negatywnymi emocjami ruszył w stronę Steve’a.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie pozwalasz sobie na zbyt dużo?! – warknął ostro w stronę… dziewczyny.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Koleś o co ci chodzi? – spojrzała zaskoczona na TJ’a.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Tego co moje się nie rusza, wypierdalaj stąd, już! – syknął jej w twarz wskazując jej ręką na wyjście z klubu.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- TJ! – Agent widząc zaistniałą sytuację zaczął reagować – uspokój się, co ona jest ci winna? – stanął między brunetką i ostro wkurwionym młodym Hammondem.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Weź się ogarnij facet i zajmij sobą – znów, ZNÓW przylepiła się do ramienia Rogersa – a w sumie nic dziwnego, że siedzisz sam jak tak się zachowujesz… - prychnęła uradowana z tego co powiedziała.

Tak się nie będziemy bawić, w TJ’u już porządnie się gotowało, ta szmata może wszystko a on nic?! Jego Rogers odrzucił mimo tak ładnych starań? Nie przemyślał tego, co po chwili zrobił ale… chyba nie żałował.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Kazałem ci stąd wypierdalać szmato! – wręcz odepchnął ją od Agenta, który złapał go w jednej sekundzie za ręce, żeby powstrzymać jego dalsze czyny.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- TJ! – Rogers wyglądał na równi wstrząśnięty co zły. Jego dłonie trzymały pewnie i mocno nadgarstki TJ’a, który patrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem. Nikt wcześniej nie ośmielił się potraktować go w taki sposób. Zacisnął mocno szczękę wykrzywiając twarz ze złością.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie pozwoliłem ci mnie dotykać, Agencie – wycedził zimno przez zęby, wyszarpując ręce, które gładko puściły dłonie Rogersa. Mężczyzna zrobił krok w tył mając na twarzy lekkie zmieszanie i złość. – Nie waż się więcej tego robić – warknął, zbliżając się go Rogersa. – Nigdy. Więcej. Czy to jasne?

Szczęka Steve’a poruszyła się od tego jak mocno zacisnął zęby, a po chwili mężczyzna skinął krótko głową.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- A tobie – zwrócił się do dziewczyny stojącej obok – radzę stąd wyjść, zanim zawołam ochronę i cię wyprowadzi.

Oburzona dziewczyna już otwierała usta, żeby najwyraźniej coś powiedzieć, jednak Rogers uniósł rękę, nakazując jej milczenie. Kobieta prychnęła pod nosem i kręcąc głową odeszła. Jej szczęście, bo TJ nie ręczył za siebie, gdyby jeszcze raz otworzyła buzię.

Przeniósł spojrzenie na swojego ochroniarza, który przybrał swoją kamienną twarz, a która tak cholernie go wkurwiała.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Podobno jesteś na służbie – odezwał się niskim od wściekłości głosem podchodząc do Steve’a, niemal dotykając go swoim ciałem. – Agencie. Więc tak się zachowuj. A jeżeli coś cię uwiera – złapał mocno za krocze mężczyzny, uśmiechając się z lodowatą satysfakcją, gdy zobaczył skurcz przebiegający przez tę kamienną fasadę na twarzy Rogersa. – Straciłeś swoją szansę. Więc nie tym razem. – Parskając śmiechem, rozluźnił uścisk, podnosząc dłoń i wygładzając marynarkę na piersi mężczyzny, nim posłał mu ostatnie, wredne spojrzenie i odszedł do baru.

Terry uniósł pytająco brwi, za to Mike bez słowa podał mu szklankę, którą TJ opróżnił jednym haustem, nawet nie patrząc, co to było.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Coś mnie ominęło? – spytał Jim, który właśnie do nich wrócił, unosząc brew, gdy patrzył na TJ, który opróżniał kolejną szklankę.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Skąd, wszystko w porządku. – TJ uśmiechnął się szeroko, rozluźniając krawat pod szyją, podchodząc do chłopaka. – Idziemy się zabawić – oświadczył, wsuwając dłoń w jego włosy i popychając w kierunku parkietu.

Pełen zadowolenia uśmiech wpłynął na jego usta. Nie dość, że odegrał się (PRAWIE) za to, że Steve go odrzucił, to jeszcze w końcu sobie pomacał. Ouch, chociaż tyle. Chociaż trwało to tyle co nic, a dodatkowo przez złość nie mógł się skupić na tym co dokładnie ściskał dłonią, to i tak czuł cholerną satysfakcję. Szedł na przekór wszystkiemu i ku zaskoczeniu udawało mu się zdobywać coraz więcej. A mina Rogersa? Piękna, szkoda, że nie zaczął jeszcze jęczeć… Pewnie się nie spodziewał, hah. Ale kara się jeszcze nie skończyła, Agencie.

Zabrał Jim’a na parkiet, specjalnie zatrzymując się w takim miejscu, że Rogers miał na niego idealny widok. Chciał czy nie chciał musiał go obserwować, a podniecenie TJ’a na samą myśl o tym, jak zamierza ukarać Steve’a…. Rosło z każdą chwilą. Jego zachowanie było bezczelnie, bardzo dobrze o tym wiedział i z dumą by się do tego przyznał. _Trzeba było nie zaczynać, Agencie._

 ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Tęskniłeś za mną Jimmi? – zapytał zmysłowym tonem po dłuższej chwili ciszy poświęconej na wczucie się w piosenkę i klimat parkietu.

TJ tańczył naprawdę rzadko, chociaż potrafił i często zdobywał cały parkiet, to i tak często tu nie bywał. Teraz miał powód, a zemsta była cholernie kusząca. Jego ciało poruszało się wręcz idealnie do rytmu piosenki, a jednocześnie wciąż ocierało się o blond chłopaczka.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- A wiesz, że nie? – Jim posłał mu cwany uśmiech zaprzeczając, za to jego ruchy i ręce na ciele TJ’a mówiły co innego.

TJ zaśmiał się dobrze i tak znając prawdę, ugryzł blondyna w szyję i przestał marnować powietrze na dalszą rozmowę. Oddał się bardziej muzyce i skupił się na ruchach swojego ciała przy tym chłopaku, zwyczajny taniec przeradzał się w coraz to bardziej zmysłowe i kuszące ruchy. A dodatkowo co chwile, bezczelnie przy tym próbował patrzeć Rogersowi w oczy... 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Steve stał na granicy parkietu, lustrując wszystko spojrzeniem spod zmarszczonych brwi i z rękami założonymi na piersi. Już z daleka TJ wyczuwał napięcie w jego ciele, ale nie dbał o to czy Agent był zły czy sfrustrowany. On sam czuł się zbyt wściekły ile razy by na niego nie spojrzał, by się przejmować, co mężczyzna myślał, miał to gdzieś. Posłał Steve’owi złośliwy uśmiech, gdy ich oczy się spotkały i dotknął ustami szyi Jima. Chłopak odpowiedział mocniej zaciskając dłonie na biodrach TJ’a, przyciskając ich bliżej siebie.

Oboje westchnęli głęboko, gdy otarli się od siebie. TJ patrzył na Jima spod lekko przymrużonych powiek i z uśmieszkiem tańczącym na ustach. Jim z kolei przesunął językiem po górnej wardze, zsuwając się po ciele TJ w dół, by zaraz się podnieść, niemal dysząc w jego usta. TJ złapał zębami jego dolną wargę, wywołując tym cichy jęk, łącząc zaraz ich usta w mocnym, namiętnym pocałunku. TJ czuł jak palce jednej ręki Jim wsuwają się w jego włosy, a drugiej wyciągają koszulę z jego spodni, by przesunąć w końcu opuszkami po skórze jego pleców. Przyjemny dreszcz przeszył ciało TJ’a, sprawiając, że jego podniecenie tylko się wzmogło. Alkohol krążył w jego żyłach, a do tego czuł dziwne rozluźnienie na zmianę z napadami złości, dlatego po prostu naparł ustami na wargi Jima, inicjując głębszy, bardziej agresywny pocałunek.

Muzyka dudniła wokół nich, wprawiając krew w pulsowanie, a ciała same dopasowywały się do jej rytmu. Migające światła tylko dodawały wszystkiemu większej zmysłowości.

Warknął cicho, gdy Jim odsunął się od niego, przyciągając zaraz chłopaka z powrotem.

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Przetańczyli w podobny sposób jeszcze dwa kawałki. TJ pod koniec był już na skraju wytrzymałości a jego hamulce trzymające chęć zerżnięcia Jim’a tu i teraz zaczęły puszczać.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Chyba nie musze cię prosić, byś poszedł ze mną na zaplecze, hm? – szepnął mu do ucha po zakończonym kolejnym pocałunku jednocześnie w dość mocny sposób ściskając pośladek chłopaka, dając mu znać, czego chce. A chciał, cholernie… Teraz, już.

W odpowiedzi dostał tylko głębokie westchnięcie wymieszane z jękiem zadowolenia, oraz zamglone z podniecenia spojrzenie blondyna. Ten widok był piękny, TJ uśmiechnął się szeroko, pokazując szereg swoich białych idealnych ząbków. Pogłaskał Jim’a po policzku a następnie zjechał ręką na jego dłoń by następnie ją złapać.

Bez słowa odwrócił się w stronę Agenta gestem dłoni wykonując ruch oznaczający, że ma iść za nim. Steve ruszył się w końcu, a TJ zaczął ciągnąć chłopaka w stronę swojego biura na zapleczu. Przecisnęli się przez tłum i skierowali na schody, och nie było łatwo po nich wbiegać, gdy coś boleśnie uciskało go poniżej pasa. Gdy w końcu dotarli pod odpowiednie drzwi, TJ puścił rękę Jim’a a następnie zaczął na oślep szukać po kieszeniach kluczy podczas, gdy jego usta znów zaatakowały te należące do chłopaka. _Patrz Steve, PATRZ co tracisz…_ Gdy je w końcu znalazł, oderwał się od blondyna, ciągnąc zębami jego dolną wargę, a następnie jeszcze raz składając na niej krótkie muśnięcie. Otworzył biurko i wepchnął tam swoją słodką ofiarę.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ty tu zostajesz Agencie – powiedział lekko podchrypniętym z wrażeń głosem posyłając Steve’owi wredny uśmiech. Był cholernie nakręcony, nie tyle chłopakiem czekającym na niego w pomieszczeniu obok, jak tą całą sytuacją zemsty na Rogersie. Nawet przesłał mu w powietrzu buziaka, gdy w końcu zniknął za drzwiami i przekręcił w nich klucz.

Mimo wszystko widok jego seksualnych partnerów, tak totalnie napalonych na niego był piękny i cholernie podniecający. Uwielbiał nasycać się tym. Koniec czekania, teraz już mógł w końcu dać upusty swoim pragnieniom. Podszedł do chłopaka opartego o biurko, wręcz rzucając się na niego jak wygłodniałe zwierzę. Z westchnięciem zaczął obsypywać jego szyję agresywnymi pocałunkami, pieszcząc ją dodatkowo gorącym oddechem, a jednocześnie też zaczynając znów ocierać się swoim kroczem o Jima. _Tak, taak…_ Pozwolił dłoniom chłopaka sunąć po swoim ciele, które z każdą chwilą nabierało coraz wyższej temperatury.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Achh… TJ – Jim jęknął, gdy poczuł jak mocno to drugie ciało zaczęło na niego napierać przyciskając go do biurka. TJ napawał się dźwiękami wydobywającymi się z gardła chłopaka, lecz w końcu zatkał mu usta ostatnim pocałunkiem na tę chwilę.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Na kolana… - zażądał wręcz dysząc w jego usta.

Jim spojrzał na niego oczami, w których płonęło pożądanie. Obrócił ich tak, że teraz to TJ opierał się o biurko i klęknął przed nim.

Z pomrukiem przyjemności TJ odchylił głowę w tył, wspierając dłonie na blacie, gdy poczuł usta chłopaka napierające na jego krocze przez materiał spodni. Szlag, potrzebował tego, potrzebował więcej, znacznie więcej. Jim jakby czytał jego myśli, sięgnął do jego paska, rozpinając go z wprawa. TJ zagryzł mocno wargi, czując przeszywający go dreszcz, gdy chłodne powietrze zetknęło się z jego penisem. Uczucie jednak nie trwało długo, gdyż Jim nie czekał na żadne słowo, niemal od razu pochłaniając jego członka. Gorąca wilgoć wyrwała z gardła TJ’a niski jęk, a dłoń sama zacisnęła się na blond włosach. Jim mruknął z protestem, a delikatne wibracje sprawiły, że ciało TJ’a napięło się mocniej z przyjemności. O kurwa, właśnie tak, właśnie tego potrzebował, dokładnie tak…

Jim nie był jego stałym kochankiem, nie tak jak David, ale spali ze sobą kilka razy i jeżeli TJ mógł coś o nim powiedzieć to na pewno to, że miał złote usta.

Jim wysunął go z ust, masując dłonią u podstawy, językiem przesuwając po wrażliwej główce. Kurwa. TJ patrzył na to z góry, wbijając zęby w dolną wargę, czując się wręcz ogłuszony podnieceniem. Chłopak rzucił mu przeciągłe spojrzenie z dołu, rozciągając usta w uśmiechu , na co TJ nie wytrzymał, boleśnie zaciskając palce na blond włosach, przyciągając go bliżej. Jim zrozumiał od razu, rozchylając wargi i rozluźniając gardło, a głośny jęk opuścił gardło TJ, gdy przycisnął chłopaka do swojego krocza.

Nie chciał tym razem spokojnego seksu, pełnego namiętności, nie. Nie teraz, teraz potrzebował wykorzystać jakiegoś uległego chłopaka a Jim się idealnie do tego nadawał. Pragnął nad kimś zawładnąć, pragnął komuś wydawać rozkazy i słuchać jak krzyczy jego imię z przyjemności, gdy ten będzie go posuwać nie zważając uwagi na nic innego poza swoją przyjemnością.

I było dokładnie tak jak tego pragnął, chciał… Nie nie, nie chciał. On robił wszystko byleby tylko Rogers stojący za drzwiami słyszał jak on dobrze się bawi.

 

~*~

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- ACH! TJ!! – jego szczęka jak i pięści zacisnęły się tylko mocniej gdy z westchnięciem oparł się o ścianę, niedaleko drzwi, zza których słyszał setki dźwięków, których naprawdę nie chciał słyszeć, bo nawet nie skupiając się na nich i tak dobrze wiedział co tam się dzieje. Pieprzony Hammond, chociaż teraz to może złe określenie…

Agent Steve Rogers chyba osiągnął dziś próg swojej wytrzymałości ochroniarza z kamienia. Musiał przyznać, że nie spodziewał się takiego zachowania ze strony TJ’a. Szczególnie po kłótni z nic niewinną dziewczyną w czerwonej sukience… Przepełniała go złość naprawdę przez długi czas, gryzł się z nią w środku nie mogąc zrozumieć jak mógł dopuścić do tego wszystkiego. TJ przeginał, a on mu na to pozwolił. Czemu? Chciał wiedzieć i chciał w końcu wygrać ze swoją gotującą się w organizmie krwią, która po zachowaniu TJ’a naprawdę usiłowała dostać się tylko w jedno miejsce. Szczególnie teraz gdy pilnował aż ten bezczelny gnojek skończy się zaspokajać.

Przymknął powieki, biorąc głęboki wdech, gdy kolejny krzyk, brzmiący aż zbyt wyraźnie boleśnie, doleciał go zza drzwi. Spokój. Musi być spokojny. Musi się na to wyłączyć. Nie może go interesować to, co robi jego pracodawca, nie może się wtrącać, nie może oceniać, to ich życie. Jest tutaj po to, by wypełniać swoje zadanie.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Cholera… - mruknął pod nosem na kolejne dźwięki zza drzwi. To było… okropne. Wiedział, że praca ochroniarza często wymaga daleko posuniętych granic tolerancji i to jeszcze nie było najgorsze, co Steve widział bądź słyszał, ale szlag. Najbardziej irytujące było to, że reagował. Cholera. Pieprzony Hammond.

Steve zaklął znów pod nosem, zakładając ramiona na piersi. Nigdy nie obnosił się z tym, że w jakikolwiek sposób podniecają go mężczyźni, sam w dalszym ciągu, nawet po kilku latach, nie był do końca z tym oswojony, w każdym razie nie na tyle, by otwarcie z tym wyjść. Spał z kilkoma mężczyznami, oczywiście, że to robił, mimo że jego jedyne związki były z kobietami, jednak nie przypuszczał, że może zareagować właśnie tak we właśnie takich okolicznościach!

Cóż za szczyt profesjonalizmu, Rogers, zaszydził sam z siebie.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Steve wiele się nasłuchał o Thomasie, równie wiele, co naczytał, ale nic nie oddawało rzeczywistości. Młody Hammond był nieprzewidywalny, zmienny jak wiatr, jego nastroje zmieniały się od wesołości, przez czarującego księcia, po złość, irytację i niczym nieuzasadnioną agresję. Ciężko było przewidywać jego reakcje, gdy mała rzecz potrafiła tak szybko i tak diametralnie zmienić nastrój Thomasa, a jego wyraz twarzy często był zaprzeczeniem tego, co tak naprawdę czuł. Był skomplikowanym przypadkiem, tego się nie dało ukryć. Steve do tej pory nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego tak naskoczył na dziewczynę, która po prostu dosiadła się do niego i po krótkiej, dosadnej informacji, że nie, Steve nie jest zainteresowany towarzystwem i nie, nie będzie wolny przez kilka najbliższych tygodni, po prostu zaczęła mu o sobie opowiadać. Nie wiedział, co Thomas sobie ubzdurał, ale Steve na pewno nie zamierzał pozwolić na nieuzasadnioną agresję w stosunku do kobiet, nawet jeśli tym kimś jest jego pracodawca. Reakcja Hammonda była dla niego zaskoczeniem, że sam nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć, za to późniejsze czyny Thomasa były nad wyraz czytelne i klarowne.

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Chyba nigdy czas nie dłużył mu się tak bardzo, jak w tej chwili. Zerkając kątem oka na zegarek, prosił los by TJ już skończył swoje gierki, wyszedł stamtąd i zaproponował powrót do willi Hammondów. Doczekał się w końcu, klucz w zamku przekręcił się a wzrok Rogersa powędrował na drzwi od biura Thomasa.

Zza otwieranych powoli drzwi pierwszy wyszedł blondyn, swoim wyglądem doskonale pokazując to, co działo się tam przez ostatnie chyba… pół godziny? Jak nie więcej. Zaraz za nim pojawił się TJ, od razu w lepszym humorze, ale wyglądający niewiele lepiej od chłopaczka. Potargane włosy, nie zapięta koszula, nisko zapięte spodnie a do tego ten zmęczony ale uszczęśliwiony wyraz twarzy. Co jak co, Rogers chociaż w myślach musiał przyznać, że był to całkiem ciekawy widok.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Baw się dobrze młody – TJ pożegnał się z nim ostatnim pół namiętnym pocałunkiem i pozwolił mu zbiec po schodach i przejść do dalszej części klubu.

Agent wyczuwając na sobie spojrzenie młodego Hammonda, powrócił na niego wzrokiem i nie pomylił się. Thomas patrzył na niego mając na ustach ten swój wredny, cwany i bezczelny uśmiech oraz lekko uniesioną brew.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- To co, powrót do willi? – wyraz twarzy ochroniarza znów przybrał ten chłód i powagę, gdy odezwał się w końcu.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ahahahah! – TJ roześmiał się po chwili i zbliżył się do Rogersa, by poklepać go po ramieniu i spojrzeć mu w oczy – zabawa się dopiero zaczyna kochany. Wracamy na dół – oznajmił swoim tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu, lecz na który Agent nie miał zamiaru zwracać uwagi.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- TJ, tobie już chyba starczy alkoholu na dziś – swoimi słowami sprawił, że twarz TJ znów zmieniła swój wyraz, na taki bardziej, zaskoczony?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Znów się wtrącasz i naginasz moje zasady?

Steve zacisnął na moment zęby, zanim zdecydował, że nie chce w to brnąć i że nawet nie powinien. Nie po to tu był, żeby moralizować kogokolwiek.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie – odpowiedział sztywno.

Thomas dał mu rozbawiony, nieco kpiący wyraz twarzy.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- I tego się trzymajmy, Agencie. – Poklepał go po ramieniu, nim obrócił się i udał w stronę schodów, doprowadzając się przy okazji do porządku. Steve bez słowa podążył za nim. Głośna, dudniąca muzyka znowu zaatakowała jego uszy.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀To nie tak, że Steve stronił od wypadów do takich miejsc bądź nie umiał się bawić. Oczywiście, że wychodził ze swoimi znajomymi, co prawda ostatnio coraz rzadziej ze względu na obowiązki, ale robił to. Jednak spędzenie całej nocy w klubie uważał za bardziej wykańczające niż dające dobrą zabawę. Nie odzywał się jednak słowem, zawsze znajdując się niedaleko Thomasa, który w towarzystwie swoich znajomych bawił się najwyraźniej za nich dwoje, nie szczędząc sobie  alkoholu.

Gdyby chociaż mógł napić się piwa… Po tym, co się dzisiaj wydarzyło, Steve z chęcią napiłby się piwa i gdyby wracał do siebie do domu po skończonej pracy, na pewno by tak zrobił. A potem zadzwonił do Sama. Niestety świat nie był tak dobry, jakby sobie tego życzył, ale i tak Steve ucieszył się, gdy nieco po 4 nad ranem Thomas zadzwonił po kierowcę.

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Dzisiejszy dzień, te wszystkie akcje i pare ładnych godzin w głośnym klubie. To wszystko dało o sobie znać gdy wracali już do willi Hammondów. Steve zaczął odczuwać porządne zmęczenie, lecz starał się tego po sobie nie pokazywać. On był padnięty, a co dopiero TJ? Rogers nawet nie chciał wiedzieć ile on wypił, ile wypalił tego świństwa, lecz mimo wszystko był w szoku, że ten jest jeszcze w stanie kontaktować, bo z chodzeniem to już ciężko.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Steve? – usłyszał po swojej prawej, z westchnięciem i gotowością na wysłuchiwanie pijackich tekstów TJ’a, spojrzał na niego.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Tak? – zapytał chłodno unosząc jedną brew w górę, jakby myślał, że tym powstrzyma Thomasa przed rozmową.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Jutro pow-wtórka? – roześmiał się, miał taki dobry humor. Też nie było co się dziwić, on się bawił. Podsunął się do Agenta i oparł jedną rękę o jego udo i spojrzał mu w oczy – a jak znów będziesz się wpierdalał gdzie nie trzeba i rwał panienki – zamilkł na chwile, zagryzając dolną wargę, jakby myślał nad dalszymi słowami - to znów będę ci kazać stać pod drzwiami – posłał mu  „piękny” pijany uśmiech i odsunął się.

Steve nie miał ochoty tego komentować, z westchnięciem spojrzał za szybę modląc się o jak najszybszy powrót na obrzeża miasta.

Po pierwszym dniu pracy mógł stwierdzić jedno… Łatwo miał nie będzie.


	5. Rozdział V. - "Druga strona medalu... Na pewno?"

##  **Rozdział V**

##  _“Druga strona medalu... Na pewno?”_

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Nie był dokładnie pewien, co go obudziło. Jednak pierwszym, co zarejestrował, to cholerny ból. Och, cholera i to jaki ból! Piekielny, tego był pewien. Z trudem i ciężkim jękiem przewrócił się na plecy, zasłaniając oczy ramieniem, gdy poczuł promienie słoneczne padające na jego twarz. Czemu do diabła nie zasłonił tych cholernych zasłon?! Zignorował myśl, że raczej nie był w stanie, a ostatnie o czym miał pojęcie to jakieś durne zasłony.

Łupanie w głowie nie zmieniło się ani o jotę, a nawet wydawało mu się, że przybrało na sile po zmianie pozycji. Zaklął pod nosem, wyrzucając sobie od idiotów. Przeklęta trawa, po niej zawsze na drugi dzień bolała go głowa, zwłaszcza, gdy pił. Na oślep wymacał telefon pod poduszką, zerkając zza ramienia na godzinę. 13:14. Zajebiście. Odrzucił telefon, wzdychając ciężko.

Nienawidził takich poranków. Nienawidził wszechogarniającego bólu. I to tylko on sprawił, że wstał z łóżka. Zresztą z tego, co pamiętał, miał dzisiaj sporo do zrobienia.

Szlag, pieprzyć życie.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Wyszedł z pokoju, powłócząc nogami, czując ciężkość w każdej możliwej komórce ciała i udał się do kuchni. Wody. Potrzebował wody. I czegoś, co zabije ten potworny ból głowy.

Nawet nie był w stanie pomyśleć o tym, by ukryć zaskoczenie, gdy zobaczył Agenta Rogersa siedzącego przy wyspie na środku kuchni z laptopem i kubkiem kawy obok. Przez chwilę gapił się na to, zastanawiając się głupio, czy ten facet jest jakimś pieprzonym robotem czy co. Steve najwyraźniej wyczuł jego spojrzenie, bo uniósł głowę, lustrując go przez chwilę spojrzeniem, nim wymruczał spokojne „dzień dobry” , po czym wrócił do swojej pracy, czy co tam robił.

Nie żeby TJ nie wiedział, że przedstawia sobą raczej marnawy widok, niż olśniewający, ale spodziewałby się innej reakcji niż zwykłe „dzień dobry”.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ty w ogóle sypiasz, Agencie? – zakpił, parskając pod nosem, na co skrzywił się, zaatakowany nową falą bólu. Szlag. Wszedł do kuchni, sięgając po najbliżej stojącą butelkę wody mineralnej i odkręcił ją, pijąc duszkiem.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Owszem – przyznał krótko mężczyzna, nie odwracając spojrzenia od swojego laptopa.

To porozmawiali, stwierdził, przewracając oczami, za co zapłacił tylko większym bólem. Podszedł więc do szafki, w której trzymali leki i rozejrzał się za czymś przeciwbólowym. Przez moment zawahał się, nim otworzył buteleczkę ze środkiem. Wiedział… wiedział, że powinien unikać medykamentów, najlepiej to trzymać się od nich z daleka, ale cholera, bolała go głowa! Przecież nic się nie stanie, gdy weźmie coś po prostu na ból głowy.

Wysypał na dłoń tabletkę, po chwili dodając jeszcze dwie i wrzucił je do ust, popijając wodą. Oparł się o blat kuchenny, patrząc znowu na pracującego Rogersa.

 

~*~

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Może i potrafił wiele wytrzymać, spać po pare godzin i funkcjonować bezbłędnie praktycznie całą dobę jak nie więcej, lecz po tak długiej przerwie od roboty, zwyczajnie go wczorajszy wieczór zmęczył. Po szybkim prysznicu położył się spać, TJ miał racje, to łóżko było naprawdę wygodne.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀11:00 – telefon leżący na szafce nocnej zaczął wibrować puszczając spokojną muzykę. Budzik. Agent leniwie sięgnął do niego ręką i wyłączył go. Nie mógł ryzykować, ze prześpi cały dzień, a był bardziej niż pewny, że TJ nie wstanie wcześniej niż południe, więc chociaż do jedenastej sobie pospał.

Bieganie z rana? Chwilowo też odpada, dlatego poćwiczył tylko troszkę w pokoju i udał się do łazienki w celu ogarnięcia się. Nie mając nic ciekawszego do roboty pod prysznicem, zaczął analizować dokładnie wczorajszy dzień. Doszedł do wniosku, że dla dobra TJ’a patrząc po tym jak wygląda jego życie to prywatne jak i publiczne, będzie lepiej jeśli jak najszybciej zabierze się za zbieranie informacji o otoczeniu Hammonda. Co jak co, może i był to jego klub, jego ludzie, ale pijany, naćpany i pozbawiony ochrony TJ nie mógł powiedzieć o stuprocentowym bezpieczeństwie tam.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Gotowy do pokazania się ludziom udał się do kuchni spotykając tam Elaine, krótko porozmawiali o wczorajszym dniu, Agent zapewnił ją, że nie ma się co martwić o syna i wczoraj nic się takiego nie działo. Dostał w podziękowaniu kawę i miły uśmiech matki Thomasa, a gdy został sam, zabrał się za pracę na laptopie.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Nie zdziwił się zbyt mocno gdy ujrzał wchodzące zwłoki do kuchni dopiero ok godziny trzynastej. Miał ochotę się zaśmiać na widok TJ’a, ale powstrzymał się ukradkiem lustrując go wzrokiem. Biedaczek, nawet nie miał siły się ubrać. Z westchnięciem i po krótkiej rozmowie z TJ’em, wrócił do tworzenia swoich notatek.

 

~*~

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Mój boże TJ, dziecko, wyglądasz jak śmierć! – nagle w kuchni pojawiła się Margaret, młody Hammond tylko zmrużył mocniej oczy nie mając ochoty słuchać teraz opieprzu.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nana, nie krzycz proszę – mruknął tylko cicho i znów napił się wody, kobieta podeszła do niego.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ładnie to tak balować beze mnie? Ach, pewnie za stara już jestem na towarzyszkę do imprez – zaśmiała się i potargała TJ’owi włosy, syknął. – dobra, wracaj do żywych gówniarzu – posłała mu uśmiech, dając mu w końcu spokój.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nana, nie żartuj, nie ma lepszego towarzystwa niż twoje! – zapewnił, uśmiechając się szeroko.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Och, myślisz, że się nabiorę na ten twój cholerny uśmiech? Mylisz się! – oburzyła się, nalewając sobie wody do wysokiej szklanki. – Idź wziąć  prysznic, dzieciaku i ubierz się, a nie paraduj w negliżu po całym domu, bezwstydniku! – fuknęła na niego, a TJ roześmiał się, zaraz sycząc cicho, gdy zaatakował go ból głowy.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Jesteś okrutna, babciu – stwierdził, pocierając nasadę nosa. Cholera, miał dość tego bólu, może powinien coś jeszcze zażyć.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Zmiataj stąd, pachniesz pijalnią wódki na kilometr, ja i Agent Rogers nie chcemy tego wąchać. – Machnęła na niego ręką, siadając na stołku koło Steve’a, który po raz kolejny wyglądał na uroczo zagubionego. Jego babcia robiła cudowne rzeczy z tym facetem.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Agent Rogers nie wygląda, jakby mu to przeszkadzało – stwierdził, opierając się nonszalancko o kredens, zakładając ręce na piersi.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Skoro świecisz przed nim golizną to nie ma co się dziwić – odgryzła się, poklepując biednego Rogersa po ręce, a TJ omal nie parsknął śmiechem na widok jego miny.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- No już cię tu nie ma TJ. Rozpraszasz Agenta w jego pracy – dodała naprawdę poważnym tonem, chociaż każdy wiedział, że to były żarty.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Trudno, ale on słodko się przy tobie zawstydza babciu – posłał Rogersowi jeden ze swoich piękniejszych uśmiechów i zniknął z kuchni.

Miał ochotę naprawdę zacząć się śmiać, ale dobrze wiedział ile da mu to cierpienia, więc zrezygnował. Oj biedny Steve, uroczy dupek. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Zniknął w swoim królestwie i nie odmówił sobie poleżenia jeszcze tak… z pół godzinki? Och tak. Boże. Tak nie miał sił, lecz w końcu zmusił się do lodowatego prysznica, który przyniósł mu sporą ulgę. Spędził w łazience sporo czasu, patrząc na jego dzisiejsze ślimacze ruchy, ale w końcu ogarnął się do w miarę normalnego i ludzkiego stanu. Czy on miał dziś coś w planach poza wstaniem z kacowego grobu?

Ach tak, musiał jechać do klubu i zająć się czymś innym, niż tylko zabawą. Miał pełno papierkowej roboty, która nagromadziła się pod jego nieobecność. Wiedział, że Terry z wieloma rzeczami potrafił sobie poradzić, ale były takie, które mógł zrobić tylko on (jak odpowiednie nazwiska na liście jego gości), albo wymagały jego zatwierdzenia. A do tego, z tego co mówił Terry musieli zatrudnić więcej ludzi, bo popularność klubu wciąż rosła, więc czekały go spotkania z potencjalnymi pracownikami i za pewno jeszcze mnóstwo innych spraw, o których jego wspólnik jeszcze mu nie powiedział. Jednak bynajmniej nie zniechęcało go to, ta praca dawała mu sporo satysfakcji, czuł się, jakby z dumą patrzył na swoje dorastające dziecko. I nie pozwalał, by myśl o tym, że jego rodzina nie traktuje tego poważnie w jakiś sposób zabiła tę radość. To było jego i nikt mu tego nie odbierze.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Po skończonym prysznicu poszedł się ubrać, zakładając coś mniej oficjalnego niż garnitur, bo skoro i tak miał spędzić w biurze kilka godzin, wolał to robić w czymś wygodniejszym.

Ból głowy trochę się zmniejszył, dlatego w znacznie lepszym nastroju zszedł do kuchni, gdzie ku jego zaskoczeniu Rogers wyglądał jak burak a jego babcia śmiała się radośnie.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Coś mnie ominęło? – spytał z zaciekawieniem, porywając z blatu kolejną butelkę wody.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nic, nic, Agent Rogers jest uroczym człowiekiem – stwierdziła Margaret, poklepując Steve’a po plecach na co mężczyzna mruknął coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Babciu, daj mu spokój, wykończysz mojego ochroniarza, zanim sam to zrobię. – Uśmiechnął się rozbawiony, patrząc jak Rogers zaciska mocno usta. – Wychodzimy, Agencie, mam parę spraw do załatwienia.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- TJ! Mam nadzieję, że… - zaczęła jego babcia ostrzegawczo, lecz TJ przerwał jej od razu.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nic się nie bój, babciu, sprawy biznesowe – mrugnął do niej, zaraz patrząc na to, jak Rogers zamyka laptopa i wychodzi, by go odnieść do swojego pokoju.- Co ty mu powiedziałaś? – spytał zaraz swojej babci, siadając obok niej, na miejscu Rogersa.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- A ty coś taki ciekawy, smarkaczu?

Nim zdążył odgryźć się swojej kochanej babci, przypomniał sobie o jednej rzeczy i ignorując ból głowy poleciał za Rogersem. Jego dzisiejsza inteligencja nie pomyślała, żeby chociażby zapukać czy coś… Bo wpadł do pokoju Agenta zastając go jedynie w samych spodniach z koszulą w ręku.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Eumm… - zaciął się zapominając języka w gębie. _O kuźwa… wow_ -  Znaczy, pojedziemy dziś sami? Twoim autem? – zrobił przepraszające słodkie oczka, chcąc jakkolwiek usprawiedliwić swoje wpadnięcie do pokoju, w niewłaściwym momencie.

Steve jakoś za bardzo nie przejął się nagłą wizytą TJ’a. Ubrał i zapiął koszulę na samym końcu sięgając po swoje kluczyki od auta.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Jeśli chcesz – odparł wymijając TJ’a w drzwiach, a ten dalej stał jak kłoda trochę oszołomiony po widoku nagiej pięknie umięśnionej klaty Steve’a – idziesz TJ?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Tak tak, tylko wezmę jeszcze coś – szybko zniknął u siebie, biorąc kilka głębszych oddechów. A więc dobrze wczoraj wyczuł przez materiał jego koszuli. Mrr…

Zgarnął najważniejsze rzeczy i wyszedł na poszukiwanie Agenta, który najprawdopodobniej czekał już na dworze z przeparkowanym pod dom autem.

I nie pomylił się, ale widok Rogersa opartego o piękne czarne Audi był równie interesujący co ten w jego pokoju. Chociaż gdyby i tym razem nie miał koszuli...

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Fajne auto Agencie – uśmiechnął się przechodząc przed maską samochodu tak, by znaleźć się po stronie pasażera – chodź, bo mamy jedną bardzo ważną rzecz do załatwienia po drodze.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Oczywiście – Steve wsiadł za kółko nakazując TJ’owi od razu zapięcie pasów – co to za ważna sprawa? – wyjeżdżając z posesji, zerknął kątem oka na Thomasa.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Jedziemy do McDrive’a.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Co? – spytał, patrząc na TJ z lekko niedowierzającą miną. Co on, nigdy nie jadł w McDonaldzie czy jak?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Patrz na drogę, Agencie, chyba nie chcesz, żeby coś mi się stało? – Uniósł z rozbawieniem brew, rozsiadając się wygodnie. Steve zacisnął zęby, bez słowa przyspieszając, gdy wyjechali na ulicę. – Muszę coś zjeść, zanim zajmę się pracą – wyjaśnił, sięgając po telefon, gdy poczuł jak ten wibruje w jego kieszeni.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Oczywiście – odparł po prostu Rogers, a TJ zerknął na niego kątem oka, odpisując na wiadomość.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Zawsze jesteś taki rozgadany? – parsknął, czytając kolejnego smsa.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie. Zazwyczaj nie wypowiadam więcej niż pięć słów na tydzień.

Podniósł głowę, wpatrując się w swojego ochroniarza, który spokojnie prowadził samochód, patrząc przed siebie z lekko zmarszczonymi brwiami. TJ roześmiał się głośno, przyciągając tym wzrok Rogersa.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Masz poczucie humoru, Stevie! – zawołał ubawiony, poklepując radośnie ramię mężczyzny. – A już czasem miałem obawy, czy nie jesteś przypadkiem jakimś posągiem z kamienia!

Steve przewrócił oczami, wywołując tym jeszcze większe rozbawienie u TJ’a. No proszę, może Agent Rogers nie był takim sztywniakiem, jak przypuszczał, tylko trzeba go trochę rozruszać!

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Musisz się pospieszyć, Steve, mój żołądek stanowczo domaga się podwójnego cheeseburgera, a chyba nie chcesz pozwolić mi umrzeć z głodu, prawda? – Uśmiechnął się olśniewająco do mężczyzny.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Wiesz, po wczoraj zastanawiam się, czy w sumie nie byłby to dobry pomysł TJ – spojrzał na niego na chwilę unosząc delikatnie kąciki ust w górę.

TJ zaskoczony odpowiedzią siedział przez moment z otwartymi ustami próbując znaleźć odpowiednie słowa, by się odgryźć. Prychnął w końcu odwracając wzrok od Agenta.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Jesteś bezczelny… - mruknął urażony.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Kto to mówi? – przerwał mu rozbawiony Steve.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ten, którego masz ochraniać, a aktualnie chcesz bym umarł z głodu, no jedź do tego Maka Steeeeve – przeciągnął prosząco jego imię – podzielę się frytką.

Rogers tylko pokręcił głową, TJ był pieprznięty, ale potrafił zachowywać się normalnie i poprawić człowiekowi humor. Wjechał na teren McDonald’a i podjechał pod McDrive’a.

 

~*~

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ouch, Natalie… - mruknął zmysłowo po tym jak podszedł do baru i powitał stojącą za nim dziewczynę – dawno cię tu nie widziałem, stęskniłem się.

Rudowłosa piękność podniosła na niego wzrok i uśmiechnęła się. Lubiła gdy TJ chociaż udawał, że z nią flirtuje mimo iż tak naprawdę dobrze zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że nie ma szans. A on zawsze jej się podobał, dlatego jego obecność od razu ucieszyła dziewczynę.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- TJ – pozwoliła sobie dotknąć jego policzka i poprawiła mu kosmyk włosów zwisający na czoło – a ja nie, to co zawsze?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Niee, dziś mam zakaz picia, muszę trochę popracować tutaj…  - skrzywił się niezbyt zadowolony, w sumie troszeczkę by się napił, może tylko troszkę. _NIE TJ._ – Widziałaś gdzieś Terry’ego?

Oparł się o blat, zaciskając lekko pięść. Naprawdę by się napił. Ale miał dzisiaj dużo pracy, nie mógł się rozpraszać. Jak skończy, napije się jak skończy.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Poszedł do biura wkurzony jak cholera, nie wiem, co go znowu ugryzło w tyłek. – Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się szeroko, podając mu szklankę. – Tylko cola.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Dzięki, skarbie – mrugnął do niej, porywając szklankę z blatu i idąc w kierunku biura.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Dobrze cię znowu widzieć, TJ! – zawołała za nim, na co ten po prostu uniósł rękę. Nie mógł ukrywać, że też był zadowolony z tego, że mógł w końcu zająć się tym miejscem. Kac był już wspomnieniem po porządnej dawce jedzenia i teraz entuzjazm wręcz go rozsadzał od środka. I nawet problemy Terry’ego z nowym DJ’em, który miał u nich zagrać w najbliższy weekend, a który zrezygnował nagle nie zepsuły mu nastroju, a szybko udało się je rozwiązać kilkoma szybkimi telefonami.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Zastaw nas jeszcze kiedyś na tak długo, a serio skopię ci dupę – odezwał się Terry, opadając na kanapę z westchnieniem ulgi. – Muszę się napić, czy w tym cholernym pokoju jest coś do picia.

TJ tylko uśmiechnął się pod nosem, wskazując długopisem szafkę, wracając zaraz do czytanych dokumentów. Cholera, był tutaj od godziny, a papierkowej roboty wcale nie ubywało. A do tego czekało go jeszcze kilka telefonów, rozmów z inwestorami i przedstawicielami social-media. Potrzebowali rozgłosu, dużego rozgłosu, by ich interes nie zgasł równie szybko jak zapłonął. Ale TJ na to nie pozwoli, to było jego dziecko i zamierzał o nie zadbać. Dlatego nawet nie wiedział, kiedy minęło te kilka następnych godzin, całkowicie pochłonięty swoją pracą.

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Rogers przeżył niemały szok, gdy już którąś godzinę obserwował Thomasa Hammonda zajmującego się papierkami, wykonującego przeróżne telefony i kłócącego się z Terrym na przeróżne „biznesowe” tematy. Raczej myślał, że to Terry będzie zajmował się całością, a TJ będzie tylko stał i narzekał, lecz prawda okazała się nieco inna. Mógł śmiało stwierdzić, że TJ mimo tego jaki był, potrafił całkiem dobrze ogarniać się w klimacie biznesu. I tak nie miał nic lepszego do roboty, więc obserwował dalej zamyślonego chłopaka. Miał wrażenie, że widzi teraz całkiem inną osobę, skupiony na pracy, poważny Thomas Hammond. Coś nowego.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Puka się do kur… - TJ podniósł wzrok znad papierów, by zobaczyć kto śmiał wejść do jego biura jak do obory, lecz nie dokończył nawet zdania. Jego się tu nie spodziewał – David…

Agent poruszył się niespokojnie uważnie obserwując zaistniałą sytuację, lecz po chwili stwierdził, że chyba nie musi się wtrącać.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Właśnie po to przyszedłem – uśmiechnął się bezczelnie w stronę TJ’a, by po chwili się zaśmiać i podejść do jego biurka, siadając na kancie – nie odbierasz, nie odpisujesz… Co jest TJ?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Mam trochę na głowie ostatnio, zwyczajnie nie mam czasu – mruknął z westchnięciem i odłożył długopis.

Każdego innego wypierdoliłby na zbity pysk, gdyby mu tak przeszkodził. Ale David to David… I w sumie, przydałaby mu się relaksująca przerwa od pracy.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Słabe te przeprosiny TJ… Zrób sobie przerwę co? – wskazał gestem głowy na papiery i znów przeniósł ten znaczący wzrok na Thomasa, który… Który westchnął chcąc powstrzymać gorąco, które przepłynęło po całym jego ciele.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Steve – spojrzał na swojego ochroniarza, który tylko posłał mu pytające spojrzenie – masz ochotę pójść i porozmawiać sobie z Natalie?

Steve otworzył usta, chcąc coś powiedzieć na temat jego bezpieczeństwa, lecz zaraz zamknął je, z cichym kliknięciem zębów, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, o co tak naprawdę prosi go Thomas. Szlag. Ten facet…

Steve bez słowa skinął głową, wstając z kanapy, na której siedział. David uśmiechnął się szeroko, zerkając na niego przez ramię, a TJ przyglądał mu się pod przymrużonych powiek.

Cholera.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Zawołam cię, Agnecie – odezwał się Thomas, gdy Steve zamykał za sobą drzwi. Chociaż tym razem nie kazał mu specjalnie stać pod drzwiami, dobre i to. Mimo wszystko Steve zawahał się na moment, kalkulując w głowie, czy na pewno powinien oddalać się od tego pokoju. Jasne, że prywatna ochrona niejedno słyszała i niejedno widziała, stojąc w milczeniu pod zamkniętymi drzwiami. Jednak tutaj… TJ wydawał się bezpieczny, nic specjalnie nie zaniepokoiło Rogersa, więc postanowił wykorzystać ten czas, żeby zapoznać się naocznie z planem budynku i zabezpieczeniami. Ochrona pracująca w klubie była profesjonalna i rzeczowa, i udzielali mu wszystkich informacji, których potrzebował.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Coś podać? – spytała Natalie, gdy Steve usiadł w końcu przy barze, rozglądając się wokoło. Rogers spojrzał na kobietę i po raz kolejny był zaskoczony tym, jak podobna była do jego własnej przyjaciółki, nawet imiona miały niemal takie same. Natalie. Natasha. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak chętnie by z nią porozmawiał. Albo pozwolił, by skopała mu tyłek. Niestety nie miał okazji spotkać się z nią, nim przyjął nowe zadanie i już tęsknił za jej ciętym językiem. Może powinien do niej zadzwonić?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie, dziękuję – odmówił, posyłając kobiecie delikatny uśmiech.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Wyglądasz całkiem groźnie – stwierdziła kobieta, rozkładając umyte szklanki na szafce. – Chyba że zaczniesz się uśmiechać, wtedy z kolei jesteś całkiem uroczy.

Agentowi zwyczajnie zrobiło się miło, uśmiechnął się odwracając wzrok od kobiety a gdy usłyszał dźwięk obcasów uderzających o podłogę, podniósł wzrok napotykając rudowłosą praktycznie przed sobą, opartą o blat.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Serio jesteś uroczy – posłała mu uśmiech wpatrując się w niego zielonymi oczami – nic dziwnego, że się tobą zainteresował…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Co proszę? – zmarszczył brwi rzucając dziewczynie pytające spojrzenie.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- No… TJ – roześmiała się cichutko i przeszła krok w bok sięgając po szklankę – znajomy? Przyjaciel? Kolejny kochanek? – spytała jak gdyby nigdy nic, przygotowując sobie drinka – kim dla niego jesteś?

Agenta trochę zatkało, gdy zrozumiał słowa Natalie. W sumie racja, dziewczyna nie mogła jeszcze wiedzieć kim był. Postanowił szybko wyprowadzić ją z błędu.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ouch nie, nie. To nie tak – zaciął się obserwując jak na twarzy rudowłosej maluje się niezrozumienie – pracuje dla niego jako ochrona, raczej nasze relacje są tylko służbowe. Nic z tych rzeczy, co myślisz – zaśmiał się w sumie trochę ubawiony tą „pomyłką”.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- A. Wybacz – upiła łyk przygotowanego przed chwilą trunku – nie chwalił się jeszcze, nie wiedziałam, a to nie byłaby nowość, gdyby kolejnego przystojnego mężczyznę zgarnął tylko dla siebie.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Cóż… - mruknął niezobowiązująco, odchrząkując niezręcznie na ten nie wprost wypowiedziany komplement. Jednak patrząc obiektywnie na życie Thomasa, ciężko nie zauważać, że otaczał się przystojnymi mężczyznami, zarówno Jimowi, jak i Davidowi nie można było odmówić niczego. Nawet Steve to widział.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Znowu to robisz.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Słucham? – Steve przeniósł na nią spojrzenie, dostrzegając, że dziewczyna uśmiecha się szeroko, wyraźnie rozbawiona.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Rumienisz się. Nie dość że uroczy, to jeszcze nieśmiały? Niesamowite. – Oparła się o kontuar, pochylając w stronę Steve’a. – Chyba naprawdę cię polubię…?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Steve – odezwał się, gdy dziewczyna uniosła brwi, patrząc na niego w oczekiwaniu.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Steve – Szeroki uśmiech rozciągnął jej usta. – Miły z ciebie facet, Steve. Jesteś pewien, że praca dla ciebie? – Uniosła pytająco brew.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- To znaczy? – Skopiował jej gest, patrząc na nią z zaciekawieniem, skinieniem głowy dziękując, za szklankę z coca-colą.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Uwielbiam tego faceta, ale praca z TJ’em nie należy do najłatwiejszej. Jeżeli rozumiesz, co mam na myśli – parsknęła pod nosem.

Tak, Steve domyślał się, o co mogło kobiecie chodzić. Miał już małą próbkę tego ostatnio, a przypuszczał, że Thomasa stać na znacznie więcej.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Myślę, że sobie poradzę – odpowiedział, posyłając jej lekki uśmiech. W końcu nie był byle amatorem i pracował w tej branży już jakiś czas.

 

~*~

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ - Achh… - jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się w bardzo szybkim tempie a z ust wydostawały się przeciągłe jęki – Ooch! – całe ciało naprężyło się, gdy drugie zderzyło swoje biodra z tymi należącymi do niego, powoli i znów coraz szybciej – SHIT, DAVID! – szarpnął za trzymane już od dawna brązowe włosy mężczyzny, przyciągając go do siebie.

TJ miał ochotę właśnie krzyczeć na całe gardło, przeklinając siebie, że olewał tego faceta przez ostatnie dni. David bezczelnie się nad nim znęcał za kare a on już wariował z przyjemności i ledwo łapał oddech, który i tak został mu odebrany kolejnym namiętnym pocałunkiem.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Achh… David proszę… - TJ jęknął i szepnął błagalnym tonem. Naprawdę miał już dość czując, jak z każdą chwilą rozpada się na coraz to drobniejsze kawałeczki.

Mężczyzna korzystając z chwilowego rozkojarzenia TJ’a, uwolnił swoje włosy od jego palców, które robiły chyba za jego podpórkę do trzymania się. Ze śmiechem i cholerną satysfakcją nie przerywając rytmicznych ruchów bioder, obsypał mokrymi pocałunkami obojczyki Thomasa i jego klatkę piersiową, a wolną ręką ujął jego mocno zaróżowionego i twardego penisa w dłoń. Zaczął wykonywać nią ruchy góra-dół obserwując jak jego kochanek wije się na biurku pełnym przeróżnych papierków.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Kurwa! – warknął z satysfakcją TJ, uderzając w blat dłonią, która zaraz się po nim przesunęła, zrzucając na podłogę kilka dokumentów, nad którymi jeszcze jakiś czas temu pracował.

David przyciągnął go bliżej, mocno wbijając palce w jego uda, by zaraz przyssać się wargami do jego ramienia. O tak, o kurwa… Jęknął, odchylając głowę w tył, czując zaciskające się na skórze zęby. Właśnie dlatego lubił pieprzyć się z tym facetem, on zawsze wiedział, jak doprowadzić go na skraj szaleństwa i dać jak najwięcej satysfakcji.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Podoba ci się? – wydyszał David, ściskając dłonią mocno jego członka, kciukiem masując główkę. TJ szarpnął go za przód koszuli.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Lepiej się pospiesz – nakazał, atakując jego usta w agresywnym pocałunku, zaraz jęcząc gardłowo, gdy David wziął sobie jego słowa do serca, mocniej ruszając biodrami, sprawiając, że musiał się czegoś chwycić, by nie przesuwać się po blacie.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Szlag, TJ, to jest… - jęknął nisko mężczyzna, wsuwając palce we włosy TJ’a i ściskając je mocno, a TJ mocno ścisnął go udami w pasie.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Gadasz, czy mnie pieprzysz? – warknął, łapiąc między zęby wargę Davida, przygryzając ją boleśnie. Nie puścił jej od razu, a wręcz wyżywał się na niej mocno zaciskając zęby i próbując powstrzymać jęki, które na chama chciały wydostać się z jego gardła.

Jednak, gdy poczuł jak ciemnieje mu przed oczami, puścił tą biedną zaczerwienioną wargę Davida i dał ponieść się nadchodzącej największej przyjemności.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Jak ty to kurwa robisz, że dalej po tylu razach wciąż jesteś kurewsko ciasny! T…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- ZAMKNIJ SIĘ – TJ krzyknął a zaraz potem głośno jęknął wyginając swoje ciało w łuk, dodatkowo zaciskając wszystkie mięśnie. Dosłownie, a słysząc jęk Davida, ucieszył się w duchu, że ten w końcu się zatkał i pozwolił mu poddać się chwili.

Jego kochanek od razu wykorzystał pięknie wyeksponowaną szyję nie oszczędzając jej pocałunkami, językiem i zębami, zostawiając na niej naprawdę sporo czerwonych śladów. Dobrze wiedział, że Thomas lubi być naznaczany.

Po chwili i David zaczął odczuwać zbliżający się koniec i skupił się już tylko na jak najdokładniejszych ruchach bioder.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- O kurwa, TJ, cholera… - jęczał w usta TJ’a, który wszczepił się w niego boleśnie palcami, drżąc w orgazmie, jaki go poraził. TJ jęcząc zagryzł zęby na szyi kochanka, czując, jak nadmierna stymulacja sprawia, że rozpada się na kawałki od rozkoszy, jaka opanowała jego ciało.

David krzyknął głośno, zaraz przeklinając i mocno dociskając biodra do jego pośladków, gdy i on osiągnął spełnienie. Oparł policzek o skroń TJ’a, oddychając gwałtownie, rozwiewający tym jego włosy.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Cholera, TJ, to było zajebiście dobre – wydyszał, odchylając się, by spojrzeć na Thomasa. TJ uśmiechnął się absolutnie usatysfakcjonowany i nasycony, szarpiąc znowu za koszula Davida i przyciągając go do pocałunku, trzymając go unieruchomionego własnymi nogami. David się nie mylił, to było naprawdę dobre i właśnie dlatego tak to lubił.

Przesunął językiem po wardze kochanka nim ich usta się rozdzieliły.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ostatni raz przychodzisz do mojego biura, kiedy pracuję – mruknął, dając mu lekkie ugryzienie w szczękę.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie wyglądasz na niezadowolonego z wizyty – parsknął David, gładząc go dłońmi po nagich udach.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ale kurwa, mam przez ciebie teraz więcej roboty – zerknął na porozwalane po podłodze dokumenty. No pięknie, po prostu cudowne, ale chyba nie żałował…

 

~*~

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- …także widzisz jak to jest Steve – przerwała obserwując dobrze jej znanego mężczyznę, który właśnie podszedł do nich – to co po każdej twojej wizycie u TJ’a, David?

Akurat ten typ faceta to ten, którego Natalie nie trawiła i zawsze wytykała Thomasowi, że z Davida jest zwykły dupek i skoro ma już tylu kochanków, to tego może wymienić na coś lepszego.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Oczywiście – odparł będąc w wyraźnie dobrym humorze.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- TJ też w końcu coś chce? – spytała obojętnie zaczynając przygotowywać mu drinka.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- A możesz coś zrobić mu mocniejszego, troszkę się wkurwił porozrzucanymi dokumentami – wyszczerzył się – zaniosę mu coś dobrego na pocieszenie…

Bezczelny typek, Nat miała ochotę go po prostu udusić. Oboje ze Steve’m patrzyli na niego uważnie, tylko ten drugi zaczął się trochę bardziej zastanawiać co tam się działo, gdy zauważył naprawdę wyraźne ślady na szyi mężczyzny.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- TJ’a na koszt firmy – postawiła jedną szklankę przed Davidem zaraz potem stawiając obok drugą -  a za swoje płać – mruknęła drażniąc się z nim, na co mężczyzna zareagował tylko śmiechem.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Przed chwilą zapłaciłem…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Za poprzedniego drinka. Nie za tego. – Uniosła kpiąco brew. Mężczyzna z westchnięciem sięgnął do kieszeni spodni, wyciągając portfel.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Masz, reszty nie trzeba – parsknął śmiechem, zbierając szklanki z alkoholem.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Spytaj TJ’a czy chce coś do jedzenia, będę zamawiać chińszczyznę! – zawołała jeszcze za odchodzącym Davidem. – Ech, dupek, nie lubię go – stwierdzała, uśmiechając się krzywo, odkładając butelki z alkoholem na półkę.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ach tak? – mruknął Steve, przypatrując się sprzątającej za ladą kobiecie. Steve nie był szczególnie zainteresowany poznawaniem bliżej kogokolwiek, jednak każda informacja mogła być użyteczna, zwłaszcza, gdy chodziło o kogoś z najbliższego otoczenia Thomasa. W każdym razie David na kogoś takiego wyglądał. Cóż…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Wiem, że nic ich nie łączy – odezwała się przewracając oczami – ale wkurza mnie. TJ zasługuje na coś lepszego, niż po prostu przypadkowy gość, który chce się pieprzyć ze sławnym TJ’em Hammondem – zrobiła zniesmaczoną minę.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Thomas nie wygląda, jakby mu to przeszkadzało. To znaczy… – zreflektował się, gdy dziewczyna rzuciła mu kose spojrzenie. – Mam na myśli… po prostu, wiesz, seks. Bez zobowiązań.

Natalie prychnęła pod nosem.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- To wszystko po prostu taka poza – mruknęła z przekąsem, odwracając się tyłem do Steve’a, poprawiając ekspozycję alkoholi. – TJ po prostu taki jest, bierze to, co mu dają i nie myśli, że zasługuje na coś więcej, niż jakiś dupek.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀-  Może kiedyś zmieni zdanie, raczej myślę, że jest już na tyle dorosły, że dobrze wie jakie życie sobie wybrał – odparł Rogers i dopił resztkę coli, którą miał w swojej szklance. 

Natalie odwróciła się do Steve’a, przyglądając się mu chwile.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Po prostu trochę się o niego martwię, miło by było gdyby znalazł sobie w końcu kogoś porządnego, kto wybiłby mu z głowy te wszystkie złe rzeczy – przyznała smutniejąc trochę, a Agent tylko westchnął nie chcąc, a raczej nie wiedząc jak to skomentować. To nie jego sprawa.

 

~*~

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Po jakimś kwadransie Natalie znów kątem oka zauważyła Davida. Tym razem jednak uśmiechnęła się na jego widok, gdyż kierował się do wyjścia z klubu.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Poszedł w pizdu, już wolę tego całego Jim’a… - mruknęła pod nosem, z uśmiechem zerkając na Steve’a – pewnie zaraz TJ zawoła cię do siebie, szkoda. Miło było porozmawiać Steve.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Również Nat – co jak co, ale rudowłosa wydawała się naprawdę w porządku.

Pod koniec rozmowy z nią, rozluźnił się pozwalając sobie na trochę relaksu, ale dziewczyna nie myliła się… Jego telefon zawibrował więc wyciągnął go z kieszeni i zerknął na wyświetlacz. SMS.

 

**Od: Thomas Hammond** – Chodź tu do mnie.

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Chyba znasz go bardzo dobrze, hm? – zaśmiał się zerkając na Natalie, schował telefon.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ładnych pare lat i spędzam z nim wystarczającą ilość czasu, żeby przewidywać jego niektóre ruchy – kąciki jej ust delikatnie uniosły się w górę – leć, jeszcze kiedyś pogadamy.

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Gdy tylko otworzył drzwi do biura Hammonda, uderzył w niego bardzo intensywny zapach papierosów. Skrzywił się trochę osobiście nie będąc jego fanem, ale na pocieszenie dojrzał otwarte okno. Zamknął drzwi i dopiero wtedy zwrócił uwagę na TJ’a leżącego na kanapie w samych czarnych bokserkach i rozpiętej pogniecionej koszuli. Zaciągał się podpalonym papierosem, przez moment przytrzymując dym w płucach. Na klatce piersiowej, udach oraz szyi miał masę czerwonych śladów i zadrapań a jego włosy wyglądały jakby przeszło przez nie tornado, lecz pare opadających na czoło kosmyków dodawało mu uroku. Steve naprawdę nie chciał wnikać w to, jaki seks preferuje Thomas…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Chciałeś bym przyszedł – jako pierwszy odezwał się Agent i dopiero wtedy TJ otworzył oczy, by spojrzeć na swojego ochroniarza.

Jego usta szybko przyozdobił leniwy uśmiech. Szlag. Potrafił sobie wyobrazić, z jakiego powodu ci wszyscy ludzie tak bardzo kręcili się wokół niego i to niekoniecznie dlatego, że miał na nazwisko „Hammond”, chociaż pewnie i to nie pozostawało bez znaczenia. Thomas Hammond miał w sobie urok trudny do odparcia i nawet Steve musiał to przyznać. Nie żeby miało to dla niego jakiekolwiek znaczenie, w końcu TJ był jego pracodawcą.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Sprawdzałem, czy nadal mnie pilnujesz – odpowiedział rozbawiony, zaciągając się znowu papierosem, a druga jego ręka zwisała luźno, trzymając szklankę z alkoholem.

Steve odchrząknął, nie komentując tego w żaden sposób, bo niby co mógł powiedzieć?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ach, jak zwykle niewzruszony – zamruczał TJ, mrużąc zmysłowo powieki i obserwując Steve’a. – Gdzie szkolą takich jak ty? – parsknął, drapiąc się po nagim brzuchu, a spojrzenie Steve, trochę wbrew jego woli, podążyło za tym gestem, przesuwając się niżej, i niżej i wzdłuż jego nóg.

Cholera, Rogers, jesteś w pracy, nie wygłupiaj się.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Widzisz coś, co ci się podoba, Agencie? Steve?

Leniwy, zmysłowy głos TJ’a przywołał go do porządku w jednej sekundzie i tylko lata doświadczenia sprawiły, że Steve nie poruszył się niezręcznie, chociaż nie był do końca pewien, czy żadne zdradzieckie zaczerwienienie nie pojawiło się na jego twarzy.

Praca! Jesteś w pracy, Rogers.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Zostajesz jeszcze w biurze, czy skończyłeś już pracę? – spytał, ciesząc się, że jego głos był tak opanowany, jak tego chciał.

TJ z satysfakcją obserwował, jak coraz bardziej Rogers wpada w jego sidła. Znali się… Dwa dni? To stanowczo za długo jak na czas w którym Thomas Hammond dostawał czego chciał, ale też strasznie szybko ofiara taka jak Agent Steve Rogers, wpadała w jego pułapkę.

Podniósł się na tyle by usiąść, upić łyk trunku i zaciągnąć się papierosem. Spoglądając na bałagan w biurze, pokręcił głową i z westchnięciem w końcu się odezwał.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Jak to posprzątam i ogarnę siebie to wracamy – zgasił papierosa w popielniczce stojącej na ławie i ruszył swój obolały tyłek w stronę Rogersa, zanim jednak się przed nim zatrzymał, upił kolejny łyk – pomożesz mi Agencieee? – zamruczał patrząc na Steve’a słodkimi oczami, jak dziecko proszące o lizaka.

Obserwował z pojawiającym się uśmiechem na jego ustach, lekkie zmieszanie na twarzy Rogersa.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Em… jeśli chcesz – odparł zerkając na biurko TJ’a. Trochę jednak wizja sprzątania po zabawach z jego kochankiem nie była… Przyjemna? Dostał w odpowiedzi tylko śmiech Thomasa.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Spokojnie, sam to ogarnę, nie spinaj się tak Steve – poklepał go lekko po ramieniu nie mogąc się powstrzymać, żeby nie przejechać ręką po jego bicepsie.

Dopił swojego drinka i zabrał się za sprzątanie porozrzucanych dokumentów, dalej paradując tylko w bokserkach i koszuli.

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Steve stał przez chwilę, przestępując z nogi na nogę, nie będąc do końca pewnym, co powinien zrobić, zwłaszcza, że TJ wyglądał na absolutnie nie przejętego czy skrępowanego swoim wyglądem.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Natalie zamówiła jedzenie dla ciebie. Chcesz zjeść tutaj, czy w samochodzie? – spytał, przyglądając się jak TJ układa dokumenty na biurku i wyrzuca jedną z kartek z niesmakiem do kosza.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- W samochodzie, zrobiłem prawie wszystko, co miałem do zrobienia, resztę zabieram do domu, nie ma sensu dłużej tutaj zostawać – odpowiedział, rozglądając się za swoimi spodniami, które znalazł zwisające z poręczy krzesła. – Chyba że ty chcesz tutaj zostać? Porozmawiać z Natalie, co? – spytał z naciskiem, rzucając Steve’owi bezczelne spojrzenie, gdy zapinał swoje spodnie.

Steve spojrzał na niego pochmurnie.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Jest miłą kobietą – przyznał, bo taka była prawda – ale nie jestem zainteresowany. Jestem w pracy.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie jesteś zainteresowany, Steve? – spytał z zaciekawieniem TJ, podchodząc do niego i wolno zapinając guziki koszuli. – Dlatego, że jesteś w pracy, czy w ogóle? – Uśmiechnął się, stając przed mężczyzną, sprawiając, że ten wyprostował się jeszcze bardziej.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- TJ, do czego ty zmierzasz?  - spytał z wyrzutem nie mając ochoty na tego typu rozmowy.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ależ nie denerwuj się, Steve – rozbawiony podniósł się trochę na palcach by zbliżyć się do ucha Agenta i otulić je ciepłym oddechem i szeptem – toć możesz mi się przyznać… Załatwię wam chwilę na osobności… - odsunął się czując, jak Rogers poruszył się nerwowo w tył.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Thomas, zrozum, że to jest absurdalne i nie zgodzę się na takie rzeczy, wracamy już? – powiedział stanowczym tonem, mimika jego twarzy zdradzała lekką irytację i złość.

TJ z westchnięciem dopiął swoją koszulę i wygładził ją, pokręcił głową na boki i znów z uśmiechem spojrzał na swojego ochroniarza.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- A może masz inne gusta, hm..? – oblizał i delikatnie przygryzł swoją dolną wargę bezczelnie lustrując wzrokiem mężczyznę przed nim od góry do dołu – podobne do moich..?

Całe ciało Steve’a napięło się, gdy mężczyzna spojrzał chłodno na TJ’a.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Moje gusta chyba nie są szczególnie istotne? – spytał wolno lecz z naciskiem.

TJ wpatrywał się w  niego z denerwującym uśmieszkiem na ustach.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Dlaczego się denerwujesz? Czyżbym trafił w czuły punkt? – zaśmiał się cicho, nie spuszczając wzroku z Rogersa, który wyglądał na mocno niezadowolonego z toru tej rozmowy. – Nie spinaj się, Steve. To po prostu czysta ciekawość. Zaspokoisz ją? – spytał, unosząc brew, a spojrzenie jakie mu rzucił, sprawiło, że dreszcz przebiegł po jego plecach. I Steve nie do końca był pewien jakiej natury był to dreszcz, ale nie zamierzał się nad tym rozwodzić. Absolutnie nie. A już tym bardziej nie zamierzał dać się sprowokować, bo był więcej niż pewien, że właśnie to robi TJ.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Mam podjechać samochodem, czy coś jeszcze robisz? – Steve spojrzał na niego z chłodną uprzejmością, sprawiając, że TJ roześmiał się pod nosem.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Oj, Steve, Steve – pokręcił z rozbawieniem głową. – Możesz podjechać, zabiorę tylko dokumenty. – Podszedł do biurka, spoglądając na to, jak Rogers się odwraca z zamiarem wyjścia z biurka. – I Steve?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Tak? – Mężczyzna zatrzymał się w progu i spojrzał na niego. TJ uśmiechnął czarująco, mrużąc lekko powieki.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Jestem więcej niż pewien, że masz dokładnie takie same upodobania jak ja.

Steve odwrócił się zwyczajnie nie chcąc już przebywać w jednym pomieszczeniu z TJ’em. Zrobiło mu się zbyt gorąco i zbyt bał się, że pokaże po sobie emocje, których wcale nie chciał pokazywać komukolwiek. A najgorsze było to, że Thomas chyba czytał mu w myślach. Tak bezczelnie rzucając tym tekstem na koniec, próbując wmówić coś Agentowi, coś co po części jednak było prawdą.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Wyszedł z biura Hammonda i skierował się do wyjścia z klubu, odwzajemniając po drodze uśmiech Natalie.

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀TJ z rozbawieniem pokręcił głową widząc reakcję Rogersa, to było takie piękne… Patrzeć, jak ten nieziemsko przystojny facet gubi się i nie wie co ze sobą zrobić, będąc przypartym do muru, bez drogi ucieczki. A stojąc tak tuż przed nim, mógł dokładnie wzrokiem zbadać oczy blondyna, usta, uch, których tak chciał zasmakować. _TJ…_

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- …Jeszcze to, ok – rozejrzał się sprawdzając czy na pewno wziął wszystko ze sobą.

Na sam koniec przejrzał się jeszcze w lustrze przy drzwiach a na widok pięknych czerwonych śladów na szyi, tylko się uśmiechnął. Kochał seks, TEN seks, z Davidem. Taki, tylko fizyczny, zero uczuć i sto procent przyjemności. Uchh… _Ciekawe jaki Rogers jest w łóżku…_

Zamknął biurko na klucz i zszedł po schodkach na dół rozglądając się za swoim ochroniarzem.

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Coś ty taki milczący, Agencie? – odezwał się TJ po dłuższej chwili błogiej ciszy, podczas której zajął się jedzeniem swojej chińszczyzny. Steve już zaczynał tęsknić za tą ciszą. Czasami miał wrażenie, że Thomas zamykał się tylko wtedy, kiedy jadł. Chociaż i to niekoniecznie się sprawdzało, bo gdy pojechali do McDonalda wcale nie przeszkadzało mu proponować karmienia Steve’a frytkami podczas gdy on sam miał usta pełne jego cheeseburgera. – Czyżbyś stracił humor? Mówiłem ci, że podzielę się z tobą jedzeniem, co ty na to?

Steve rzucił krótkie spojrzenie na TJ’a, który machał pudełkiem z jedzeniem z zachęcająca miną.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Dziękuję, nie trzeba – odparł lakonicznie, skupiając się na jeździe.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Steve, ty w ogóle nie umiesz się bawić – westchnął dramatycznie, wracając do jedzenia.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Wyczerpałem swój limit słów na ten miesiąc – rzucił krótko, przyspieszając, gdy wyjechali na główną ulicę.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Kiedy możemy podpisać nową umowę zwiększającą twój limit słów? Jesteś stanowczo zbyt milczący.

Steve po raz kolejny zerknął na TJ’a, który posłał mu szeroki, zalotny uśmiech.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ochrona raczej nie powinna rzucać się w oczy. I rozpraszać rozmowami – stwierdził, opierając się łokciem o drzwi samochodu. Czasami nie do końca rozumiał, czego TJ od niego oczekuje. Z tego co zauważył, Thomas dość wyraźnie zaznaczał swoją autonomię i nie pozwalał sobą rządzić nikomu, z drugiej strony ciągle go zagadywał i mówił do niego różne pierdoły, by reagować złością i wyraźnym zaznaczeniem jego roli, gdy Steve mówił, że TJ robił coś, co jest nie w porządku… Chyba nie rozumiał tego faceta. Po raz kolejny poczuł ochotę na to, żeby zadzwonić do Nat i z nią porozmawiać.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- A czy widzisz tutaj kogoś oprócz nas dwóch? – spytał, klepiąc Steve pod udzie, na no ten aż się wzdrygnął, nie spodziewając się tego. Szlag.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie lubisz gdy cię dotykam? – TJ zaśmiał się po reakcji Agenta na to co przed chwilą zrobił – krępuje cię to? – och był dla niego bezlitosny, dodatkowo poruszając zalotnie brwiami ścisnął pare razy jego udo i dopiero zabrał rękę.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Rozpraszasz mnie… - Steve nie wymyślił nic lepszego na odpowiedź, dlatego mruknął obojętnie, skupiając się na drodze. W sumie sam nie wiedział co ma mu powiedzieć, najchętniej znów siedziałby w ciszy.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Powiedz mi… - przerwał przełykając kolejny kęs chińszczyzny – jak taki groźny umięśniony facet, z wyglądem dupka może być czasami tak uroczy? – patrzył na niego nieprzerwanie byle by tylko wymusić na Rogersie jakąś odpowiedź, której nie dostał – czyżbym znalazł klucz do złamania cię?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- TJ, jedz to i nie ryzykuj pobudzeniem mi auta – zmieniamy temat? To była wystarczająca odpowiedź dla Thomasa.

Zatkał swoje usta resztką chińszczyzny mając na ustach głupkowaty uśmiech. Ten facet był obłędny, ale i tak musiał obmyślić jakiś lepszy plan, zadziałać szybciej… Nie mógł się doczekać aż ten jebany Rogers mu ulegnie.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Reszta drogi rzeczywiście minęła im w ciszy, Steve zaparkował pod willą Hammondów i przeniósł wzrok na TJ’a odzywając się pierwszy raz od dobrych parunastu minut.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Idź, zaraz przyjdę tylko przeparkuje auto – zabrzmiał tak… chłodno? Jakby był wkurzony. TJ znów miał ochotę się śmiać, ale posłusznie opuścił auto i poczekał cierpliwie na werandzie na ochroniarza.


	6. Rozdział VI. - "Rodzinna kolacja i masa pytań"

##  **Rozdział VI**

##  _“Rodzinna kolacja i masa pytań”_

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Kilka najbliższych dni dały TJ’owi tyle samo rozbawienia co frustracji. Jego nowy ochroniarz był tak samo wkurwiający co zabawny i TJ doszedł do takiego punktu, że nie wiedział, co z tym zrobić. Potrzebował planu. Potrzebował naprawdę dobrego planu, jeżeli naprawdę zamierzał dobrać się do spodni Agenta, a zamierzał to zrobić.

Wbrew tego, jaki TJ miał stosunek do ochrony w ogóle, nie ukrywał, że Steve wykonywał swoją pracę naprawdę dobrze. Nawet on był w stanie dostrzec, że Steve dostosowywał się do tego, o czym mówił mu tego pierwszego dnia. Starał się nie rzucać w oczy, nie narzucać swoją obecnością, nie wtrącać i generalnie… być najlepszym milczącym cieniem. Oczywiście, że czasem nieziemsko go wkurzał, niemniej… Nadal był gorący jak piekło, a TJ zamierzał tego skosztować.

Niestety, bycie całkowicie otwartym nie sprawdzało się. Steve go w najlepszym wypadku ignorował, a najgorszym denerwował się i TJ wracał do punktu wyjścia, a Steve robił się dużo bardziej głuchy na wszystkie zaczepki.

Musiał się naprawdę porządnie zastanowić, co sprawi, że taki facet jak Steve, obowiązkowy, poświęcony swojej pracy, najwyraźniej nie do końca otwarty na swoją orientację (a TJ był pewien, że tak było!, że Steve był gejem, albo chociaż bi, ale jeszcze nie oswojony z tym) w końcu się złamie. Sprawę naprawdę komplikował fakt, że był ochroniarzem TJ’a, a do swoich obowiązków podchodził aż przesadnie poważnie. Żaden z jego poprzednich ochroniarzy nie był tak problematyczny, a zdarzało się i czasem, że brali coś razem z nim… Ale nie Steve. Steve stanowczo nie był z tych facetów i TJ nawet nie zamierzał proponować. Wystarczy, że pamiętał ich pierwszy wypad do klubu… TJ czuł się wtedy jakby znowu miał przy sobie rządową ochronę z Białego Domu, a to nie były najcudowniejsze z jego wspomnień. Nie, Steve’a musiał wziąć sposobem, musiał się tylko zastanowić…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- TJ, wyglądasz, jakby dopadła cię ośmiornica!

TJ wyrwał się ze swoich myśli, patrząc, na siedzącą w kuchni babcie, która popijała colę, chociaż TJ był więcej niż pewien, że cola została doprawiona czymś mocniejszym. Margaret nie zajęło dużo czasu, by ukryć przed Elaine alkohol.

TJ popatrzył po sobie w pierwszej chwili nieco zaskoczony, dopiero po chwili przypominając sobie, że wczoraj w klubie poznał nowego faceta… Tak, cóż.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Myślałby kto, że Agent Rogers miał cię pilnować – burknęła pod nosem jego babcia, gdy TJ uśmiechnął się szeroko, rozkładając po prostu ręce.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Spokojnie, pilnuje… - powolnym nieco obolałym krokiem wszedł do kuchni – aż za bardzo czasami – miał wyjątkowo dobry humor, dlatego delikatny uśmiech nie schodził z jego twarzy, sięgnął do jednej z szafek po szklankę.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- No właśnie widzę, TJ – Nana upiła kolejny łyk swojej coli i pokręciła głową na boki – jakoś on umie wrócić z waszej wizyty w twoim klubie bez wyglądu jak po wojnie.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Bo tylko stoi i się patrzy, ja rozumiem, praca, ale facet nawet nie chce chociaż trochę wyluzować – otworzył lodówkę w poszukiwaniu coli, albo czegoś innego chłodnego do picia. Gdy znalazł sok pomarańczowy, nalał sobie do szklanki – ja bym tak nie mógł…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Chłopak nie wie co to dobra zabawa – zaśmiała się i przekręciła się tak na krześle, by widzieć TJ’a – myślałam, że razem się tam jakoś bawicie. Jak można być w takim miejscu i się nie bawić!

„Razem bawicie” fuck, TJ tak bardzo chciał się razem „bawić” z tym pieprzonym Rogersem. Ale póki co niemożliwym było namówienie tego upartego buraka na cokolwiek…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Co ty Nana, to jest kamień z oczami. Nie przyjmuje moich zaproszeń do…  - zapatrzył się na chwilę w swojej szklance i upił kolejny łyk soku podnosząc wzrok na Margaret – …wspólnej zabawy.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Wpadł ci w oko, co TJ? – ech, ta kobieta umiała go rozgryźć bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny, posłała Thomasowi znaczący uśmiech, nie potrzebując odpowiedzi na to pytanie – też bym brała tak z trzydzieści lat temu, ojjj – dodała rozbawiona reakcją TJ’a, który zwyczajnie właśnie milczał  zagryzając nerwowo dolną wargę.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ty, babciu – zaczął, podchodząc do kobiety i całując ją w policzek – nadal mogłabyś mieć każdego, kogo chcesz.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Z wyjątkiem was, gejów, hę? – sarknęła, klepiąc ze śmiechem TJ po policzku. – Oh, kochany, potrafisz czarować ludzi. Aż jestem zdziwiona, że Agent Rogers jeszcze ci nie uległ.

Dokładnie! To było dokładnie to, co sam myślał. W tej kwestii zgadzał się w pełni z babcią – Steve już dawno powinien mu ulec. Co więc robił nie tak, że to jeszcze się nie stało?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ja też babciu, ja też – westchnął przewracając oczami.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- A więc próbowałeś, ty mały draniu! – zawołała, szczypiąc go tym razem w policzek, na co TJ odsunął się uśmiechając szeroko do kobiety. To chyba było oczywiste, że próbował! – Może po prostu nie jest w twojej lidze, skarbie?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Och, jest, wierz mi babciu – zapewnił, wypijając do końca swój sok.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Powiedział ci? – Kobieta uniosła pytająco brew, opierając się o blat.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie… Nie do końca – stwierdził. – Ale wiesz, jak jest, swój zawsze wyczuje swego – mrugnął do niej porozumiewawczo.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Skoro ci nie powiedział, nie możesz być w stu procentach pewny. Wiem, że wy macie swój super, ekstra gejowski radar, który wyczuwa geja w promieniu kilku kilometrów – przewróciła oczami, machając lekceważąco ręką – ale co, jeżeli to ON jeszcze tego nie wie? Albo nie jest z tym oswojony?

Wtedy ja go oswoję, chciał zapewnić TJ, jednak powstrzymał się, bo było to coś, co i jemu samemu przecież przebiegło przez myśl. A skoro nawet babcia zwracała na to uwagę, to może faktycznie coś w tym było?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- No? No widzisz? – odezwała się na widok jego miny. – Z takimi trzeba ostrożnie, dzieciaku, jak będziesz za bardzo naciskał, to ci uciekną, gdy pieprz rośnie! Z nimi trzeba delikatnie, subtelnie uwodzić, pokazać trochę ciała ale nie za wiele, tak, żeby rozbudzić fantazję, chyba nie muszę ci tłumaczyć, jak to działa, co? – zrobiła do niego sugestywną minę. – W dodatku, TJ – dodała, widząc jego zamyśloną minę – wbrew temu, co homo myślą o nas, hetero, my, kobiety znamy się trochę na facetach, a ten konkretny, to stanowczo typ opiekuna, możesz mi wierzyć.

Powoli zaczął zdawać sobie sprawę, że rzeczywiście, Nana ma racje. Przeważnie obracał się wśród innych typów osób, dlatego tak bez problemu udawało mu się ich zdobywać. A Rogers? Ten facet był inny, stanowczo zbyt grzeczny, zbyt uparty… TJ jednak wiedział, że pod tą kamienną maską musi, po prostu MUSI kryć się coś niegrzecznego… I zamierzał to sprawdzić jak najszybciej się da, tylko inną drogą niż zazwyczaj.

Nie zdążył już nic odpowiedzieć Margaret, gdyż w kuchni pojawiła się osoba trzecia, która nieważne kim była, nie powinna raczej znać ich rozmowy.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Oo, Elaine, tak rzadko jesteś w domu dziecko, że aż się cieszę na twój widok – TJ odwrócił się na słowa babci zauważając w wejściu do kuchni, swoją matkę.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Tak, też się cieszę, że ci… Mój Boże, TJ – Elaine tylko otworzyła szerzej oczy i zacięła się stojąc z otwartymi ustami – jak ty…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Tak, tak już drugi raz to słyszę, to się nie mnie nie patrzcie – wywrócił oczami i wyprostował się z westchnięciem.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Coraz mniej mi się podobają te twoje imprezy, wyglądasz okropnie – rzuciła wręcz oburzona w stronę syna, który wydawał się być niezbyt przejęty jej słowami.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- To chyba moja sprawa jak wyglądam, tak mamo?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Elaine, daj mu spokój. Chłopak jest młody to się bawi – wtrąciła się Nana, za co została obdarzona chłodnym spojrzeniem córki.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ale to jest… - uniosła ręce w górę chcąc znaleźć odpowiednie słowo – okropne, TJ – i bezsilnie opuściła je w dół.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Wszystkiego niedługo mi zabronisz i będę siedział jak zwierzę w klatce – mruknął Thomas, a dobry humor już totalnie mu padł.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Dobra, nieważne, robisz coś jutro? – postanowiła zakończyć temat i nie komentować słów Thomasa, a gdy dostała odpowiedź w postaci pokręcenia głową, dodała – to dobrze, Douglas przyjeżdża z Anne, zjemy wszyscy razem kolacje.

Świetnie. Kolacja w towarzystwie jego kochanego braciszka. To na pewno było coś o czym marzył. Biorąc pod uwagę, że pewnie pojawi się tam też ich ojciec będzie to kolejna niezapomniana rodzinna kolacja.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie rób takiej miny, Thomas, tylko doprowadź się do porządku, już południe. – Machnęła ręką na jego ubiór, albo raczej jego brak.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Oczywiście, mamo, cokolwiek sobie życzysz – uśmiechnął się do kobiety z kpiną, mijając po drodze. Elaine wyglądała, jakby chciała mu coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale TJ nie zamierzał tego słuchać. Nasłucha się wystarczająco na kolacji.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Gdy TJ nigdzie nie wychodził, Agent Rogers nie narzucał mu się ze swoim towarzystwem, co zdecydowanie mu odpowiadało. Mógł chcieć uwieść tego faceta, ale to nie znaczyło, że potrzebował kogoś chodzącego za nim krok w krok. W domu TJ miał znacznie więcej swobody i chociaż Steve rzadko „zakłócał” ich domowe życie, to TJ widywał go czasem we wspólnych pokojach, albo na pogawędce z jego babcią. Wydawał się wtedy zupełnie innym człowiekiem, jakby nie był tylko zwykłym ochroniarzem, Agentem Rogersem, którego priorytetem jest robić jak najbardziej kamienną minę, a stawał się po prostu… po prostu Stevem i TJ nie był do końca pewien jaki jest jego stosunek do tego. Cóż, pomyśli o tym kiedyś, innym razem.

TJ zniknął u siebie totalnie zniechęcony dalszym przebywaniem wśród swojej cudownej rodzinki. Walnął się na łóżko wyciągając spod poduszki telefon, a na widok smsa od jego wczorajszego… „nowego znajomego”, humor troszeczkę mu się poprawił. Tak, to stanowczo trzeba powtórzyć.

Przekręcił się na plecy i nawet nie zauważył kiedy zamknęły mu się oczy i zwyczajnie zasnął czekając na odpowiedź od Alexa.

 

~*~

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Reszta dnia gdy już się obudził, mijała mu zdecydowanie zbyt wolno, zaczynał się nudzić i nawet gra na fortepianie mu dziś jakoś nie szła. Zrezygnowany, zaprzestał z szukaniem sobie kolejnego kreatywnego zajęcia i po prostu poszedł poszukać swojego Agenta.

Najpierw skierował kroki do pokoju obok swojego, lecz po kilku próbach uzyskania odpowiedzi z pukania w drzwi, odpuścił stwierdzając, że Steve’a tam nie ma. Ale na pewności jeszcze zajrzał do środka. Uch, a już liczył, że zostanie go śpiącego w samych bokserkach na łóżku i będzie mógł bezczelnie mu się poprzyglądać… Widok Rogersa bez ubrań, no chociaż prawie bez ubrań był niesamowicie kuszący…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- TJ bo się zmęczysz tym bieganiem, szukasz czegoś dziecko, czy trenujesz jak Agent Rogers? – zatrzymał się w drzwiach salonu, gdy usłyszał głos swojej babci.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- A jak już jesteśmy przy temacie, nie widziałaś go Nana? – oparł się o futrynę, przeszukał już każdy kąt a tego durnia nie mógł znaleźć.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Mijałam się z nim nie tak dawno, sprawdziłeś basen?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Em.. nie? – spytał troszkę zdziwiony, zmarszczył brwi zaciekawiony.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Miał ze sobą ręcznik, więc może tam poszedł – uśmiechnęła się – aż miałam ochotę pójść z nim, ale prędzej by się przestraszył takiego dinozaura – roześmiała się a TJ tylko pokręcił głową. Kochał tą kobietę.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Przestać babciu. Jesteś piękna i młoda! – odchodząc posłał jej buziaka i skierował swoje kroki piętro niżej.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Stojąc przed drzwiami prowadzącymi na basen, zawahał się trochę. Słyszał pluski wody więc już był pewny, że Rogers właśnie tam się znajduje. Bo któż by inny właśnie teraz tam przebywał? Raczej nie Elaine Barrish.

 Westchnął głęboko szykując się na zobaczenie Agenta Steve’a Rogersa w samych kąpielówkach i z uśmiechem przeszedł przez drzwi. Wolnym krokiem nie spuszczając z pływającej postaci wzroku, zaczął podchodzić bliżej. Steve najwyraźniej jeszcze go nie zauważył będąc zajętym przepływaniem kolejnej długości basenu.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Niezła z ciebie rybka Steve – odezwał się w końcu powodując, że Rogers zatrzymał się i odwrócił w stronę mówiącej do niego osoby.

TJ poczuł nagły przypływ ciepła, gdy jego ochroniarz wyprostował się stając na dnie, a połowa jego klatki piersiowej wyłoniła się z wody. _O fuck…_

Tak, cóż. TJ już raz widział, że Agent Rogers miał się czym pochwalić, ale widzieć to znowu… Szlag, on naprawdę chciał mieć tego faceta w swoim łóżku. Był jak… jak mokry sen i to dosłownie mokry. Jego jasne włosy pod wpływem wody zrobiły się ciemniejsze i odstawały na boki, gdy Steve przeciągnął po nich dłonią, a te mokre ramiona… Szlag, TJ, ogarnij się, musisz postępować rozsądnie z tym facetem

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Chcesz gdzieś jechać? – spytał Rogers, ocierając twarz ze spływającej po niej wody.

Ach, pracuś w każdym calu. Czy on kiedykolwiek zwalniał tempo? TJ nie przypuszczał by tak było.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie – stwierdził, wzruszając ramionami i podchodząc bliżej basenu, opierając się o barierkę – po prostu się nudziłem.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Aha… - odpowiedział Steve, patrząc na niego dziwnie i TJ zaklął w myślach. Jak on miał się zabrać do tego faceta? Zwłaszcza, gdy tak dobrze go rozpraszał i TJ zapominał przy nim, że powinien się hamować. Agresywna adoracja nie była czymś, co dobrze działało na Agenta Rogersa, musi być ostrożny.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie przypuszczałbym, że jesteś zapalonym pływakiem – zagadnął, wsuwając dłonie do kieszeni, przyjmując niegroźną, beztroską pozę.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Bo nie jestem – dopowiedział Steve, odpływając nieco w tył, jednak nadal przypatrując się TJ’owi. Który w duchu modlił się, żeby Steve zrobił mu tę przyjemność i wyszedł z basenu.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ach tak? –TJ uniósł z rozbawieniem brew.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Po prostu… potrzebowałem jakiegoś treningu, to wszystko. – Wzruszył ramionami. – A Margaret zasugerowała, że mogę skorzystać z basenu, więc jestem tutaj.

Babcia? Och ta podstępna kobieta, TJ nie powinien tak łatwo ufać temu jej uśmiechowi. Nie żeby narzekał, cokolwiek Nana chciała osiągnąć, TJ był więcej niż zadowolony możliwością oglądania półnagiego, mokrego Steve’a.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ach, no tak… - odwrócił na moment wzrok ukradkiem przygryzając nerwowo dolną wargę, miał wrażenie, że zrobiło tu się strasznie gorąco – polubiła cię, strasznie – zaśmiał się.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Zauważyłem, można ci pozazdrościć takiej babci Thomas – odparł nawet nie patrząc na TJ’a, tylko skupił się na tym, żeby płynąć, ouch, w stronę brzegu? Tak, tak, tak!

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Em, żeby nie było ja cię stąd nie wyganiam, czy coś… - uniósł w górę ręce chcąc pokazać, że wcale tutaj po to nie przyszedł, gdy Steve podpierając się rękoma o brzeg, zaczął wychodzić z basenu.

O mój Boże, mamusiu i kochana babciu… Właśnie poczuł się, jakby ktoś podgrzał temperaturę w pomieszczeniu do chociażby czterdziestu paru stopni. Właśnie zobaczył to ciało tylko w granatowych kąpielówkach. Walczył ze sobą jak jeszcze nigdy, byle by tylko nie pokazać po sobie, że właśnie w dokładnie tej chwili, miał ochotę po prostu się rzucić na Agenta.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- I tak już miałem kończyć, starczy treningu na dziś – rzucił okiem na TJ’a, sięgając po ręcznik wiszący na ścianie. A TJ czuł jak coraz bardziej brakuje mi powietrza…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ummm, ja… nie mam nic w planach na dziś już także, nie będę cię męczył… - posłał mu delikatny uśmiech. Lecz dreszcz, który przeszedł przez jego ciało raczej udowodnił mu, że powinien stąd po prostu spierdalać jak najszybciej – lecę wykonać jeden telefon, jutro Elaine organizuje rodzinną kolacje, ych... – wszystkimi siłami próbował wywinąć się i uciec stamtąd, skrzywił się na samo wspomnienie o kolacji i ostatni raz zerkając na Rogersa, odwrócił się w kierunku drzwi wyjściowych, nie czekając na odpowiedź. _Zachowuj się normalnie, zachowuj się normalnie, zachowuj się normalnie KURWA!_ Dotarcie do swoich czterech ścian było po prostu wybawieniem…

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Gdy tylko zamknął drzwi od swojego pokoju z ciężkim westchnięciem oparł się o nie, przymykając powieki, musiał uciec, po prostu musiał i to wszystko przez niego! Miał wrażenie, że kurwa płonie od środka, a ciężki oddech stanowczo nie ułatwiał mu pozbycia się tego uczucia. Pieprzony Rogers pieprzony prawie NAGI Steve… TJ mógł wcale nie iść na ten basen, mógł czekać na Agenta gdziekolwiek indziej, mógł nie pytać Nany, mógł… uch! Wszystko było lepsze od zemsty jego organizmu i wyobraźni na ten piękny widok…

Do gotującej się w organizmie krwi zmierzającej tylko w jedno miejsce pod podbrzuszem, dołączały jeszcze cholernie brudne myśli. Och, co by TJ nie zrobił z takim ciałem… Z TAKIM idealnym facetem, sam nie wiedział jakim cudem powstrzymał się od po prostu rzucenia się na niego i wypieszczenia ustami, językiem każdego miejsca na tym kurewsko wyrzeźbionym pięknym ciele. I tylko słuchałby najpiękniejszej melodii w swoim życiu, wydostającej się z gardła Roge…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie, TJ dość… - mruknął pod nosem i zaczął ściągać z siebie ubranie po drodze do łazienki. Stanowczo potrzebował wziąć prysznic, lodowaty prysznic.

Przekręcił zamek w drzwiach i zabrał się za ściąganie spodni, a gdy już odrzucił je na bok z rozbawieniem spojrzał na wyraźne wybrzuszenie w swoich czarnych bokserkach.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nienawidzę cię Rogers, wiesz? – ani trochę nie było mu lepiej, a wręcz nabrał ochoty, by zabawić się samemu ze sobą grzesząc myślami o tym frajerze. Och taak. Potrzebował w końcu dać upust swoim brudnym myślom i fantazjom.

Nagi, wszedł pod prysznic odkręcając letnią wodę. Zadrżał czując chłodne krople na swoim gorącym ciele i nie zważając na chłód praktycznie lodowatych kafelków prysznica, oparł się o nie, a jego ręka z jasnym zamiarem powędrowała po jego brzuchu w dół.

Cholera. Był już na wpół twardy. Steve, przeklęty Rogers powinien tutaj teraz być i wziąć za to odpowiedzialność. Steve jednak albo nie miał pojęcia o tym, co robił TJ’owi albo bezwzględnie to olewał, sprawiając, że TJ został sam na sam ze swoją ręką. Dobre i to, chociaż o niebo bardziej wolałby, by ta ręka należała do kogoś innego. Kogoś wysokiego i umięśnionego, jak marzenie…

TJ jęknął nisko, przyciskając czoło do kafelek, na samo wspomnienie tego, jak ciało mężczyzny zwężało się im bliżej było bioder. Wąskich, seksownych bioder. To wspomnienie sprawiło, że jego podniecenie tylko się wzmogło. Ile by dał, żeby móc zsunąć te mokre kąpielówki z tych bioder, przesunąć ustami po umięśnionym brzuchu i niżej, znacznie niżej…

Rzadko podniecał się myślą klęczenia przed kimś, ale jeżeli chodziło o Steve’a ta wizja była tak cholernie podniecająca, że jego własny penis był boleśnie napięty. Klęknąłby przed Steve’m. Szlag. Zrobiłby to z przyjemnością, chciał, by mężczyzna twardniał w jego ustach, chciał słyszeć to, jak mu przyjemnie, chciał czuć jego dłoń we włosach.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Kurwa…! – zaklął bez tchu, sunąc pospiesznie dłonią po własnym penisie i czując, jak szybko zbliża się do spełnienia.

Ouch fuck, do czego to doszło, że musiał się sam zaspokajać, bo osoba, na którą tak się napalił, nie była zainteresowana wspólną przyjemnością? _Zginiesz Rogers…_ nie był teraz w stanie myśleć nad zemstą na Steve’ie, ale na pewno to zrobi.

Jego oddech wciąż przyśpieszał, a jęki i westchnięcia stawały się coraz częstsze mimo iż tak bardzo starał się je powstrzymać… Otworzył na moment oczy zerkając w dół, na ruchy swojej ręki, która zacisnęła się tylko jeszcze mocniej i zaczęła poruszać się jeszcze szybciej na jego powoli pulsującym już penisie.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Achh… - jęknął gardłowo znów przyciskając czoło do ściany, zaczynał czuć coraz bardziej napinające się mięśnie w jego ciele, oznaczające nadchodzącą boską przyjemność.

Zaczęło ciemnieć mu przed oczami, obraz się rozmywał a on dalej wyklinał w myślach Rogersa, który naprawdę nie wiedział co tracił. Nie znał zdolności językowych TJ’a, nie wiedział jak bardzo jego usta potrafiły doprowadzać na skraj przyjemności, a Thomas był w tym momencie tak bardzo gotowy udowodnić mu to, że Agent spuściłby się w jego ustach szybciej niż zdążyłby o tym pomyśleć. Szlag!

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Och… Pieprz się Steve – jęknął ten ostatni raz, czując jak całe podniecenie i gorąco… Opuszcza jego ciało w postaci białej cieczy, która właśnie pobrudziła prysznicowe kafelki.

Obrócił się plecami do nich, pozwalając oprzeć się o nie całemu, zmęczonemu przyjemnością ciału. Ruchy jego ręki powoli zatrzymały się a on sam spojrzał w dół, niedowierzając temu, co właśnie zrobił.

Szlag, właśnie doszedł, myśląc o facecie, który ignorował go jak chyba nikt inny na świecie. Odkręcając mocniejszy strumień wody i wsadzając pod niego głowę, myślał tylko o tym, że musi jak najszybciej coś z tym zrobić, z Rogersem, zanim zwariuje.

 

~*~

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀TJ nie miał zielonego pojęcia, jak to się stało, że siedział przy rodzinnym stole naprzeciwko swojego ochroniarza Steve’a Rogersa. Owszem, jego rodzina żyła dobrze ze swoimi pracownikami, jednak nigdy nie zdarzało się, by dołączali oni do rodzinnych spotkań. Agent Rogers najwyraźniej również nie wiedział, co on tak właściwie tutaj robi, w każdym razie jego niepewna mina doskonale dawała TJ’owi próbkę tego, jakie myśli mogą krążyć po głowie mężczyzny.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Większość popołudnia TJ spędził wisząc na telefonach, załatwiając sprawy związane z klubem. Wiedział, że matka chyba by go zabiła, gdyby jej oświadczył, że musi wyjść, dlatego Terry musiał radzić sobie sam, konsultując z nim wszystko telefonicznie. Być może to właśnie wtedy TJ przegapił ten moment, w którym Agent Rogers został zaproszony na kolację, bo gdy zszedł w końcu do salonu, by przywitać się z bratem i jego dziewczyną, Elaine i Margaret tłumaczyły biednemu Rogersowi, że to nie będzie absolutnie żaden problem, gdy do nich dołączy. Steve nie wyglądał, jakby to był żaden problem dla niego, ale kobiety z domu Barrish nie miały w zwyczaju przejmować się tym, jeżeli same miały inny plan.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- O co tu chodzi? – spytał TJ, unosząc brwi, gdy przywitał się z Dougiem i Anne.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Spotkaliśmy go w kuchni i zaczęliśmy rozmawiać – Doug wzruszył ramionami, dając mu nieco niezręczny uśmiech – całkiem w porządku z niego facet, nawiasem mówiąc, gdy wpadła babcia i wiesz… jak to babcia.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Taa – mruknął pod nosem TJ, nie będąc do końca pewnym, co jego babcia chciała osiągnąć. Ale że Elaine w tym była? Bo było naprawdę dziwne.

Skończył więc siedząc przy stole, naprzeciwko Steve’a, starając się nie okazywać wesołości ilekroć zaczynał myśleć o tej całej sytuacji, zwłaszcza, że Rogers wyglądał, jakby miał ochotę jak najszybciej się ulotnić.

W momencie, gdy babcia zaczęła zagadywać biednego Agenta, TJ uznał, że jest to w końcu dobry moment, żeby się przewietrzyć. Miał dość słuchania o problemach całego świata, a to było nieuniknione w jego domu. Wyszedł na taras, sięgając do kieszeni po paczkę papierosów i z wewnętrzną przyjemnością zaciągnął się mocno.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Jak mama to zobaczy, wkurzy się – odezwał się głos za jego plecami, po kilku chwilach błogiego spokoju.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie mam już czternastu lat, żeby chować się przed mamą, Dougi. – TJ uśmiechnął się do brata, wolno wypuszczając dym z ust, proponując bratu papierosa. – Co twoja wybranka na to powie? – zakpił lekko, gdy jego brat sięgnął po papierosa.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Zamknij się – odpowiedział tylko, dając mu uderzenie łokciem, na co TJ zaśmiał się cicho.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Jeszcze dodaj, że jak zawsze sprowadzam cię na złą drogę – młodszy Hammond prychnął i zerkając na Douga, znów się zaciągnął – hm?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Och, to się dalej nie zmieniło – korzystając z zapalniczki Thomasa, podpalił swojego papierosa – nie mogę z tobą przebywać sam na sam – zaciągnął się mocniej, oddając bratu, to co jego.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- To w takim razie co tu robisz? – TJ uniósł brew, chcąc uzyskać jakąś sensowną odpowiedź z ust brata.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Łamie zasady – Douglas wyszczerzył się, na co jego brat, niedowierzając głupocie swojego bliźniaka, tylko pokręcił głową.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Lepiej powiedz jak tam wam się układa gołąbeczki? – Thomas oparł się o ścianę budynku.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ach, lepiej być nie może, a An…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- …dalej jej nie lubię – TJ wciął mu się w zdanie.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Przesaaadzasz TJ, nie no, jest w porządku. Ale bardziej mi zależy, żebyś powiedział mi jak u ciebie? – wyraz jego twarzy od razu się zmienił, nie panował na niej już uśmiech, tylko powaga i zmartwienie – pozbierałeś się jakoś po… tamtym? – dodał niepewnie.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Jasne, jest ok. Nie musisz się znów o mnie martwić – TJ posłał mu trochę wymuszony uśmiech.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Z początku myślałem, że ten cały Rogers… - zaczął, lecz zanim skończył, Thomas znów mu przerwał.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie, Doug. Źle myślałeś i źle myślisz, że kiedykolwiek, kogokolwiek z kim będę przyprowadzę do tego domu wariatów – posłał bratu chłodne spojrzenie, które po chwili odwrócił by zatrzymać je na ogrodzie i znów zaciągnąć się papierosem – mam nianię dzięki matce i ojcu, więc spokojnie nic nie odwale, bo niania ma twarde zasady nie do zagięcia, także coś jeszcze chcesz wiedzieć?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Może przyda ci się trochę twardych zasad? – parsknął zaczepnie Doug, trącając znowu TJ’a łokciem, jakby byli dzieciakami. TJ oczywiście mu oddał.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Wolałbym coś innego twardego. – TJ poruszył brwiami, tłumiąc chichot na widok miny jego brata.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- TJ! – skarcił go zaraz z niedowierzaniem.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ciiiii!

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie mów mi, że z nim spałeś! – oburzył się już ciszej, zerkając za siebie, żeby sprawdzić, czy nikt się nimi nie zainteresował.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie spałem z nim! – prychnął, sięgając po kolejnego papierosa.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ale próbowałeś! – Wytknął go palcem i chociaż miał nadal oburzoną minę, TJ widział, jak kąciki jego ust drżą. – Próbowałeś! Cholera, nawet nie próbuj ściemniać, że nie, widzę to po twojej minie! Ty cholerny draniu! – parsknął śmiechem, gdy TJ się roześmiał.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Och, Dougi! – Objął brata za ramiona, pocierając je i przyciskając go do siebie.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Jesteś małym gównem, wiesz o tym, TJ? – spytał, również obejmując brata.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ale i tak mnie kochasz, braciszku! – Przycisnął mocno usta do skroni brata.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Więc? Co on na to? – spytał Doug, rozglądając się za popielniczką i zabierając ją z parapetu.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Tu jest właśnie, problem, braciszku, Agent Rogers jest największym sztywniakiem na świecie i to nie tak, jakbym tego chciał. – Przewrócił oczami, wzdychając ciężko.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- To znaczy, że cię olał? – spytał Doug, wyraźnie ubawiony tą wizją.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- To znaczy, że jest cholernym służbistą – poprawił go stanowczo.

Doug zaśmiał się rozbawiony całą tą sytuacją, strzepał popiół z papierosa do popielniczki i zaciągnął się nim ostatni raz.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Przykre… - skomentował po chwili, próbując udawać, jak bardzo mu z tego powodu smutno – będziesz mógł sobie co najwyżej popatrzeć.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Oj Dougi, spokojnie. Mam plan jak go złamać, tylko potrzeba mi trochę czasu… - mruknął zamyślony – Jak coś chcę to zawsze to dostanę - dodał ciszej.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ty nigdy nie odpuszczasz, co?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- A ty byś odpuścił przy takiej okazji? – spojrzał na brata unosząc brwi w górę, lecz po chwili skapnął się, że przecież Douglas tego nie zrozumie… - znaczy gdyby um… Pilnowała cię jakaś mega seksowna laska, olewała twoje starania, latała przy tobie w samej bieliźnie…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- TJ, może z nim poga… au! – skulił się gdy dostał sójkę w bok od bliźniaka.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie wpierdalaj mi się, sam sobie poradzę! – rzucił oburzony, lecz po chwili się roześmiał.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- …pogadam, że „no wiesz Rogers, mój brat chce cie przele…”

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Douglas! Jesteś idiotą! – walnął go lekko w ramię i prychnął oburzony przy zaciąganiu się papierosem.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Zaraz, w bieliźnie? Co? – dopiero teraz zwrócił uwagę na to co wcześniej powiedział TJ, zmarszczył brwi nie rozumiejąc co dokładnie brat miał na myśli.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ostatnio znalazłem go na basenie… Nana go tam wysłała, a potem mnie… - zrobił nieco głupkowatą minę, chichocząc pod nosem.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Na basenie, Nana… Cholera, to brzmi jak nasza babcia. – Douglas roześmiał, pocierając twarz dłonią.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie jestem pewien, czy chodzi jej o mnie, czy o nią, ale… Nie narzekam – parsknął, przeczesując włosy.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Założę się – mruknął rozbawiony Doug, gasząc papierosa w popielniczce. – Naprawdę zamierzasz się z nim przespać?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie wiem po co pytasz, skoro znasz odpowiedź. – TJ uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust, zerkając na brata. – Muszę tylko… trochę nad nim popracować.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Wydaje się całkiem w porządku – stwierdził Douglas, chowając ręce do kieszeni spodni. – Trochę z nim porozmawialiśmy. Wyglądał na trochę skrępowanego tym, że na nas wpadł, ale to naprawdę w porządku facet. Zupełnie inny od twoich poprzednich goryli. – Przewrócił oczami.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Jest inny – potwierdził TJ, samemu również gasząc papierosa. – W ogóle nie umie się bawić, tylko praca i praca. – Skrzywił się.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Pomyślałeś może, braciszku, że to dlatego, że jest w pracy? – Posłał TJ’owi zaczepny uśmiech.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- No popatrz, Dougi, w ogóle na to nie wpadłem! – Poklepał brata po plecach, trochę mocniej, niż było trzeba.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- TJ, auch! – Douglas odsunął się patrząc z wyrzutem na brata.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie udawaj takiej pizdy Doug, ale w sumie… - zamyślił się na chwilkę spalając końcówkę papierosa, by po chwili go zgasić – czyli uważasz, że jak dorwę go wtedy, kiedy „nie będzie w pracy” to się ze mną prześpi od razu? Dobre! Dzięki! – rozbawiony posłał bliźniakowi uśmiech i ruszył w stronę drzwi tarasowych.

Douglas tylko pokręcił głową, idąc za nim. Wrócili do rodzinki, która od razu zwróciła na nich uwagę. A raczej Bud, wydawał się strasznie zachwycony powrotem TJ’a.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- TJ, synu, jak ci się współpracuje z Agentem Rogersem? – zapytał podążając za młodym Hammondem wzrokiem.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- W porządku, przy tak twardych zasadach naprawdę nie musisz się o mnie martwić, tato – wcale nie specjalnie posłał Steve’owi uśmiech pełen niezadowolenia, by po chwili dla ojca pokazać pełną radości sztuczną maskę.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Naprawdę panie Rogers? – Bud posłał mężczyźnie lekki uśmiech, będąc zadowolony z faktu „twardych zasad” to stanowczo przydałoby się TJ’owi.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Po prostu wykonuję swoją pracę najlepiej jak potrafię – odparł stanowczo, odwzajemniając gest, delikatnym uniesieniem kącika ust.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Cieszę się w takim razie i mam nadzieję, że TJ pana za bardzo nie męczy – posłał Thomasowi znaczące spojrzenie. Dobrze wiedział jak bardzo TJ nie chciał nowej ochrony dla siebie i domyślał się, że raczej będzie uprzykrzał Agentowi życie, niż współpracował.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Staram się dla was – uch Boże, jakie to było żałosne. Oni naprawdę w to wszystko wierzyli? Ach, nie znali pewnych faktów i wierzyli w cudowną przemianę ich syna.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ty lepiej rób to dla siebie, bo tu chodzi tylko o twoje dobro, TJ – wtrąciła się Elaine, patrząc na syna trochę zmartwiona, zauważając po mimice jego twarzy, ze znów odstawia teatrzyk.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie no, wiem. Agent Rogers jest naprawdę bardzo w porządku, tym razem dobrze wybraliście, nikt chyba lepiej by mnie nie upilnował niż on – posłał Rogersowi jeden ze swoich piękniejszych uśmiechów, który po chwili poszerzył się jeszcze bardziej gdy zauważył lekkie zmieszanie Steve’a.

Pocieszny Steve. TJ zastanawiał się jak to jest możliwe, że ten facet raz był stanowczy i nie do ruszenia jak skała, a raz był tak pociesznie zmieszany jak teraz. Z trudem pohamował się, żeby tego jakoś nie skomentować, ale wiedział, że to nie najlepszy pomysł, w końcu dla jego rodziny najlepsze było, by wiedzieli, że Steve sprawdza się w każdym calu, nie muszą wiedzieć, że TJ ma Plan. A miał. I z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej wyczekiwał chwili aż jego biedny Agent pęknie.

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Steve odetchnął, gdy udało mu się w końcu opuścić salon. Nie żeby rodzina Hammondów była jakimiś potworami, ale Steve nie przywykł do tego typu interakcjami ze swoimi pracodawcami. Dużo bardziej wolał zachowywać ich służbową stopę. Gdyby wtedy nie zszedł do kuchni i nie natknął się na brata TJ’a, Douglasa… za pewne spędziłby ten wieczór pracując w swoim pokoju. A tak utknął przy stole, nie bardzo wiedząc co tam robi, co powinien mówić, albo czy w ogóle powinien się odzywać. Siedzący naprzeciwko niego TJ miał bardzo dobry humor i Steve miał podejrzenia, że wpływ na to miała trochę sytuacja, w której on sam się znalazł. Jeżeli coś TJ’owi wychodziło bardzo dobrze, to wyczuwanie momentów, kiedy Steve nie czuł się do końca komfortowo. Jak wtedy, gdy spytał, czy Steve ma preferencje takie jak on… Naprawdę ciężko było mu zapanować nad reakcją na to pytanie. Nie przywykł do tego, by z kimkolwiek o tym rozmawiać a już na pewno nie spodziewał się, że TJ to wyciągnie. Ku swojej lekkiej irytacji miał wrażenie, że jeżeli TJ miał jakieś podejrzenia, to tylko go w nich utwierdził. A to dodatkowo komplikowało jego sytuację, biorąc pod uwagę, że chłopak nieustannie do prowokował, a on sam, cóż, czasem na to reagował, chcąc nie chcąc. Oczywiście tłumaczył sobie, że to zwykła reakcja jego ciała, bo tak też było, ale samo w sobie już to było niedogodnością, której Steve wolałby uniknąć.

Jeżeli jeszcze kiedykolwiek trafi mu się podobne zlecenie, wiedział jedno – geje są wykluczeni. Dla jego własnego dobra.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Zaszył się w swoim pokoju, chcąc w końcu zrobić to co zaplanował już sobie wcześniej, lecz ta wspólna kolacja zakłóciła jego plany. Sięgnął po laptopa leżącego na szafce a następnie kładąc go na stole, kliknął by się włączył. Samo pilnowanie TJ’a to nie ochrona. Musiał dokładniej posprawdzać kilka osób, a po rozmowie z barmanką w klubie Thomasa, ten cały David jakoś mu się nie spodobał.              Był też ktoś nowy, o którym został poinformowany przez TJ’a, zaraz po tym jak wrócił ze swojego gabinetu podczas ostatniej imprezy. W baaardzo profesjonalny sposób, a mianowicie słowami „Steve, wiesz jaki on jest dobry w tych sprawach? Alex… Alex Die… coś tam, ale jest zajebisty, wpisz go do swoich notatek bo z chęcią spotkam go jeszcze raz”. Tsa… I właśnie początkowe dziwne zachowanie tego mężczyzny, zachęciło tylko Agenta do sprawdzenia go.

Zajął się pracą, z nadzieją, że nikt mu już dziś nie przeszkodzi.

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀TJ po pożegnaniu gościu rozsiadł się na kanapie w salonie ze szklanką soku z czarnej porzeczki. Zaskoczeniem nie było dla niego to, że długo sam nie posiedział.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- O tutaj jesteś, TJ – Elaine, wywrócił tylko oczami zanim kobieta dosiadła się obok.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Coś się stało? – spojrzał na nią upijając kolejny łyk soku. Kobieta tylko westchnęła.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Na pewno wszystko w porządku? Jesteś moim synem i wiem kiedy coś kręcisz, jak dziś przy stole… - popatrzyła na niego zmartwiona, lecz jej ton brzmiał naprawdę chłodno.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Tak, przestaniecie mnie w końcu traktować jak dziecko? – rzucił z wyrzutem – chcieliście dać mi ochronę bym nie ćpał, ok zgodziłem się, ale naprawdę… - przerwał próbując złożyć odpowiednio słowa w sensowne zdanie – nie musicie tego wszystkiego ciągle kontrolować.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- To nie kontrola to po prostu…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Gówno prawda, mamo – prychnął zirytowany.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- TJ! – skarciła go, lecz zaraz się opanowała, wzdychając cicho i wpatrując się w swojego syna, który wyglądał na naprawdę złego. Czasami zapomniała, że nie jest jednym z jej pracowników, a kimś kto wymaga innego rodzaju opieki, niż ta wynikająca z jej stanowiska.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Po prostu… Martwię się, Tommy, to wszystko – powiedziała cicho, kładąc dłoń na jego nodze i ściskając lekko.

TJ zacisnął mocniej usta. Nie cierpiał, gdy matka tak do niego mówiła, zawsze wyciągała to zdrobnienie z jego dzieciństwa wtedy, gdy TJ był najbardziej zdenerwowany i to absolutnie niczego nie ułatwiało.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Okazujecie to w świetny sposób – burknął, gapiąc się w okno, zamierzając zignorować całą tę rozmowę.

Elaine przez chwilę milczała i Thomas miał już naprawdę nadzieję, że jego matka odpuści i zostawi go samego.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Przykro mi, że czasem cię rozczarowujemy – odezwała się cicho. – Po prostu… chcę, żebyś wiedział, że troszczymy się o ciebie, to wszystko. – Pogładziła go delikatnie po udzie, wstając i wychodząc. TJ skrzywił się patrząc za swoją matką, czując jak złość i wyrzuty sumienia kłębią się w jego żołądku. Nienawidził tego stanu. Tego uczucia, gdy był na nich tak zły, a zarazem wiedział, że celowo chce im dopiec. Odchylił głowę w tył, opierając ją o kanapę. Przez chwilę gapił się w sufit, przesuwając palcem po szklance i myślał o tym, jak bardzo chciałby teraz czegoś mocniejszego, czegoś, co porządnie by go kopnęło. I chociaż wiedział, że nie powinien, nie zmieniało to tego, że tego chciał.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀W sumie był tylko jeden sposób by zdobyć teraz alkohol w tym domu. Wstał i wyszedł z salonu, by następnie przejść pół willi i dotrzeć pod drzwi pokoju Margaret.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nana? – zapukał widząc, ze pali się światło. Długo nie musiał czekać…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Wejdź, TJ! – za pozwoleniem, wszedł do środka troszkę obawiając się tego, co chciał zrobić – co się stało dziecko? – zapytała zaskoczona jego wizytą i pociągnęła łyk ze swojej szklanki. Na pewno to nie był sok…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Podzielisz się trochę? – uniósł swoją szklankę wyżej i lekko pomachał nią na boki, dając Margaret znać, co miał na myśli.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ouch, TJ…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Jeden drink – przerwał jej, próbując przybrać najbardziej niewinną i grzeczną minę jaką potrafił.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ych, niech ci będzie, gnojku.

 


	7. Rozdział VII. - "Bankiet i problemy z TJ'em"

##  **Rozdział VII**

##  _“Bankiet i problemy z TJ’em”_

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Już w drodze powrotnej z klubu, towarzyszył mu beznadziejny humor. Za dwie godziny mieli znów wyjechać z domu na, heh. Dla odmiany poważną imprezę jego matki, na którą ani trochę nie miał ochoty się wybierać, ale musiał. A dodatkowo rano spotkał się z niezadowoleniem Elaine, gdy oświadczył jej, że na chwile musi wpaść z papierami do klubu, w co oczywiście mu nie uwierzyła martwiąc się, że nie wróci do domu na czas. Ale wrócił, po wejściu do domu informując tylko Agenta, żeby zaczął się szykować, bo za jakąś godzinę wychodzą na ten pieprzony bankiet.

Pierw jeszcze poszedł do kuchni, by nalać sobie czegoś do picia. Sięgnął po szklankę i napełnił ją po chwili wodą upijając spory łyk. Zamyślił się spędzając w kuchni kolejne pare minut aż w końcu ruszył tyłek na piętro, do siebie.

Zanim jednak ruszył w końcu pod prysznic, przeleżał dobre pół godziny SMS’ując na przemian z Davidem i nowo poznanym Alexem, który… naprawdę był specyficzny. Ale to właśnie podobało się TJ’owi w nim. Mężczyzna chciał się spotkać, dziś. Ale Thomas musiał mu odmówić, mimo iż tak bardzo chciał zmienić swoje plany. Nie mógł, matka by go chyba zabiła.

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Gdy godzina w górnej części ekranu telefonu uświadomiła mu, że ma coraz mniej czasu, ruszył się w końcu pod prysznic.

Starał się nie skupiać na tym, jak nudne będzie to przyjęcie, jak sztywne od etykiety i z jakimi bucami przyjdzie mu rozmawiać i uśmiechać się, jakby to była najlepsza rzecz jaka go spotyka tego wieczoru. I to w imię czego? Bycia synem polityków. TJ czasami nienawidził swojego życia. Jasne, niczego mu nie brakowało, ale obłuda tego całego politycznego świat była tak obrzydliwa, że unikał jej jak tylko mógł, a teraz nie mógł. Przyjrzał się sobie w lustrze, znowu odczuwając ochotę na to, żeby się napić. Czegoś naprawdę mocnego. Ale nie mógł. Hah, znowu czegoś nie mógł. Matka by go zabiła, a do tego musiał zachować klasę. Nie potrzebny był mu dodatkowy rozgłos i skandal w mediach. Teraz chciał się skupić na klubie i tylko i wyłącznie do tego były mu potrzebne media, nie po to, by rozpisywały się o jego kolejnych… incydentach.

Wymyty i wysuszony wrócił do pokoju, by ubrać garnitur. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że chociaż spotka tam kogoś, z kim będzie mógł porozmawiać, inaczej zanudzi się tam na śmierć. Całe szczęście babcia też miała być obecna na bankiecie, więc może chociaż ona rozrusza to sztywne towarzystwo. Kto jak kto, ale Nana potrafiła to robić. O ile rzecz jasna jego matka jej nie zabroniła.

Przyjrzał się sobie w lustrze, poprawiając włosy i krawat. Gdy uznał, że wygląda idealnie, zabrał swój telefon i poszedł odszukać Agenta Rogersa, bo czas ich naprawdę naglił, a nie miał ochoty wysłuchiwać od matki, że znowu się spóźnili.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- … naprawdę rewelacyjnie!

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- To ty wyglądasz rewelacyjnie, Magraret, to byłby zaszczyt towarzyszyć ci, ale sama rozumiesz, praca…

TJ uniósł zdziwiony brwi, gdy usłyszał głosy swojej babci i Steve’a, dochodzące z salonu.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Och, jesteś taki uroczy, Agencie. – TJ wszedł akurat w momencie by zobaczyć, jak jego babcia szczypie pieszczotliwie uśmiechniętego Steve’a w policzek, poprawiając zaraz jego krawat.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Podrywasz moja babcię, Agencie? Lepiej uważaj, bo ma kilku obrońców – odezwał się TJ, opierając nonszalancko o framugę drzwi.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- TJ! – Babcia uśmiechnęła się, lustrując go oceniająco spojrzeniem. Tak jak Steve, odnotował z zadowoleniem TJ, chociaż o niebo dyskretniej niż Nana. – Wyglądasz wspaniale, dziecko. Nie będę zdziwiona, jak te skurczybyki będą się ślinić na twój widok – podeszła do niego, tarmosząc żartobliwie jego policzek.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Zawsze to robią. – TJ przewrócił z rozbawieniem oczami, całując babcię w policzek. – Wyglądasz wspaniale, babciu.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Och już mnie tak nie chwalcie, bo się jeszcze zarumienię no… - starsza kobieta zaśmiała się mijając TJ’a w wejściu.

Thomas bez najmniejszego skrępowania, przeleciał wzrokiem swojego ochroniarza od góry do dołu. Uch, chociaż w takim wydaniu i nie tylko wzrokiem by go przeleciał. Zatrzymując wzrok na jego pytającej minie, tylko się uśmiechnął.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nieźle Agencie – rzucił z westchnięciem – podobasz mi się taki – dodał puszczając mu oczko i nie czekając na reakcję Rogersa, wycofał się z salonu – chodź! Bo się spóźnimy!

Steve odchrząkując cicho, udał, że wcale tego nie słyszał i po chwili ruszył za Thomasem wyciągając po drodze kluczyki od auta z kieszeni marynarki.

 

            - Mam nadzieję, że będziemy mogli się stamtąd jak najszybciej zwinąć… - TJ zaczął marudzić w połowie drogi, oparł głowę o oparcie fotela i wzdychając cicho spojrzał na Agenta, który posłał mu pytające spojrzenie – nie lubię takich imprez. To nie mój świat, ych.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Syn polityków, nie lubi klimatów polityki? – Steve spytał trochę rozbawiony słowami Thomasa.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie, nienawidzę, a najchętniej to bym się napił czegoś moc…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- TJ…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- …niejszego, nie przerywaj mi Agencie – prychnął, znów patrząc na drogę, a Rogers posłusznie zamilkł – pojedziemy jutro do klubu poszaleć, co? – zapytał z nadzieją w głosie. Po tak sztywnym bankiecie stanowczo będzie musiał odreagować.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ty decydujesz Thomas, tylko bez przeginania – i tu miał racje, uśmiechnął się zauważając, że rzeczywiście Rogers i tak nie miał nic do gadania.

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Po parunastu minutach dojechali w końcu na miejsce. TJ kojarzył ten budynek. Marriot jeden z najdroższych hoteli w okolicy Białego Domu z ogromną salą bankietową. Tsa bo gdzie indziej jego mamusia mogła zrobić swoje przyjęcie?

Rogers też znał takie miejsca, ze swoich innych zleceń, kiedy to pilnował jakiś mniejszych gwiazdeczek, podjechał w odpowiednie miejsce i zatrzymał swoje Audi zauważając podchodzącego do nich młodego chłopaczka. Ech, nie lubił dzielić się swoim autem z innymi, teraz miał wyjście?

Oboje opuścili samochód, który po chwili został odprowadzony przez bruneta, zapewne na jakiś parking.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Chodź, Agencie – odezwał się TJ, zapinając marynarkę – przedstawienie musi trwać, dajmy im to czego chcą.

Steve bez słowa podążył za TJ’em, który uśmiechał się i machał do robiących zdjęcia fotografów, kompletnie ignorując grad pytań lecący w jego stronę. Całe szczęście przyjęcia zapewniała prywatna ochrona, a TJ też nie specjalnie pochodził do paparazzi, więc Steve ze spokojem mógł go asekurować do wejścia do hotelu.

TJ witał się po drodze z politykami, których pamiętał jeszcze z czasów, gdy sam był dzieciakiem latającym po Białym Domu. Uśmiechał się i prowadził zdawkowe rozmowy z ludźmi, których tak naprawdę miał gdzieś. Cała ta „śmietanka towarzyska” obchodziła go tyle, co nic.

Czuł, jak Steve dyskretnie podąża za nim, nie rzucając się w oczy i nie naruszając jego przestrzeni osobistej. Cóż, jak na gusta był jedyną osobą, która nie przeszkadzała TJ’owi w naruszaniu jego przestrzeni.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Może zjesz coś, Agencie? – rzucił niezobowiązująco, gdy podszedł do stołu z jedzeniem, rozglądając się za czymś jadalnym i gdy zauważył Steve’a pod drugiej stronie.

Skrzywił się, stwierdzając, że jadalnych rzeczy jest tu naprawdę mało. Wziął coś co wyglądało najbardziej normalnie i gdy tylko skończył przeżywać, usłyszał stukot obcasów za swoimi plecami. Domyślił się, że któż inny mógł to być, jak nie Elaine?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- TJ, Agencie, jesteście… - posłała im szeroki uśmiech, widać było, że dopisywał jej znakomity humor.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Tak, cześć mamo – rzucił obojętnie i jeszcze raz przeleciał wzrokiem stół, a Rogers skinął jej głową na przywitanie.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Thomas – westchnęła czekając, aż jej syn zwróci na nią uwagę. Jej wargi nerwowo zmieniły się w wąską kreskę, a TJ w końcu spojrzał na nią – ja… och chciałam prosić byś tylko zachowywał się normalnie, dobrze? Proszę, wiesz jakie to dla mnie waż…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Wiem, mamo – posłał jej spojrzenie pełne znudzenia – wiem, nie będę pił.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Dobrze – uśmiechnęła się z ulgą i pogładziła go po ramieniu – pasuje ci garnitur TJ. A, a może byś zagrał później, hm? – zaproponowała dobrze wiedząc, jak każdy uwielbiał jej syna za fortepianem.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Zobaczymy…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Elaine!

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- …chyba ojciec cię szuka – dodał, zauważając Buda gdzieś wśród gości.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ach, tak. TJ… Cieszę się, że tu jesteś – posłała mu ostatni uśmiech i odeszła.

Chociaż raz Bud Hammond mu w czymś pomógł, chociaż raz… Uwolnił go od kolejnego kazania, na temat jego zachowania. Thomas odetchnął z ulgą zerkając na Agenta, który też się na coś skusił ze stołu, co TJ skomentował tylko delikatnym uśmiechem.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Thomas Hammond, kogo moje oczy widzą – odwrócił się słysząc nieznany mu głos, zmarszczył brwi z zainteresowaniem.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Arthur Smith – przedstawił się, gdy TJ posłał mu pytające spojrzenie. – Pracuję w biurze twojej matki.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ach, faktycznie, pamiętam, mama bardzo pana ceni. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko. Nie pamiętał. Oczywiście, że nie pamiętał. Przestał interesować się ludźmi w polityce po… po ostatnim. A już na pewno nic nie znaczącymi pomagierami z biura Elaine.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Miło to słyszeć. – Facet uśmiechnął się z wyraźnym zadowoleniem, prostując się bardziej, a TJ zdusił chęć by przewrócił oczami. – Jak ci się podoba bankiet? Miałem nadzieję, że cię tu spotkam.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ach tak? – spytał z pozornym zainteresowaniem, sięgając po niewielkie, ciasteczka z francuskiego ciasta. Wszystko lepsze niż prowadzenie rozmowy z jakimś idiotą. Gdyby jeszcze chociaż było na czym zawiesić oko… Cóż, prócz Rogersa TJ z przykrością stwierdził, że wraz z wysokością piastowanego stołka mężczyźni tutaj tracą i na urodzi i sylwetce.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Pracuję obecnie przy projekcie na rzecz środowiska LBGT, pomyślałem, że może miałbyś ochotę dać nam wsparcie, przydałaby nam się taka twarz jak ty. Doceniłbym twoją pomoc – powiedział, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu TJ i ściskając je lekko, czyniąc wszystko tak przejrzystym, że TJ nie potrzebował się już zastanawiać, o co chodziło. Nie żeby się nie domyślał od samego początku. To się zawsze tak kończyło.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Przykro mi… Arthurze – uśmiechnął się czarująco, odsuwając nieco, ale nie na tyle, by był to jakiś gwałtowny gest. – Jestem ostatnio dość zajęty swoim własnym biznesem i cóż, pochłania dużo mojego czasu.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Może jednak to przemyślisz? – zasugerował ze znaczącym uśmiechem, teraz dla odmiany obejmując plecy TJ, któremu absolutnie się to nie spodobało. Nie lubił, gdy ktoś nie rozumiał krótkiego nie. Nawet zawoalowanego. – Naprawdę doceniłbym… docenilibyśmy twoje zaangażowanie.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Przykro mi, że muszę odmówić – próbował się odsunąć, jednak ramię mężczyzny było stanowczo zbyt stanowcze na jego upodobania i na to, by bez zbędnej szamotaniny i nie zwracania niczyjej uwagi pozbyć się towarzystwa tego typa. – Obawiam się, że naprawdę nie mam czasu na dodatkowe zobowiązanie.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Może jednak…

Głośne, sugestywne chrząknięcie za ich plecami sprawiło, że mężczyzna urwał, patrząc za siebie. TJ też to zrobił, napotykając górująca nad nimi postać Agenta Rogersa z kamienną miną wpatrującego się w mężczyznę.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Wydaje mi się, że wszyscy usłyszeliśmy „nie” – odezwał się wolno i cicho Rogers i coś było w jego głosie, co sprawiło, że Arthur niemal błyskawicznie go puścił, robiąc bezpieczny krok w tył.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ja…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Spokojnie, Arthurze – odezwał się gładkim, lekko rozbawionym tonem TJ, unosząc rękę, by dać znać Rogersowi, że wszystko w porządku i może się wycofać. W każdym razie Arthur miał to tak zrozumieć. – Nowy ochroniarz, trochę przewrażliwiony. – Posłał mężczyźnie uspokajający uśmiech. – Ale tak jak mówiłem, obawiam się, że nie mam wystarczająco dużo czasu na nowe zobowiązania, ale popieram wszelkie akcje dla środowiska LBGT, będę z uwagą śledził twój projekt.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Oczywiście. – Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się z trudem wciąż jednak patrząc na Rogersa. TJ posłał mu ostatni, czarujący uśmiech i oddalił się, czując, jak Steve podążą za nim.

Odetchnął cicho, czując ulgę. Nienawidził takich facetów.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Dzięki – mruknął cicho TJ, gdy szli wzdłuż stołów z jedzeniem. – Co prawda poradziłbym sobie z nim sam. Nie byłoby zbyt dobrze, gdyby poczuł się urażony, polityczna duma jest bardzo mściwa.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Był nachalny – odpowiedział lakonicznie Steve i ku swojemu zaskoczeniu TJ słyszał w jego głosie gniew.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Spokojnie, bohaterze – mruknął TJ, sięgając po całkiem dobrze wyglądające babeczki z kremem. – Oni zawsze tacy są, chociaż wydaje im się, że jest inaczej. – Mrugnął do Steve’a porozumiewawczo, podając mu jedną z babeczek.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Zawsze… To… To znaczy, że to nie pierwszy raz? – spytał z lekkim niedowierzaniem w głosie, marszcząc brwi i biorąc od TJ’a babeczkę.

TJ zaśmiał się ubawiony. Ach ten niewinny Agent Rogers.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Dziewięćdziesiąt procent polityków tutaj szykanuje takich jak ja i co najmniej połowa z nich jest czynnymi homo, Stevie – uśmiechnął się, kosztując babeczki. – Druga połowa zawsze cieszy się na mój widok – dodał, oblizując usta z kremu.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- To… to okropne – stwierdził Rogers, wyglądając na naprawdę wstrząśniętego. Witamy w świecie prawych i porządnych polityków, Agencie.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie jesz swojej babeczki, Stevie – poinformował go, idąc wolno dalej.

Póki humor mu się trzymał, nie chciał go marnować na takie rozmowy. Zakończył temat tym jednym zdaniem i zajął się łażeniem po sali, sprawdzając każdy kąt, a rozmowa z napotkaną po drodze Naną, tylko jeszcze bardziej poprawiła mu humor. Ach ta babcia, naprawdę była jedyną osobą w rodzinie, z którą mógł tak spokojnie porozmawiać i nie dostać zaraz kazania na temat tego… Jaki jest. Razem pooglądali się za przystojnymi mężczyznami, chociaż TJ i tak kierował Margarett na stojącego nieopodal Rogersa.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Pasuje mu ten garnitur – stwierdził szczerząc się bezczelnie, lecz gdy tylko złapał swoje spojrzenie z Agentem, odwrócił wzrok na Nanę.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Tobie też TJ, och Ty biedny jesteś, że takich przystojniaków dają ci na ochronę – zażartowała i popiła swój „soczek” – wykończysz się, zanim takiemu wyjmiesz kij z dupska – radośnie się śmiała i widać było, że troszkę już popiła.

Thomas roześmiał się razem z nią, mając wielką nadzieje, że odległość jaka dzieliła ich od Steve’a była wystarczająca, by nie słyszał o czym rozmawiają.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- TJ… - kobieta spoważniała i położyła mu rękę na ramieniu – zagrałbyś coś, tak dobrze grasz...

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Kolejna osoba, która mnie o to prosi, chyba muszę się zgodzić – Nana uwielbiała, jak ten gówniarz był taki uśmiechnięty i zadowolony, pogłaskała jego policzek i zmusiła go by trochę ukucnął – może Agentowi Rogersowi też się spodoba – szepnęła mu do ucha i odsunęła się.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Zobaczymy, potowarzyszy mi piękna pani w drodze do fortepianu? – wystawił zgiętą rękę, żeby Margaret mogła się jej złapać i z nim pójść.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Oczywiście, przystojniaku!

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Goście zwrócili na niego uwagę, gdy tylko podszedł do tego pięknego sprzętu, część z nich już wiedziała co ich za chwilę czeka, a część obserwowała z zaciekawieniem. Skupiony na fortepianie i zagubiony w myślach, w których właśnie podjął decyzję o wyborze utworu, usiadł na specjalnym stołku. Zanim jednak dotknął klawiszy, rozciągnął i poruszył palcami i dopiero pozwolił im opaść.

Delikatny dźwięk, jaki wydobył się z instrumentu sprawił, że uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Może nie lubił już robić tego publicznie tak, jak kiedyś, jednak gra na fortepianie zawsze wywoływała w nim pozytywne uczucia. Jego palce przebiegały zgrabnie po klawiszach a pierwsze tony _River Flows In You_ rozbrzmiały w sali, uciszając głośne rozmowy. TJ przymknął powieki, odcinając się od ich szmerów, skupiając tylko i wyłącznie na muzyce.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Steve odwrócił się w stronę podwyższenia słysząc muzykę i aż uniósł zdziwiony brwi, gdy dostrzegł za fortepianem TJ’a. Wiedział, że chłopak potrafił grać, widział kiedyś, jak pobrzdękiwał na tym, który znajdował się w willi Hammondów, jednak nigdy nie widział go grającego… tak. Absolutnie skupionego, z przymkniętymi oczami i nikłym uśmiechem na ustach. To był zupełnie inny TJ, niż ten, którego znał, nie wykrzywiał się w złości, nie nakładał żadnych masek, był spokojny jak jeszcze nigdy go nie widział.

TJ naprawdę ciągle go zaskakiwał. Spodziewał się po tym człowieku naprawdę wszystkiego, lecz raczej w granicach tych szalonych rzeczy. A dzisiaj? Dzisiaj zobaczył kolejne oblicze Thomasa Hammonda, siedzącego już ładne paręnaście minut za fortepianem, grającego przeróżne melodie, skupionego tak bardzo na tym co robił, że Steve śmiało mógł stwierdzić, że teraz jest totalnie w innym świecie. Swoim świecie.

Z zachwytu nad Thomasem wyrwała go jakaś parka, która niezbyt kulturalnie zaczęła przepychać się przed ochroniarza. Odsunął się więc i przeszedł trochę w inne miejsce, z którego miał jeszcze lepszy widok na TJ’a. Dla jego nieszczęścia, a może szczęścia? Trafił obok Margaret.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Uzdolniony chłopak, co nie Steve? – zagadała do niego, zachwycona talentem swojego wnuka.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie spodziewałem się tego po TJ’u – odparł zgodnie z prawdą, troszkę zniżając się, by babcia Thomasa mogła go usłyszeć.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ma wiele talentów, ale nie lubi ich pokazywać… - pokręciła głową i westchnęła znów wracając do słuchania, gdyż TJ zaczynał kolejny utwór.

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Cierpliwie poczekał, aż dźwięk wynikający z naciśniętych klawiszy ucichnie i dopiero zabrał z nich palce. Otworzył oczy z uśmiechem powracając do rzeczywistości, przekręcił się na stołku nieco zmieszany przyjmując brawa od gości. Ukłonił się z nerwowym uśmiechem i odszedł gdzieś na bok, mając nadzieję, że nikt nie będzie go teraz znów męczył.

Teraz najchętniej by poszedł stąd w cholerę, ale wiedział, że Elaine będzie z tego niezadowolona. Westchnął cicho, poruszając rozluźniająco ramionami. Dawno tyle nie grał, powinien zacząć więcej ćwiczyć, bo wychodził z wprawy.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- To było cudowne, dziecko. – Nana uśmiechnęła się szeroko, wyciągając ręce w jego stronę. TJ uśmiechnął się szeroko, przytulając babcię, która poklepała go po plecach. Nigdy nie zależało mu na komplementach, ale szczere słowa uznania babci zawsze sprawiały mu przyjemność.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Już nie przesadzajmy, Nana – parsknął rozbawiony.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- To nie przesada, nawet Agentowi się podobało! Prawda, Agencie? – zwróciła się do Steve’a, na którego popatrzył tez TJ z uniesionymi brwiami, a mężczyzna wyglądał na nieco zakłopotanego.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Tak, cóż… nie jestem znawcą, ale to był naprawdę dobry występ…. Tak.

TJ aż uśmiechnął się szeroko, mając ochotę roześmiać na niezręczność jaka aż promieniowała z Rogersa. Ach, ten facet był taki pocieszny momentami.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Chodź, Agencie, idziemy się przespacerować – odezwał się, mrugając go babci z uśmiechem, na co kobieta ścisnęła krótko jego ramię chichocząc pod nosem.

Steve bez słowa podążył za nim a TJ rozejrzał się za swoimi rodzicami, którzy jednak zajęci byli zabawianiem gości, więc TJ ze spokojem wymknął się z głównej sali bankietowej, podążając do hotelowego baru.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Wracamy? – spytał krótko Steve, na co TJ zerknął na niego przez ramię z rozbawieniem.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Wracamy? Stevie, noc jeszcze młoda, trzeba z niej korzystać – zaśmiał się, zatrzymując przed barem i wyciągając banknot. – Podwójną whisky – rzucił do barmana, wrzucając pieniądze do stojące na ladzie słoika.

Patrząc po panującym klimacie na bankiecie Elaine Barrish, Steve wcale się nie zdziwił, że TJ w końcu sięgnął po alkohol. Patrząc na jego życie, to miejsce było najzwyczajniej w świecie nudne a jedynym rozweselaczem były właśnie procenty. Nie skomentował tej jednej szklanki whisky, stając sobie gdzieś z boku, kątem oka obserwując Thomasa.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Najchętniej bym zapytał czy napijesz się ze mną… - TJ zaśmiał się pociągając kolejny łyk i zerkając na Agenta – ale jakoś musze wrócić do domu.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- I tak nie mógłbym, jestem…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- W pracy, taaak tak wiem Agencie – Thomas przerwał mu z rozbawieniem.

Ale przecież nie pierwszy raz będzie pił sam, prawda? No. Olewając zaskoczone spojrzenie Rogersa, po tym jak po chwili opróżnił całą szklankę, zamówił już kolejną porcję whisky.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- TJ, chyba ci już starczy co? – skomentował Agent widząc, że młody Hammond już wyraźnie jest pod wpływem alkoholu – może lepiej wró…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Steve, kurwa… Chyba ja tu jestem od tego, żeby decydować kiedy wracamy, tak? – przerwał mu, starając się wyglądać na naprawdę niezadowolonego ze słów swojego ochroniarza, upił kolejny łyk.

Rogers z westchnięciem odpuścił odwracając na chwile wzrok od TJ’a, rozejrzał się po ludziach dookoła. Ulżyło mu w sumie, gdy nie zobaczył nikogo z rodziny chłopaka.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- A może jednak napijesz się ze mną Steveie?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie TJ, wracamy – warknął na niego wyraźnie zirytowany zachowaniem TJ’a.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ja nigdzie nie idę, mamusia by mnie zab-iła – roześmiał się, co tylko bardziej poddenerwowało Agenta.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Thomas… – zaczął Steve, jednak TJ nie słuchał go, zamawiając kolejną porcję alkoholu. Steve nawet nie chciał myśleć o tym, ile już pieniędzy TJ tutaj zostawił, dużo bardziej martwiło go to, że był coraz bardziej pijany i to nie tak, jak bywał w klubie, to nie było picie, żeby dobrze się bawić na imprezie. TJ pił, jakby zamierzał zalać się po prostu w trupa. Powinien to przerwać, powinien go w końcu zabrać do domu - myślał, przyglądając się, jak TJ wychyla kolejną szklankę whisky, a jego twarz  wykrzywia się lekko, gdy przełknął. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- TJ… - zaczął ponownie, jednak urwał, gdy ten oparł się łokciem o kontuar, wspierając twarz na dłoni i posyłając mu szeroki, wyraźnie pijany uśmiech, co niesamowite – nie tracąc tym ani na trochę swojego uroku. Czy ten facet potrafił wyglądać kiedykolwiek inaczej niż doskonale? To musiała być jakaś niesprawiedliwość Losu.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Tak, Stevie? - spytał, przeciągając sylaby, dając mu powłóczyste i wiele mówiące spojrzenie, na które nie do końca wiedział, jak zareagować.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Myślę, że masz już dość – odpowiedział wolno i cierpliwie, mając nadzieję, że TJ po prostu go posłucha.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Stevie, Stevie, aleś ty głupiutki. – TJ parsknął rozbawiony, robiąc krok w jego stronę, by poklepać go po piersi, dając mu szeroki i zalotny uśmiech, który nieco rozmywał się w wyraźnym zamroczeniu alkoholem. – Kiedyś wyssam z ciebie całą tę głupotę – poklepał go znowu po torsie i roześmiał się głośno, jakby to był najprzedniejszy żart na świecie i być może był, ale Steve go kompletnie nie zrozumiał, tak jak tego o czym w ogóle TJ mówił. – Poproszę następnego! – zawołał TJ, wyciągając kolejny banknot, ściskając przód koszuli Steve’a, by złapać równowagę. – A nawet dwa! Ten pan tutaj nie pije, więc muszę to zrobić za niego. – Kiwnął głową na Steve’a, wzruszając w niby bezradnym geście ramionami.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Dobra TJ, po tym już wracamy. Okej? – złość nie pomogła, więc próbował teraz na spokojnie. Cóż na każdego pijanego, działa co innego.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- A wrócisz ze mną? – mruknął przed opróżnieniem na raz całej szklanki, już wyraźnie się krzywiąc… sięgnął po drugą i przeniósł swoje pijane, zamglone spojrzenie na Agenta, oczekując odpowiedzi, jakby to od niej zależało czy wypije czy nie.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- No raczej, to wracamy tak? – Rogers podszedł do niego bliżej, gdy Thomas znów usiadł, ledwo usiadł na wysokim krześle.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Tylko pod jednym warunkiem Skarbie – zaczął TJ, po chwili opróżniając do czyta kolejną szklankę – przestaniesz być tak sztywny, o-okej? – zachwiał się, przez co Agent musiał go praktycznie łapać – ouuuchhh… - Thomas skomentował swój „upadek” na Steve’a i gdy już się ogarnął by spojrzeć na agenta, podparł się ręką o jego ramie i szepnął mu przy uchu – sztywny to możesz być w inny sposób.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Dość TJ, wracamy – powiedział twardo i stanowczo. Nie miał zamiaru się z nim więcej tutaj bawić, olał protesty młodego Hammonda, który powoli i tak zaczął przypominać bardziej zwłoki niż człowieka.

                       

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Będąc obmacanym praktycznie od góry do dołu, bo przecież TJ nie był w stanie się utrzymać na nogach i musiał się czegoś trzymać, tsaa.. najlepiej to nie materiału ubrań Agenta, a jego mięśni znajdujących się pod spotem, tak? Zaprowadził Thomasa do swojego auta i odetchnął z ulgą gdy ten po chwili się po prostu ululał i zasnął.

Steve wypuścił ze świstem powietrze, przez chwilę siedząc bez ruchu w samochodzie. Do diabła z tym cholernym facetem. Steve już nie wiedział, czy wolał jak ten imprezował czy upijał się tak jak teraz. Zerknął na TJ, który drzemał na siedzeniu obok z lekko rozchylonymi ustami, wręcz zionąc oparami alkoholu ale będąc przy tym tak dziwnie wrażliwym, że aż Steve musiał potrząsnąć głową, by przywołać swoje myśli do porządku.

Praca. Jest w pracy. Musi odtransportować TJ bezpiecznie do domu. Musi…

Sięgnął po telefon do kieszeni marynarki, zaraz wysyłając szybkiego smsa do Elaine Hammond, że odwozi TJ do domu. Miał przeczucie, że kobieta mogłaby być niezadowolona z tego, że TJ tak bez słowa zniknął. Wsunął komórkę z powrotem do kieszeni, zaraz pochylając się nad TJ by zapiąć mu pas. Chłopak mruknął coś w proteście marszcząc niezadowolony brwi, gdy Steve nim poruszył, jednak zaraz jego twarz się wygładziła, a Steve odetchnął po raz kolejny nim odpalił samochód i ruszył do domu Hammondów.

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Czuł, że jest mu gorąco. Tak cholernie gorąco, aż pot spływał mu po karku, łaskocząc skórę. Przyjemnie. Jego oddech był urywany, a powietrze które wdychał dziwnie ciężkie.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Podoba ci się to? – zadrżał gwałtownie, czując dotyk na swoich biodrach, a sam szept, który rozbrzmiał w jego uszach, był niski i chrapliwy i rozpalił każdą komórkę jego ciała. To było… cholera. - TJ?

Jęknął cicho w odpowiedzi, czując czyjeś wargi muskające jego podbrzusze, czyniąc jego ciało napiętym, a jego penisa… twardym jak skała.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ouchhh… - jęknął przeciągle w odpowiedzi, wyginając swoje ciało w lekki łuk.

Było mu tak dobrze, tak dobrze… Ale mało! Na oślep sięgnął ręką do włosów, krótkich włosów, zmuszając mężczyznę do tego by w końcu przestał molestować jego podbrzusze i zajął się jego nabrzmiałym z podniecenia penisem.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- F-fuuuckk! – kolejny jęk wydobył się z jego gardła, a zaskoczony nadprzeciętnymi zdolnościami językowymi mężczyzny, podniósł w końcu głowę by spojrzeć w dół.

I w jednej sekundzie zamarł, gdy ujrzał to piękne umięśnione ciało, lśniące od potu, napięte z podniecenia i krótkie blond włosy należące do swojego ochroniarza. O fuck, o shit, tak!

Czując zaciskające się, ciepłe wargi na główce swojego penisa i zwinny język jeżdżący po rowku na niej, o szlag. Zapomniał jak się oddycha i przez moment naprawdę się przydusił.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Widzę, że naprawdę ci się podoba, TJ… - rozbawiony ton głosu Agenta, przywrócił jego umysł na w miarę normalny tok myślenia – jesteś piękny… -  mruknął zanim znów pochłonął penisa Thomasa całego w ustach, gdy ten zniecierpliwiony i dalej nienasycony, pociągnął go za włosy.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Szlaagg… Tak Steve, tak!

Miał wrażenie, że całe jego ciało płonie, a podniecenie zwija wszystkie jego wnętrzności. To było tak… tak gorące, tak cudowne! Tyle na to czekał! A teraz… O cholera. Pojękiwał, czując, jak jego ciało jest coraz wrażliwsze z każdym dotykiem i z każdą pieszczotą. Nawet nie wiedział, jak i kiedy to się stało, że całował tego mężczyznę, a jego własna dłoń zsuwała się w dół i w dół, łapiąc w końcu za to cudo między nogami Rogersa. O tak, o szlag, kurwa, to była najcudowniejsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek trzymał w swoich dłoniach.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Właśnie, tak, TJ, dokładnie tak… TJ….

To było takie… Tak...

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- TJ.

Wzdrygnął się, czując nagły chłód, a całe jego ciało było ociężałe, ale nie w sposób, w jaki by chciał.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Thomas!

TJ rozchylił powieki patrząc nieprzytomny przed siebie na twarz Steve’a, który patrzył na niego z mieszanką irytacji i troski na twarzy.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ja… co… gdzie jest penis?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Co, jaki peni… Cholera, TJ. Wstawaj, musisz wyjść z samochodu. Jesteśmy już pod domem.

Ale… Ale TJ aż poczuł autentyczny smutek i miał ochotę ponownie zapytać gdzie jest ten penis, którego jeszcze przed chwilą trzymał w swojej dłoni, no gdzie on był?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Stevieee – jęknął niewyraźnie, gdy mężczyzna pomógł mu się wysunąć z samochodu, zaraz łapiąc go w swoje objęcia, gdy TJ nie czuł się zbyt pewnie na nogach. Zwłaszcza po tym co mu się przed chwilą… śniło? Szlag. Czy to był sen? Czy właśnie we śnie Steve mu obciągał, a on trzymał go… Cholera.

Aż zaczął się śmiać, chowając twarz w ramieniu Steve’a, gdy ten próbował go ustawić w pozycji pionowej.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- TJ, jesteś ze mną? Wszystko w porządku? - spytał stanowczo Steve chociaż brzmiał na lekko zaniepokojonego.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Stevie, hahahaha… Stevie, miałem sen – chichotał w koszulę mężczyzny, łapiąc ją mocno w dłoni. O cholera, Steve pachniał tak przyjemnie i zapowiadał się na taką dobrą poduszkę. Nie chciał go puszczać, a w sumie to mógłby tak zasnąć i dokończyć sen, tak, tak proszę!

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Thomas, chodź… Zaraz się położysz – jęknął zawiedziony, gdy Agent ustawił go inaczej, odsuwając go trochę od siebie. Nie brzmiał tak fajnie jak zawsze… Był, zły?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Stevie, nie bądź zły… w śnie byłeś dobry – zaczął bełkotać co było trudne w połączeniu z próbą podnoszenia nóg, żeby jakoś dojść do domu – miałeś takie ciepłe u-usta wiesz? – znów zachichotał zapominając o tym, że miał iść do przodu.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- TJ! Cholera jasna – zirytowany do granic możliwości Rogers, podtrzymał go mocniej w swoich objęciach by ten zwyczajnie nie wyjebał się na glebę – proszę współpracuj i idź, opowiesz mi później…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- N-nie! Kotku… - zamruczał z krzywym uśmiechem, rzeczywiście trochę zaczynając współpracować, tsa, chwilowo… - a jęz-zyk jeszcze lepszy Agencie. W-wiesz, że ja też tak u-umiem? – próbował brzmieć zmysłowo i kusząco ale, no jak to pijany, ekhem, zalany w trupa.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- TJ… dobrze, cieszę się, chodź – musiał go niestety wciągnąć po schodach, na których go po chwili usadził – poczekaj, muszę znaleźć klucze,, nie ruszaj się bo się wyjebiesz – mruknął grzebiąc po kieszeniach garnituru.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀-  Hahahah ale Stevie, ja ci m-mogę pokazać co umiem – TJ był totalnie nie przejęty jego słowami, a w sumie w ogóle go nie słuchał, tylko próbował podążyć za nim wzrokiem – i bardzo chęt-tnie znów cię dotknę… i pos-sę…

Usłyszał głośne przekleństwo Steve’a i brzdęk kluczy, gdy te najwyraźniej wypadły z jego rąk. TJ zachichotał ucieszony właściwie nie wiedząc z czego, obejmując ramionami jeden ze szczebli barierki przy schodach.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ja naprawdę umiem, Steve! – pochwalił się, uśmiechając szczęśliwie. No jasne że umiał, on umiał najlepiej na świecie i z miłą chęcią pokaże Agentowi jak bardzo umie. – Ale ty też umiesz…czyk!... Stevie. – Obdarował mężczyznę swoim najpiękniejszym, pijackim uśmiechem, gdy ten znowu pojawił się przed nim, wsuwając mu ręce pod pachy i stawiając go na nogi. – Aż mi stanął!

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Kur… Cholera, TJ!

TJ wtulił twarz w przyjemnie pachnący tors Rogersa, dusząc się niemal ze śmiechu, bo Steve brzmiał tak zabawnie, gdy się denerwował w ten sposób.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Na-naprawdę, Stevie, mogę ci pokazać! – zaproponował, gdy mężczyzna przytrzymując go jednym silnym ramieniem, zaczął iść do przodu, zmuszać TJ by się ruszył. – Czujesz? – spytał szczęśliwy, przywierając do Steve’a mocno biodrami, by mógł poczuć, jak wspaniale TJ się czuł po tym obciąganiu. Co prawda to było we śnie, ale i tak się liczyło! Obciąganie to obciąganie w końcu, penis stał na baczność, więc nie było co drążyć tematu.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Cholera, TJ – jęknął Steve, prawie się potykając i TJ pomyślał, że w sumie nie miałby nic przeciwko, gdyby to cudowne ciało go przygniotło.

Agent przeklął soczyście w myślach, gdy stanęli przed ostatnimi schodami za którymi było wybawienie w postaci pokoju i łóżka TJ’a. Miał tego chłopaka serdecznie dość, a to co mówi… Steve naprawdę nic chciał tego słuchać.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- To przez ciebie, czujesz? Zrób co…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Zamknij się już, błagam – nie wytrzymał i warknął na TJ’a, który zamiast się przestraszyć, tylko się jeszcze bardziej roześmiał, nie komentując tego, zaczął ciągnąć go po kolejnych schodach.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Jesteś słodki Steve-ie… Jak się złościsz, a wiesz, że-że lubię ostro? – Thomas nie dawał za wygraną, a gdy nie dostał odpowiedzi od swojego ochroniarza, zdenerwował się raptownie, trochę za mocno, zatrzymując się i pociągając Agenta za sobą.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Kurwa! Thomas proszę cię… - Steve na szczęście złapał się na tyle mocno barierki, że nie pozwolił na upadek ich obu – Zaprowadzę cię do łóżka, pójdziesz spać.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Tylko z tobą, po namiętnym seksie o-obiecaj to pó-pójdę! – Rogers wywrócił oczami, zgadzając się. Jeśli to miało w jakikolwiek sposób pomóc zaprowadzić młodego, najebanego Hammonda do siebie to on chyba zrobi wszystko.

TJ posłał mu tak szczęśliwy uśmiech, jak chyba jeszcze nigdy.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- To ja idę w takim razie! – zdecydował na tyle raźno, na ile pozwalał mu jego stan. Ale dobre i to, chociaż Steve nie musiał się z nim szarpać na schodach.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ale Stevie? – odezwał się niemal od razu, gdy zaczęli iść, a Steve z trudem pohamował jęk rozpaczy. - Stevie?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Tak? – spytał, ignorując rękę, która próbowała dostać się pod jego koszulę.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ale ja bym cię też chętnie ssał.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Do diabła, TJ! – zaklął Rogers wywołując tym wesoły śmiech TJ’a. Musi go odstawić do jego pokoju i to jak najszybciej!

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- A moim śnie było nam tak dobrze… - westchnął wyraźnie rozmarzony, by zaraz znowu zacząć chichotać. – Jestem ciągle twardy, Steve – poskarżył się.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Przeżyjesz jakoś – stwierdził Rogers, z ulgą otwierając drzwi do pokoju TJ’a.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ale Steve, twoje usta były takie dobre – zamarudził. – Czy nie moglibyśmy…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie, TJ – uciągnął krótko, podprowadzając go do łóżka. – Dasz radę sam się rozebrać?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- A mogę rozebrać ciebie? – Uśmiechnął się szeroko i absolutnie szczęśliwy.

Wziął naprawdę głęboki wdech i przymknął oczy powoli wypuszczając z płuc powietrze. Skarcił się w duchu i dał sobie mocnego kopa by doprowadzić tą sprawę do końca.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- TJ… - zaczął już ostro zirytowany – rozbieraj się i idź spać.

Widać było, że Thomas chce coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale zrezygnował po chwili zaczynając „rozpinać” swoją koszulę.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Stevie, nie umiem ku-rwa – zaklął patrząc z wyrzutem na Agenta – twoje ręce były przyjemne, mógłbyś ty to zro-zrobić… - przysunął się do Rogersa, naprawdę za blisko – ja ci zrobię dobrze… - i zanim Steve zdążył zareagować, ręka TJ’a wylądowała na jego kroczu, a wtedy puściły mu już nerwy.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Kurwa TJ! Skończ! – usadził go na łóżku, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na przerażenie w oczach Thomasa – koniec tego! Przeginasz, rozbieraj się i połóż się w końcu! – warknął na niego, dopiero po chwili rozumiejąc, że chyba nie powinien się tak zachować ale TJ, och kuźwa, przeginał!

TJ posłał mu urażone spojrzenie, marszcząc brwi i wydymając usta.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- W moim śnie byłeś znacznie milszy – burknął, próbując niezdarnie ściągnąć marynarkę. Steve patrzył na to po czym westchnął naprawdę ciężko, zaczynając mu pomagać. Jakby tak dalej poszło, TJ prędzej udusiłby się własnym ubraniami niż je ściągnął.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Co ty nie powiesz – mruknął, odwieszając marynarkę na krzesło, podczas gdy TJ usilnie pracował nad guzikami koszuli. Nie szło mu to najlepiej.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Brałeś mnie do buzi i mówiłeś, że jestem piękny – powiedział z wyrzutem, zniecierpliwiony tym, że koszula nie chce z nim współpracować.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Thomas, na Boga, przestań – jęknął, łapiąc za rękaw jego koszuli i pomagając mu się z niej wydostać.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- No co? Było nam fajnie – zaprotestował, schylając się, żeby ściągnąć buty, jednak tylko prawie zjechał z łóżka. Widząc ten mały dramat Steve z kolejnym westchnięciem przyklęknął, pomagając mu ściągnąć but. – O właśnie prawie tak! – odezwał się TJ brzmiąc nieco bardziej szczęśliwie i Steve aż się wzdrygnął gdy poczuł, jak jego palce wsuwając mu się we włosy.

Steve chciał się znowu zirytować i warknąć na niego, jednak TJ jęknął tak nisko i bezradnie, że Steve’a aż przeszedł dreszcz, zwłaszcza, gdy chłopak przeczesał jego włosy delikatnie palcami.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- TJ, kładziesz się na łóżku – polecił, ignorując to wszystko – musiał to ignorować! –  kładąc buty chłopaka koło łóżka.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- A co z naszym seksem? – spytał, uśmiechając się z wręcz nieśmiałą nadzieją, zsuwając dłoń na policzek Steve’a.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Innym razem, TJ – uciął, wstając, i popychając go lekko na łóżko. – Kładź się teraz.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ale obiecałeś, Stevie – znów zaczął marudzić, próbując jakkolwiek protestować przed położeniem się – Ste…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- TJ, powiedziałem coś, idziesz spać – odparł stanowczo już zmuszając TJ’a, żeby się położył i okrył go kołdrą – porozmawiamy rano, jasne?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ale…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Porozmawiamy rano, obiecuje – Rogers miał naprawdę po dziurki w nosie zachowania Thomasa, błagał w myślach by ten w końcu ułożył się spać.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- No… dobra – przytaknął niechętnie i posłał mu spojrzenie przepełnione zawodem i smutkiem.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Dobranoc TJ – mruknął chłodno i skierował się do wyjścia z pokoju chcąc jak najszybciej uniknąć dalszych dyskusji z Thomasem.

Zgasił światło w jego pokoju i zamknął drzwi, a gdy tylko się za nimi znalazł – odetchnął z ulgą. Przeszedł zaraz obok, do siebie z wejścia ściągając krawat, marynarkę i zaczynając rozpinać koszulę. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę jak gorąco mu było, jak szalały w nim wszystkie nerwy i jak bardzo potrzebował gorącego prysznicu, by się uspokoić i zrelaksować. Owszem, nie raz prowadził pijanych do ich domów, ale nikt nie był tak nachalny, dosłowny i… och! Jak TJ!

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀A i tak najbardziej podłamał się psychicznie, gdy rozpinając spodnie natrafił na coś nabrzmiałego w swoich bokserkach. Ten dzień może być gorszy? Stanowczo musiał wziąć prysznic i również położyć się spać. Najchętniej to i sam by się czegoś napił, tylko, że jego nie miałby kto odprowadzać do łóżka.

 


	8. Rozdział VIII. - "Ciężki poranek, kłótnia i odreagowanie"

##  **Rozdział VIII**

##  _“Ciężki poranek, kłótnia i odreagowanie”_

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Nie wiedział co go obudziło. Przez dłuższą chwilę nie był nawet w stanie określić, gdzie się znajduje, bo jedyne, na czym się skupiał to cholerny ból głowy, jaki łomotał w jego czaszce, jakby miał zamiar ją wysadzić. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że znajduje się w swoim własnym pokoju, chociaż nie miał kompletnie pojęcia, jak się tam znalazł, a tym, co go obudziło, był dźwięk telefonu, który właśnie zaczął ponownie grać. Zerknął na wyświetlacz, czując, jak ból atakuje go tym razem przez otwarte oczy i widząc numer Terry’ego z jękiem opadł znowu na poduszkę.

Pięć nieodebranych od Terry’ego, kilka od jego brata, jeden od Davida i… włączył smsa, który właśnie do niego przyszedł a w którym Terry pisał mu o jakiejś szykującej się imprezie. TJ był stanowczo zbyt obolały, by teraz o tym myśleć. Leżał przez dłuższą chwilę niczym umarły, próbując sobie przypomnieć, co się wczoraj stało i jakoś pokonać tę białą plamę w jego głowie. Pamiętał bankiet i fakt, że poszedł się napić. I chyba właśnie od tego się zaczęło, bo dalej wspomnienia rozmywały się we mgle. Jak się znalazł w domu? Ach, tak, za pewne pomógł mu w tym Agent Rogers, bo któż by inny?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Zwlekł się w końcu z łóżka i ruszył pod prysznic z nadzieją, że pomoże poczuć mu się lepiej. Nie miał nawet siły szorować się porządnie, po prostu stał pod strumieniem wody, czując jak ból łomocze o jego skronie. Musi wziąć coś przeciwbólowego. Koniecznie.

Ubrany i nieco bardziej trzeźwo myślący zszedł do kuchni, mając nadzieje nie spotkać nikogo. Nie miał ochoty na rozmowy. Nie w tym stanie.

Wydając z siebie jęki rozpaczy z powodu swojego stanu, zszedł po schodach od razu skręcając do kuchni. Na pierwszy rzut oka nikogo w niej nie zauważył, więc odetchnął z ulgą od razu rzucając się na szafkę z lekami.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Proszę proszę… Jednak żyjesz – niski, kpiący męski głos stanowczo był za głośny. Skrzywił się z bólu i zerknął w swoją lewą, dostrzegając Agenta stojącego przy oknie z kubkiem kawy w reku.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Hej? – no tak, nic inteligentniejszego nie przyszło mu do głowy na tą chwilę. Odwrócił wzrok chcąc dokończyć swoją misję przeżycia.

Wyciągnął pudełeczko pełne tabletek przeciwbólowych, wysypując na rękę od razu trzy a zaraz potem, zapijając je wodą z butelki. Z kolejnym jękiem przetarł twarz dłońmi i oparł się tyłkiem o blat kuchenny.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- O shit… – westchnął mając nadzieję, że spokojne głębokie oddychanie jakkolwiek zminimalizuje ból – umieram… - gdy usłyszał, że Rogers podchodzi w jego stronę, zmusił się by spojrzeć w górę.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie dziwię się, TJ – ups, nie wyglądał na zadowolonego – i nie ma za co, jeśli chodzi o transport do łóżka – rzucił chłodno a TJ poczuł się w tym momencie jak kopnięty szczeniaczek. Było mu trochę… głupio?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Bardzo byłem nieznośny? Ja nic nie pa…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Może to i lepiej dla ciebie Thomas, że nic nie pamiętasz – Agent przerwał mu ostro, uspokajając się w duchu. Chociaż tyle z tego wszystkiego, że nie będzie musiał kontynuować wczorajszych rozmów.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Jesteś zły… - skomentował TJ, próbując przybrać na twarz jakąś przepraszającą minę i delikatny uśmiech – przepraszam? – w żadnym stopniu nie zdawał sobie sprawy, co wczoraj wyprawiał, ale ciekawość zaczynała zżerać go od środka – to co zrobiłem?

Steve rzucił mu tylko spojrzenie, z którego TJ niewiele był w stanie wyczytać.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Lepiej zrobisz, jak nie będziesz się tak upijał – skwitował, biorąc łyk kawy. – Nie jestem tu od oceniania, ale to nie było zbyt mądre.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ach tak? – mruknął, patrząc na niego nieszczególnie zadowolony.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Wyglądasz, jakby bardzo bolała cię głowa – stwierdził i TJ z lekkim niedowierzaniem dostrzegł uśmiech w kącikach jego ust.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nabijasz się – burknął marszcząc brwi. – Haha, bardzo zabawne.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Jesteś nieznośny, gdy jesteś pijany. – Wzruszył ramionami, jakby to tłumaczyło wszystko.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Więc teraz czerpiesz radość z cierpiącego człowieka? Jak dojrzale, Agencie – prychnął i zaraz tego pożałował, gdy uderzyła go nowa fala bólu.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie żebyś nie zasłużył, prawda? – Steve spojrzał na niego kątem oka, dopijając do końca swoją kawę.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Dobrze się ukrywasz, Agencie – odezwał się TJ, mrużąc powieki, gdy wpatrywał się w Steve’a. – Ale tak naprawdę jesteś cholernym dupkiem.

Steve wyglądał na rozbawionego, gdy mył kubek pod kranem.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Tak sądzisz?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Właśnie tak, a do tego myślę…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Thomasie Hammond! – TJ urwał raptownie, patrząc na wejście do kuchni, gdzie pojawiła się jego matka. Bardzo wkurzona matka, trzymając w ręce gazetę. Tuż za nią szła babcia, która posłała TJ’owi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, tak, że TJ nie spodziewał się niczego dobrego.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Możesz mi powiedzieć, co to jest? – spytała chłodno Elaine, rzucając gazetę na blat. TJ bez słowa po nią sięgnął i zaklął w duchu, widząc zdjęcie na pierwszej stronie. Cholerni paparazzi. – TJ?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Co mam ci powiedzieć? – Wzruszył ramionami, odkładając gazetę. – Pogadają przez chwilę i przestaną. Jak zawsze.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- To nie o to chodzi, TJ! – zezłościła się Elaine. – Zrobiłeś to na bankiecie! Na ważnym bankiecie! Jak myślisz, jak to teraz wygląda?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Jakby pierwszy raz ktoś wychodził pijany z tych waszych bankietów – odparł nieco opryskliwym tonem, przewracając oczami.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ale „ktoś” to mnie mało obchodzi TJ, TY tam byłeś pijany! Ty stamtąd wyszedłeś praktycznie nie na własnych nogach! – wręcz kipiało w niej ze złości. Nie przejęła się nawet obecnością Agenta – to… To był naprawdę bardzo ważny dla mnie dzień. Prosiłam, obiecałeś…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Mamo…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- …a tymczasem co?! Nie Thomas, mam dość twoich wybryków! – pogroziła mu ostrzegawczo palcem nie schodząc ze swojego tonu.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Zobaczyli mnie jak tylko wychodziłem, nawet nie piłem na bankiecie, tylko ob…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Thomas! – krzyknęła na niego chcąc go uciszyć gdy próbował się tłumaczyć – mam dość, powtórzę ostatni raz, ośmieszyłeś mnie przez milionami ludzi! Że mam takiego syna…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Elaine, uspokój się, przesadz… - Margaret nie mogła już tego słuchać i wtrąciła się, za co została uciszona również ostrym tonem.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Mamo, nie wtrącaj się – Elaine spojrzała na starszą kobietę kątem oka i wróciła wzrokiem do TJ’a, który posłał jej tylko puste spojrzenie – Douglas jakoś potrafi się zachować, ma narzeczoną, bardzo mi pomaga i nie stwarza problemów, a ty?!

TJ uśmiechnął się krzywo, czując, jak gotuje się w nim złość i niesprawiedliwość.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- A ja jestem mną – parsknął gorzko i ironiczne. – Twoim gorszym synem. Jak zawsze!

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- TJ! – zawołały razem Elaine i Margaret.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- To nie chodzi o to, kto jest lepszy – powiedziała oburzona Elaine – tylko o to, że Doug rozumie, kiedy trzeba się zachować, a ty…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- A ja co, mamo? – wtrącił się zirytowany. – Przestańcie mi w końcu wciskać ten sam kit i udawać, że ktokolwiek w tej rodzinie dba o mnie.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- TJ, to nie prawda! – zaprotestowała Elaine. – Nie o to mi chodzi, po prostu…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Przyniosłem ci wstyd! – roześmiał się głośno. – Dokładnie to powiedziałaś i dokładnie to powtarzasz od lat.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- TJ, dobrze wiesz, że wszyscy jesteśmy na świeczniku, że… - zaczęła, starając się zachować spokój.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie prosiłem się o to! Nigdy się nie prosiłem o to!

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ale nie masz wyjścia! – krzyknęła w końcu, uderzając dłonią w blat. – I powinieneś w końcu to zrozumieć i zacząć się odpowiednio zachowywać! Tu nie chodzi tylko o ciebie, miliony ludzi śledzi każdy twój krok, każdy nasz krok, TJ!

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Właśnie o to w tym wszystkim chodzi! – Wycelował w nią placem. – Tu nigdy nie chodzi o mnie, nigdy! A ja mam gdzieś te zasrane miliony ludzi, mogą mnie pocałować dupę!

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Wyrażaj się! – Tym razem to Elaine wycelowała palcem w TJ’a.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie, bo taki właśnie jestem, a jeżeli tego nie rozumiesz, to nie powinnaś się nazywać niczyją matką, a już na pewno nie naszą! Twoim jednym dzieckiem jest stołek, o który całe życie walczycie z ojcem!

Elaine zbladła na twarzy, mocno zaciskając usta. Nana zaklęła bezgłośnie, a TJ dopiero teraz zauważył, że w kuchni nadal stoi Agent Rogers. Cóż, lepiej być nie mogło.

TJ obrócił się na pięcie, wychodząc z kuchni, czując, jak wściekłość wzburza jego krew, która aż dudniła mu w uszach.

Elaine podpierając się o blat, zniżyła głowę z ciężkim westchnięciem. Naprawdę nie wiedziała już, jak ma dotrzeć do Thomasa, jak mu wytłumaczyć wszystko, żeby zaczął żyć normalnie. Nawet zaczęła mieć pretensję do Agenta, że pozwolił mu tyle wypić, lecz zanim powiedziała do na głos, powstrzymała się w ostatniej chwili. Agent, Agent Rogers, och kurcze. Dopiero teraz i ona zdała sobie sprawę, że nie byli tu sami, a Steve stał wyraźnie zdezorientowany, jakby sam uważał, że chyba nie powinno go tu być.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Agencie ja, znaczy – zaczęła unosząc ręce w górę – nie wiem co mam powiedzieć – zrezygnowała jednak, zwyczajnie głupio jej było, że jakiś pracownik był świadkiem jej rodzinnej kłótni.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie musi pani nic mówić, ja tylko wykonuje swoje obowiązki. Spokojnie – zapewnił ją z lekkim uśmiechem, chociaż w duchu był trochę zszokowany zaistniałą sytuacją.

Elaine już nic nie odpowiedziała, tylko uśmiechnęła się smutno. Po chwili decyzji wyciągnęła szklankę i nalała do niej wody.

Agent spojrzał pierw na Margaret, która sama była przejęta tym wszystkim, a później na drzwi wyjściowe z kuchni. Dotarło do niego, że chyba powinien sprawdzić co z TJ’em.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Steve z wahaniem opuścił kuchnie, nie zatrzymywany przez nikogo. Właściwie powiedział Elaine prawdę – był tutaj od wykonywania swojej pracy, nie od oceniania kogoś. Jednak nie mógł pozbyć się okropnego uczucia, jakie zalęgło się gdzieś w jego wnętrznościach. Przez lata swojej pracy nauczył się nie tylko nie oceniać i nie osądzać, ale także nie brać na siebie życia swoich klientów, ponieważ… to było ich życie, nie jego, to byli jego pracodawcy, nie przyjaciele i jakkolwiek źle to mogło brzmieć świadczył im po prostu usługę poprzez swoją pracę. Jednakże sytuacja, której właśnie był świadkiem… Do tej pory myślał o TJ’u po prostu jak o dzieciaku, który całe swoje życie żył w dostatku i potrzebuje ciągle szukać jakichś nowych bodźców. Tymczasem, wspinając się wolno po schodach, nie mógł oprzeć się myśli, czy nikt nie widzi, że Thomas… Thomas nie jest złym człowiek, potrzebuje tylko pomocy.

Zatrzymał się pod drzwiami pokoju TJ’a, właściwie nie wiedząc co tu robi i co powinien zrobić. To nie w jego gestii było… pocieszanie TJ’a? Zresztą, czy właśnie tego chłopak potrzebował? Steve nie był tego taki pewien. Tak samo jak nie był pewien, jak może zareagować na takiego wysłannika jak on. W końcu był tylko jego ochroniarzem, nikim więcej.

Uniósł dłoń, by zapukać, zaraz jednak ją opuszczając. Co niby miał mu powiedzieć? Cokolwiek by nie rzekł, wszystko będzie brzmiało niewłaściwie, pusto i nijako. Z drugiej strony Margaret…

Zapukał krótko, czekając na jakąś reakcję, pukając ponownie, gdy nie dostał żadnej odpowiedzi. Zawahał się tylko na moment, sięgając jednak do klamki, która ustąpiła bez problemu. Steve rozejrzał się po pokoju, unosząc brwi, gdy nie dostrzegł nigdzie Thomasa i przez chwilę poczuł ukłucie niepokoju, gdyż jako ochroniarz powinien wiedzieć, gdzie jest jego…

Spojrzał w stronę łazienki, słysząc szum wody i już po chwili w drzwiach pojawił się TJ.

Jeżeli był zaskoczony jego obecnością, nie pokazał tego po sobie, dając mu jednak ponure, kamienne spojrzenie, które szczerze mówiąc chyba jeszcze nie gościło na jego twarzy. Nie w tym wydaniu. Nie w takim lodowatym, pełnym tłumionej furii wydaniu…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Szukasz czegoś, Agencie? – odezwał się chłodno podchodząc do biurka i sięgając po telefon.

Steve przez chwilę myślał o tym, co powiedzieć, ale słowa pocieszenia wydawały mu się niewłaściwie i jakoś nie chciały uformować się w jego głowie. Bo niby czemu miałby go pocieszać? Z powodu życia, jakie po prostu miał? To na pewno nie była ta droga.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Wychodzimy? – spytał w końcu, przybierając neutralny wyraz twarzy. Na tyle, na ile poznał już TJ, to wydawało mu się najbardziej prawdopodobną opcją. Thomas był osobą, która potrzebowała katalizatora do swoich gwałtownych emocji i zmian nastroju, a siedzenie w domu na pewno nie było czymś, co mu w tym pomagało.

TJ posłał mu długie spojrzenie, przyglądając mu się lekko zmrużonymi oczami.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Tak – odpowiedział w końcu lakonicznie, jakby z zastanowieniem. – Wychodzimy. Wezwij kierowcę.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Oczywiście – odparł Agen z zamiarem opuszczenia pokoju TJ’a, który jeszcze dodał coś od siebie.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ubierz się jakoś ładnie Steve, jedziemy do klubu i szybko nie wrócimy – posłał mu wyraźnie wymuszony uśmiech odkładając telefon i idąc w stronę swojej szafy.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- W porządku – Steve przytaknął i wyszedł z pokoju Thomasa.

I tak musiał się przebrać, myślał, że Hammond nie będzie chciał dziś nigdzie wychodzić patrząc po wczorajszym piciu, ale najwidoczniej się mylił. Przebrał się szybko, ze swoich domowych ubrań  na coś bardziej wyjściowego i tak jak kazał mu TJ, poszedł wezwać kierowcę.

 

**Od: Terry –** TJ, to za ile będziesz?

 

Akurat kończył zapinać czarną koszulę, gdy jego telefon zawibrował na stole, z westchnięciem podszedł do niego odczytując smsa i pisząc szybką odpowiedź.

                       

**Do: Terry** – Pół godziny.

 

Schował telefon do kieszeni spodni, tak samo jak portfel i klucze do biura w klubie. Co prawda nie planował dziś się z nikim bawić, to nie ten humor, dlatego błagał w myślach, żeby David się do niego nie dobijał. Zaklął pod nosem na samo wspomnienie kłótni sprzed chwili, był zły, bardzo… I rozczarowany zachowaniem matki ale mimo wszystko cieszył się i nie żałował swoich słów ale to wszystko nie zmieniało faktu, że musiał się napić, napić i zapomnieć choć na chwile o swoim jakże cudownym życiu.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Ogarnął się do końca przez moment przyglądając się swojemu odbiciu w łazienkowym lustrze. Naprawdę był tak beznadziejny? Nie. On po prostu chciał być sobą, chciał żyć… Normalnie, przecież miał do tego prawo.

Wyszedł z pokoju, na korytarzu mijając Nanę, która najwidoczniej chciała z nim porozmawiać. Nie zareagował na jej wołanie. Zbiegając po schodach na dół zgarnął z wieszaka swoją skórzaną kurtkę i wyszedł przed dom rozglądając się za Agentem.

Dostrzegając podjeżdżający samochód, podszedł do niego, wsiadając zaraz do środka, gdzie siedział już Agent Rogers, ubrany w ciemny garnitur. O ile zazwyczaj nie miał nic przeciwko ich małych dyskusjom (a właściwie jednostronnych zaczepek ze swojej strony) to tym razem cieszył się, że mężczyzna nic do niego nie mówi. Nie był w nastroju. Zdążył zapanować nad swoimi emocjami na tyle, żeby nie wybuchnąć, ale czuł, jak gniew kotłuje się w nim, skutecznie utrzymując go w stanie złości. Miał ochotę powiedzieć całemu światu, żeby poszedł się pieprzyć, ale miał lepsze sposoby na to, żeby odreagować.

W klubie powitała ich głośna, dudniąca muzyka i tłumy ludzi. Rogers bez trudu pomagał mu się przedzierać przez niego aż nie dostali się w końcu przed bar. Mike uniósł rękę w powitaniu, gdy tylko go dostrzegł, przez dłuższą chwilę będąc zajętym obsługiwaniem klientów.

W porządku. Dobrze prosperujący klub był jedyną pociechą w tym parszywym dniu.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- To co zawsze? – spytał Mike, gdy w końcu udało mu się podejść do niego.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Dwa razy – dodał, sięgając po telefon do kieszeni. – Gdzie Terry?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Poszedł zadzwonić, miał zaraz wracać – odpowiedział mężczyzna, stawiając przed TJ’em szklanki i unosząc wysoko brwi, gdy TJ wypił haustem jedną za druga.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Kiepski dzień? – spytał, sięgając znowu po butelkę, by mu dolać.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- A bywają dobre? – parsknął, bez ani grama rozbawienia, sięgając po szklance. Nie pamiętał już żadnych dobrych dni w jego rodzinie. Nie wiedział nawet, czy kiedykolwiek takie były.

Chociaż w sumie, może i były… Kiedyś, tak dawno, że ledwo już to pamiętał. Zamiast dobrych wspomnień, utrwalały mu się w głowie tylko przyczyny ich rozpadu. Ech. Mike już znał na tyle Thomasa, że wiedział iż lepiej nie dopytywać się. Zamiast tego, po prostu co chwile podawał mu kolejne porcje procentów.

Jak bardzo mógł być podłamany tym wszystkim, że nawet nie miał ochoty wyrywać Rogersa? Ba, nawet nie miał ochoty na niego patrzeć. Zaśmiał się pod nosem i pokręcił głową, gdy zdał sobie sprawę jak dalej zajebiście się czuje.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Oo TJ – wrócił i Terry, który z uśmiechem podszedł, by się przywitać, jednak od razu zauważył różnicę – co jest?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Potrzebuję… trochę bardziej się zrelaksować. Znasz mnie, to takie dziwne? – TJ wymusił krzywy uśmiech udając lekkie zaskoczenie.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie, po prostu dawno nie widziałem cię w takim stanie – wypuścił ze świstem powietrze i poklepał wspólnika po ramieniu - daj spokój i nie łam się TJ!

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- To aż tak po mnie widać? – zaśmiał się żałośnie i opróżnił kolejną szklankę, wlepiając wzrok po chwili tłumy ludzi w klubie.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Tak… Trochę – dodał z lekkim uśmiechem, starając się jakkolwiek rozchmurzyć Thomasa, jednak zdał sobie po chwili sprawę, że to raczej nic nie da – dotrzymam ci towarzystwa. Mike, kumplu… Dasz mi coś? – zwrócił się do barmana, który gdy tylko znalazł chwilę, i jemu podał szklankę pełną trunku.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Działo się coś, co powinienem wiedzieć? – spytał TJ, obracając się przodem do parkietu, wspierając łokcie na blacie baru. Zaczynało mu już powoli szumieć w głowie, ale to był dobry stan. To znaczy nie dobry, ale adekwatny do jego aktualnego samopoczucia. Czasem człowiek miał tę wewnętrzną paskudną potrzebę zgnojenia siebie jeszcze bardziej i TJ miał właśnie jeden z tych nastrojów.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nic szczególnego, nadal czekamy na wykończenie patio na dachu, ekipe mamy prawie w całości skomplementowaną i coraz więcej sławnych nazwisk pojawia się na naszej liście. – Terry wzruszył ramionami, wypijając swoją whisky.

TJ kiwnął głową zamyślony, wpatrując się po chwili w swoją whisky, czując jak atakuje go świadomośc, że może mu ona dzisiaj nie wystarczyć. Gdzieś na tyłach jego świadomości brzęczało mu ostrzeżenie, że nie może, że musi się pilnować i nie robić niczego głupiego… Ale całe jego życie wydawało się głupim żartem, dlaczego więc nie miał się chociaż dobrze bawić?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Co tam zamulacie, chłopaki? Noc jeszcze młoda, a wy już macie grobowe miny – odezwała się Natalie, mieszając drinka w shakerze.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Oj Natalie, nie zawsze trzeba się cieszyć – rzucił Terry widząc, ze TJ chwilowo buja w obłokach. Posłał je tylko przepraszający uśmiech. Trochę zaniepokoił go stan w jakim był dziś jego wspólnik, ale każdy czasem tak przecież ma.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Pierdolenie – zaśmiała się, dla żartu szturchając Mike’a i szepcząc mu na ucho, żeby dolał im coś rozweselającego. W sumie podsunęła mu pomysł, ale to później.

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Nie liczył już czasu jaki tu spędził, głównie w ciszy mimo iż ekipa przy  barze starała się go jakoś rozruszać. Opróżniał szklankę za szklanką, czasem coraz wolniej, gdyż procenty zaczęły działać na jego organizm powoli go uspokajając. Dopiero teraz zaczął w tłumie tych wszystkich ludzi szukać swojego ochroniarza, ze zwykłej ciekawości. Zmarszczył brwi, gdy jednak nigdzie go nie dostrzegł i rozejrzał się szerzej. Może rzeczywiście bawił się w cień i zniknął? Heh, co ty pierdolisz TJ.

Był, na ostatnim wysokim krześle barowym popijał sobie coś, co wyglądało jak cola. Kącik ust Thomasa drgnął trochę do góry zanim opróżnił kolejną szklankę.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Hej TJ – gdy ktoś puknął go w rękę, odwrócił się dostrzegając po drugiej stronie baru, nachylonego do niego Mike’a – bo zaraz wypijesz nam całe zapasy, mam coś lepszego dla ciebie – posłał mu znaczący uśmiech, a tym jak i swoimi słowami wzniecił w Thomasie większą ciekawość.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Co takiego niby? – mruknął obserwując uważnie każdy ruch mężczyzny.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Coś, co poprawi ci nastrój? – stwierdził oglądnie, uśmiechając się jednak szeroko. TJ wiedział, o czym mówił mężczyzna. Była tylko jedna rzecz, która poprawiała nastrój lepiej niż alkohol. Przez chwilę milczał, wpatrując się w mężczyznę, czując, że się waha. Ale dlaczego niby miałby to robić? Cokolwiek by nie zrobił i tak zawsze było źle, więc cóż…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Mów dalej – odwrócił się w kierunku baru ze zblazowaną miną. Mike uśmiechnął się szeroko, przygotowując mu kolejnego drinka. Gdy mu go podał, TJ poczuł, że podaje mu również coś jeszcze. Obrócił tabletkę w palcach, czując, jak rośnie jego podekscytowanie. Uniósł szklankę, wsuwając tabletkę do ust i popijając drinkiem.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Hej, wy dwaj, co robicie? Nie podobają mi się te uśmiechy – odezwał się Terry, patrząc to na TJ’a to na Mike’a.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie wiem o czym mówisz. – Mike wybuchnął śmiechem, nalewając również sobie drinka.

Terry zmrużył oczy, wpatrując się w TJ’a, który uśmiechnął się niewinnie.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Braliście coś! – powiedział z wyrzutem za co zaraz zarobił uderzeniem łokciem.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ciszej! – odezwał się TJ. Lepszy nastrój lepszym nastrojem, nie zamierzał jednak, by ktoś widział, jak otwarcie gadają, albo zażywają narkotyki w klubie. Niepotrzebny był im taki skandal. Nie przeszkadzało to jednak temu, by trochę się zabawili.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Tak beze mnie? – dodał znacznie ciszej Terry patrząc po nich z oburzeniem – pięknie.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ty nie potrzebujesz lepszego humoru Terry, więc siedź cicho – Mike upił łyk ze szklanki.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Masz tego więcej? – TJ zwrócił się do barmana, w sumie sam fakt pojawienia się lepszego „rozweselającego” leku, już trochę podbudował jego samopoczucie – błagam powiedz, że…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Mam, ale powoli… - Mike wymierzył w niego palcem ostrzegawczo – bo znając ciebie, weźmiesz na raz – i zaśmiał się kręcąc głową.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Mówiłem już, ze cię uwielbiam Mike? – z uśmiechem napił się trunku ze swojej szklanki, nie mogąc się doczekać, aż narkotyk zacznie działać. Oo tak, stanowczo potrzebował dziś czegoś dużo mocniejszego na wyzbycie się smutków.

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Rzeczywiście, mimo nalegań TJ’a, Mike nie chciał mu dawać więcej. Pilnował Thomasa, żeby jak już brał, to brał w jakiś odstępach czasu. A Terry widząc zniecierpliwienie wspólnika, zniknął na chwile wracając po paru minutach i z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach, wyciągnął z kieszeni swoje nietypowe papierosy.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Chce ktoś? – wiadomo, kto pierwszy wyciągnął po to rękę. TJ podziękował mu uśmiechem, zaraz potem zabierając mu zapalniczkę.

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Agent z westchnięciem dalej obserwował bawiących się w klubie ludzi. I tak nie miał nic lepszego do roboty, choć nie mógł ukrywać, że większość spędzonego tu czasu i tak głównie skupiała się na TJ’u. Było mu szkoda tego chłopaka i zaczynał powoli rozumieć jego zachowanie, patrząc po porannej kłótni w domu Hammondów. Nie spuszczał go z oka, chociaż dziś mogło się wydawać, że był tylko cieniem, bo totalnie się nie wtrącał nawet, gdy zauważył ile alkoholu wlewa w siebie Thomas oraz czym jeszcze „poprawia sobie humor”.

Postanowił trochę odpuścić, lecz po paru godzinach spędzonych w klubie, coraz częściej zastanawiał się nad tym, kiedy będzie odpowiednia pora, żeby wkroczyć. Owszem mógł pozwolić TJ’owi na trochę więcej. Ale miał go pilnować i dbać o jego dobro, a ilość zażytych już substancji trochę zaczynała się z tym kłócić. Steve od dłuższej chwili rozważał interwencję, jednak zatrzymywało go to, że nastrój, w jakim znajdował się TJ mógł przynieść tylko więcej szkód, jeżeli Steve chciałby się wtrącić. Ale patrząc kątem oka na Thomasa z nuta przykrości stwierdzał, że ten wybrał naprawdę destrukcyjny sposób radzenia sobie z problemami. Nie żeby rodzina była dla niego wsparciem, jak się okazuje… Po tych wszystkich próbach zapewnienia mu należytej ochrony i bezpieczeństwa, Steve raczej nie spodziewał się czegoś takiego, czego był świadkiem. Fakt, TJ często nadinterpretował to, co się do niego mówiła, jednakże w tym wypadku musiał się z nim zgodzić, a słowa Elaine niczego nie ułatwiały.

Steve przez chwilę myślał o własnej matce i o tym, gdzie by się teraz znajdował, gdyby nie jej wsparcie. Nikogo tak nie cenił w swoim życiu, jak właśnie tej kobiety, która potrafiła go równie mocno kopnąć w tyłek, co dać tyle pocieszenia i dobrej rady, ile akurat potrzebował. Najwyraźniej nie wszyscy mieli takie szczęście i Steve w duchu podziękował za to, że on miał.

Agent obserwował, jak grono otaczające TJ powiększa się o kilka kobiet i mężczyzn aż w końcu grupa przeniosła się do pobliskiej loży. Steve również zmienił swoje miejsce, by mieć TJ’a w zasięgu wzroku.

Nie wyglądał najlepiej. Znaczy… Wyglądał bardzo dobrze, rozluźniony i roześmiany, ale Steve za dobrze wiedział, jak ludzie zachowują się będąc na haju, więc dostrzegał wszelkie tego oznaki.

Gdy cała grupa poszła w pewnym momencie na parkiet Steve wpatrywał się w tłum, by nie stracić TJ z oczu.

Oczywiście ciągła obserwacja TJ’a na parkiecie wcale nie była taka łatwa. Naprawdę bawiła się tam spora grupka ludzi, a wiadomo, że Agent nie stanie po środku jak kołek i nie będzie patrzył. Dlatego właśnie cieszył się, ze ma tak dobry wzrok, a TJ był w sumie dość rozpoznawalny.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Z czasem jednak stało się to, czego się obawiał. Thomas zniknął z parkietu, a Steve przez moment zgubił go z zasięgu wzroku i z lekkim zawodowym nerwem zaczął szukać. Wcale się nie zdziwił gdy znalazł go w bardziej bezludnym miejscu, obściskującego się z jakimś młodym chłopaczkiem. Westchnął tylko, nieznacznie poruszając brwiami i stanął sobie gdzieś z boku pod ścianą. Cóż… Aktualna sytuacja do najprzyjemniejszych nie należała, miał obserwować Thomasa, lecz chyba nie wypadało się teraz w niego wpatrywać. Zresztą… Jakby tak zrobił, to nawet nie wytłumaczyłby się „zawodowym obowiązkiem” gdyż TJ to TJ. Dlatego utkwił gdzieś wzrok pomiędzy tak, aby chociaż kątem oka widzieć Hammonda.

Nieco zaskoczony, po paru długich minutach, zaobserwował jak Thomas zmierza w jego kierunku chwiejnym krokiem. Raczej spodziewał się, że sytuacja praktycznie z każdej wizyty w klubie się powtórzy. Ale tym razem TJ nie ciągnął nikogo do swojego biura na zapleczu, tylko z lekkim uśmiechem podszedł do Agenta, który posłał mu pytające spojrzenie.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Wracamy do domu Stevie? – TJ wspiął się lekko na palcach, podpierając się o ramie Rogersa tak, by sięgnąć bliżej jego ucha. Nie miał sił powtarzać się, a muzyka wciąż głośno grała.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Wezwać kierowcę? – spytał po prostu Steve, nie wnikając w żadne szczegóły. TJ’owi plątała się po głowie myśl, że Rogers jest jedyną osobą w jego otoczeniu, która nie gada bez sensu, nie poucza go tylko po prostu idzie i robi. To była całkiem dobra myśl i TJ chciał ją jakoś zwerbalizować, jednak czuł, że jego stan mu w tym nie pomaga. Jego myśli były dziwnie rozproszone, a ciało robiło się coraz bardziej ociężałe. Po jego gniewie nie było nawet śladu. Wyparła go dobra zabawa, a teraz ten stan…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Tak, tak, przyprowadź – odpowiedział, poklepując Steve’a po piersi. Chciał mu coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale nie bardzo pamiętał o co mu chodziło. Uśmiechnął się za to szeroko, gdy Steve zmierzył go uważnym, oceniającym spojrzeniem.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Coś ci się podoba? – spytał, mając dziwne wrażenie, że się chwieje, więc dla pewności przytrzymał się za marynarkę mężczyzny. Steve zignorował ten fakt.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Lepiej chodź ze mną – stwierdził, łapiąc do delikatnie, lecz stanowczo pod ramię.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ach, Steve, z tobą wszędzie. – Posłał mężczyźnie szeroki uśmiech, na który ten co prawda nie odpowiedział, jednak TJ nie czuł się z tego powodu jakoś śmiertelnie obrażony. Większość ludzi i tak miała go gdzieś, więc i on sam nie bardzo o nich dbał.

Agent poprowadził niezbyt trzeźwego Thomasa w jakieś bardziej cichsze miejsce. Wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon szukając w nim numeru kierowcy i w międzyczasie łapiąc TJ’a mocniej, gdy ten zaczął się jakoś dziwnie osuwać w dół.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- TJ… - skarcił go, przykładając telefon do ucha, a jako odpowiedź usłyszał tylko jakieś ciche mruknięcie - …tak, tak oczywiście, czekam – zakończył rozmowę z mężczyzną, który wcześniej ich tu przywiózł i schował komórkę.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Wracamy? – TJ chcąc się upewnić, spojrzał na Rogersa wyczekując odpowiedzi. W sumie to się nawet trochę stęsknił za nim, za tym twardym od mięśni ciałem… Ani myślał się od niego odkleić.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Tak, musimy chwile poczekać – odparł stanowczo Steve.

Pół godziny później siedzieli już na tyłach samochodu Fabiana, jednego z kierowców Hammondów. W aucie panowała cisza, przerywana jakimiś westchnięciami, czy dźwiękami szukającej czegoś w kieszeniach ręki.

TJ siedział wyłożony w fotelu, ze wzrokiem utkwionym gdzieś w nocnych krajobrazach miasta. Nie odzywał się, co trochę zaskoczyło Steve’a, gdyż Thomas raczej nie należał do tych milczących, szczególnie po alkoholu. Chociaż może ten drugi dodatek zadziałał odwrotnie i go uciszył? Dopiero w połowie drogi Agent poczuł na sobie czyjeś spojrzenie i zerknął odruchowo w bok.

TJ wpatrywał się w niego lekko nieprzytomnym spojrzeniem, a jego źrenice były nienormalnie rozszerzone. Steve co prawda nie pierwszy raz widział osobę na gigancie, jednak zaskoczyło go dziwne uczucie jakie skumulowało mu się w żołądku na ten widok. Thomas wyglądał na wykończonego, nieszczególnie kontaktującego a do tego po jego wesołości jeszcze kilka godzin temu nie było śladu. Zejścia do najprzyjemniejszych nie należały i zastanawiał się, czy TJ już go przeżywa. Chłopak oderwał od niego spojrzenie przenosząc je znowu na okno, a cała jego postawa wyraźnie się zmieniła. Wyglądał nie tylko na zmęczonego, ale na naprawdę wypompowanego i coś wewnątrz Steve’a poczuło współczucie. Chciała nawet coś powiedzieć, ale nie bardzo wiedział co i z drugiej strony nie był pewien czy uda mu się złapać z chłopakiem kontakt.

Myśli TJ z kolei błąkały się po jego głowie, nieco bardziej przytomne i mniej beztroskie. Czuł wyraźnie, że działanie tego, co zażył maleje, a to nie był zbyt przyjemny stan. Co gorsza, wszystko to, o czym nie chciał w ogóle myśleć wracało ze zdwojoną siłą.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Wiesz co Steve… - TJ mruknął po długiej ciszy, lecz naprawdę dość cicho i głosem, którego sam nie poznawał – ja to mam chujowe życie, co? – przeniósł wzrok na swojego ochroniarza, mając nadzieję, że tym razem coś powie i nie będzie milczał, jak zawsze.

            Ach, jednak znów się zawiódł. Westchnął poprawiając się trochę na fotelu, znów zerknął za okno, jakby myśląc nad tym co dalej chciał powiedzieć.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Wyrzutek rodziny… Odmieniec przez orientacje a w dodatku lubię imprezować i zabawiać się z jakimiś chętnymi przystojniakami – zaśmiał się żałośnie na tyle ile ten stan mu pozwolił, dalej kontynuując swój monolog – no poza jednym… - uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, gdyż najwyraźniej Steve zrozumiał drugie dno tego zdania i posłał mu chłodne spojrzenie, którego Thomas raczej w tym stanie nie mógł rozszyfrować – śmieszne co? Powinienem sobie kogoś znaleźć na stałe i się ogarnąć ale… - zaciął się, w zamyśleniu przygryzając wargę i zerkając za okno – nie chce, dobrze mi jak jest.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Chyba o to w tym chodzi, żebyś żył tak jak ty tego chcesz – głos Agenta zmusił TJ’a, by spojrzeć na swojego ochroniarza – Czyż nie?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Racja Agencie i wiesz co? – znów poprawiając się w fotelu, ułożył się tak, że znajdował się trochę bliżej Rogersa. Nie zważając na to, czy ochroniarz ma coś do powiedzenia czy nie, po prostu ułożył głowę na jego ramieniu i przymknął powieki – w sumie to cię lubię. Nie wkurwiasz mnie tak bardzo jak inni… Ale stanowczo za mało mówisz, chociaż to są plusy czasem…

Steve siedział nieruchomy, zaskoczony w pierwszej chwili naruszeniem jego przestrzeni osobistej i to jeszcze w taki sposób. TJ westchnął niezwykle ciężko, ale zarazem tak, jakby ta ciężkość go opuszczała. Nie odzywał się, ale Steve poczuł po chwili, jak ramię Thomasa owija się wokół jego ręki.

Właściwie sam nie wiedział, czemu się nie odsunął, nie wyplątał z jego objęć, ani dlaczego miał ochotę poklepać go po głowie i przygładzić jego nieporządne włosy. Jednak zamiast zrobić cokolwiek, rozluźnił się, wpatrując się w okno samochodu. Z jakiegoś powodu TJ wydawał mu się niezwykle kruchy, jakby nagle zniknęła z niego wszelka siła, mur defensywy jakim się otaczał i pewność siebie. Zerknął kątem okna na drzemiącego na jego ramieniu chłopaka, który niewiele miał wspólnego z TJ’em Hammondem, równie kochanym co nienawidzonym przez media facetem.

Coś w jego… zbyt ludzkiej, zbyt wykończonej twarzy sprawiało, że głęboko zakorzenione w nich przez jego matkę odruchy opiekuńcze nie pozostały na to obojętne.

Steve nie raz już pomyślał, że szkoda mu tego faceta i tak jak TJ mówił, jego życie było do dupy. Tym razem jednak nie była to zwykła litość, ale bardziej coś na kształt empatii, którą ludzie roztaczają, gdy słyszą o jakiejś tragedii w wieczornych wiadomościach, gdy widzą kopnięte szczenię, albo głodujące dziecko. Coś, co sprawia, że serce w piersi człowieka ściska jakaś niewidzialna dłoń, jakby chciała je zmiażdżyć.

Nie do końca wiedział, dlaczego poczuł to właśnie teraz i dlaczego w ogóle to poczuł, skoro TJ był ni mniej ni więcej jego pracodawcą, bardzo kłopotliwym zresztą i utrudniającym wszystko jak tylko był w stanie. Faktem jednak było, że w jego wnętrzu kłębiła się niezidentyfikowana chęć pomocy i jeżeli TJ chciał drzemać na jego ramieniu, oddychając miaro przez rozchylone usta, to Steve był w porządku z tym. Nie wiedział czemu, ale był z tym w porządku.

Jego myśli błądziły nie do końca sprecyzowane przez całą drogę, chociaż starał się nie podążać drogą, w której przyszłoby mu się zastanawiać co będzie jeśli – albo raczej kiedy – TJ w końcu zrobi o ten jeden krok za dużo…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Gdy podjechali pod wille Hammondów, Steve siedział przez chwilę w ciszy, starając się pozbierać swoje myśli. Kierowca milczał, chociaż zerkając na jego twarz odbijającą się w lusterku wstecznym, Steve miał wrażenie, że widział w oczach mężczyzny smutek, o który sam się ocierał. A może tylko mu się tak wydawało?

Sięgając między siebie i TJ’a, rozpiął pas (którego zapięciem TJ w ogóle się nie kłopotał), by odwrócić się do Thomasa, ujmując go za ramię i odsuwając od siebie.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Thomas? – spytał cicho, gdy TJ mruknął coś niezadowolony, ciężki i bezwładny w rękach Steve’a. – TJ, słyszysz mnie?

TJ rozchylił powieki, ukazując nieprzytomne, oczy z rozszerzonymi źrenicami i przekrwionymi białkami.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ste… Steve… - mruknął niewyraźnie, starając się przełknąć suchość w ustach.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Jesteśmy na miejscu – powiedział łagodnie, odgarniając mu włosy ze spoconego czoła. Chłopak był blady jak ściana i gdyby Steve nie wiedział, że TJ był pod wpływem i że to nie jest dobry pomysł, na pewno zawiózłby go do szpitala, zamiast przywozić do domu. Wątpił jednak, by to było najlepsze rozwiązanie, zwłaszcza po ostatnich rewelacjach w mediach… Thomas nie potrzebował kolejnej awantury.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Zmęczo… ny… - wymamrotał TJ, zamykając oczy i wyglądając, jakby miał zamiar znowu pójść spać.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Wiem, TJ – odezwał się Steve, przytrzymując chłopaka, drugą ręką, otwierając drzwi samochodu. – Chodź, zaprowadzimy cię do łóżka. Tylko współpracuj ze mną.

TJ mruknął w proteście, jednak przesunął się, gdy Steve pociągnął go za sobą.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Dasz radę wstać? – spytał, gdy TJ siedział na skraju fotelu, a Steve osłaniał ręką jego głowę, żeby nie uderzył się, gdy będzie wysiadać.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie stem dziec…kiem… Steve… - wymamrotał, próbując wstać i z pomocą Steve’a nawet mu się to udało. Steve zachwiał się, gdy Thomas zapadł się w jego ramionach, wciskając twarz w okolice jego obojczyka. Przyciskając go mocno do siebie, odsunął ich i zatrzasnął drzwi samochodu, gdy zaraz kierowca odjechał, zostawiając ich samych pod domem.

Steve poczuł jak TJ ściska niezbyt mocno w dłoniach jego koszulę i oddycha ciężko.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Wszystko w porządku? – spytał, próbując spojrzeć na TJ’a, mając nadzieję, że dojdą w jednym kawałku do jego pokoju.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ta… ak. Dobrze pachniesz… Steve – wymamrotał i mężczyzna pomyślał, że słyszy coś na kształt śmiechu. Sam westchnął krótko, odnotowując, że skoro TJ mówi mu takie rzeczy, raczej nie zamierza umierać.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Dobra, bohaterze, teraz współpracujesz ze mną i idziemy do twojego pokoju – odezwał się Steve, idąc tyłem, decydując się, że tak lepiej zapanuje nad zbyt niestabilnym TJ’em i pociągnął go za sobą.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie… stem… haterm… Steve… - wymamrotał, robiąc kilka niezbyt stabilnych kroków w przód, jednak jak dla Steve dobre i to. – Ty jesteś… Ja… Ja…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Teraz schody, TJ – odezwał się delikatnie Steve, pomagając mu się po nich wspiąć. Gdy stanęli na werandzie, musiał mocnie przytrzymać Thomasa, by ten nie wysmyknął się z jego rąk.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ja… Steve… Ja tylko…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ciiii – mruknął Steve, wyjmując klucze z kieszeni i otwierając drzwi.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie… Steve, ja… - potknęli się w progu, gdy TJ chciał się zatrzymać i Steve wątpił, by dali radę tak dotrzeć do pokoju TJ’a nie budząc przy okazji całego domu,.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Steve… ja…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Powiesz mi, jak dojdziemy do pokoju, okej? – zaproponował, szybko decyzując, co powinien zrobić.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- O-okej…Steve! – TJ wydał z siebie zaskoczony dźwięk, owijając ręce wokół szyi Steve, gdy ten po prostu się pochylił i podniósł go.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ciszej – nakazał mu, kierując się prosto do schodów, zanim TJ wpadnie na głupi pomysł, żeby mu się na przykład wyrwać. – Zaniosę cię i szybciej mi powiesz to co chcesz.

TJ przez chwilę milczał jakby się nad tym zastanawiał, po czym mruknął coś w zgodzie, opierając głowę na ramieniu mężczyzny. Steve był więcej niż szczęśliwy, że TJ nie protestował i po prostu skierował się do sypialni chłopaka.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- No i już, jesteśmy – mruknął, idąc w stronę łóżka, na którym posadził TJ’a. Ten mruknął niezadowolony, najwyraźniej znowu na granicy snu. Steve bez słowa pomógł mu się pozbyć ubrań i butów, przeżywając małe deja vu, z tym, że tym razem TJ był wyjątkowo milczący i posłuszny.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Steve… ja… - odezwał się w końcu i Steve podniósł wzrok na niego, zaraz klnąc pod nosem. TJ był zielony na twarzy i nie wyglądał, jakby miał długo wytrzymać.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Wytrzymaj TJ – polecił jednak stanowczo, samemu idąc pospiesznie do łazienki, po której rozejrzał się i nie znajdując tego, czego szukał, złapał stojący pod zlewem mały kosz na śmieci. Wrócił właściwie w ostatniej chwili, wciskając kosz w ręce TJ’a, który pochylił się nad nim i zwymiotował. Steve pomagał mu go trzymać, drugą ręką przytrzymując TJ’a za ramię w pionowej postawie, gdy szarpały nim torsje.

Znów zaklął w myślach, troszkę się krzywiąc, gdyż widok jaki teraz miał do najprzyjemniejszych nie należał. Chociaż uczucie obrzydzenia zaraz zostało zastąpione współczuciem. TJ nie wyglądał dobrze i wcale nie zapowiadało się na to, że zaraz puści kosz i grzecznie pójdzie spać.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- TJ? – Steve przechylił się trochę, tak by mieć lepszy widok na chłopaka, gdy ten nagle ucichł i zastygł w bezruchu – lepiej? Thomas? – nalegał nie wiedząc co się z nim dzieje.

Hammond w odpowiedzi tylko zwrócił kolejną porcję zawartości żołądka do kosza i zaczął się lekko krztusić, gdyż najzwyczajniej w świecie skończył się mu materiał do zwracania. Jeszcze kilka razy nim szarpnęło zanim organizm zrezygnował z męczenia go.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Już? – spytał Agent z lekką troską w głosie, a gdy TJ skinął głową powoli się odsunął – potrzymaj to chwile sam, dasz radę, TJ? – odpowiedzią było kolejne skinienie głową.

Rogers upewnił się, że Thomas siedzi w miarę sztywno i mocno trzyma kosz i dopiero wtedy poszedł jeszcze na chwile do łazienki w poszukiwaniu jakiejkolwiek chusteczki czy papieru toaletowego. Znalazł to drugie dużo szybciej więc poszedł z tym do TJ’a jedną ręką łapiąc za kosz, który Thomas już puszczał, a drugą w której trzymał papier, podsunął mu bliżej twarzy.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Wytrzyj sobie usta… - mruknął z cichym westchnięciem, a zerowa reakcja TJ’a sprawiła, że poczuł się jeszcze niezręczniej niż do tej pory.

A najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że nie miał dziś ochoty się na niego wkurzać czy irytować się jego zachowaniem. Fakt, że Thomas Hammond, nie był dziś Thomasem Hammondem sprawiał, ze po prostu chciał mu pomóc i ułożyć jak najspokojniej do snu. Już nawet się nie zastanawiając, jedną ręką urwał kawałek papieru zostawiając rolkę obok na łóżku i przetarł prawie nieprzytomnemu TJ’owi usta, wyrzucając papier do tego samego kosza, a następnie odłożył go obok na podłogę.

Złapał jego policzek w dłoń, próbując zajrzeć w jego twarz.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Thomas, słyszysz mnie? – spytał samemu słysząc w swoim głosie troskę. TJ spojrzał na niego totalnie nieprzytomny, lecz skinął głową. – Dasz radę się położyć? Pomogę ci. – Kolejne skinięcie i chłopak starał się niezdarnie położyć na łożku. Steve pomógł mu się przechylić, unosząc przy okazji jego nogi i układając je na pościeli, samemu przysiadając na skraju.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- W porządku? – Odgarnął mu włosy z czoła, słuchając, jak TJ ciężko oddycha. – Nadal ci niedobrze? – TJ wydał z siebie cichy jęk, przyciskając twarz do poduszki. Steve uznał, że najlepiej będzie już się nie odzywać i pozwolić mu zasnąć. Wstał, zabierając ze sobą kosz na śmieci i udał się do łazienki. Nie była to najprzyjemniejsza część jego pracy, ale nie chciał wzywać nikogo z rodziny chłopaka i robić większego zamieszania. TJ potrzebował spokoju. Krzywiąc się wypłukał kosz i zmoczył w zimnej wodzie jeden z wiszących na haczyku ręczników i wrócił do pokoju. TJ leżał nieruchomo na łóżku tak, jak go zostawił. Steve postawił kosz koło łóżka, by w razie czego chłopak miał coś pod ręką. Złożył też ręcznik i przetarł nim spoconą szyję i twarz TJ’a. Thomas westchnął cicho, rozluźniając się nieco i Steve miał nadzieję, że tym razem zaśnie spokojnie i obejdzie się bez kolejnych nieprzyjemnych atrakcji. Przeczesał palcami jego wilgotne od potu włosy przez chwilę mu się przyglądając. Otrząsnął się jednak szybko, samemu nie bardzo wiedząc dlaczego w ogóle to zrobił i pociągnął za narzutę na łóżku przykrywając nią TJ’a. Ten chłopak był chodzącym bałaganem, inaczej nie dało się tego ująć. Steve westchnął ciężko, czując się naprawdę zmęczony całą tą nocą i tym, że sam już nie wiedział co myśli i co powinien myśleć. Położył ręcznik obok papieru na stoliku i gdy po dwudziestu minutach TJ spokojnie spał, Steve uznał, że może wrócić do siebie.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Zgasił światło w łazience TJ’a, gdyż tylko ono oświetlało sypialnie chłopaka, po czym ruszył w stronę drzwi i wyszedł na korytarz. Trochę się wahając, zamknął drzwi od pokoju Thomasa przez moment stojąc pod nimi. A jak się gorzej poczuje? Jak coś się stanie bo za dużo nawciągał? Steve przeklął siebie w myślach i ruszył do swojego pokoju. Nie mógł tak myśleć, nie był jego dosłowną niańką, matką, kuźwa kimkolwiek. TJ sobie poradzi, a może będzie spał całą noc.

Starając się przestać myśleć o Thomasie i jego stanie, skierował się do łazienki w swoim pokoju a po szybkim prysznicu ułożył się do snu. Dopiero gdy jego ciało dotknęło jedwabistej pościeli, poczuł jaki naprawdę jest zmęczony. Chwilę później już spał.


	9. Rozdział IX. - "Wspomnienia i relaks w towarzystwie brata"

##  **Rozdział IX**

##  _“Wspomnienia i relaks w towarzystwie brata”_

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Obudziły go silne promienie słońca, które uderzały prosto w jego twarz. Ze skrzywioną miną, próbował znaleźć jakąkolwiek inną pozycję, byleby uniknąć mocnego światła, bez skutku. Usiadł na łóżku próbując ocknąć się z półsnu a gdy mu się to udało, przypomniał sobie, że po wczorajszym najzwyczajniej w świecie zapomniał zasłonić rolet w oknach.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Mmmhhh – mruknął przeciągając się. Sięgnął po telefon leżący na nocnej szafce i sprawdził godzinę. 6:23. Skrzywił się zauważając jak krótko spał, a jaki jest wyspany. Może skoro już wstał tak wcześnie, warto by było ten czas jakoś lepiej wykorzystać?

Nie miał pojęcia, kiedy TJ wstanie, a on sam chyba już nie zdoła zasnąć. Poszedł do łazienki, zgarniając po drodze strój do biegania. Stanowczo potrzebował ruchu i oczyszczenia własnych myśli, a nie biegało się lepiej niż o świcie. W całym domu panowała jeszcze cisza. Steve zawahał się na schodach, cofając się w końcu i zatrzymując pod drzwiami pokoju TJ’a. Nie do końca wiedział, dlaczego to robi, ale zapukał cicho, a gdy nie było żadnej odpowiedzi po prostu wszedł do środka. Thomas spał na łóżku, zakopany w pościel tak, jak Steve zostawił go wczoraj. Jego klatka piersiowa poruszała się w miarowym oddechu i nic nie wskazywało na to, że TJ miał jakieś kłopoty po wyjściu Steve’a. To dobrze, bardzo dobrze. Wyszedł z pokoju i nie zatrzymywany przez nikogo opuścił dom.

Nie wiedział, ile dokładnie spędził na bieganiu, starając się skupić na własnym oddechu a nie na myślach krążących po jego głowie. Zalany potem stanął w końcu pod drzwiami domu Hammondów, wspierając dłonie na udach, czując, jak jego nogi drżą z wysiłku. Może nie był tak wypoczęty jak mu się na początku wydawało…

Właściwie w drzwiach spotkał się z Elaine, która najwyraźniej spieszyła się już do pracy.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Agencie Rogers – przywitała się, posyłając mu zmęczony uśmiech. Nie wyglądała tak źle, jak TJ, ale wciąż zmęczona i Steve starał się myśleć, że jest to wywołane troską o syna… – Wszystko w porządku? – spytała, zatrzymując się na chwilę i patrząc na niego uważnie.

Steve domyślał się o co może pytać i w momencie, gdy otwierał usta wiedział, że czegoś nie powinien mówić.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Tak, wszystko w porządku. – Uśmiechnął się, nieco zbyt wymuszenie jak na jego gust, ale miał nadzieję, że kobieta tego nie zauważy.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Dobrze. To znaczy… Tak, to dobrze. – Posłała mu uśmiech, ściskając jego ramię i kierując się do samochodu, który już na nią czekał.

Spojrzał jeszcze za nią, jakby mając przeczucie, ze się odwróci by powiedzieć coś więcej. Lecz na jego szczęście nie doczekał się tego. Zmęczony bieganiem wszedł do domu, pierw kierując swoje kroki do kuchni, by zaspokoić pragnienie. Wyciągając z szafki szklankę, zerknął kątem oka na zegarek wiszący na ścianie – 8:47 no to długo sobie pobiegał. Z lodówki wyciągnął schłodzoną wodę mineralną i nalał do szklanki upijając spory łyk. Opar się o blat kuchenny z głębokim westchnięciem.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Dalej nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego zmartwił go fakt, iż nie spotkał w tej kuchni TJ’a. Czemu on się w ogóle o niego martwił? Cóż, nie ukrywając… Ta ich rodzinna kłótnia dała mu sporo do myślenia, wywołując ogromne współczucie dla osoby Thomasa, ale był w pracy… Która nie polegała na martwieniu się, a o dbaniu o bezpieczeństwo. _Steve, ogarnij się i skup się_. Skarcił się w myślach i ruszył na górę, wbiegając ostrożnie co drugi stopień.. Znów zatrzymał się przy drzwiach Hammonda, nasłuchując. Cisza dała mu wystarczający powód, żeby uspokoić się i pójść do siebie.

Po szybkim prysznicu przebrał się w jakieś normalniejsze ciuchy i zszedł na dół by napić się kawy. Spotkał tam Margaret, z którą coraz swobodniej mu się rozmawiało. Owszem, zawstydzała go co drugie zdanie, lecz już zdążył się do tego przyzwyczaić i skutecznie to ukrywać. TJ miał racje, ta kobieta jest naprawdę wyjątkowa i niezastąpiona a tego ranka przynajmniej pomogła mu się troszkę rozluźnić i nie myśleć o Thomasie.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Steve, aa… Jak TJ? – zapytała wprost po chwili niezręcznej ciszy.

Steve przesunął dłonią po włosach, nie bardzo wiedząc co i czy w ogóle powinien cokolwiek mówić.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Wszystko w porządku – powtórzył jak echo słowa, które jakąś chwilę temu powiedział Elaine, lecz tym razem reakcja go zaskoczyła. Nie wiedział tylko czy pozytywnie czy nie.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie dawaj mu tego gówna, Agencie – odpowiedziała zaraz opryskliwie Margaret, marszcząc groźnie brwi. – Znam tego dzieciaka od urodzenia i doskonale wiem, że jest daleko od bycia w porządku. Chcę wiedzieć, jak źle jest i lepiej nie waż się mi kłamać – ostrzegła, celując w niego palcem.

Steve niewiele mógł poradzić na to, że czuł się przyparty do muru przez starszą kobietę, zresztą o ile Steve zdążył zauważyć, kierowała nią autentyczna troska o wnuka…

Westchnął krótko, opierając się o blat, na co twarz Margaret złagodniała i przybrała bardziej zmartwiony wyraz.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Jest źle, prawda? – spytała cicho, na co Steve bez słowa skinął głową. – Brał coś? – Steve skinął ponownie głową, zerkając na kobietę, która pokręciła bezradnie głową.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Pieprzyć wszystko, tak czułam, że tak to się skończy  - mruknęła niezadowolona i zmartwiona. – Jest u siebie?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Tak, wciąż spał, jak ostatnio sprawdzałem – odpowiedział, na co kobieta posłała mu szybkie uważne spojrzenie.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Jak bardzo… - machnęła ręką w niesprecyzowanym geście.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Kontaktował. W miarę – poprawił się – gdy wróciliśmy. Wymiotował, a potem poszedł spać.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Powinien skończyć z tym gównem raz na zawsze – westchnęła a przy gestykulacji rękoma, Steve dostrzegł, ze jej ręce się trzęsą… Zapewne z nerwów – tyle razy go prosiliśmy, był na odwyku… Nic nie działa na tego gówniarza, jedynie jak kiedyś… - przerwała a na samo wspomnienie niezbyt przyjemnych wspomnień, posmutniała - …się zakochał to nie brał. Nie mam pewności ale… był… inny.

Agent patrzył na nią wyraźnie zagubiony totalnie nie wiedząc co ma odpowiedzieć, co zrobić. Ta troska w głosie Margaret go odrobinę przerażała i zaczynał zauważać, że ta kobieta jest chyba jedyną osobą, która naprawdę martwi się o Thomasa, bo Elaine… Ech, nie wiedział co miał o tym myśleć.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ja… Nie wiem co mam powiedzieć – wzruszył ramionami, przyznając się do prawdy. Czuł się jakoś strasznie niezręcznie w tej sytuacji, ale rozumiał, że kobieta musi się komuś wygadać, najwidoczniej.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie musisz nic mówić, Agencie – Margaret ułożyła dłoń na tej jego, spoczywającej na blacie kuchennym – nie bierz tego też do siebie, bo nie o to chodzi… Wiesz jak to starsi ludzie muszą się czasem wygadać, hm? – posłała mu uśmiech, próbując jakoś naprawić niezbyt przyjemną dla Rogersa sytuację – A ja często pierdolę bez sensu, więc się nie przejmuj. Tylko proszę, pilnuj tego gnojka.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- To moja praca – uśmiechnął się do kobiety, bo tylko tyle był jej w stanie dać. To była jego praca, miał dbać o bezpieczeństwo TJ’a ale nie był pewien, czy potrafi uchronić go przed nim samym i czy TJ w ogóle potrzebuje tego. Pewne było jedno, że jeżeli dalej tak pójdzie, doczekają się jakiejś tragedii.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem, Agencie – odezwała się Margaret, posyłając mu smutny uśmiech i ściskając krótko jego rękę, nim opuściła kuchnie. Steve został sam ze swoimi myślami, mając dziwne wrażenie, że wszystko się komplikuje, a on nie ma nad tym kontroli…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Po dłuższej chwili, gdy zdecydował się jednak na kawę usłyszał kroki, a gdy odwrócił się w drzwiach stał TJ wyglądając jak… cóż, nie wyglądając zbyt dobrze. Był blady, rozczochrany a pod jego oczami rysowały się ciemne worki. Gdyby nie miał pojęcia co się stało, pomyślałby, że chłopak jest chory…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Jak się czujesz? – zapytał nie spuszczając wzroku z chłopaka. Dostał w odpowiedzi tylko chłodne ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

Agent przybrał bardziej niezrozumianą minę, nie rozumiejąc o co chodzi TJ’owi… Zrobił coś źle? Dopiero po chwili przypomniał sobie, swoje docinki w stronę Thomasa przy ostatniej podobnej sytuacji.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Pytam poważnie, nie będę ci dogryzał TJ – dodał po chwili unosząc lekko ręce w geście poddania. Obserwował jak chłopak sięga do szafki z lekami i wysypuje na rękę trzy tabletki – może…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nic mi nie będzie i nie jest, Steve - Agent już chciał zwrócić mu uwagę, na ich ilość, lecz Thomas przerwał mu ostrym tonem zerkając na niego przez ramię – żyję jak widzisz, nie czuje się wcale lepiej niż tak jak na co dzień, czyli chujowo… - mruknął pod nosem, a Rogers tylko westchnął wyciągając mu z lodówki butelkę, a z szafki szklankę widząc, że Thomasowi jeszcze trudno normalnie funkcjonować.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Jak uważasz – odparł Steve, nie chcąc się narzucać. TJ wystarczająco pokazał mu, że raczej nie ma humoru.

TJ zignorował wyciągniętą szklankę i od razu sięgnął po butelkę, popijając tabletki wodą i odstawiając ją na blat. Wolną rękę przyłożył do skroni czując jak bardzo pulsują bólem, skulił się trochę i z na wpół przymkniętymi powiekami, odłożył butelkę znów do lodówki, dopiero teraz przenosząc wzrok na stojącego obok Agenta.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie musisz się o mnie martwić, Steve. Przyzwyczaiłem się – uśmiechnął się na tyle ile dał radę. Ale nie krył się z tym, że był to uśmiech pełen bólu.

Steve poczuł coś niewygodnego, zaciskającego się w jego piersi. Nikt nie powinien być przyzwyczajony do czegoś takiego i brać to za coś oczywistego. Jakaś część Steve’a chciała zaoferować mu pocieszenie, zaproponować rozmowę, jeżeli TJ tego by chciał, lecz nie wyrzekł słowa. Thomas nie wyglądał, jakby chciał usłyszeć coś takiego.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Skończ z tą miną, Steve - jęknął cicho, przyciskając palce do powiek - bo wyglądasz jak cholerny kopnięty szczeniak, a to w ogóle do ciebie nie pasuje.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Stanowczo nie jest z tobą tak źle, jak wyglądasz - odparł krótko Rogers, posyłając mu krzywy uśmiech.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- No i to jest mój Agent Rogers - parsknął śmiechem TJ, czego zaraz pożałował, gdy ból zaatakował znowu jego skronie. - Powiedziałbym ci nawet, że to trochę seksowne, gdy tak pyskujesz, ale nie jestem w formie i może być marny efekt. - Machnął nonszalancko ręką, na co Steve tylko przewrócił oczami. TJ chyba nigdy się nie zmieni.

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Gdy tabletki przeciwbólowe w końcu zaczęły działać, TJ poczuł się znacznie lepiej, a już na pewno na tyle dobrze, żeby opuścić swój pokój, wchodząc do salonu słyszał, jak jego babcia i Steve rozmawiając na werandzie i pokręcił na to głową. Kto by pomyślał, że jego babcia tak polubi Rogersa, zazwyczaj nie spoufalała się specjalnie z ochroną, a juz na pewno nie z jego ochroną, ale być może dlatego, że uważała ich za półmózgich troglodytów… A Steve był przystojny i na pewno nie był półmózgi, więc coś w tym mogło być. TJ zatrzymał się przed kominkiem, biorąc do ręki jedno ze zdjęć z jego bratem, jednym uchem tylko przysłuchując się temu o czym opowiadała Margaret.

Douglas próbował się dodzwonić wczoraj do niego kilka razy więc zapewne matka już go poinformowała o ich małej awanturze i pieprzony Douglas chciał być jak zwykle dobrym bratem. Ale tak właściwie… Tak właściwie z chęcią by gdzieś zniknął razem z nim tak jak to czasem robili, gdy byli jeszcze dzieciakami a później nastolatkami i wymykali się spod wkurzającej kurateli prywatnej ochrony.

Na samo wspomnienie, kąciki jest ust uniosły się lekko w górę. Odłożył zdjęcie podejmując decyzję o planie na dzisiejszy dzień, jednak zanim wrócił się do siebie po telefon, odwiedził jeszcze kuchnię, robiąc sobie kawę.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Dougie? – mruknął znudzony dobijaniem się do brata, który za drugim razem i tak odebrał chyba po piątym sygnale. Ach, pewnie zapracowany jak zawsze.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Halo? Co jest TJ? – jednak zdyszany głos bliźniaka, tylko rozwiał wcześniejsze przemyślenia TJ’a. Douglas na pewno nie biegał, a wiec pozostaje tylko…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Chyba w czymś przeszkodziłem co? Aż tyle wolnego czasu znalazłeś? – zaśmiał się, drwiąc trochę z brata.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- TJ, co jest? – ups... Chyba trafił. Thomas miał ochotę się znów śmiać.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Dobra, nie denerwuj się tak… A skoro dziś masz wolne… - postanowił dać mu spokój, niech korzysta z życia. Przeszedł od razu do sedna – Co powiesz na wypad na wieś? Nad naszą rzekę, na rybki?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Boże, TJ… Dzisiaj? – Douglas nie wydawał się być jakiś zadowolony – Wzięło cię na wspomnienia?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- No, nie daj się prosić zresztą po wczoraj… - zamilkł na chwilę, chcąc zbudować przekonujące napięcie – potrzebuję odpoczynku. A więc?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- O której? – z uśmiechem zerknął na zegarek, wybierając jakąś godzinę.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Szesnasta? Zajadę po ciebie z…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Agentem Rogersem? Nie da się bez niego?

            - Dougi… - jęknął w niezadowoleniu.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Tak wiem, twoja niania. Jak będzie stał z boku to ok.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Jasne, dzięki. Dam znać później, pozdrów tą nagą Anne z boku! Cześć!

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- T… - ale TJ już się rozłączył.

Ach, ten jego głupiutki Dougie…

TJ podrzucił w ręce telefon zaraz łapiąc go zgrabnie, myśląc intensywnie. Dużo bardziej wolałby się wybrać z Douglasem sam, ale wiedział, że to będzie problematyczne i raczej nie pozbędzie się ogona. Zresztą Margaret tego dopilnuje, skoro jest w domu, a nie miał ochoty tłumaczyć się, że nie, nie zamierzał jechać ćpać…

Zacisnął dłonie, czując swędzenie pod skórą, bo tak naprawdę…

Nie. Nie. Jedzie z Douglasem. Nie dzisiaj. Nie… Nie teraz później.

Zerknął w stronę wyjścia na taras, słysząc podniesione głosy i śmiech. Steve stał w progu, śmiejąc się z czegoś, co powiedziała Margaret, zaraz odwracając się i wchodząc do salonu, natrafiając spojrzeniem na TJ’a.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Agencie, bądź gotowy za godzinę, wychodzimy – odezwał się TJ, uśmiechając się półgębkiem. Jeżeli Steve był zaskoczony, nie dał tego po sobie poznać, po prostu skinął głową, mrucząc „Oczywiście”. Ach, Steve Rogers, jak zwykle mistrz dobrej zabawy.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀TJ westchnął w duchu, kierując się do swojego pokoju, żeby się przebrać. Akurat ta czynność nie zajęła mu tak dużo czasu, jak rozmyślanie nad tym, czy pozwolić dziś sobie na jedną kreskę czy nie. Och, kurwa. Gdyby nie zaczął o tym myśleć, nie byłoby problemu, a aktualnie w jego głowie pojawiały się obrazy z dawnych lat, a nawet sprzed kilku lat, pokazujące jak w ukryciu można było sobie poćpać w tamtym miejscu. Nie.. Doug by go chyba udusił, nie był pewien czy Agent też, ale…

Wyszykował się pierwszy, a zegarek w telefonie uświadomił mu, że miał jeszcze trochę czasu. Postanowił poczekać na Rogersa w salonie, siadając na kanapie i w tym samym czasie, poczuł wibracje telefonu.

            - Kogo niesie? – mruknął pod nosem lekko się krzywiąc, gdyż po chwili telefon znów zawibrował. Zerknął na wyświetlacz, a widząc nadawcę westchnął ciężko, odblokowując telefon.

 

**Od: David –** TJ, masz dziś czas?

**Od: David –** Podjechałbym po Ciebie, tak jak ostatnio… Nie daj się prosić.

 

TJ zaklął pod nosem, gdy wyobraźnia podziałała po samych słowach. Tamten raz nie kojarzył mu się z zajebistym seksem w samochodzie Davida, a z pieprzonym Rogersem przez którego musiał odreagować tamtej nocy. Kurwa. Znów nabrał ochoty, by troszkę wzmocnić swoją taktykę na wyrywanie Agenta, to przez niego to wszystko.

Nie wiedział co ma odpisać, najchętniej w ogóle by nic nie odpisywał, ale David ostatnio był strasznie nachalny, a Thomas stanowczo znów za często mu odmawiał. Ale najzwyczajniej w świecie… Akurat na tego mężczyznę nie miał ochoty. Lecz gdyby inny był na jego miejscu, och taaak.

Postukał palcami o oparcie kanapy myśląc intensywnie. To nie tak, że nie miał ochoty. Owszem, miał, tylko aktualnie wszystkie jego myśli koncentrowały się na tym, jak wyjąć kij z tyłka Agenta i wsadzić tam inny. Ewentualnie. Jednak mimo jego niezaprzeczalnego uroku osobistego Agent był wyjątkowo oporny, więc z przykrością stwierdzał, że nie stanie się to tak szybko, jakby sobie życzył, więc może…

Zerknął na wyświetlacz, wpatrując się w wiadomość od Davida.

 

**Do: David –** Jestem zajęty, odezwę się.

 

Odpisał tylko tyle, bo cóż, fakt, był dzisiaj zajęty, ale jeżeli coś by poszło dzisiaj nie tak… TJ lubił mieć kilka opcji, żeby odreagować.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Jedziemy?

Podniósł głowę, słysząc głos Rogersa. Zmierzył mężczyznę od stóp do głów.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- To nie żaden bankiet, nie musisz być taki oficjalny – stwierdził, kiwając głowę na marynarkę, którą mężczyzna założył.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Wciąż jestem twoim ochroniarzem – wyjaśnił krótko, przyglądając się, jak TJ wstaje z kanapy.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nieważne. – TJ machnął ręką, idąc w stronę korytarza. – Pospiesz się, bo się spóźnimy.

Agent bez słowa, podążył za TJ’em na dwór tak naprawdę w sumie nie wiedząc gdzie Thomas chce się wybrać, no i dotarło do niego, że chyba powinien się zapytać co i jak.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Gdzie chcesz jechać? – zapytał stanowczym tonem, przepełnionym tym jebanym profesjonalizmem, od którego TJ już po prostu rzygał… Rogers stanowczo był zbyt sztywny i poważny.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Bierz swoje auto i jedziemy po Douglasa, a potem ci powiem. Tego adresu nie znasz – odparł TJ, posyłając ochroniarzowi tylko tajemniczy uśmiech.

Ech, póki co tyle mu wystarczyło, dobrze, że Steve wziął kluczyki od swojego auta, przynajmniej teraz nie musiał się wracać. Ale tak coś czuł, ze skoro TJ nie wspomniał o kierowcy, to oznaczało to, że jadą gdzieś sami. Poszedł po swoje Audi, zerkając kątem oka na Hammonda, który był zajęty pisaniem czegoś na telefonie.

 

**Do: Douglas –** Ogarniaj się, wyjeżdżam po Ciebie ciołku.

 

TJ zablokował telefon po napisaniu wiadomości do bliźniaka i schował go w kieszeni spodni, przeszedł na drugą stronę widząc, jak Agent już podjeżdża swoim czarnym autem i wsiadł do środka.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Troszkę się dzisiaj rozluźnimy Agencie – rzucił zapinając pasy i zerkając na swojego ochroniarza, który po chwili ruszył autem pod wyznaczony adres.

Steve nie do końca wiedział, co TJ miał na myśli przez „rozluźnimy” i nie był pewien, czy mają takie same sposoby na rozluźnianie się.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie rób takiej miny, Steve. – TJ przewrócił oczami, sięgając po pas i zapinając go. – Jedziemy za miasto, zresztą Dougi będzie z nami, a on ostatnio ma taki sam kij w dupie jak ty.

Steve tylko pokręcił głową, nie komentując w żaden sposób zaczepki. Jaka szkoda, TJ chętnie by się z nim podrażnił. Przez chwilę jechali w milczeniu, podczas którego TJ wysłał kilka smsów do Terry’ego, zerkając kątem oka co rusz na Steve’a. Ten facet wyglądał jak jakiś grecki bóg, ale był równie nudny i kamienny jak rzeźby w muzeum.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Czym się zajmujesz, Steve? – rzucił od niechcenia, ignorując kolejnego smsa od Davida, który próbował go przekonać, by się jednak dzisiaj spotkali.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Słucham? – Steve spojrzał na niego wyraźnie zaskoczony pytaniem.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Czym się zajmujesz – powtórzył cierpliwie, chowając telefon do kieszeni. – Gdy nie jesteś sztywniakiem i gdy nie pracujesz.

Steve milczał przez chwilę i TJ zaczął się zastanawiać, czy ten facet robi cokolwiek poza pracą. Aż przykro by było, gdyby był AŻ TAK nudny.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Rysuję – odezwał się w końcu lakonicznie, aż przez chwilę TJ pomyślał, że się przesłyszał.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Słucham? – spytał, unosząc zaskoczony brwi. Czy mu się wydawało, czy Steve się zarumienił.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Mówię, że rysuję. Po pracy. Jak mam czas. – Mężczyzna odchrząknął nieco niezręcznie, nie patrząc na TJ. To była… ciekawa informacja. Nie tego się spodziewał, może bardziej coś… sam nie wiedział, ale rysowanie nie było czymś, o czym nawet by pomyślał.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Co rysujesz? – spytał i tak, miał rację, Steve się zarumienił! No proszę. TJ z trudem stłumił uśmiech, który cisnął mu się usta.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Różnie. Wszystko. Ludzi. Naturę. – Wzruszył ramionami i TJ pomyślał, że jego zażenowanie jest nawet słodkie.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Chodziłeś do jakiejś szkoły? – spytał nonszalancko, przekręcając się nieco na bok, żeby mieć lepszy widok na mężczyznę. Steve był blondynem więc natura była przeciwko niemu, ale te lekko zaróżowione policzki całkiem mu się podobały. Miał swoje przypuszczenia, że podczas seksu Steve też się tak rumieni i była to bardzo interesująca myśl.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Do liceum – odparł, odchrząkując ponownie, najwyraźniej czując na sobie uważne spojrzenie TJ’a.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Będę mógł kiedyś zobaczyć?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Co? – Steve spojrzał na niego z niezrozumieniem, na co TJ uśmiechnął się szeroko.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Twoje rysunki, oczywiście. Chciałbym je zobaczyć. Ciekawość. – Wzruszył ramionami, gdy Steve posłał mu kolejne, lekko zaskoczone spojrzenie.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Cóż, nie wiem czy jest co do oglądania. To po prostu… tylko rysunki.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nadal ciekawy – parsknął śmiechem, opierając głowę o zagłówek, przyglądając się mężczyźnie spod przymrużonych powiek. – Narysujesz mnie?

Samochodem aż szarpnęło, gdy Steve zahamował gwałtownie na czerwonym świetle, chociaż TJ nie był pewiem, czy na pewno tylko ono było tego powodem.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- A więc? – zapytał po chwili ciszy, nie kryjąc cwaniackiego uśmiechu. Był bardziej niż pewny, że Steve zbyt gwałtownie nacisnął hamulec przez jego słowa.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ja… Znaczy – Agent był wyraźnie zmieszany, ale TJ’owi to się coraz bardziej podobało – może kiedyś – odparł znacznie ciszej, starając skupić się na drodze.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ale ja mówię poważnie Agencie, przyda mi się taka pamiątka… Umiem siedzieć w bezruchu bardzo długo – Thomas z satysfakcją obserwował te czerwone policzki Rogersa. Jak taki facet, może być taki… Wstydliwy? Ale najwidoczniej TJ trafił w czuły punkt.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie wiem czy nadawałoby się to na pamiątkę – odparł Agent, starając się wyzbyć zmieszania, które było dalej bezczelnie widoczne – więc może dajmy z tym spokój.

W odpowiedzi dostał tylko cichy śmiech Thomasa, który pokręcił głową i rozejrzał się dookoła. Byli już prawie na miejscu a Douglas powinien już czekać na nich. TJ wcale się nie zdziwił jak zobaczył go przed budynkiem z papierosem w ustach. Może już się nie ukrywał przed Anne?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Stań tu na chwile – polecił swojemu ochroniarzowi, wskazując miejsce jakoś z boku ulicy.

Agent upewnił się, że może tu stanąć i zatrzymał auto obserwując jak TJ wysiada z niego i wita się z bratem.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Cześć braciszku, podzielisz się nie? – rzucił TJ i nawet nie czekając na zgodę Douga, zabrał mu papierosa i zaciągnął się.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Stęskniłeś się za mną czy za fajkami? – jego bliźniak prychnął i spojrzał na czarne Audi i jego właściciela w środku – pochwaliłeś się, że sławny imprezowy TJ Hammond jedzie sobie połowić rybki? – zaśmiał się powracając wzrokiem na Thomasa.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Jeszcze nie, tego adresu też mu nie podałem jak pisałem cały spis swojego życia, więc będzie niespodzianka – rzucił niewzruszony TJ i znów przytknął papierosa do ust. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Jesteś okropny. – Douglas przewrócił oczami, na co TJ tylko uśmiechnął się szeroko, wzruszając ramionami.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nikt mu chyba nie mówił, że to będzie łatwa praca, prawda? – spytał niewinnie.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- O szczerze wątpię, by ktoś uważał pracę z tobą za łatwą – zakpił Douglas.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ranisz mnie braciszku – powiedział z udawaną urazą TJ, zgniatając niedopałek pod butem. – Chodź, zanim Agent Rogers pomyśli, że chcę mu uciec.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Witam, Agencie – przywitał się Douglas, wsiadając do samochodu, Steve również się przywitał, patrząc na TJ’a, który robił coś na telefonie.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Gdzie jedziemy? – spytał w końcu.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Bez nerwów, Agencie – parsknął TJ.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- TJ – Doug jęknął cicho. – Jedziemy na wieś, do rodzinnego domu – odpowiedział za TJ’a.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Hej! Nie umiesz się bawić! – rzucił z wyrzutem TJ. – Tutaj, Agencie. – TJ pokazał Steve’owi nawigację.

Steve zerknął na miejsce na mapie, będąc nieco zaskoczonym, że o tak ważnym miejscu, TJ mu nie powiedział. Ale to nie czas na opierdol. Zrezygnował ruszając bez słowa pod wskazany adres.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Wybacz Agencie, że nie napisałem ci w historii swojego życia o tym miejscu, ale nie sądziłem, że się tam wybiorę – wytłumaczył się Thomas, głosem pełnym niewinności.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Radzę ci więcej takich rzeczy nie robić, jeśli mam dobrze wykonywać swoją pracę, TJ – Steve rzucił chłodno niezbyt zadowolony z zaistniałej sytuacji.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ty jak zwykle musisz utrudniać wszystko wszystkim – rzucił z tyłu Douglas, stając po stronie Agenta – braciszku ty się nigdy nie zmienisz…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Zejdźcie ze mnie! – mruknął oburzony Thomas, również robiąc taką minę.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Jeszcze nikt na tobie nie siedzi… - prychnął Doug.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- A szkoda…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- TJ! – Douglas pokręcił głową, coraz mniej wierząc w to, ze są spokrewnieni.

Agent prowadził auto w milczeniu, co jakiś czas zerkając na telefon TJ’a, który leżał na jego udzie. Nie chciał się wtrącać w rozmowę, w sumie też nie miał po co. I raczej Thomas się nie powinien zdziwić, że zrobiła się z niego znów niemowa.

Steve nie odzywał się całą drogę, skupiając się na prowadzeniu samochodu i starając się nie przysłuchiwać zbytnio rozmowom prowadzonych przez braci. Gdy dojeżdżali na miejsce, TJ wyłączył nawigację i sam instruował Steve’a gdzie ma jechać.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Agencie, witaj na ranczu dziadka Hammonda! – zawołał TJ ze śmiechem, gdy już wysiedli.

Steve rozejrzał się z zaciekawieniem. Sam wychował się w Brooklynie i niewiele miał okazji by spędzać czas na wsi. Teraz, gdy jego matka mieszkała na przedmieściach dużo cześciej mógł odpocząć z dala od miejskiego zgiełku, jednak to wciąż nie było to. Nie tak, jak na prawdziwej wsi. I mimo faktu, że właśnie, była to wieś, posiadłość była imponująca, bardziej przypominająca mały dworek niż wiejską chatę.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie zostawiaj w tyle, Agencie! Bo potem będzie na mnie, że mnie zgubiłeś!

Steve wyrwał się ze swoich myśli, gdy TJ go zawołał i zaraz podążył za braćmi, którzy kierowali się do budynku obok domu. Tak właściwie Steve nie wiedział jeszcze, co to robili, ale mimo wszystko była to miła odmiana. Cokolwiek bracia planowali, lepsze to niż kolejny dzień w klubie i przyglądanie się jak TJ zapija swój zły nastrój.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Jak ci się podoba, Steve? – spytał TJ, idąc tyłem i przyglądając się Rogersowi z uśmiechem. Jeżeli miał jakieś szczęśliwe wspomnienia, zawsze były związane zwłaszcza z tym miejscem, dlatego przybycie tutaj wprawiło go w naprawdę dobry nastrój.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Naprawdę piękne miejsce – odpowiedział Steve, uśmiechając się lekko.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Byłeś kiedyś na wsi, Agencie? – zagadnął go Douglas, otwierając drewniane drzwi do budynku, który o jak się okazało był po prostu czymś w rodzaju przydomowej szopy? Czy jak to się nazywało.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Może kiedyś, za dzieciaka – przyznał z westchnięciem i wszedł za nimi do środka.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Serio? – TJ spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. Prędzej się spodziewał, że to właśnie Agent będzie bardziej rozeznany w tych klimatach, niż on sam. Patrząc na to jak wyglądało jego życie, życie w rodzinie polityków, sława, kasa, luksusy.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Tak wyszło, wychowałem się w mieście, więc… - Steve uważnie obserwował to co robią bracia i nie ukrył zdziwienia gdy Douglas wyciągnął wędki.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- No tak, TJ ci nie mówił, Agencie – bliźniak Thomasa zaśmiał się, zauważając zdziwienie Rogersa – TJ’owi zachciało się łowić rybki więc… Trochę się ponudzimy.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Hej! To nie jest nudne! – rzucił urażony TJ, wyciągając kolejne przybory wędkarskie

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Powiedzmy – dodał jeszcze Doug i wyszedł wymijając Steve’a w drzwiach.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie patrz się tak Agencie, bo pomyślę, że kij ci wszedł jeszcze głębiej – mruknął zaczepnie Thomas, zaczynając się śmiać ze zdziwienia Rogersa.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Wiesz – Agent zlał jego komentarz, skupiając się na tej innej części jego wypowiedzi – patrząc po tobie, raczej spodziewałbym się wszystkiego, ale nie tego… - rzucił dość ostro, chcąc jakby dać ostrzeżenie Thomasowi, a pro po takich zaczepek jak przed chwilą.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Heh, no tak Thomas Hammond i łowienie ryb to dwie różne bajki – pokręcił głową podchodząc do Agenta i wciskając mu małe okrągłe pudełeczko, z przynętą dla ryb – może dołączysz się, Agencie?

TJ tylko uniósł brwi, gdy Steve milczał wpatrując się w niego w oczekiwaniu. Chociaż Steve był więcej niż pewien, że widzi uśmiech czający się w kącikach ust Thomasa…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nigdy tego nie robiłem - przyznał w końcu.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie? - zdziwił się uprzejmie TJ, nie wyglądając jednak na aż tak zdumionego. - To będziesz miał okazję się nauczyć, to całkiem proste.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ja bym mu nie ufał, Agencie! - rozległo się wołanie Douglasa, który znajdował się już na zewnątrz. Nie żeby Steve sie z nim nie zgadzał, tak przypuszczał, że to nie może być tak łatwe jak próbował mu wmówić TJ.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Cicho bądź! - krzyknął TJ. - To że tobie nie wychodzi nie oznacza to od razu, że to jest trudne. Nie słuchaj go Stevie - zwrócił się do Rogersa, podając mu wędkę, którą ten automatycznie przyjął, chociaz nie planował przylaczania sie do nich… - Chodź, idziemy, czeka nas mały spacer - oświadczył wychodząc i Steve nie bardzo wiedząc dlaczego w ogóle tak skończył podążył za nim.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Przez całą drogę bracia się przekomarzali i wypominali sobie różne rzeczy, które robili gdy byli dziećmi i Steve uśmiechał się od czasu do czasu słuchając tego wszystkiego, skupiając się jednak bardziej na otoczeniu. Miejsce znajdowało się z dala od ulicznego zgiełku, słychać było tylko szum liści poruszanych przez wiatr, trel ptaków, w dodatku pogoda byl dzisiaj naprawde piekna i całość sprawiała Steve’owi po prostu zwyczajna przyjemność. Z chęcią spędziłby tutaj czas ze szkicownikiem…

TJ sam nie wiedział, z jakimi wspomnieniami wiązać to miejsce. Z jednej strony spędził tu większość dzieciństwa bawiąc się z bratem, czy też odpoczywając i łowiąc ryby, lecz z drugiej strony przez klimat jaki tu panował, później przez ojca… Nieraz ćpał w swoich kryjówkach w posiadłości dziadka Hammonda.. Pamiętał też kłótnie z Douglasem, kiedy go w końcu na tym złapał, pamiętał jak bardzo był zły, że Thomas złamał obietnicę. Skrzywił się na samo wspomnienie, milknąc nagle. Doszli w końcu do niewielkiej rzeki w centrum lasu, otoczonej piękną zielenią a kawałek dalej, przyozdabiał jad dodatkowo piękny stary kamienny most.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- To tutaj – mruknął nie oglądając się na towarzyszy. Zszedł niżej, na miękki piasek wybrzeża rzeki i położył na nim swój sprzęt rybacki.

Kąciki jego ust delikatnie uniosły się w górę, przypomniało mu się, jak założył się z Dougiem o to kto pierwszy znajdzie lepsze miejsce na połów ryb. Lepsze, ładniejsze a Bud miał ocenić. Thomas wygrał a jego ojciec już nigdy więcej nie był z niego tak dumny jak wtedy. Bo teraz? TJ ubolewał nad tym, jak bardzo popsuły się jego relacje z rodzicami, ale co mógł zrobić? Nic. Dalej, po tulu latach czuł się po prostu nierozumiany przez nich.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ładne miejsce – odezwał się w końcu Agent, rozglądając się dookoła. Doug posłał mu tylko uśmiech, gdy do niego podchodził.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Serio nigdy nie byłeś na rybach? To podobno taki męski sport – zażartował, nie ukrywając zdziwienia.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Szczerze mówiąc, po prostu nie miałem takiej okazji w życiu… W sumie sam nie wiem na co ja się godzę – odparł lekko zmieszany, unosząc lekko to co TJ wcześniej wcisnął mu w ręce, na znak, że o tym właśnie mówił.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Spokojnie, szef TJ cię wszystkiego nauczy – Doug poklepał agenta po ramieniu i minął go, by zagadać do swojego brata, który najwyraźniej bujał w obłokach – TJ, wróć do nas co? Chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie, nie ćpałem Doug, kurwa czy ty wszystko musisz z tym łączyć? – TJ odwrócił się przerywając bliźniakowi pretensjonalnym głosem – zwyczajnie się zamyśliłem.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- W porządku, w porządku! – zgodził się od razu Douglas, unosząc obronnie ręce. – Przepraszam.

TJ prychnął pod nosem.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Chodź, Agencie, wytłumaczę ci, jak się tym obsługiwać, naprawdę nie rozumiem, jak mogłeś nigdy nie być na rybach!

Steve tak właściwie nie wiedział co się działo. TJ tłumaczył mu jak wszystko działa, ale szczerze mówiąc nie był pewien, czy wszystko rozumie, a złośliwe zaczepki TJ’a niczego nie ułatwiały.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie przejmuj się Agencie – odezwał się Douglas, najwyraźniej dostrzegając minę Steve’a, umiejętnie zarzucając własną wędkę. – TJ zawsze wszystko tłumaczy tak, że człowiek nic nie rozumie.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Pieprz się, braciszku – odgryzł się TJ, kiwając dłonią na Steve’a, by poszedł za nim. – Tłumaczę wszystko jasno, nie rozumiem jaka to filozofia łowić ryby. Patrz uważnie Steve, żebyś potem nie udawał idioty, jak mój brat!

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Hej! – zawołał oburzony Douglas na co tylko TJ roześmiał się złośliwie.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Też cię kocham, Dougie! – dodał rozbawiony starając się nie wyjebać na kamyczkach, które robiły za „ścieżkę” bliżej środka rzeki. Może i to miejsce nie robiło dużej różnicy jeśli chodzi o szczęście w złowieniu ryby, ale TJ lubił sobie tutaj stać. Bo tak.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie cwaniakuj tak, bo znów będziesz płakał, że mam większe szczęście niż ty – Doug odgryzł się obserwując tamtą dwójkę.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Obyś ty nie płakał jak Steve przebije nas oboje – rzucił z taką pewnością siebie, że Steve’owi zrobiło aż trochę głupio.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Obym w ogóle coś złapał… - Agent mruknął pod nosem, zatrzymując się zaraz obok Thomasa – bo wstyd – dodał po chwili, na co został obdarzony krzywym spojrzeniem TJ’a.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Dobra, koniec pierdolenia… Tak jak ci mówiłem Agencie, cierpliwość i precyzja… Gorzej wyłowić rybę niż zarzucić wędkę więc nie zawiedź mnie – Thomas zamachnął się wędką, której spławik wylądował jakieś pare ładnych metrów od nich.

Steve zrobił to samo i był zaskoczony, że nie poszło mu źle, nawet dostał pełne aprobaty spojrzenie TJ’a, który zaczął zaraz dogryzać Douglasowi, że nawet Steve jest od niego lepszy.

Sam Steve nie wiedział, co myśleć o wędkowaniu, z jednej strony można było odpocząć a z drugiej nie było to aż tak ekscytujące, ryby jakoś przesadnie chętnie nie dawały się złowić.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Skąd pochodzisz, Agencie? – spytał w pewnym momencie Douglas, częstując brata papierosem, samemu również biorąc jednego i oferując paczkę Steve’owi. Rogers odmówił, kręcąc głową.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Wychowałem się w Brooklynie – odpowiedział, wpatrując się w migoczącą w słońcu wodę. Czasami naprawdę tęsknił za Brooklynem i chętnie kiedyś by tam zamieszkał znowu.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Uwielbiam Nowy Jork – odezwał się TJ, odpalając papierosa.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ja też – odezwał się Douglas uśmiechając się szeroko. – Już tam nie mieszkasz?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie, ale może kiedyś tam wrócę – wzruszył ramionami, wydając za chwilę z siebie zaskoczony dźwięk, gdy coś szarpnęło jego wędką.

I w dodatku to coś nie było takie małe, skoro stawiało opór przy próbie wyciągnięcia. Rogers przez zaskoczenie jak i lekkie nerwy trochę pogubił się przy zwijaniu wędki. Thomas zaśmiał się widząc to i przytrzymał papierosa miedzy wargami podchodząc do swojego ochroniarza.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Steve, na spokojnie... – jeszcze raz na jego wędce pokazał i wytłumaczył jak ma to robić, po czym odsunął się kawałek by pozwolić Agentowi spokojnie przyciągnąć swoją zdobycz do brzegu.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Co za uparta ta cholera – Steve mruknął pod nosem, dostrzegając już wiercącą się na haczyku rybę.

Ostrożnie zwiną wędkę do końca i złapał za żyłkę. W pełnym skupieniu wyciągnął nad taflę wody dość sporych rozmiarów rybę. Cóż… Tego to się nie spodziewał, a bracia Hammond najwyraźniej też, skoro TJ aż zastygł z rozchylonymi lekko ustami.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Wow – tylko tyle z siebie wydusił zanim zrobił krok w stronę Agenta – fart początkującego! Douglas, widzisz ty to?! – odwrócił się w stronę równie zaskoczonego brata.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Hej! To nie fair, to było ustawione! – Douglas, udał urażonego. Gdyż to zawsze przecież jemu trafiały się największe sztuki.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ależ oczywiście, bo sam w to nie wierzę – odezwał się i Steve zerkając na jak do tej pory nieruszającą się rybę, no właśnie… - nie, nie, nie! – zaczął powtarzać z nutką paniki w głosie, gdy jego zdobyć postanowiła zacząć walczyć o wolność, wykorzystując swój ciężar i umiejętność dziwnych, mocnych ruchów.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Steve! Steve… Połóż ją tutaj – zaczął TJ, wskazując na jeden z większych kamieni pomiędzy nimi.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Co za skubana… - próbował, serio próbował posłuchać się Thomasa, ale nie przewidział, że ryba się w końcu zerwie, a on sam poślizgnie się śliskiej części kamienia - Osz kurwa! - i z głośnym soczystym przekleństwem wyląduje w wodzie zaraz za rybą.

Steve przez chwilę był w takim szoku, że nie wiedział kompletnie co się stało. Dopiero salwa śmiechu przywróciła go do rzeczywistości i jak się okazało, bracia Hammond zaśmiewali się do łez z jego obecnego stanu.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Oj Stevie, hahahaha, obawiam się, że twoja zdobycz uciekła – odezwał się ubawiony TJ, podchodząc przez wodę do mężczyzny.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nawet szczęście początkującego nic nie dało! – zawołał Douglas, ocierając łzy z oczu.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Bardzo zabawne – mruknął Steve. Cóż, dobrze, że nie był w całym garniturze, bo jak nic nadawałby się teraz do śmieci. Spojrzał ponuro na TJ, który stał koło niego zwijając się ze śmiechu.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Przepraszam – wydukał w końcu Thomas – to po prostu takie zabawne hahahaha! – zaśmiał się ponownie, wyciągając jednak rękę, by pomóc Steve’owi wstać. Steve kompletnie nie wiedział, co go podkusiło, by zamiast się podnieść, po prostu szarpnął TJ’a za rekę, a ten z wysokim, niepodobnym do niego piskiem poleciał wprost do wody koło Steve’a. Douglas gruchnął takim śmiechem, że omal sam się nie poślizgnął na kamieniach i nie wpadł do wody.

TJ zamrugał zaskoczony, cały mokry, wpatrując się w szoku w Steve’a, który posłał mu niewinne spojrzenie.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Masz racje, to jednak bardzo zabawne – stwierdził w końcu Rogers, podnosząc swój mokry tyłek z wody, kierując się w stronę brzegu i samemu śmiejąc się cicho pod nosem.

Thomas dalej leżał w tej wodzie, będąc w totalnym szoku po tym co zrobił Agent. Oj już nie było mu do śmiechu, przez moment poczuł nawet… Złość?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- TJ podnoś dupę! Co? Rybki Agenta szukasz? – rzucił drwiąca Doug, dalej zwijając się ze śmiechu

Nie odpowiedział na zaczepkę brata, tylko zaczął się podnosić po chwili idąc tą samą drogą na brzeg co Rogers. Zauważając wredny uśmiech na twarzy swojego ochroniarza, miał ochotę pokazać mu środkowy palec i kazać się pierdolić.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Jednak umiesz pokazać pazurki, Agencie – mruknął chłodno, nie ukrywając tego iż poczuł się urażony.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Uuuu, TJ, będziesz się wściekać o kąpiel? – braciszek zwrócił mu uwagę, już powoli się uspokajając i idąc do nich.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Teraz możemy się pośmiać razem, TJ – Steve posłał mu przepraszający, ale i piękny… o cholera, uśmiech.

TJ posłał mu lekko zirytowany uśmiech, mrużąc powieki i mierząc go wzrokiem. Szlag. O szlag. Dopiero teraz do niego dotarło, jak bardzo mokry jest Steve i że właśnie ma widok na… na wszystko. Jasny, mokry podkoszulek przylgnął do jego piersi, ukazując całą jego klatkę piersiową, każde wyżłobienie i TJ najzwyczajniej w świecie poczuł przypływ gorąca. Cholera. Miał ochotę wyciągnąć rękę i dotknąć tego dzieła sztuki, bo inaczej nie umiał tego nazwać. Steve mógł być sztywnym dupkiem, ale ciało miał co najmniej boskie. Przesunął wzrokiem dalej i chociaż spodnie nie robiły takich ciekawych rzeczy jak ten podkoszulek to i tak wyobraźnia TJ’a działa bez zarzutu.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ha. Ha. Ha. Właśnie się śmieję – prychnął, uśmiechając się krzywo. – Zapłacisz mi za to, Agencie – ostrzegł mężczyznę.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Wyluzuj, TJ. – Douglas ze śmiechem uderzył brata w plecy, w ogóle się nie przejmując spojrzeniem, jakie brat mu rzucił. – Wracajmy lepiej, musicie się wytrzeć, hahahaha, miałeś rację, TJ, to był całkiem dobry pomysł z tym wypadem dzisiaj.

TJ nie do końca miał na myśli kąpiel w rzece (chociaż nie miał nic przeciwko patrzeniu na mokrego Steve’a), jednak cóż, nie nazwałby tego złym dniem.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Myślę, że łowienie ryb nie jest moim konikiem – odezwał się spokojnie Rogers, zabierając swój sprzęt. – To znacznie bardziej niebezpieczne niż ochranianie kogoś.

Douglas znów wybuchnął śmiechem i TJ może i zrobiłby to samo, gdyby nie wiedział, że Rogers jest uszczypliwy w stosunku do niego.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ja myślę, że to nadal TJ jest fatalnym nauczycielem – zachichotał Doug.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Haha, następnym razem ty go będziesz uczyć – prychnął TJ, uderzając brata wędką w nogi.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Oczywiście! Żebyś co chwile mnie poprawiał! – Doug prychnął zbierając resztkę sprzętu.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Wiadomo, bo przecież...

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Hej, chyba nie myślisz, że wpuszczę cię do auta całego przemoczonego! – przerwał im Steve, wskazując na Thomasa palcem – wszystko będzie mokre...

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Spokojnie Agencie, twoje cudne autko będzie suche – ten posłał mu kpiący uśmiech, wyciągając po chwili z przemoczonych spodni klucze. Pomachał nimi kontynuując -  aż tak tępy nie jestem i wziąłem klucze od domu dziadka – posłał pozostałej dwójce, zwycięski uśmiech.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Kłóciłbym się, co to twojej tęp...

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Douglas! – TJ przerwał bratu, wyraźnie zirytowany i rzucił w jego stronę pudełkiem z przynętą dla ryb. Doug miał szczęście, że się nie otworzyło, byłby cały w um… Robaczkach.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- …oty aua! TJ idioto! – jego bliźniak tylko się roześmiał i podniósł pudełko – chodź zanim wszystkich pozabijasz tymi robakami.

Steve zaśmiał się pod nosem, stwierdzając, że w sumie poirytowany i urażony TJ jest dość uroczy. Chwila… Nie powinien tak myśleć. Natychmiast odpędził z głowy te myśli i ruszył za braćmi drogą powrotną.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Całą drogę bracia ciągle sobie dokuczali, a Steve nie był pewien jak to się stało, że nieustannie był wciągane w te sprzeczki.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Jesteś moim ochroniarzem! Powinieneś być po mojej stronie! – oburzył się w końcu TJ, gdy zarówno Doug jak i Steve zaśmiewali się z TJ’a.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- To tak nie działa, braciszku – zachichotał Douglas, poklepując Steve’a po plecach. – Ale Agencie może wolisz zostać moim ochroniarzem? Jak już zostanę prezydentem…

Tym razem to TJ roześmiał się na całe gardło, przerywając Douglasowi.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Prędzej doczekamy się UFO niż ciebie na stołku prezydenta! – zawołał ubawiony TJ, wbiegając na małą werandę przed domem. – Ale marz sobie dalej. I odwal się w końcu od mojego ochroniarza! – krzyknął oburzony z wnętrza domu.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Jesteś paskudnym pracodawcą, ze mną będzie mu lepiej! – odkrzyknął Douglas, zaraz śmiejąc się pod nosem. – Nie przejmuj się tym Agencie, gdy się widzimy, nie możemy się powstrzymać od dogryzania sobie.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- W porządku, sprzeczki między rodzeństwem są całkiem zabawne – stwierdził, śmiejąc się cicho. I tak właśnie uważał, obaj byli już dorosłymi facetami, a zachowywali się jakby ciągle mieli po kilkanaście lat, jednak nie było w tym nic złego, wręcz przeciwnie, TJ wyglądał na rozluźnionego, jak chyba Rogers jeszcze go nie widział. Co prawda jego przemoczone ubrania zaczynały mu przeszkadzać, ale i tak nie było tak źle.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- A ty masz jakieś rodzeństwo, Agencie? – spytał Douglas, chowając ich sprzęt.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie, jestem jedynakiem – odpowiedział, zastanawiając się w duchu – w sumie nie po raz pierwszy – jak to by było mieć rodzeństwo…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Wiesz… Z jednej strony ci zazdroszczę, ale z drugiej – Doug zerknął w stronę domu, chcąc nawiązać do swojego bliźniaka – widzisz jak jest, można się przynajmniej pośmiać. Ale ten głupek często przegina – zaśmiał się pod nosem przymykając drzwi od szopy, a której trzymali sprzęt łowiecki. TJ swój później sam schowa.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Mokry Agencie! – zawołał zadowolony ze swoich słów Thomas, wychodząc z budynku z jednym ręcznikiem na nagich ramionach, a drugim w ręku – wybacz, że luksusów ci nie zaproponuje… Ale mam chociaż ręcznik – wyszczerzył się na samą myśl, że może zobaczyć Steve’a znów bez ubrań… o fuck.

Rogers za to po jego słowach, posłał mu tylko kpiące spojrzenie, cały TJ. Złapał rzucony przez niego ręcznik i zaczął zsuwać z ramion mokrą marynarkę, proste to nie było, ale w końcu mu się udało.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Taaa, dziękuję – odparł tylko z westchnięciem.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- TJ, pierdoło. Gdzie masz swój sprzęt? – wtrącił się Douglas.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- W domu, odniosę go potem – mruknął przecierając włosy i twarz, posłał bratu pytające spojrzenie.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Chodźcie na taras po drugiej stronie, będzie łatwiej wam otrzeć te mokre tyłki – pokręcił głową, patrząc to na jednego to na drugiego, a TJ tylko prychnął.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Czasem jakiś dobry pomysł masz.

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Szczęście, że słońce nie chwało się dziś za chmurami i dawało przyjemne ciepło. Głównie dzięki niemu, siedząc na tarasie, wyschli szybciej niż myśleli. Rozwieszone górne części ubrań (chociaż tyle, TJ nie narzekał, chociaż nie pogardziłby gdyby Rogers zdjął też spodnie) na oparciach tarasowych krzeseł, podgrzane przez słoneczko, były już gotowe do ubrania.

Zaczęli zbierać się na drogę powrotną nie szczędząc sobie kolejnych zaczepek, lecz Douglas już tracił cierpliwość, gdy TJ’owi nie chciało się iść odnieść swojego sprzętu.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Kurwa, TJ – odparł chłodno, przerywając bratu bezsensowne pierdolenie – ja wiem, że chcesz sobie popatrzeć na Agenta, ale twój sprzęt wypadałoby też schować! – a następnie miał ochotę zacząć się śmiać, gdy jego bliźniak próbował na każdy sposób ukryć lekkie zmieszanie spowodowane słowami Douga.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Pieprz się, Dougi! – warknął, pokazując bratu środkowy palec i nie uszło jego uwadze, że Steve odchrząknął lekko zmieszany. Ten Douglas potrafił wszystko spieprzyć, a już mu się wydawało, że Steve był bardziej wyluzowany niż zwykle i sam ciągle się hamował, żeby nie rzucać do niego wszystkimi bezczelnymi tekstami, jakie mu się kręciły po głowie. Jak na przykład to, czy może pomacać jego klatę…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Musiałbym cię nie znać – zachichotał jego głupi brat, na co TJ rzucił w niego po prostu ręcznikiem.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Oczywiście, że chciałem popatrzeć – odpowiedział wyniośle, wstając i otrzepując spodnie – a ty jak zwykle musisz wszystko zepsuć. – Przewrócił teatralnie oczami. – Wybacz, Agencie, chciałem być dyskretny – uśmiechnął się szeroko do Steve’a, który wyglądał, jakby nie chciał być świadkiem tej rozmowy i w jakiś sposób było to całkiem urocze dla TJ’a.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Wiesz w ogóle co to dyskrecja? – zawołał jeszcze za nim Doug, gdy TJ wszedł do domu.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Dla Agenta Rogersa wszystko!

Cóż, Steve nie bardzo wiedział jak ma na to zareagować, dlatego uśmiechnął się nieco sztywno, gdy Douglas zaczął chichotać w najlepsze. Nie żeby wstydził się tego, jak wygląda, jednak nie przepadał za byciem w centrum zainteresowania, a już na pewno nie takiego.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie przejmuj się Agencie, tylko sobie żartujemy – odezwał się ubawiony Douglas, uspokajając Steve’a. – Ale chyba już zdążyłeś zauważyć, że mój brat ciągle się na ciebie gapi, hahaha.

Wolałby uniknąć odpowiedzi, ba! Wolałby stąd po cichu pójść i nie wtrącać się w tą rozmowę. Najzwyczajniej w świecie poczuł się trochę niezręcznie, gdyż znów wkroczyli na ścieżkę, na której nie lubił być. Ych, pieprzony Hammond. Obydwoje!

Nieznacznie skinął tylko głową zakładając już suchą koszulę. Dziękował w myślach Douglasowi, że nie kontynuował jakże ciekawej konwersacji, tylko pozwolił w ciszy poczekać na powrót TJ’a…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- To co? Wracamy, Agencie? – rozbawienie Thomasa, który wrócił po paru minutach, wcale nie polepszało tej sytuacji, Steve skinął głową z westchnięciem.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Jasne, jak chcecie.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Doug, kutasie. Teraz ja mam cię gonić, żebyś schował te ręczniki? – zwrócił się do brata, mierząc go ostrzegawczym spojrzeniem – nie będziesz się patrzył na to co moje…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Serio jesteś dupkiem TJ. Dałbyś już spokój Agentowi – skomentował chłodno, podnosząc się i zabierając Thomasa jak i Agenta ręcznik, zaniósł je gdzieś do domu.

TJ przyglądał się, jak Steve zapina swoją koszulę i uśmiechał się szeroko. Z kolei Rogers w pełni zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, ale postanowił nie zwracać na to uwagi i nie reagować, by nie prowokować niepotrzebnie TJ’a. Ten jednak najwyraźniej nie potrzebował żadnej prowokacji.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Trenujesz coś, Agencie? – spytał nonszalancko, podchodząc do Steve’a, zakładając swój własny suchy już podkoszulek.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Słucham? – Steve spojrzał na niego ostrożnie, zapinając mankiety koszuli.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Pytam, czy coś trenujesz – powtórzył machając palcem na sylwetkę Steve’a. Zaprzeczyć się nie dało, że było na co popatrzeć, a te mięśnie nie były czymś, co miało się ot tak. TJ nigdy nie miał sobie nic do zarzucenia, ale przy Stevie każdy mógłby nabawić się kompleksów.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Och – mruknął ze zrozumieniem Steve i TJ aż zacisnął usta, żeby nie uśmiechać się jak głupek, gdy policzki Steve’a lekko się zaróżowiły. Znowu. Bogowie, ten facet doprowadzi go kiedyś do szaleństwa! – Tylko siłownia i bieganie. Kursy samoobrony. – Wzruszył ramionami, jakby to było nic wielkiego.

TJ zmrużył powieki, przyglądając mu się, a kąciki jego ust uniosły się do góry, gdy Steve poruszył się niezręcznie.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Co? – zapytał w końcu nieco defensywnie, patrząc na TJ’a.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nic, nic Steve – ten tylko posłał mu jeden ze swoich czarujących uśmiechów, nawet nie kryjąc się z tym, że dalej bezczelnie gapił się na swojego ochroniarza – po prostu patrzę na to, co mi się podoba – dodał odwracając się i zostawiając czerwonego Agenta samemu sobie.

            Podszedł do stolika, na którym wcześniej położył telefon i fajki, jedną z nich wyciągnął z opakowania i podpalił zaciągając się dymem. Przycisnął przycisk na dole telefonu, a na ekranie pojawiły się powiadomienia o trzech wiadomościach. Odblokował komórkę, podnosząc ją ze stołu. Nie zdziwił się, gdy zobaczył, że były to głównie smsy od Davida

 

**Od: David –** To jak?

**Od: David –** TJ, mam na Ciebie cholerną ochotę a Ty mi znów odmawiasz?

 

Przygryzł nerwowo wargę, gdyż ten idiota coraz bardziej mącił mu w głowie, nie chciał się z nim dziś spotykać ale... Odmówić zajebistego seksu? Nosz kurwa. Lecz zbyt dobrze wiedział, że jego wyobraźnia nie pozwoli mu się skupić na Davidzie, a raczej będzie na siłę wciskać mu obraz Steve’a. Co się dziwić, zaczynał mieć powoli dość tych gierek, musiał coś z tym zrobić, po prostu musiał! Cokolwiek byleby tylko chociaż trochę zaspokoić swoje fantazje o tym pieprzonym facecie.

 

**Od: Terry –** Wpadasz dziś? Popijemy sobie ;)

 

Nie, na alkohol też nie miał już ochoty. Podejmując decyzję, zaczął odpisywać przytrzymując papierosa między wargami.

 

**Do: David –** Wybacz Skarbie, nie dziś. Mam dużo pracy. Nie pisz więcej.

**Do: Terry –** Po ostatnim mam dość, pare dni przerwy dobrze mi zrobi, pisz jakby coś się działo.

 

Zablokował telefon i wsunął go do spodni. Jeansy były co prawda jeszcze trochę wilgotne, ale chociaż nie zamoczy już cennego samochodu Rogersa. Zerknął na mężczyznę, do którego dołączył Douglas, czując ściskanie w brzuchu, gdy wpatrywał się jak Steve się uśmiecha. Szlag. Stanowczo musi w końcu coś zrobić, nim ten facet doprowadzi go do szaleństwa. Rzadko kiedy ktoś działał na niego tak silnie mimo bycia mocno zniechęcającym i rzadko kiedy TJ odmawiał seksu z kimś innym by… czekać na coś. Kogoś. Szlag. Naprawdę chciał już wejść w spodnie tego faceta. Tylko do licha jak miał to zrobić?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Chodź, TJ, wracamy do domu! – zawołał Douglas, machając na niego przynaglająco ręką, a TJ westchnął krótko, idąc za nimi do samochodu.

Właściwie to był całkiem przyjemny dzień, może nie planował skończyć kąpiąc się w rzece mimo wszystko rozluźnił się i nieco wyciszył, chociaż na samo wspomnienie sprzeczki z jego matką zaciskał zęby. Ale czego oczekiwał? Ci ludzi nigdy go nie rozumieli i chyba już nie zrozumieją. Teraz miał jednak swój klub i nie potrzebował być zależny od nich.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Halo, TJ, mówię do ciebie – odezwał się Douglas, klepiąc go w ramię. TJ wyrwał się z zamyślenia, oglądając się do tyłu na brata. – Znowu się zamyśliłeś? – parsknął śmiechem. – A ja pytałem o przyjęcie, które jest niedługo i czy…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie – uciął krótko TJ. – Nigdzie się nie wybieram.

Nie zamierzał pojawiać się na żadnym więcej przyjęciu, gdzie znajdzie się ktoś z jego rodziny, chociażby jego matka chciała go osobiście tam zawlec. Douglas chyba wyczuł, że TJ się wkurzył i nie odzywał się już dopóki nie dojechali do domu.

Już rankiem w SMSach z Douglasem, TJ ustalił, że wrócą razem do ich rodzinnego domu. Thomas nie pytał po co ale i też nie miał zamiaru go gościć. Gdy tylko Agent zatrzymał auto na podjeździe, TJ wyszedł nie zważając na to, że użył stanowczo za dużo siły do zamknięcia drzwi, a Steve miał ochotę go w tym momencie udusić. Sam zauważył, że chłopak coś stracił całkowicie humor i nie chciał go pogarszać, dlatego to przemilczał.

Douglas wyszedł zaraz za nim, przez moment obserwując jak Rogers odjeżdża by zaparkować swoje auto.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Hej, TJ. Coś nie tak powiedziałem? – zagadał do brata, który usiadł na schodkach na werandzie, również przysiadł obok.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie – mruknął chłodno TJ, patrząc tępo przed siebie.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Przecież widzę, że coś cię gryzie. A tak w ogóle mama…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Tak, domyślam się, że dzwoniła na skargę do ciebie – Thomas prychnął, przerywając Douglasowi, żeby tylko nie zaczął swojego pouczającego monologu – nie zaczynaj nawet, nie mam ochoty o tym rozmawiać.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- A więc to cię tak ugryzło… - skomentował łącząc wszystkie fakty – daj spokój TJ – poklepał go po ramieniu i podniósł się ze schodków, gdy zauważył, że Agent Rogers już wraca.

TJ prychnął pod nosem, a Douglas bez słowa wszedł do domu. TJ gapił się przed siebie, słysząc jak w jego stronę idzie Rogers, ale nie odezwał się, gdy ten stanął koło niego.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Wychodzimy dzisiaj gdzieś? – zapytał, na co TJ po prostu pokręcił głową, marszcząc brwi. Steve przez chwilę milczał, stojąc koło niego i TJ zastanawiał się po co on to robi, aż Rogers w końcu westchnął ciężko.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Chodź lepiej do domu, zanim odmarznie ci tyłek w tych mokrych spodniach – rzucił tak po prostu, samemu idąc do domu. TJ aż obejrzał się za nim, bo raczej nie spodziewał się takiego tekstu w swoją stronę, ale sumie…

Ech, ten Rogers robił z nim dziwne rzeczy.

Podniósł się jednak, idąc za Steve’m do domu.


	10. Rozdział X. - "Drobna pieszczota, a tak uszczęśliwia"

##  **Rozdział X**

##  _“Drobna pieszczota, a tak uszczęśliwia”_

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Nawet nie wiedział kiedy zleciała mu reszta dnia, w sumie wieczora bo gdy wrócili, było już dość późno, a Douglas posiedział chwile u Nany i wrócił do siebie. Fakt, iż w domu było dziś nadzwyczaj cicho, zaniepokoił go trochę, ale nie miał zamiaru dopytywać się Margaret, ani tym bardziej matki o to, czemu jeszcze nie wróciła.

Zaszył się kuchni, postanawiając w końcu zaspokoić swój głodny żołądek i gdyby nie nagłe pojawienie się tam Agenta, skończyłby na wpierdzielaniu jakiegoś serka wyciągniętego z lodówki. A tak… Skończyło się na tym, że poćwiczył trochę swoje kulinarne umiejętności, przygotowując im obu najzwyczajniejsze naleśniki. Ciągłe uwagi Agenta na co robił uświadomiły mu tylko, że jednak Rogers potrafi go jeszcze bardziej wkurwiać. Och…!

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Steve! Nie spale domu nie martw się! – skarcił go w końcu, podczas gdy Agent w ogóle się tym nie przejął, śmiejąc się dalej – zwalniam cię chwilowo z obowiązku ochraniania mnie, siadaj i siedź cicho!

Także zjedli razem kolację a TJ przy okazji dowiedział się, że Steve całkiem dobrze zna się na kuchni i przy przymusie Thomasa, obiecał mu, że kiedyś zaprezentuje swoje kulinarne umiejętności.

Po kolacji TJ udał się do siebie i po szybkim prysznicu, ułożył do łóżka. Czuł się coś dziwnie zmęczony, w końcu od paru nie miał okazji w spokoju spać, bo zawsze wtedy trzeźwiał rano nie czując się za dobrze… Nie czując się w ogóle dobrze. Odpłynął po paru minutach, czując jak miękka pościel wytwarza kojące ciepło. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej Steve się spodziewał po śniadaniu, to telefonu od swojej przyjaciółki.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- _Zapomniałeś już o mnie, Rogers? Czyżbym miała się obrazić?_

Steve uśmiechnął się, słysząc żartobliwy głos Nataszy w telefonie.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- O tobie? Nigdy – odpowiedział, samemu śmiejąc się cicho. – Nikt nie potrafi tak kopać tyłka, jak ty.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- _Mam nadzieję, bo już robiłam się zazdrosna, że znalazłeś sobie innego trenera_ – odpowiedziała, udając urażony ton.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie ma szans – zaśmiał się.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- _Ciągle zajęty pracą?_

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Jak zawsze. To raczej dłuższe zlecenie. – Skrzywił się lekko. Nie żeby jako poprzednie nie były podobne, jednak czasem tęsknił za wolnym czasem i możliwością dysponowania nim. Na chodzenie na siłownię, na przykład.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- _Jak tak dalej pójdzie, Steve, to nigdy się nie doczekamy pani Rogers_ – odezwała się uszczypliwie Natasza.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Haha, bardzo śmieszne – prychnął, bo naprawdę ostatnie o czym myślał, to jakaś nieistniejąca pani Rogers. I Natasza interesująca się jego życiem uczuciowym.

_⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Dobrze, dobrze, panem Rogersem też nie pogardzimy…_

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Natasza! – oburzył się, na co usłyszał tylko dźwięczny śmiech przyjaciółki.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- _Nie denerwuj się tak. Powiedz lepiej jak twój nowy zleceniodawca? Z tego co wiem, lubi się zabawić. Jest aż tak okropny, jak piszą o nim w mediach?_

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Natasza, skąd…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- _Daj spokój, Steve_ – przerwała mu i Steve doskonale potrafił sobie wyobrazić, jak kobieta przewraca oczami. – _Cały świat widział ostatnie zdjęcia z bankietu pani Sekretarz, a w dodatku Wilson nie umie trzymać języka za zębami, gdy kobieta się do niego uśmiechnie._

Steve zaklął brzydko pod nosem, na co Natasza tylko się roześmiała.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- _Uu, jak brzydko, Rogers._

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Odczep się ode mnie, kurde, proszę? – postarał się przybrać proszący ton głosu.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- _Znacznie lepiej, nie pasuje do ciebie takie brzydkie słownictwo, pracusiu_ – och, jak on się za nią stęsknił – _a wracając, to bardzo masz z nim ciężko?_

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie jest tak źle… - zaczął, postanawiając nie wnikać w szczegóły – wiesz, że profesjonalista Agent Rogers sobie ze wszystkim poradzi – wyszczerzył się sam do siebie czując, jak jego humor coraz bardziej się poprawia.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- _Och, w to nie wątpię_ – prychnęła rozbawiona – _ale i tak wiem, że nie mówisz mi wszystkiego. Jak dorwiesz w końcu wolną chwilę to koniecznie musimy się spotkać, wiesz o tym?_

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Jasne, że stęskniłem się za twoimi docinkami, Nat – mruknął udając niezadowolonego.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- _Hej, bo poczuje się urażona! A wiesz, że jak się obrażę to będziesz na kolanach przepraszał?_ – tym razem on się roześmiał, kręcąc głową.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Dobra, dobra. A tak poważnie – westchnął zastanawiając się nad doborem słów – nie wiem kiedy znajdę chwilę, ale cieszę się, że zadzwoniłaś…

            Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy minęło te pół godziny, które poświęcił na rozmowę z przyjaciółką. Ale stanowczo potrzebował tego, potrzebował chwilowego oderwania się od pracy i spokojnej rozmowy z kimś z jego otoczenia, z przyjaciół.

W dobrym humorze wybrał się na poranny trening, biegając już dobrze zapamiętaną ścieżką po niemałym ogrodzie przy willi Hammondów.

To było coś, co lubił w tej całej posiadłości. Było tu wystarczająco dużo miejsca na trening. A porządnego treningu Steve’owi brakowało i to bardzo. Dlatego gdy tylko miał okazję wychodził pobiegać. Tak zrobił i tym razem pogrążając się całkowicie w muzyce lecącej z odtwarzacza i oddychaniu. Jednak to było stanowczo za mało, miał ochotę na naprawdę porządny trening, skończył więc stojąc na brzegu basenu. Nie był nigdy zapalonym pływakiem, ale był to równie dobry trening jak każdy inny. Spędził dłuższą chwilę rozgrzewając się na brzegu, a potem na spokojnym przepłynięciu kilku długości, aż nie usłyszał, jak ktoś wchodzi na pływalnię.

Uniósł wysoko brwi, gdy dostrzegł TJ’a, w samych kąpielówkach i miał wrażenie, że przeżywa deja vu. Nie pierwszy raz zresztą.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie myślałem, że cię tu zastanę, Agencie – odezwał się TJ, uśmiechając kącikiem ust, wolno podchodząc do brzegu basenu. – Trening? – spytał, unosząc w zainteresowaniu brew.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Dokładnie – odpowiedział Steve, przecierając twarz z wody, zastanawiając się, czy powinien sobie pójść. TJ chyba jednak czytał jego myśli…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Możesz zostać, nie przeszkadza mi to zupełnie, jakoś się chyba podzielimy – stwierdził, robiąc kilka wymachów rękami.

Przybijająca nuda, zmusiła TJ’a do ruszenia tyłka ze swojego pokoju i znalezienia sobie kreatywnego zajęcia a nadmierne rozmyślanie nad przeszłością, podsunęło mu pomysł basenu. Był taki okres czasu, w którym ćwiczył, może nie jakiś długi, ale jak się uparł to codziennie wieczorem pojawiał się na basenie. Siłownia odpadała, nie lubił takich miejsc tym bardziej, że byłby skazany tam na samotność patrząc na to, że jego znajomi raczej z niechęcią patrzyli na tą propozycję.

A gdy już myślał, że popływa sobie w spokoju, bez krytycznego oka kogokolwiek innego, los podrzucił mu tam Rogersa, świetnie!

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Tylko bez krytyki proszę, dawno nie pływałem i wyszedłem z wprawy – dorzucił jeszcze, powoli wchodząc przy użyciu drabinki do chłodnawej wody w basenie.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie jestem tu od tego – usłyszał za plecami głos Agenta jak i cichy plusk wody, gdy ten zaczął płynąć dalej.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Shit – zaklął pod nosem stając na dnie i pozwalając otulić się wodzie aż pod samą szyję.

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Jakoś nie czuł potrzeby prowadzenia rozmowy ze Steve’m, też nie chciał przeszkadzać mu w treningu, miał przecież zająć się swoim jakże profesjonalnym i amatorskim. Przepłynął pare długości spokojnym tempem raz na jakiś czas zmieniając styl pływania jak i prędkość, aż w końcu zatrzymał się by zrobić sobie chwilę przerwy.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nieźle Agencie – rzucił gdy Rogers dopłynął do końca długości basenu, zaraz obok niego – pływasz lepiej niż niejedna rybka – zaśmiał się dostrzegając tylko dziwną minę Agenta, której nie potrafił rozszyfrować.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Tobie też tak źle nie idzie, szczególnie kiedy prawie mnie doganiałeś – odparł rozbawiony sytuacją Steve, po chwili składając TJ’owi propozycję – jedna długość? Kto pierwszy?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Och, czy to wyzwanie? – TJ uśmiechnął się szeroko, odgarniając włosy z twarzy.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Tylko propozycja – stwierdził niewinnie Steve. – Chyba, że się boisz – stwierdził i TJ prawie zapowietrzył się z oburzenia, gdy dostrzegł niewielki uśmiech czający się w kącikach ust Rogersa. O ten pieprzony…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Oczywiście, że się nie boję – prychnął. – Zatem zakład? – spytał, wyciągając dłoń.

Steve przez chwile przyglądał mu się z milczeniu.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- O co? – zapytał, łapiąc TJ za rękę.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Jeżeli ja wygram, hm… - zamyślił się na chwilę. – Rozumiem, że seks odpada… - uśmiechnął się szeroko, chichocząc zaraz, gdy Steve zmarszczył groźnie brwi. – Okej, okej, rozumiem. Jak wygram, napijesz się w końcu ze mną, Agencie. I nie ma żadnego ale! Dam ci nawet dzień wolny na to. – Wycelował palcem w Steve, nie pozwalając mu zaprotestować.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- W porządku – zgodził się niechętnie. – Jeżeli ja wygram, przez tydzień żadnych imprez, żadnego alkoholu, żadnych używek.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie rozpędzasz się czasem Agencie? – oburzył się TJ, chociaż w gruncie rzeczy bardziej był jednak rozbawiony tym wszystkim. – To co ja niby miałbym robić?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Coś wymyślisz. Poczytasz książki, pójdziesz do kina – stwierdził, robiąc niewinną minę.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Niech ci będzie, zgadzam się, a ty lepiej szykuj się na porządne schlanie – uścisnął rękę Rogersa, będąc niezwykle pewnym swojej wygranej. Da z siebie wszystko, musi!

A gdy wygra… Spije Rogersa, och wtedy na sto procent będzie jego i już mu nie odmówi! Tak, to był na pewno genialny plan. Musiał wygrać!

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Okej, to co? – Agent odsunął się na tyle, by mieć wystarczająco miejsca do swobodnego przepłynięcia długości – na trzy? Tylko nie próbuj żadnych sztuczek! – ostrzegł od razu Thomasa, ten tajemniczy uśmiech na jego ustach nie wróżył nic dobrego.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Oczywiście – sam naszykował się do startu z cichym westchnięciem patrząc na wodę przed sobą, odpędził szybko lekkie nerwy – Raz?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Dwa…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- …dwa

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- TRZY!

TJ odepchnął się najmocniej jak umiał od ścianki basenu, żeby tylko nabrać jak największą prędkość a tym samym przewagę nad Steve’m i z dumą zauważył, że mu się udało. Do czasu… Płynęli naprawdę łeb w łeb, gdy w końcu Thomas zaczął zauważać gdzieś tam kątem oka, że zostaje w tyle, przyśpieszył na miarę swoich możliwości, chociaż czuł, że to już maksimum tego co potrafi. Niestety, dotknął przeciwległej ścianki basenu dosłownie pare sekund po Agencie.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nosz kurwa mać! – zaklął ostro próbując uspokoić oddech, a bezczelny uśmiech Rogersa tylko jeszcze bardziej podniósł mu ciśnienie – jakoś wcześniej nie zapierdalałeś tak szybko! – rzucił z wyrzutem.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Trenowałem – wzruszył ramionami, nie hamując szerokiego uśmiechu – nie ścigałem się z kimś.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Jesteś podstępnym dupkiem, Rogers! – oskarżył go TJ, mrużąc groźnie oczy. – Domagam się rewanżu!

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Zapomnij!  - odpowiedział od razu Steve i TJ miał go ochotę udusić, gdy zaśmiał się pod nosem, wyraźnie zadowolony z siebie.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Odmawiasz mi?!

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Oczywiście, nie umawialiśmy się na rewanż – odpowiedział ze spokojem, odpływając od TJ’a.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Człowiek zawsze ma prawo do rewanżu! – zawołał za nim TJ.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Zapomnij! – roześmiał się Steve. – I lepiej zapisz się do biblioteki, żebyś miał co czytać!

A to cholerna złośliwa gnida! TJ nie spodziewał się po nim takich pokładów dupkowatości!

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Jeżeli jeszcze raz ktoś powie, jaki z ciebie miły, dobry człowiek, Rogers, to go wyśmieję! – oświadczył, płynąc za mężczyzną.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Jestem dobrym człowiekiem – powiedział spokojnie Steve, zatrzymując się pod ścianą basenu. – Wygrałem uczciwie. Po prostu… byłem lepszy? – Uniósł sugestywnie brew, na co TJ zmarszczył swoje i najzwyczajniej w świecie ochlapał go wodą.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Hej! – zawołał zaskoczony Steve, nie spodziewając się takiego ataku.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Jesteś dupkiem, Rogers! – zawołał TJ, ochlapując go ponownie i odsuwając się, gdy Steve zaczął iść w jego stronę.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Czemu uciekasz? – rzucił podpływając za TJ’em, żeby szybciej do niego dotrzeć – nieładnie tak na mnie mówić…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie uciekam! – Thomas oburzył się i zatrzymał, ale jak tylko zobaczył, że Steve jest coraz bliżej, odpłynął trochę do tyłu i jeszcze trochę – będę tak na ciebie mówić, bo to prawda.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Grabisz sobie TJ – zaśmiał się dalej podążając za chłopakiem, w sumie mógłby poczuć się urażony, ale teraz to wszystko go po prostu bawiło.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- I co mi zrobisz, Agencie? – prychnął dalej odpływając tyłem – Nic mi nie zrobisz! Bo nie może… - i właśnie zdał sobie sprawę, że znalazł się w rogu basenu, jedynym rogu, który miał podwyższenie na tyle wysokie, że nie dało się wyjść z wody – Ej! No nie podchodź bliżej… - ostrzegł Steve’a, gdy zrozumiał w jak bardzo złej sytuacji właśnie był… A szeroki uśmiech Rogersa na pewno nie pomógł mu uspokoić paniki.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Boisz się konsekwencji swoich słów? – był już może metr od TJ’a, gdy tamten nagle pisnął, wywołując tym samym u Agenta dość zaskoczoną minę.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- N-nie? – TJ zaśmiał się nerwowo, będąc samemu zdziwionym na swój wcześniejszy dźwięk – Nie zbliżaj się do mnie! – zamachnął się ręką, chcąc ochlapać Rogersa, lecz jednak ten był szybszy…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- No! Bez takich mi tu – Steve uważnie obserwował przerażoną minę na twarzy Thomasa, gdy ten złapał za jego nadgarstek chroniąc się przed dostaniem wodą w twarz – to co ci zrobić za karę? – posłał mu pytające spojrzenie, a kącik ust drżał mu, chcąc unieść się w górę w bezczelnym uśmiechu.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Hola hola! Steve, jak chciałeś mnie złapać przy ścianie, żebym nie mógł ci uciec, mogłeś po prostu poprosić a nie tak po chamsku! – rzucił pierwsze lepsze co mu przyszło na myśl, licząc, że jakoś uratuje się z tej sytuacji.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Tak jest zabawniej – stwierdził tak po prostu Steve, a TJ’owi aż opadła szczęka. Że co proszę? Jego nieśmiały Stevie z takim tekstem mu wyjeżdża?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Czyli mam rozumieć, że po prostu lubisz ostro? – parsknął śmiechem, próbując odejść trochę na bok, jednak ramię Steve’a mu to uniemożliwiło. – No, no, nie spodziewałem się tego po tobie, Agencie! – zakpił.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nigdy nie pytałeś – odpowiedział Steve, łapiąc rękę TJ, którą ten chciał go znów ochlapać.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- No i co teraz, Agencie? – TJ wyszczerzył się, kiwając na ich ręce. TJ trzymał jeden nadgarstek Steve’a, a Rogers drugą ręką dłoń TJ’a.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Myślę, że musisz się wykąpać – powiedział spokojnie Steve i TJ pisnął zaraz cienko, gdy poczuł, jak Steve podcina mu nogi i sam wpada do wody. Zaraz jednak Rogers pociągnął go w górę i TJ łapczywie łapał powietrze, absolutnie zszokowany tym, co się przed chwilą stało!

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ty… ty…!

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Jeszcze raz? – spytał uprzejmie Steve, jeszcze raz podcinając TJ’owi nogi, podtapiając go.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ty dupku! – wydarł się TJ, gdy ponownie znalazł się nad powierzchnią. – Jesteś sadystą!!!

Steve roześmiał się głośno, sprawiając, że TJ najchętniej skopałby mu tyłek za to.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- To przesada! – krzyknął oburzony Thomas, korzystając z uwolnionych rąk i chcąc odepchnąć od siebie Steve’a – jak już tak bardzo chcesz mnie przelecieć to nie musisz brać mnie martwego! Wystarczy powiedzieć, żebym nikomu nie mówił!

Thomas z satysfakcją zaczął obserwować jak Steve próbuje ukryć swój uroczy rumieniec za maską obojętności i sam zaczął się powoli wyszczerzać zauważając, że to działa na Agenta.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Dobrze wiesz, że to kara za nazywanie mnie dupkiem – Steve mruknął stanowczo, starając się totalnie zlać poprzednie słowa TJ’a.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- I znów się uroczo rumienisz, Rogers – zniżył ton, specjalnie… Jeszcze raz podejmując próbę odsunięcia od siebie Agenta, który tym razem już mu na to zezwolił. TJ roześmiał się.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Uważaj, bym cię zaraz na serio nie utopił Thomas – rzucił mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie a TJ miał ochotę westchnąć na widok tej pięknej sztucznej powagi, przez którą przebijało się totalne zmieszanie i zawstydzenie Steve’a.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie zrobisz tego, bo kto by tak pięknie cię zawstydzał później? – TJ wyszczerzył się zaraz potem szybko próbując uciec, gdyż tyle złości w spojrzeniu Steve’a jeszcze nigdy nie widział.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Wcale nie potrzebuje, żeby ktokolwiek to robił – prychnął, ochlapując TJ wodą, który zasłonił się rękami, chichocząc jednak.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Oj tam, wyglądasz słodko, nie rozumiem w ogóle, o co ci chodzi! – zaprotestował TJ. – Jakbym cię tak…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Wychodzę! – przerwał mu Steve, unosząc ręce. – Myślę, że wystarczy mi już trenowania na dzisiaj. A ty, Thomas, pamiętaj o swojej obietnicy. – Wycelował w niego palcem, zaraz podpływając do brzegu. TJ zamrugał powiekami, bo właśnie dotarło do niego, że Steve nazwał go „Thomasem”. Właściwie… nikt tak do niego nie mówił, wszyscy używali po prostu „TJ’a”, a Steve tak po prostu…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Powiedz lepiej, że wymiękasz, Stevie – zakpił, ucinając dziwne myśli w swojej głowie. – Albo może twardniejesz? – zachichotał ubawiony, przyglądając się, jak Steve wychodzi z basenu. Szlag, ten facet miał zajebisty tyłek… I pewnie nie tylko tyłek...

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Zawsze jesteś taki dowcipny? – spytał Steve, sięgając po swój ręcznik i kierując się pod prysznice za pewne.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- To poważne sprawy, Steve, a nie żarty. Umyć ci plecy? – zawołał jeszcze za mężczyzną, chichocząc. Nie wiedział czy Steve coś, mu odpowiedział, ale bardziej prawdopodobne było, że po prostu go przeklął. TJ, w całkiem dobrym humorze, przepłynął jeszcze kilka długości basenu, zanim sam nie zdecydował się wyjść.

Zgrabnie wyskoczył z basenu i odgarnął włosy z twarzy a gdy woda w basenie uspokoiła się, do jego uszu dotarł dźwięk lejącej się wody pod prysznicami. Fuck, przesadził? Nie uważał tak, był po prostu sobą a Steve też nie wydał się jakiś specjalnie urażony jego słowami więc…

Zagryzł wargę pozwalając działać wyobraźni, która popędzała go w stronę pryszniców ukazując w jego głowie piękne, NAGIE obrazy Steve’a otoczonego gorącym strumieniem wody. A gdyby tak…?

Bez głębszego zastanowienia ruszył cichym krokiem za dźwiękiem prysznica, który po chwili ucichł, a TJ’owi zaczęło szybciej bić serce gdy poczuł nagły przypływ gorąca na samo wyobrażenie tego gorącego ciała, które było już tylko za ścianą. Kurwa. Chciał by ten dupek znów był tak blisko jak wtedy, w basenie, chciał by znów go złapał za ręce, tak stanowczo… Ale w innych okolicznościach. Chciał w końcu dać chociaż w małym upust swoim fantazjom o tym frajerze. Och, to było tak silne, a teraz miał idealną do tego okazję.

Zrobił jeszcze kilka kroków w przód, będąc już na maksa zdeterminowanym do wcielenia swojego planu w życie. Liczył, że jeszcze złapie Rogersa pod tym pieprzonym prysznicem i…

Zaklął w myślach gdy jego ciało zderzyło się przy wejściu z tym drugim, ze Steve’m. Spojrzał nieco wyżej, dostrzegając pytające spojrzenie Agenta i nie zastanawiając się długo, ułożył dłoń na jego torsie i wykorzystując chwilową dezorientacje blondyna, po prostu pchnął go w stronę najbliższej ściany.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- TJ, co…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie umyłem ci jeszcze pleców – stwierdził nonszalancko TJ, mrużąc powieki i przyglądając się Steve’owi, który wyglądał na zaskoczonego, ale jeszcze nie obezwładnił TJ więc to był dobry znak.

Steve parsknął pod nosem, a TJ zastanawiał się, czy jego zaczerwienione policzki są efektem prysznicu, który brał czy może sytuacji?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Naprawdę nie potrzebuję – stwierdził, łapiąc dłoń TJ’a, która wędrowała wolno po torsie mężczyzny. Szlag, te mięśnie były wspaniałe, cudowne pod jego dłonią, twarde i po prostu chciał je dotykać wciąż i wciąż…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Zasmucasz mnie, Stevie – zamruczał, przysuwając się bliżej, wbijając lekko palce w jego skórę. Czuł, że bliskość mężczyzny zaczyna na niego działać… - Chciałem wyświadczyć ci tylko przysługę. – Spojrzał na niego spod rzęs i niemal wyczuł, jak ciało Steve napina się, gdy tak uważnie patrzył mu w oczy, a zarazem jakaś niepewność pojawia się na jego twarzy.

Nie było opcji, żeby się wycofał, zbyt chciał… Zbyt pragnął tego faceta, nawet jakiejś malutkiej jego cząstki, no po prostu…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- TJ… - Steve najwyraźniej chciał go ostrzec, zaprotestować, lecz chyba coś mu nie wyszło, bo zrezygnował gdy Thomas naparł na niego jeszcze bardziej.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Shhh… Stevie – TJ uciszył go, już prawie szepcząc przy jego ustach, ustach które jeszcze były wilgotne od wody i wyglądały na tak cholernie miękkie…

Podniósł z nich wzrok, znów na zaskoczone oczy Agenta, jeszcze go nie odepchnął? Och, Thomas wykorzystał to po prostu jako zezwolenie i po chwili wykorzystał wolność swojej drugiej ręki by dotknąć szorstkiego od zarostu policzka Rogersa.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Skończmy już te gierki, Agencie… - szepnął zmysłowym tonem, nie dając Agentowi możliwości na jakąkolwiek odpowiedź, gdyż zaraz potem musnął jego usta swoimi.

Ciało blondyna całe się napięło, TJ wyczuł to doskonale, w końcu przylegał do niego… Och ile on czerpał w tym momencie satysfakcji, ze swojej wygranej. Dalej nie wyczuł protestu, więc ponowił pieszczotę pewniej łapiąc w rękę twarz Agenta, by zachęcić go do współpracy…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- No dalej, Stevie – wymruczał w jego wargi, dając im delikatne muśnięcia.

Usta Steve’a rozchyliły się chyba bezwiednie, ale TJ nie narzekał na to ani trochę, muskając jego wargi swoimi. Cholera, czuł jak zalewa go podniecenie i to dużo silniejsze niż się spodziewał. Wsunął palce w mokre włosy Steve’a, tym razem mocniej napierając na jego usta i zadyszał cicho, gdy szlag, Steve odpowiedział na jego pocałunek!

To było… Cholera! Przymknął powieki, łapiąc delikatnie dolną wargę mężczyzny między swoje, czując przyjemne dreszcze przeszywające jego kręgosłup.

Ręka zaciskająca się na jego biodrze sprawiła, że westchnął drżąco, przylegając całym ciałem do Steve’a, czując każdy gorący centymetr jego ciała. Stanął na palcach, napierając na jego wargi, łapiąc jedną z nich między zęby. Steve wydał z siebie niski pomruk, który sprawił, że TJ’em aż zatrzęsło. To był najseksowniejszy dźwięk, jaki kiedykolwiek słyszał i chciał więcej, stanowczo więcej!

Przechył nieco głowę, dając mu delikatne muśnięcie języka, mocno wbijając palce w szyję mężczyzny, gdy poczuł, jak usta Steve’a rozchylają się pozwalając mu na pocałunek znacznie głębszy i intensywniejszy.

Domyślił się, że jego ciało a konkretnie pewna część jego ciała bezczelnie pokazuje jak to wszystko na niego działa, ba… Nawet wyczuł swoje niemałe podniecenie, gdy jeszcze mocniej naparł biodrami na Agenta. Szlag! To jest…

Mogli by go chcieć postrzelić, a on za nic by się w tym momencie nie odsunął… Działał spontanicznie, wyłączając już i tak nietrzeźwe myślenie. Co ten facet z nim robił… Steve, o cholera. Dla pewności, wręcz niedowierzając na zgodę Rogersa, jeszcze raz przesunął językiem po jego wargach czując ruch ze strony Steve’a gdy ten sam, jakby zniecierpliwiony naparł na jego usta jeszcze bardziej, przejmując pocałunek i pogłębiając go.

TJ myślał, że tam po prostu zaraz zejdzie, westchnął cicho czując jak płonie od środka, by zaraz potem wrócić do pocałunku i wsunąć język między rozchylone wargi Rogersa. Znów zaczepił ten drugi, tak cholernie zwinny język, chcąc dalej się z nim bawić… Chcąc kontynuować tą cholernie gorącą pieszczotę.

Jego ręką spoczywająca na torsie Steve’a, która została uwolniona już jakiś czas temu, przesunęła się z lekkim zadrapaniem z drugiej strony szyi Agenta.

Steve wydał z siebie zaskoczone westchnięcie, a TJ z przyjemności przyjął fakt, że zaraz wargi Steve’a same odszukały jego usta. To było tak cholernie podniecające. Tak wspaniale było owinąć ramiona wokół jego szyi, tak cholernie gorące było czuć palce wbijające się w jego biodra… Nawet nie myślał, że Steve dostarczy mu aż takich doznań.

Jęknął cicho, czując nacisk zębów na wardze, ściskając palcami włosy mężczyzny. Tym razem to Steve jęknął nisko na ból jaki zadał mu TJ, jednak chłopak nie pozwolił mu przerwać tego, tylko mocniej przycisnął ciało Steve’a do ściany, zatapiając się w jego wargach. Pieprzyć to. Steve wiedział jak całować. Wiedział, jak sprawić, że ten pocałunek był tak cholernie gorący i podniecający, całe jego ciało napinało się, gdy czuł zęby na swoich wargach, gdy zdolny język zaczepiał jego własny, gdy tak cudownie ocierał się o jego podniebienie, doprowadzając go na skraj szaleństwa. Miał ochotę owinąć się cały wokół tego gorącego, twardego ciała, chciał się o niego ocierać i ocierać, dając sobie ulgę, chciał… O cholera, czuł, jak twardość Steve’a naciska na jego brzuch i to było tak gorące, że TJ zadyszał z pragnienia w usta mężczyzny, jęcząc zaraz cicho, gdy poruszył własnymi biodrami, ocierając się o Steve’a. Agent zajęczał z głębi piersi, naciskając wargi na szyję TJ, który aż odchylił głowę na ten cudowny dotyk. Zaraz jednak poczuł, jak palce Steve zaciskają się na jego biodrach i Rogers odsuwa go od siebie.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Thomas…

Jego imię, wypowiedziane tym zachrypniętym głosem sprawiło, że TJ cały zadrżał w podnieceniu.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Mhhh – jęknął z niezadowoleniem, stawiając opór, lecz jego ciało było tak bezwładne w tym  momencie, że praktycznie nic mu to nie dało i Steve odsunął go od siebie na bezpieczną odległość.

TJ spojrzał w te drugie niebieskie oczy, swoimi, zamglonymi z podniecenia. Przez moment nawet nie wiedział co się dzieje i ocknął się dopiero w momencie, w którym Steve zdjął ze swojego karku jego ręce.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- To… - zaczął Steve chyba samemu nie wiedząc co chce powiedzieć i dopiero teraz TJ przeniósł wzrok w dół dostrzegając, że biodra Agenta są obwiązane tylko ręcznikiem, pod którym na sto procent nic nie miał! I… O szlag, o cholera… Nie dało się ukryć, że nie tylko TJ miał wyraźne wybrzuszenie w swoich ciemnych kąpielówkach, bo sytuacja u Rogersa nie wyglądała wcale lepiej. To tylko troszkę rozwiało nieprzytomność Thomasa i wywołało na jego ustach szeroki uśmiech – TJ…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Od początku wiedziałem, że w końcu się złamiesz, Agencie – przerwał mu w momencie, w którym Rogers chyba zebrał słowa, żeby się odezwać. Szepcząc to tak zmysłowym głosem… Przepełnionym podnieceniem – ślicznie na ciebie działam – skomentował jeszcze raz zerkając w dół a zaraz potem w górę na zdezorientowane tęczówki Rogersa i jego rumiane policzki.

Wykonał jeden szybki ruch, w którym ostatni raz, tak cholernie zmysłowo i namiętnie pocałował rozgrzane od wcześniejszego pocałunku wargi Steve’a, jednocześnie sunąc dłonią przez jego brzuch niżej, dużo niżej łapiąc to czego najbardziej pragnął i szepcząc ostatnie słowa, po których chciał opuścić to pomieszczenie.

Steve wydał z siebie zaskoczony dźwięk, za to TJ miał ochotę jęknąć na to, co czuł w swojej ręce. Kurwa mać. Ten facet był idealny w każdym pieprzonym calu.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Jesteś cholernie gorący, Steve – wymruczał, patrząc na niego bezwstydnie, uśmiechając się do niego szeroko. Steve wyglądał na tak samo oszołomionego co najwyraźniej skrępowanego, biorąc pod uwagę jego zarumienione policzki. Ale może to z podniecenia? TJ chciał myśleć, że tak właśnie było. – Nie wiem, dlaczego w ogóle przerwaliśmy – wydyszał, skubiąc delikatnie zębami dolną wargę mężczyzny, zaraz śmiejąc się bez tchu. – A to – ścisnął nieco mocniej palcami erekcję Rogersa, chociaż bardziej miał ochotę po prostu przed nim klęknąć – to tylko dowód, że nie myliłem się i grasz w mojej drużynie, kochanie – wyszeptał prosto do jego ucha, które zaraz pocałował delikatnie. – To było naprawdę cholernie gorące, Stevie. Weź lepiej zimny prysznic. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko, puszczając go, chociaż robił to wbrew sobie, bo jedyne czego chciał, to owinąć się wokół niego i już nigdy nie puszczać. Ale wiedział, że jeżeli chce, żeby nic się z tego nie zepsuło, musi stąd wyjść. Musi, bo za chwilę będzie chciał czegoś więcej i nie zapanuje nad sobą, ale za to Steve na pewno na to nie pójdzie.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Do zobaczenia później, Steve – wymruczał, całując go w policzek, odwracając się i wychodząc z łazienki, czując jak jego własna erekcja pulsuje w kąpielówkach. Pieprzony Rogers!

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Wypuścił wstrzymywane powietrze z płuc dopiero wtedy, kiedy TJ opuścił pomieszczenie z prysznicami. Oparł głowę o łazienkowe kafelki pozwalając przymknąć się powiekom i uspokoić ciężki oddech. Shit, co on właśnie zrobił? To… To stanowczo nie powinno mieć miejsca! _Rogers ty idioto!_ Skarcił się w duchu, zaraz potem krzywiąc się z niesmakiem na twarzy.

Był zły, wściekły, na siebie? Owszem! Nie raz miał podobną sytuację, kiedy to jego pracodawcy zaczynali się do niego kleić a on kulturalnie im odmawiał i nie było tematu. A teraz? Czemu na to pozwolił? Chciał wiedzieć, tak bardzo chciał wiedzieć ale wtedy, kiedy po prostu został przyparty do ściany, po prostu z szoku nie był w stanie myśleć. Może to tylko dlatego, że był to TJ a nie ktoś inny? Szlag, nie! Tak nie może być.’

Thomas, to była jego wina! On łamał zasady i mimo próśb i ostrzeżeń Agenta, dalej brnął w swoje. I w końcu mu się to udało… Boże, ale naprawdę dobrze całował, a jego dotyk, ton głosu… sprawiał, że Steve po prostu mu uległ. _Kurwa, Rogers!_ Jak to mogło się stać, że on profesjonalista Agent Rogers uległ urokowi jakiegoś tam Thomasa Hammonda? Jak mógł pozwolić mieć mu teraz tą ogromną satysfakcję, że wygrał? Ale usta miał cudowne…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Kurwa – Steve zaklął pod nosem i odsunął się od ściany, chcąc jak najszybciej udać się pod zimny prysznic. Nie mógł tak myśleć, nie. Chociaż to była cholerna prawda!

W ostatniej chwili złapał ręcznik przy kroczu, zanim ten całkowicie spadł mu z bioder. Najwidoczniej musiał się poluzować przez to wszystko i trzymało go tylko ciało Rogersa i ściana. Przeklął i ten pierdolony ręcznik, gdy dotarł pod jeden z pryszniców i odrzucił go na bok, oblewając swoje ciało chłodną wodą. Zadrżał i spojrzał w dół decydując się w końcu zmierzyć z walką umysłu i ciała, które raczej wygrało patrząc na to, jak bardzo był już twardy.

Emocje dalej go trzymały, więc nie było opcji, żeby liczył na to, że jego erekcja opadnie. Tym bardziej, jak dalej po tym wszystkim czuł usta TJ’a na swoich, jego paznokcie wbijające się mu w kark jak i rękę, która później zacisnęła się na jego penisie, przez ręcznik…

Przeklinając wszystko i wszystkich, a najbardziej TJ’a i siebie, za to co się stało jeszcze chwile temu, sięgnął dłonią do swojego penisa. Z niepewnością zacisnął ją by po chwili zacząć wykonywać rytmiczne ruchy nadgarstkiem, dążąc do spełnienia.

Stłumił jęk, zaciskając mocno usta, a zaraz i powieki, a gwałtowny dreszcz przeszył jego ciało. Cholerny TJ, to wszystko jego wina. To on to wszystko sprowokował, to on go nieustannie prowokował, uwodził i sprawił, że coś w niewzruszonym murze Steve’a pękło.

Nie zamierzał tego robić, nie zamierzał się dotykać, a już na pewno nie zamierzał przy tym myśleć o Hammondzie. O jego ustach, zwinnym języku ocierającym się o wnętrze jego ust, o tych wilgotnych, gorących pocałunkach, jakie wymieniali, o bliskości jego ciała… Cholera… Steve zaklął w myślach, przyspieszając ruchy dłoni, drugą rękę opierając o ścianę dla podtrzymania równowagi. To był druzgocące, ale jakaś część wewnątrz niego była zadowolona ze sposobu, w jaki TJ przylegał do niego i jak dobrze było trzymać go przy sobie. To była ta sama część, która zawsze pragnęła mężczyzn i skutecznie go podniecała za każdym razem, gdy miał okazję spróbować tej bliskości.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Kurwa… - jęknął przez zaciśnięte zęby, czując, jak całe jego wnętrze zwija się ciasno, gdy był coraz bliżej spełnienia. Przeklęty Thomas Hammond! Jego usta, jego dłonie, jego schrypnięty pragnieniem głos…

Steve jęknął cicho, gdy gwałtowne spełnienie uderzyło w jego ciało, sprawiając, że biel rozbłysła mu pod powiekami. Dyszał głośno, opierając czoło o kafelki.

Coraz zimniejsza woda, wciąż lecąca z prysznica powoli rozbudzała jego umysł. Uspokoił oddech, rozchylił powieki i instynktownie rozejrzał się, sprawdzając, czy na pewno jest tutaj sam. Opłukał ciało wodą i zakręcił ją. Chyba nie powinno go już tu być…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Wycierając się ręcznikiem, a następnie znów owijając nim biodra, wyszedł z pomieszczenia z prysznicami, będąc tak czujnym jak jeszcze nigdy. Bał się kolejnego deja vu, że znów spotka tu TJ’a i wszystko się powtórzy, a aktualnie był zbyt rozbity, żeby stawić temu czoła. Nie tyle, że się bał… On po prostu w siebie zwątpił, gdyż pierwszy raz jego ciało zrobiło co innego, niż chciał umysł i zwyczajnie jego opanowanie jak i asertywność, spadła do dużo niższego poziomu. Niebezpiecznie niskiego przy TJ’u.

Dlatego też dziękował w duchu, że nie spotkał nigdzie Thomasa po drodze do pokoju. Chciał myśleć, że chociaż w nim będzie bezpieczny i będzie mógł sobie wszystko na spokojnie poukładać.

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Przebrał się w coś wygodnego i ułożył na łóżku, dawno nie czuł tak dużego zagubienia. Rozmyślał, planował, doszedł tylko do jednego wniosku. To nie mogło się więcej powtórzyć i musiał dobitnie powiedzieć to TJ’owi. Przecież ustalili zasady na samym początku, tak? Thomas je łamał, a tak nie powinno być. Musi z nim porozmawiać, ale nie teraz. Niech i on ochłonie.

Wykończony tym wszystkim, nawet nie zauważył kiedy zasnął.

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Obudził się kompletnie zdezorientowany, przez chwile nie wiedząc w ogóle, co się dzieje. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że to jego telefon i szybko po niego sięgnął, nawet nie patrząc, kto dzwonił.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Rogers, słucham?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- _Steve? Z tej strony Ann McKade._

Steve zmarszczył w niezrozumieniu brwi, nie mogąc przez chwilę w ogóle połączyć faktów. Ann McKade. Sąsiadka jego matki. Sąsiadka…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Coś się stało? – Podniósł się gwałtownie z łóżka, czując, jak ciemnieje mu przed oczami, a jego serce dudni mu mocno w piersi.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- _Przepraszam, że cię niepokoję, Steve._ – Głos Ann brzmiał na zaniepokojony, chociaż kobieta najwyraźniej starała się zachować spokoju, by go nie denerwować. Za późno, już był zdenerwowany. – _Sarah zasłabła i wezwałam pogotowie, co prawda ona się upiera, że wszystko w porządku i nie powinnam do ciebie dzwonić to jednak…_

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie. To znaczy tak, tak, dobrze, że pani do mnie dzwoni – zapewnił, czując, jak jego kręgosłup przeszywa zimny dreszcz. Jego matka… Wiedział, że to kiepski pomysł by wracał do pracy, ale Sarah zawsze musiała być taka uparta, zawsze…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- _Steve._ – Głos kobiety przywrócił go do rzeczywistości. – _Wszystko jest dobrze, lekarze mówią, że to zwykłe omdlenie, ale na wszelki wypadek chcąc zrobić wszystkie badania, nie musisz..._

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Przyjadę – zapewnił, rozglądając się po pokoju. Musiał wziąć tylko kilka rzeczy i był gotowy do drogi. Musiał… musiał jeszcze porozmawiać z Hammondami, ale miał nadzieję, że nie będą robić żadnych problemów. – Będę za kilka godzin, pani McKade.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- _Jedź ostrożnie, Steve, wszystko jest pod kontrolą._

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Och, jeszcze tego mu brakowało. Nerwy wróciły, a on po skończonej rozmowie, nie wiedział za co pierw się zabrać, czy pierw porozmawiać z Elaine, bądź Budem, czy pierw schować do jakiejś torby najpotrzebniejsze mu rzeczy. Wybrał tą drugą opcję, która zajęła mu raptem pare minut i wyszedł z pokoju.

Mijając po drodze naścienny zegar, zorientował się, że był już praktycznie wieczór, a on wcale tak krótko nie pospał. Wieczór… Elaine przeważnie bywała już wtedy w domu, a uznał, że porozmawianie o tym z kobietą da mu większe szanse na dostanie wolnego dnia w sprawie matki… Zszedł po schodach, sprawdzając najpierw salon, w którym niestety nie było żywej duszy.

Zajrzał do kuchni, w której zauważył Margaret.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Chłopcze, zgubiłeś TJ’a? – zażartowała, gdy tylko go zobaczyła i wstała od stołu dostrzegając niezbyt radosne emocje na twarzy Agenta.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Jest w domu pani Elaine? – spytał spokojnie, patrząc na kobietę z nadzieją.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Powinna być… Ale wiesz jak to kobieta robiąca karierę, raz jest raz jej nie ma… -  w sumie przestał słuchać dalszego monologi Nany, gdy usłyszał na schodach dźwięk obcasów.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Przepraszam na chwilę… - zwrócił się do babci TJ’a i wyszedł na korytarz cierpliwie czekając aż Elaine skończy rozmawiać przez telefon.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Tak tak… Przyjadę jutro z rana… Oczywiście, do zobaczenia – rozłączyła się i przeniosła wzrok na ochroniarza swojego syna – Tak, Agencie?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Mógłbym z panią chwilkę porozmawiać? – starał się zachować powagę i swój aż zbyt duży profesjonalizm lecz… Co jak co cholernie martwił się o swoją matkę i chciał jak najszybciej być już w drodze.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Oczywiście, chodź – kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu, poprowadziła go do salonu, a zaraz potem na kanapę – coś się stało? Coś z moim synem? – spytała z lekką niepewnością w głosie.

Przysiadł obok niej, totalnie nie wiedząc jak zacząć. Przełknął nerwowo ślinę i dał sobie psychicznego kopa.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie, nie… To znaczy – przeniósł wzrok na Elaine z cichym westchnięciem – Jeśli to nie jest problem i jeśli jest taka możliwość. Potrzebowałbym jednego dnia wolnego.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Coś się stało? – spytała zatroskana Elaine, widzą najwyraźniej lekką panikę na twarzy Steve’a. Rogers potarł twarz dłońmi, wzdychając ponownie.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Moja mama… - odchrząknął, starając się przybrać bardziej spokojną postawę. – Moja mama trafiła do szpitala. Jakiś czas temu walczyła z chorobą i teraz… - machnął ręką w niezbyt sprecyzowanym geście. – Znam swoją pracę, jednak mimo to byłbym wdzięczny za możliwość pojechania do niej.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Tak. Tak, oczywiście, Agencie Rogers – odpowiedziała Elaine, prostując się. – Też jesteśmy ludźmi, rozumiem, że chcesz być przy swojej matce. – Posłała mu pokrzepiający uśmiech, ściskając lekko jego rękę. – Proszę jechać, Agencie, zajmę się tutaj wszystkim. Ile pan potrzebuje?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Myślę, że dzień wystarczy – odetchnął z ulga, czując, jak jeden ciężar spada z jego ramion. Nie wszyscy pracodawcy byli wyrozumiali i Steve naprawdę się cieszył, że zdołał uniknąć niepotrzebnych spięć.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Proszę wziąć nawet dwa, jeśli będzie taka potrzeba. Ma pan transport?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Tak, tak, oczywiście, pojadę samochodem. Jeżeli będzie wszystko w porządku, wrócę jutro wieczorem. Dziękuję za przysługę. – Uśmiechnął się słabo do kobiety.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Jak już mówiłam, wszyscy jesteśmy ludźmi, rozumiem, że ma pan rodzinę. Proszę jechać i pozdrowić mamę, Agencie. – Wstała, klepiąc go po ramieniu.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Tak zrobię, dziękuję – odpowiedział, patrząc za wychodzącą kobietą. Przez chwilę siedział sam na kanapie, starając się zebrać myśli. Wszystko będzie dobrze, musi być dobrze, nie ma takiej możliwości, by choroba wróciła… Czując zimną bryłę w żołądku podniósł się z zamiarem zabrania swoich rzeczy i wyruszenia w drogę.

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Wjechał właśnie na autostradę prowadzącą z Waszyngtonu w stronę Nowego Jorku, naprawdę ciężko było mu się pilnować, żeby nie złamać przepisów prędkości w miejscach, w których była ona ściśle określona. Przez to wszystko nawet zapomniał o incydencie z TJ’em, może to i lepiej?

Czekała go kilkugodzinna podróż, ale był wystarczająco zdeterminowany, żeby jak najszybciej dojechać do domu swojej matki, nie zatrzymując się nawet na jeden postój.

 

~*~

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀TJ za to miał naprawdę dobry humor, gdy wrócił do swojego pokoju, nie szczędził sobie pieszczot z myślą o Rogersie i jego cudownych ustach. Nie wahał się nawet ani chwili, by w końcu wyciągnąć z łazienkowej szafki za lustrem, swojego drugiego pomocnika, który tym razem musiał zastąpić mu to cudo, między nogami Agenta, które jeszcze nie tak dawno trzymał w swojej ręce… W sumie już drugi raz. Fuck.

Zamknięty w swoim azylu a dodatkowo w łazience, spędził trochę czasu na dążeniu do spełnienia przy cudownych fantazjach o Steve’,ie. Tylko on w porównaniu do blondyna, nie żałował ani trochę, a wręcz jeszcze bardziej się tylko na niego napalił.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Po wszystkim, skoczył pod szybki prysznic i walnął się na łóżko w samych bokserkach nawet nie zauważając, kiedy zleciały mu te kolejne dwie godziny, na SMSowaniu z Terrym czy z chłopakiem zapisanym w jego telefonie jako „DeepThroat”. Śmiał się za każdym razem jak widział w SMSie te dwa słowa, ale taka była prawda! Jim, cały Jimmy… Jimmy Głębokie Gardło… I to jak głębokie! TJ nigdy na to nie narzekał. W dodatku Jim był mniej nachalny niż David ostatnio i chociaż nie planował się z nim spotykać, to całkiem przyjemnie mu się z nim pisało. I dostawało roznegliżowane zdjęcia. Lubił to w nim, że był taki bezwstydny. Steve też mógłby trochę zluzować pośladki, TJ by nie narzekał. Chociaż Rogers miał swoje przebłyski i wychodził z niego dupek, a nie tylko rumieniąca się panienka. TJ był w sumie zaskoczony, ale nie ukrywał też swojego zadowolenia, że Steve tak po prostu go dotykał, choćby po to, żeby go wtedy podtopić. Steve zwykle unikał jakiegokolwiek kontaktu fizycznego, o ile nie był on potrzebny w ramach pracy, by na przykład przeprowadzić go przez tłum paparazzi. Nigdy nie dotykał go ot tak, sam z siebie. TJ jednak nie miał nic przeciwko temu. Steve miał duże, silne dłonie i coś dziwnego zaciskało mu się w brzuchu na samo wspomnienie tego, jak trzymał jego ręce, a później biodra… Och, chciałby mieć siniaki zrobione tymi dłońmi!

TJ odrzucił telefon na bok, przekręcając się na brzuch i wbijając twarz w poduszkę. Cholera, czuł znowu narastające podniecenie na samą myśl o tym facecie!

Szlag, do tej pory był w szoku, że Steve go nie odepchnął, albo nie powalił na ziemie, jak to potrafią robić ochoniarze. TJ z przyjemnością myślał o tym, że to po prostu on tak zadziałał na tego mężczyznę, że Steve nie mógł mu się oprzeć. A do tego dobrze było wiedzieć, że się nie mylił i Steve BYŁ gejem. Albo chociaż bi. W każdym razie na pewno podniecali go faceci, biorąc pod uwagę to, co trzymał we własnej dłoni. A już na pewno podniecały go pocałunki z TJ’em.

Thomas uśmiechnął się w poduszkę, przypominając sobie, jak gorące to było. Jak utalentowane były usta Rogersa, jak jego język subtelnie doprowadzał go do szaleństwa i był więcej niż szczęśliwy, że Steve nie był z tych, którzy wpychając człowiekowi język do gardła. Pocałunki w pornosach zawsze były przesadzone i w rzeczywistości było to niezbyt smaczne. A TJ uwielbiał się całować, to było gorące i podniecające i lubił tego typu gierki, a gdy ktoś potrafił za nim nadążyć i bawić się tym jak on…

Czując dreszcz przechodzący przez jego kręgosłup z cichym jękiem wbił twarz w poduszkę. Mimo że uważał Steve’a za sztywnego i nudnawego dupka, to wiedział, jak całować!

Przeklął go w myślach, gdy w końcu poczuł jak pozycja w której leży, nie daje wystarczającej wolności dla jego powoli rosnącej znów erekcji. Szlag! Gdzie jest Rogers?! Niech się w końcu tym zajmie! A może i bardzo chętnie się tym zajął? Nim? TJ’em? Stop.

Thomas wiedział, że musi działać powoli. Stanowczo za długo bawili się w grę wstępną do tego pieprzonego, gorącego pocałunku. Teraz do etapu numer dwa musi dojść znacznie szybciej, ale z planem. Teraz, gdy wyłapał już najważniejsze fakty o Agencie, to nie powinno pójść już tak trudno…TJ stwierdził, że musi to powtórzyć jak najszybciej, koniecznie! Ale póki co…

Jęknął przekręcając się na plecy, by zaraz potem ułożyć prawa dłoń na swoim wybrzuszeniu w bokserkach. Pieprzony Rogers, nie mógł się przez niego do końca zaspokoić i wciąż mu było tak mało! Zaczął przesuwać dłonią, masując swojego penisa przez materiał…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Elaine, mnie o takie rzeczy nie proś!

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Tylko jeden dzień, mamo…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Później będzie na mnie jak coś się stanie! A poza tym…

Bardziej rozproszył go fakt, że Margaret wraz z jego matką, kłóciły mu się za drzwiami. Próbował zlać ich głosy, jak i całą rozmowę jaką prowadziły między sobą, lecz no… Fuck, jak ma się masturbować przy kłócącej się rodzince?!

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Szlag! – mruknął pod nosem zrywając się z łóżka.

Poszedł do łazienki, zatrzaskując za sobą mocno drzwi. No żeby człowiek we własnym pokoju nie mógł sobie zrobić dobrze… Spojrzał na swoją ponura minę w lusterku, a potem na swoje krocze. I szlag trafił wszystko. Jego kochana rodzinka jak zwykle musiała wszystko spieprzyć. Jeżeli kiedyś będzie chciał w końcu, żeby Steve go przeleciał, na pewno nie mogą tego zrobić tutaj. Jeszcze ktoś bez pytania wszedłby do pokoju znając jego parszywe szczęście. Nie, absolutnie. Jego seks ze Steve’m miał być idealny. Wiedział, że będzie idealny. Mając w pamięci ich pocałunek, nie wyobrażał sobie, by mógł się zawieść.

Myślenie znowu o tym co się stało sprawiło, że chciał go zobaczyć. Chciał zobaczyć Steve’a, chciał zobaczyć to, że Rogers na pewno będzie zażenowany tym wszystkim, może nawet zły, znając jego, ale TJ jechał wciąż na cudownej euforii po tym wszystkim i był gotowy się z tym zmierzyć, byleby go zobaczyć i być może sprowokować do czegoś więcej. Nie miał nic przeciwko nieco agresywnym pocałunkom, a jeżeli chodziło o tego faceta, był pewien, ze w ogóle nie miał by nic przeciwko czemukolwiek.

Opłukał twarz zimną wodą i rzucając ostatnie spojrzenie w lustro, by sprawdzić, czy na pewno wygląda perfekcyjnie, wyszedł z łazienki a potem z pokoju. Jego matka i babcia zmieniły najwyraźniej pomieszczenie i TJ w duchu się z tego cieszył, nie miał ochoty wysłuchiwać ich sprzeczek. Poszedł do pokoju obok, pukając stanowczo, a gdy nie było odpowiedzi po prostu nacisnął klamkę. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, pokój Steve’a był pusty i w lekkim nieładzie. Cóż. Dziwne, ale może Steve potrzebował się przewietrzyć, albo co? Z tego co zauważył Rogers często lubił siadać z jego babcią na tarasie, popijając herbatę.

Niestety, i tam nie znalazł swojego ochroniarza i trochę już zirytowany przemierzał dom, mając nadzieję, że w końcu na niego trafi. Sprawdził nawet prysznice w basenie, a Agenta nigdzie nie znalazł. Ostro już podirytowany wszedł do salony, w którym już mijał się z matką.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Steve wyszedł potrenować gdzieś? – spytał stając w drzwiach. W sumie mógłby sprawdzić, ale jakoś nie chciało mu się latać po ich ogrodzie…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie – odpowiedziała niewzruszona Elaine, nie podnosząc wzroku znad teczki z jakimiś dokumentami.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- To gdzie jest? Nigdzie go nie ma… - wszedł w głąb salonu i podszedł do matki, która w końcu spojrzała na niego.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Agent Rogers wziął pare dni wolnego, TJ – posłała mu znaczące spojrzenie, jakby ostrzegawcze przed robieniem „głupot” – także zajmie się tobą moja ochro…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Jak to wziął pare dni wolnego? A ja to kurwa nie mam nic do powiedzenia?! – oburzył się, za co zaraz został zmierzony wzrokiem przez Elaine.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- TJ, wyrażaj się! – podniosła się z kanapy, żeby po chwili stanąć przed zaskoczonym synem – Agent Rogers, ma również swoje prywatne życie. Potrzebował chwili wolnego więc ją dostał, tak ciężko to zrozumieć? – mówiła to z takim spokojem… spokojem, który aż drażnił Thomasa.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- I nie łaska mi nawet o tym powiedzieć?!

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- TJ, uspokój się! – złapała go za ramiona, posyłając chłodne spojrzenie – Agent Rogers pracuje dla nas, nie dla ciebie.

TJ prychnął pod nosem absolutnie wkurzony. No tak, jak zwykle, wszystko w tym domu nigdy nie było jego! Nigdy! Nawet jego własna ochrona nie należała do niego!

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ale chyba mam prawo wiedzieć, co się dzieje z MOJĄ ochroną i dlaczego wyjeżdża bez słowa – warknął, posyłając matce pełne złości spojrzenie. Nie podobało mu się to, w ogóle mu się to nie podobało! Liczył na to, że podrażni się z Rogersem, spodziewał się nawet tego, że mężczyzna może być na niego wkurzony, ale w ogóle nie podejrzewał, że może wyjechać! I to jeszcze bez słowa! To zupełnie nie było po myśli TJ’a, a dodatkowo nie miał pojęcia dlaczego. Wystraszył się? Wkurzył? Cokolwiek z tych rzeczy, TJ nie spodziewał się, że Rogers tak po prostu zdezerteruje. Na tyle na ile go znał przewidywał bardziej jakiś wykład umoralniający, ale nie… nie to!

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie wyjechał bez słowa, poinformował mnie, co się stało i poprosił o wolne – oznajmiła Elaine, przybierając na twarz maskę pani prezydent rozmawiającej z mało rozgarniętym petentem, a TJ tego nienawidził. Zresztą… o jakich powodach do cholery mówiła jego matka?! Przecież to nie możliwe, żeby Steve powiedział jej… cokolwiek. Jakoś w to nie wierzył. Zresztą nawet gdyby to prędzej by się zwolnił, a nie brał urlop.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Możesz mnie zatem oświecić? – spytał przez zaciśnięte żeby, siląc się na spokój. A to było trudne. Trudne, zwłaszcza, że wciąż był na nią zły.

Elaine spojrzała na niego zza okularów, które nosiła do czytania, wzdychając zaraz krótko.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Jego matka trafiła do szpitala, dostał telefon od kogoś i poprosił o dzień wolnego. Więc mu go dałam.

TJ zastygł w jednej chwili, emocje z niego uleciały a on sam uspokoił się trochę… A więc chodziło o matkę Steve’a? A może po prostu kłamał, tylko po to, żeby uciec? Kłamstwo i Rogers, jednak to nie łączyło mu się ze sobą.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Co nie zmienia faktu, że chyba mam prawo o tym wiedzieć pierwszy, skoro on jest MOJĄ ochroną – warknął już spokojniej, lecz z głosem przepełnionym pretensją.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ale pracującą dla nas, TJ nie będę się powtarzać, jestem zajęta – Elaine sama traciła już cierpliwość – coś jeszcze? – spojrzała na syna unosząc lekko brew.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie – syknął, zaraz potem wychodząc z salonu.

Hah, a więc JEGO Agenta Rogersa nie ma, bo sobie pojechał na jeden dzień? Świetnie! A najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że TJ nie wiedział czy Steve powiedział jego matce prawdę i dlatego pojechał. Czy może po prostu kłamał bo stchórzył po tym co wydarzyło się na basenie. Fuck, ale Rogers miał wtedy takie nieprzytomne spojrzenie, jego usta były tak cudowne…

Thomas nie poszedł do siebie. Pierw z kurtki wiszącej w korytarzu zabrał paczkę fajek, a następnie wyszedł tylnymi drzwiami przed dom. Musiał zapalić, musiał się uspokoić bo wściekłość szarpała nim od środka. W sumie… Miał numer Agenta ale… Nie, nie będzie do niego pisał. Jakby to wyglądało? Skarcił się w duchu za swoje myśli i zaciągnął się dymem z odpalonego przed chwilą papierosa.

TJ nie jest jakimś zauroczonym idiotą wypisującym głupoty do obiektu swoich westchnień. Zresztą Rogers zapewne i tak by olał jego wiadomość, a TJ nienawidził być olewany. Nie przeszkadzało to jednak temu, że był wkurwiony. Okej, może i jego rodzice zatrudnili Steve’a, ale co stało na przeszkodzie, żeby go poinformował.

Dobra. Racjonalnie myśląc mógł to być nagły telefon i Steve po prostu zebrał się błyskawicznie. W sumie jego pokój wyglądał jak mały chaos… Ale i tak był zły. Bo nie tak to miało być. Steve miał być tutaj na miejscu i TJ miał pchnąć sprawy dalej. A tymczasem cały dobry nastrój się ulotnił.

Z drugiej strony jakaś jego część nie mogła przestać myśleć o tym, że Steve po prostu uciekł. Czyżby był słabszy, niż TJ przewidywał? I wymiękł dużo szybciej? Oczywiście, że TJ chciał się pozbyć ochrony, tak w ogóle, ale aktualnie bardziej był skupiony na tym, by Steve w końcu mu uległ, niż by faktycznie doprowadzić do jego zwolnienia…. Jednak gdyby się zwolnił jego matka na pewno by mu o tym powiedziała. Z całą pewnością zrobiłaby o to kolejną awanturę. Zresztą raczej nie miała powodu, by kłamać, prawda?

Zgasił niedopałek w popielniczce, wyciągając kolejnego papierosa, którego zaraz przytknął do ust, zaciągając się

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Co ty tu robisz o tej godzinie? – wyrwał się z zamyślenia, patrząc na Margaret, która stała w drzwiach.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Palę? – mruknął, nie bardzo mając nastrój na rozmowy z kimkolwiek, nawet z babcią.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie powinieneś palić – skomentowała kręcąc głową – wracaj do domu, chłodno jest.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Zaraz wrócę, to, że nie mam ochrony przez dzień nie znaczy, że chcę od razu uciekać – prychnął znów zaciągając się dymem – nie musicie się znów o mnie nadmiernie martwić.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- TJ, nie o to chodzi. Ciągle żyjesz przeszłością gnojku – z westchnięciem podeszła bliżej wnuka – widzimy poprawę, ale to nie znaczy, że masz wymrażać tyłek na dworze! Chodź... – wróciła się znów do drzwi, zaraz po tym jak poklepała go po ramieniu.

Thomas nic już nie odpowiedział a Nana zrezygnowała i schowała się do środka.


	11. Rozdział XI. - "Tchórzostwo, czy kolejne problemy?"

##  **Rozdział XI**

##  _“Tchórzostwo, czy kolejne problemy?”_

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Gdy Steve dojechał do szpitala, był już późny wieczór. Mimo pragnienia, by znaleźć się przy matce jak najszybciej, starał się nie pędzić na złamanie karku, bo ostatnie czego było mu trzeba, to spowodowanie wypadku, gdy był tak zdenerwowany.

Było już właściwie po odwiedzinach, ale bywali w tym szpitalu tak często, że recepcjonistki i pielęgniarki go już znały, dlatego też szybko uzyskał informację, na jakiej sali znajduje się Sarah i został tam wpuszczony.

Zajrzał przez uchylone drzwi i dostrzegając swoją matkę leżącą na łóżku z gazetą, otworzył je szerzej, wchodząc do środka.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Cześć, mamo – odezwał się, uśmiechając szeroko, omiatając kobietę badawczym spojrzeniem. Wyglądała całkiem dobrze, jej policzki miały normalny kolor i uśmiechnęła się szeroko, gdy na niego spojrzała.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Steve! Co ty tutaj robisz, synku? – wyciągnęła ramiona, gdy Steve do niej podszedł i przytuliła go mocno. To dało Steve’owi największą pociechę, silny uścisk jego matki. Pamiętał czasy, gdy nie była w stanie sama podnieć kubka z herbatą.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Dostałem telefon, że zasłabłaś i musiałem przyjechać – wyjaśnił, ściskając jej dłoń i przysiadając na łóżku.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Kto ci powiedział? – spytała marszcząc brwi w udawanej złości. – Ann, prawda? Uh, mówiłam jej, żeby cię nie martwiła! Jechałeś tutaj specjalnie tyle godzin, a naprawdę nic się nie stało.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Mamo, zasłabłaś – powiedział stanowczo Steve. – To nie jest nic!

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Och, już nie rozczulaj się tak nade mną. – Przewróciła oczami, wyraźnie niezadowolona, ale sama również dała mu pokrzepiający uścisk dłoni. – To naprawdę nic, popracowałam za dużo w ogrodzie i zrobiło mi się słabo, nic wielkiego.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie powinnaś tyle pracować – mruknął cicho, pocierając kciukiem wierzch jej ręki. – Powinienem tu być i ci pomagać… Ała! Za co to! – Spojrzał z wyrzutem na matka, łapiąc się za bolące ramię.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Stevenie Rogers, jeżeli natychmiast nie przestaniesz wygadywać głupstw, to cię stąd wyproszę – ostrzegła, celując w niego palcem.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ale…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Żadnych ale! Masz pracę, ja jestem zdrowa, nie było potrzeby, żebyś ciągle ze mną siedział. Potrzebujesz pracować, doskonale wiesz, że zaczynasz się nudzić, gdy choćby kilka dni wolnego – parsknęła śmiechem.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Mógłbym ci pomagać. Albo rysować – dodał, gdy kobieta spojrzała na niego sceptycznie. – Mamo!

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie mamo, tylko idź do pań pielęgniarek i uśmiechnij się ładnie, by mnie wypisały, mam dość tego zapachu – westchnęła z ubolewaniem.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Wykluczone! – zaprotestował zaraz.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie kłóć się z matką, Steven, tylko już cię tu nie ma – pogoniła go, klepiąc w udo. – Skoro już tu przyjechałeś to równie dobrze możesz się trząść nade mną w domu, wcale nie musimy tutaj siedzieć.

Steve westchnął kręcąc głową, by zaraz potem się uśmiechnąć. Widok jego rozbawionej, szczęśliwej matki był naprawdę czymś, co dawało mu motywację do życia. Chyba nie mógł jej odmówić, a skoro wszystko było dobrze…?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Dobrze, mamo – wstał ze szpitalnego łóżka – zobaczę co da się zrobić, za chwilę wrócę – skierował się w stronę drzwi.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- No i prawidłowo, Steven. Wrócimy do domu, wypijemy herbatę skoro już tu jesteś – zawołała za nim rozbawiona, a on tylko się roześmiał pod nosem.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Cóż… Wizyty Sarah w szpitalu miały swoje plusy, o ile w ogóle można było to tak nazwać, patrząc na to ile oboje przeszli przez chorobę jego matki. Znajomości jednak się przydawały, przykładowo teraz, kiedy nieźle się nalatał i naprosił, byleby matkę już dziś, teraz, puścili do domu z nim.

Wrócił po parunastu minutach w towarzystwie pielęgniarki, która chciała jeszcze przedstawić ostatnie wyniki badań, które na szczęście ich obojgu, wyszły pozytywnie.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- …Także może pan zabrać mamę do domu – blondwłosa dziewczyna, posłała Steve’owi uśmiech i po chwili spojrzała jeszcze na jego mamę – Pani Sarah, tylko proszę się nie przemęczać, dobrze? Dużo odpoczywać, relaksować się… Pani syn strasznie się o panią martwi.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Och, Steven, Steven, to normalnie siostro. On jest taki kochany – Sarah wyciągnęła rękę do syna, który zaraz potem przysiadł na jej łóżku pozwalając się dotknąć.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Mamo…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Cicho, kochanie. Zbieramy się do domu, tak? – posłała pielęgniarce pytające spojrzenie, żeby się jeszcze upewnić.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Tak, tak, zaraz tylko przyniosę wypis – z uśmiechem odwróciła się na pięcie i wyszła z sali.

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Godzinę później, Agent zatrzymał swoje auto pod rodzinnym domem. Czuł jak robi mu się ciepło na sercu, na samo wspomnienie tego miejsca. Wyszedł tylko otworzyć bramę, przez którą chwile później przejechał i zaparkował pod garażem.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nareszcie w domu – odezwała się Sarah, wzdychając z ulgą, gdy weszli już do domu.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Powinnaś się przespać, mamo i odpocząć. – Steve położył swoją torbę na szafce w przedpokoju, ściągając buty.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Już dzisiaj dosyć odpoczęłam, Steve – przypomniała mu, kierując się do kuchni. – Idź wziąć prysznic, a ja zrobię nam herbatę.

Steve chciał zaprotestować. Naprawdę chciał wygonić matkę do łóżka, ale wiedział, że to bezcelowe. Gdy Sarah się na coś uparła, nie było szans, żeby ją do czegoś przekonać. Zresztą w głębi ducha chciał z nią porozmawiać.

Stojąc pod prysznicem, Steve poczuł się naprawdę zmęczony. Z jednej strony ulżyło mu, że z jego matką wszystko dobrze, że najwyraźniej faktycznie po prostu się przemęczyła. A z tą ulgą szło zmęczenie, w końcu jechał tyle czasu cały w nerwach, a wcześniej również nie odpoczął…

Oparł czoło o kafelki, przypominając sobie, że niestety ma jeszcze jedno zmartwienie na głowie, z którym musi coś zrobić, a które było tak nieprzewidywalne, że nawet nie miał pojęcia, jak się za to zabrać. To co się stało między nim i TJ’em… nie miało prawa się stać. Nie miało. A już na pewno Steve nie powinien na to pozwolić. Musi z nim porozmawiać, wyjaśnić to i postawić granice. Tylko jeszcze nie wiedział jak, bo granice najwyraźniej nie istniały w słowniku Thomasa.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Steven! Chodź, herbata stygnie! – zawołała zniecierpliwiona Sarah, gdyż zaczęła się martwić tak długim pobytem syna w łazience. Zapukała w drzwi dla pewności. Może zasłabł z nerwów o nią? Och, jej mały Stevie potrafił się tak bardzo martwić…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Dobrze, mamo. Daj mi chwile – właśnie osuszał ciało ręcznikiem, by po chwili ubrać jakieś luźniejsze ubrania. Ostatni raz spojrzał w lustro i opuścił łazienkę.

Uwielbiał to miejsce, zawsze czuł się tu… Jak w domu? Mimo iż posiadał swoje mieszkanie, które urządził tak jak zawsze sobie marzył, to jednak nic nie potrafiło przebić rodzinnego klimatu, który panował właśnie tutaj. Delikatny uśmiech, który wkradł się na kąciki jest ust, przebił tą chwilową bezradność na wszystko i starając się wyrzucić z głowy wszystko, co go martwiło, poszedł do matki do salonu.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ooo, jesteś już. Zrobiłam ci twoją ulubioną herbatę kochanie – Sarah podniosła się z kanapy i podeszła jeszcze do barku w szafce, z którego wyciągnęła paczkę ciastek – patrz co mam! Chyba czułam, że przyjedziesz bo kupiłam ostatnio twoje ulubione – jak on kochał tą kobietę, aż czasem naprawdę było mu głupio, że tak rzadko tu przyjeżdżał przez pracę.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Mamo… - nie wiedział w sumie co chce powiedzieć, zrobiło mu się po prostu cholernie miło. Ta kobieta od zawsze go rozpieszczała i oddawała mu całe serce a on nie wiedział do tej pory, jak ma się odwdzięczyć.

Przysiadł na kanapie, obserwując jak jego mama otwiera opakowanie ciastek i stawia je na ławie, po czym siada obok niego.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- No to opowiadaj jak tam ci się pracuje, Steve – Sarah sięgnęła po swoją herbatę, upijając ostrożnie łyk – znów bardzo ciężko?

Steve otworzył usta, chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale zaraz je zamknął, bo tak właściwie nawet nie wiedział co powiedzieć i od czego w ogóle zacząć. To wszystko było ostatnio takim bałaganem… A może od samego początku takim było?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Coś stało, kochanie? – spytała delikatnie Sarah, kładąc mu szczupłą, ale ciepłą i pokrzepiającą dłoń na udzie.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie… To znaczy… Nie, nic się nie stało – odpowiedział, potrząsając głową, sięgając po kubek z herbatą, czując się jakoś pewniej, gdy poczuł znany zapach i ciepło.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Hej, możesz powiedzieć mamie – odezwała się rozbawiona i Steve też parsknął śmiechem. Dokładnie tak zawsze wyciągała od niego wszystkie problemy, jakie go trapiły, gdy był jeszcze dzieciakiem. Teraz dzieckiem już nie był, ale i tak zawsze dużo mu dawała sama świadomość tego, że Sarah zawsze go wysłucha i coś doradzi.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Po prostu jestem trochę zmęczony – odpowiedział, posyłając jej uśmiech, na co kobieta uniosła brew.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że Thomas Hammond nie daje ci popalić? Stevenie Rogers, ile razy ci mówiłam, że nie wolno kłamać mamie? – Uszczypnęła go w ramię.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie kłamię! – bronił się, odkładając kubek z powrotem na stół, żeby nic nie rozlać. – Po prostu… no dobrze, trochę daje popalić, jest nieznośny, bezczelny, złośliwy, myśli, że wszystko kręci się wokół niego, nie zna absolutnie żadnych granic, a do tego robi co chce - Westchnął ciężko, garbiąc się i patrząc na swoje dłonie.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ale? – zapytała Sarah, unosząc brew.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie jest złym człowiekiem – mruknął, wzruszając ramionami. – W każdym razie nie tak, jak malują go media. Po prostu… jego rodzina… - machnął ręką, nie wiedząc, jak odpowiednio ubrać to w słowa.

Sarah westchnęła cicho i sięgnęła po paczkę ciasteczek, żeby podsunąć ją Steve’oiw.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Bierz jedno i mów dalej – taaak, jego mama nigdy nie odpuszczała – chociaż chyba domyślam się o co chodzi… - zaczęła, lecz syn jej przerwał.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- …Chcą z niego zrobić kogoś innego niż on sam chce być. Stąd to wszystko… złe – skrzywił się nie będąc zadowolonym z tego, jak to ujął ale inaczej chyba się nie dało – byłem niestety świadkiem jednej kłótni… Chyba wystarczająco zauważyłem, że jego relacje z rodziną nie są za dobre, w ogóle nie są dobre – wziął w końcu to jedno ciastko i zabrał się za jego jedzenie.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Rozumiem, no tak… Dlatego wyżywa się na tobie – pokręciła głową. Nie podobało jej się to, ale też wiedziała jaki stanowczy jest Steve i, że nie da sobie wejść na głowę. W końcu zawsze ze wszystkim sobie radził.

Steve przez moment milczał, zastanawiając się bardzo poważnie, czy nie powiedzieć matce więcej szczegółów na temat TJ’a. W końcu… spotkał się z problemem, którego nie potrafił rozwiązać a raczej nie mógł znaleźć dobrego wyjścia z tej sytuacji by to jakkolwiek wyprostować. A może, gdyby się zwierzył ze wszystkiego, Sarah pomogłaby mu znaleźć rozwiązanie? W końcu jej chyba najbardziej ufał.

Zaraz jednak skarcił się w duchu, zwracając uwagę na to, iż całował się z Thomasem Hammondem, mężczyzną a jego matka… Cóż nie wiedziała o tym skrawku jego życia i w sumie lepiej by było, gdyby to tak pozostało. Nie to, że myślał, że go odrzuci ale… To nie było takie łatwe! I w ogóle nie chciał poruszać tego tematu. Więc zrezygnował z mówienia o szczegółach od razu. To wszystko jednak nie zmieniało faktu, że czuł się z tym problemem samotny i… po prostu potrzebował zdania trzeciej osoby… Ale na pewno nie matki,  w tym przypadku.

Może… może kiedyś, jak już sobie to wszystko poukłada w głowie. Na razie nie był chyba jeszcze gotowy, by wyjść z tym do matki. A już na pewno nie, by zaraz też jej powiedzieć, że całował się ze swoim klientem. To było tak… nieprofesjonalne, że aż było mu wstyd.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Po części go rozumiem – mruknął, biorąc kolejne ciastko. – Rodzice właściwie niemal chcieli go ubezwłasnowolnić. Jeszcze chyba nigdy wcześniej nie dostałem tyle pozwoleń na wkroczenie, jak przy rozmowie z Budem Hammondem. Odniosłem wręcz wrażenie, że szukają kogoś, kto będzie go trzymał na smyczy. – Pokręcił głowa, bo nadal nie mógł tego zrozumieć. – Rozumiem, że się o niego martwią. Na swój sposób. Ale wydaje mi się… Myślę, że to nie jest to, czego Thomas od nich oczekuje. W każdym razie, ja bym czegoś takiego nie chciał.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Wątpię, by ktokolwiek chciał – odezwała się Sarah, popijając spokojnie swoją herbatę. – Jaki ma co ciebie stosunek?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Robi wszystko, żeby mnie zniechęcić – parsknął. – A widziałem i słyszałem już naprawdę wiele, ale on chce chyba pobić wszystkie rekordy. A w dodatku ciągle pije. I ćpa. I obawiam się, że jeżeli nic się nie zmieni, nie dam rady go ochronić, mamo. – Spojrzał na kobietę nieco bezradnie.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Te plotki w mediach, że próbował się zabić… były prawdziwe? – spytała cicho, chociaż już najwyraźniej znała odpowiedź, jednak Steve i tak pokiwał głową. Gdy tak o tym wszystkim mówił teraz, naprawdę nachodziły go obawy, że TJ nie może skończyć dobrze, że w końcu stanie się coś naprawdę złego i Steve nie będzie mógł nic na to poradzić.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Steven… - odstawiła herbatę i położyła mu dłoń na udzie chcąc, by na nią spojrzał – tylko pamiętaj, że to twoja praca. Masz robić to co ci ściśle powiedzą i nic więcej – powiedziała spokojnie, na moment milcząc chcąc odpowiednio dobrać słowa – Nie bierz tak wszystkiego do siebie. Coś nie wyjdzie… No trudno – nie łatwo było jej to mówić, w końcu tu chodzi o człowieka z problemami a takich… Nie powinno się nie raz ignorować. Ale zbyt martwiła się o syna, żeby mu teraz mówić, że powinien ratować cierpiących.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Wiem mamo, wiem – zapewnił ją z delikatnym uśmiechem – ale po prostu… To nie jest przyjemne jak człowiek idzie na dno na twoich oczach – przyznał, a jego twarz zrobiła się bardziej… smutna?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Może jest dla niego jakiś ratunek, może znajdzie coś, czego się chwyci, ale nie w tym twój interes, Steven – zabrała rękę i sięgnęła po ciasteczko dla siebie – Zresztą, przy tobie na pewno i taki Hammond stanie na nogi – zaśmiała się, chcąc troszeczkę poprawić atmosferę.

Steve tylko się uśmiechnął. Może rzeczywiście za dużo zaczął myśleć o Thomasie i jego problemach?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- To nie był problem, żebyś mógł przyjechać? – spytała po chwili Sarah.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie, z miejsca dostałem dzień wolnego, zresztą… Mamo, nic nie jest ważniejsze od ciebie – zaraz skulił się, kiedy został pacnięty w ramię.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Oj Steven, Steven. Thomas pewnie się cieszył z dnia wolności, skoro tak cię nie lubi? – zaśmiała się cicho, zaraz potem upijając łyk herbaty – ja nie wiem czego tu można nie lubić.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Na przykład przestrzegania zasad – stwierdził, przewracając oczami. - I zapomniałem mu powiedzieć, że wyjeżdżam – westchnął krótko. – Chociaż ktoś pewnie już to zrobił. Aż boję się wracać, bo tyle mogło się wydarzyć pod moją nieobecność.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- TJ Hammond bez opieki, to brzmi groźnie – stwierdziła, śmiejąc się cicho.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Żebyś wiedziała! Jest nieprzewidywalny, naprawdę nie wiem, czego się spodziewać! – Sięgnął po telefon, sprawdzając, czy nie ma jakiś wiadomości, chociaż szczerze wątpił, by TJ do niego napisał, nawet, gdyby chciał wiedzieć, co się stało. Może sam powinien do niego napisać?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Wyślij mu wiadomość – odezwała się Sarah, uśmiechając szeroko. – Przynajmniej nie pomyśli, że udało mu się ciebie pozbyć. – Mrugnęła do niego, wstając, i zabierając ich puste kubki. – I idź spać, Steve, wyglądasz na zmęczonego.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- To ty powinnaś odpoczywać, nie ja wylądowałem w szpitalu z przemęczenia! – zawołał za kobietą, uśmiechając się, gdy usłyszał jej śmiech. Naprawdę uwielbiał tutaj być i tęsknił za obecnością matki.

Spojrzał na telefon, rozważając słowa kobiety. Może faktycznie powinien do niego napisać? Nie był pewien, czy ktoś mu wyjaśnił sytuację, a z drugiej strony nie chciał, żeby TJ myślał, że uciekł po tym, co się stało…

Na samo wspomnienie poczuł, jak nagrzewają mu się policzki, ale postanowił to zignorować, wystukując na telefonie wiadomość. „Wracam jutro. Nie zrób niczego głupiego.”

Po krótkim zastanowieniu, nacisnął opcję “Wyślij” i zablokował telefon, odkładając go na ławę.

           

~*~

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Czy był wściekły? To za mało powiedziane, był wkurwiony ale sam już nie wiedział na kogo bardziej. Na matkę, która nie raczyła mu czegokolwiek powiedzieć, dopóki sam nie zapytał. Czy na Steve’a, który też nie poinformował go o niczym, a w dodatku uciekł, pozostawiając TJ’a z kupą beznadziejnych myśli, których nie potrafił złożyć.

Czemu do cholery, Rogers sobie gdzieś pojechał? Okej, chora matka, lecz nie zmieniało to faktu, że był to po prostu najbardziej zły moment na wyjechanie. W końcu spędził z tym mężczyzną już naprawdę sporo czasu i najzwyczajniej się do niego przyzwyczaił, a po tym co się stało pod prysznicami? Thomas przyznał sam przed sobą, że brakowało mu tego dupka, kiedy to leżał na łóżku patrząc się w sufit i nie mając kogoś, komu mógłby podogryzać… A Agent tak uroczo się zawstydzał przy docinkach TJ’a. Lubił na to patrzeć. Szczególnie teraz by miał okazję podoprowadzać Rogersa do czerwoności z zawstydzenia, jakby zaczął wspominać o tym cudownym pocałunku.

A jego, kurwa, nie było! TJ’a trafiał szlag, nie tak miał się skończyć ten dzień. Może gdyby Steve został… Doszłoby do czegoś jeszcze? Niee… Agent zbyt kochał kijek znajdujący się w jego tyłku, żeby go wyjąć i przestać być tak kurewsko sztywnym. I to nie w tym sensie co TJ chciał. Szlag!

Leniwie przekręcił się na brzuch, kiedy jego telefon znajdujący się na nocnej szafce, zaczął wibrować. Jasne światło ekranu, oślepiło go chwilowo. Zamrugał parę razy, dostrzegając powiadomienie o nowej wiadomości. Chwila…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Rogers? – mruknął pod nosem, będąc zszokowanym faktem, że jego ochroniarz do niego napisał. Potrząsnął głową, by trochę bardziej oprzytomnieć i kliknął w wiadomość, by zaraz potem ją odczytać.

 

**Od: Agent Rogers -** Wracam jutro. Nie zrób niczego głupiego.

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- O proszę, ktoś się martwi – zaśmiał się pod nosem i zmienił pozycję w której leżał, żeby podeprzeć się na łokciach i odpisać Steve’owi.

 

**Do: Agent Rogers –** Martwisz się o mnie Agencie? Hah, chyba wybaczę Ci ucieczkę, za kolejnego buziaka ;*

 

Był dumny z tego co napisał, cały on. Z uśmiechem na ustach zaczął w sumie rozważać fakt, iż nie wymyślił Steve’owi jakiejś kreatywniejszej nazwy w swoim telefonie. „Agent Rogers”  to brzmiało zbyt profesjonalnie… Nawet w łóżku by nie chciał tak do niego krzyczeć. Pokręcił głową, chcąc wyrzucić z głowy obrazy tej sytuacji. Wybrał edycję numeru, a następnie jego nazwy.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Co my tu mamy? Sztywniak, PlayBoy, NiePoruchaszTJ, UroczyDupek – zaczął wymieniać, po chwili śmiejąc się pod nosem.

Ostatecznie zrezygnował ze swojego pomysłu, gdyż zwyczajnie ziewnięcie przypomniało mu o tym, że czas się chyba położyć. Odłożył zablokowany wcześniej telefon pod poduszkę i wsunął się pod kołdrę, by zaraz zasnąć.

Ścisnął bardziej powieki, gdy ostre światło z otwieranych drzwi, uderzyło mu prosto w oczy. Zaklął pod nosem próbując cokolwiek dostrzec, lecz po chwili zapanowała ciemność.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Kto tu jest? – mruknął ospale, nie zmieniając pozycji, w której leżał.

Nawet nie zdążył się nad niczym zastanowić, gdy chwile później poczuł jak materac na którym leżał, ugina się a ktoś wchodzi na łóżko… A konkretnie nad nim zawisł od razu sięgając do jego szyi i zaczynając składać na niej pocałunki.

Nie wiedząc czemu, nie poruszył się, nie krzyczał a po prostu odchylił głowę, dając mężczyźnie… Tak to był mężczyzna, męskie perfumy, chyba skądś mu znajome, niski ton głosu przy cichych westchnięciach, szorstki zarost na policzku, och szlag! Jęknął zaczynając prężyć swoje ciało, ten facet stanowczo wiedział jak doprowadzić go do szaleństwa zwykłymi pieszczotami na szyi.

Z każdą chwilą robiło mu się coraz goręcej i w końcu poczuł niewyobrażalną ulgę, gdy nagły chłód przeszedł przez jego ciało, poprzez ściągnięcie z niego kołdry.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ouch… - kolejny jęk wydostał się z jego rozchylonych warg, gdy usta mężczyzny zaczęły iść po jego karku w dół, poprzez każdą kostkę na kręgosłupie, aż po biodra.

Biodra, na których poczuł dwie silne dłonie, które zaraz potem zsunęły jego bokserki. I które  uniosły się w górę, ułatwiając ściągnięcie jego bielizny. Stłumił jęk przyjemności, czując chłód pościeli na swojej podnieconej już męskości i palce, które delikatnie przesuwały się po jego pośladkach. Szlag, czuł dreszcze a na jego skórze pojawiła się gęsia skórka, ale wrażenie dotyku było tak dobre, tak przyjemne i podniecające, że pragnął więcej.

Jego nogi same się rozsunęły, gdy poczuł, jak palce przesuwają się w dół, jednak ominęły rejony, które chciał, by były dotknięte, gładząc wolno jego nogi i wrażliwą, wewnętrzną stronę ud.

Ciało TJ napięło się a on jęknął cicho, zaciskając dłonie na poduszce. Cholera, nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że może być tak wrażliwy, że sam dotyk doprowadzi go do takiego stanu!

Jego biodra falowały delikatnie, pozwalając mu uzyskać przyjemne tarcie na jego penisie, lecz długo to nie potrwało, bo mężczyzna za nim, złapał jedną ręką jego biodro pochylając się nad nim nisko, aż TJ wstrzymał oddech czując tę przytłaczającą obecność nad sobą. Nie żeby mu to przeszkadzało, w jakiś dziwny sposób sprawiało to, że jego tętno przyspieszało, a ciało zalewała nowa fala gorąca. Chyba nie miał nic przeciwko bycia tak uwięzionym czyimś ciałem…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Podoba ci się?

TJ nie był pewien, czy bardziej był zszokowany tym, jak niski i podniecający jest głos szepczący do jego ucha, czy że należał on do Steve’a.

Wraz z kolejnym jękiem, który już od dawna chciał wydostać się ze środka, poczuł zwilżone czymś palce mężczyzny, pierw na swoich jądrach, a później wyżej. Poczuł jak po chwili te same palce zaczynają kreślić kółeczka dookoła jego wejścia, a zaraz potem, w tym samym miejscu coś znacznie większego i twardszego…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Miał wrażenie, że jakimś cudem urwał mu się film i ocknął się pare minut później. Ścisnął mocniej poduszkę, nie hamując już westchnięć ani jęków. Próbował złapać się czegokolwiek, byle by tylko utrzymać swoje ciało w miejscu. Szybkie ruchy bioder drugiego mężczyzny mu to tylko uniemożliwiały, a jego naprawdę sporych rozmiarów penis sprawiał, że TJ’owi ciemniało przed oczami po każdym mocniejszym pchnięciu. Myślał, że oszaleje… Mimo iż poznał głos, nie był pewny, czy był to Steve, było zbyt ciemno a on był w zbyt dużym szoku, dodatkowo odurzony nadmierną przyjemnością, by przypatrzyć się dokładnie.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ach!! Tak, tak Steve! – wygiął swoje napięte ciało w piękny łuk, próbując odchylić głowę w bok. Jednak zanim cały obraz zniknął, dostrzegł znajomą sylwetkę swojego ochroniarza.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ste…! – uciął w połowie, raptownie podnosząc się i zrzucając z siebie kołdrę. Miał cholernie ciężki oddech, było mu gorąco a w dodatku pulsujący problem w bokserkach nie ułatwiał mu niczego.

Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, jakby sprawdzając czy jest w nim ktoś poza nim. Nie było… Cz-czy to był sen? Klnąc soczyście stwierdził, że tak. Opadł plecami na łóżko, próbując uspokoić swoje szybko bijące serce.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Szlag… pieprzony Rogers – mruknął pod nosem kładąc rękę do czoła, by zaraz potem przetrzeć nią twarz. 

Cholera. Właśnie miał mokry sen z Rogesem. Rogersem, który tak zajebiście mocno go pieprzył. Nawet nie wiedział, czy ma ochotę się roześmiać, czy przeklinać tego faceta. Jedno było pewne – Agent zamierzał doprowadzić go do szaleństwa i TJ musiał coś w tym zrobić.

 

~*~

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Naprawdę nie musisz się o mnie martwić. – Sarah uśmiechnęła się szeroko, ściskając w dłoniach twarz syna. – Wszystko jest w porządku.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Jeżeli coś niepokojącego się wydarzy, obiecaj, że do mnie zadzwonisz – poprosił Steve, także się uśmiechając. Naprawdę pragnął zostać z matką trochę dłużej, ale zbliżało się popołudnie i jeżeli chciał wrócić przed wieczorem do D.C. musiał już wyjeżdżać.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Oczywiście, że tak – zapewniła, poprawiając mu marynarkę. – Jedź bezpiecznie, Steve. I nie bierz na siebie więcej, niż wymagają od tego twoje obowiązki. – Spojrzała na niego z troską, zaraz przytulając go mocno.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Poradzę sobie ze wszystkim, nic się nie martw – obiecał, przyciskając kobietę do siebie, zaraz też klękając, by pożegnać się ze swoim psem. Brakowało mu Capa, ale wiedział, że dużo lepiej mu jest z jego matką, przynajmniej miał dość miejsca, żeby pobiegać.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Daj znać, jak dojedziesz! – zawołała za nim Sarah, gdy wyjeżdżał z podjazdu. Steve pomachał jej z uśmiechem wyjeżdżając na ulicę. Pora wracać.

Szczerze mówiąc nie był pewien, czy jest gotowy na powrót. Był pewien, że musi porozmawiać z TJ’em o tym, co się wydarzyło, że musi wyjaśnić mu jak bardzo to było złe i nieodpowiedzialne i że to był pierwszy i ostatni raz. Miał jednak obawy, czy TJ weźmie to sobie do serca i czy na pewno będzie chciał go słuchać. Biorąc pod uwagę, jakiego smsa dostał wczoraj w odpowiedzi… TJ był daleki od tego, by dać mu spokój. Steve tak właściwie nadal nie wiedział, jak to wszystko w ogóle się stało i dlaczego na to pozwolił. Przecież mógł go odepchnąć, odsunąć od siebie, przede wszystkim nie powinien był pozwolić, by TJ podszedł tak blisko! A tymczasem w ogóle nie zareagował!

To znaczy zareagował, ale nie tak, jak powinien. Po raz kolejny przeklną siebie w duchu i na słabość swojego ciała. Przecież… on nawet nie był w stanie jednoznacznie powiedzieć, że TJ mu się podoba. Fakt, był przystojny i im więcej o tym myślał to owszem, mógł być pociągający, ale dla Steve’a nie był… obiektem atencji tylko klientem! Dlaczego więc nie zareagował tak, jak powinien zareagować na klienta, tylko szlag, oddał ten cholerny pocałunek? A co gorsza, chcąc być ze sobą szczerym, to nie był zły pocałunek.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Cholera, Rogers, opanuj się… - mruknął sam do siebie, zatrzymując się na czerwonym świetle. TJ był jego klientem i tak to powinno pozostać bez względu na wszystko. Steve miał małą iskrę nadziei, że teraz, gdy TJ zaspokoił swoją ciekawość, bo wiadomo, że zakazany owoc kusi najbardziej, to po prostu odpuści i da mu spokój.

 

~*~

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Oczywiście, że wczoraj nie poszedł od razu dalej spać. To było bardziej niż pewne, że wyląduje pod lodowatym prysznicem wyklinając Rogersa na każdy możliwy sposób, gdy w końcu zaczął dochodzić w swoją rękę.

Akurat zaczynało świtać, gdy chciał znów położyć się spać, więc z grymasem niezadowolenia na twarzy, pozasłaniał szczelnie wszystkie okna. Nie wiedział, czy bardziej nienawidzić swojego umysłu za to, jakie niespodzianki mu robi, czy bardziej Steve’a. Bo przecież on to wszystko prowokuje, samym sobą! Wspominanie o Agencie, przypomniało TJ’owi, że zasnął zaraz po tym, jak napisał do niego. Może czekała na niego jakaś odpowiedź? Sięgnął pod poduszkę wyciągając telefon i naciskając przycisk zasilający. Żadnego powiadomienia.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- A to dupek – mruknął sam do siebie, po czym schował telefon i spróbował zasnąć.

 

~*~

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Przebudził z rana. Krzywiąc się od jasności, która panowała w pokoju, sprawdził godzinę. Było coś po jedenastej. Jęknął niezadowolony, mając pretensje do własnego mózgu, czemu go już obudził. Przekręcił się na drugi bok, by po chwili znów zasnąć.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Takim sposobem leniuchował w  łóżku do trzynastej, na przemian drzemiąc i odpisując Terry’emu, który zaczął nalegać aby TJ pojawił się w klubie. Oczywiście nie podał powodu, więc Thomas uznał to za zwykłą zachętę do napicia się i popalenia trawki, na co po prostu nie miał ostatnio ochoty.  Dodatkowo męczył go znów David, ale akurat te SMSy zaczął od razu olewać.

Miał nadzieję, że David w końcu zrozumie, że nie oznacza nie. A jeżeli nadal będzie tak naciskał, TJ już kompletnie straci zainteresowanie, nie był fanem tego, by ktoś mu dyktował co, kiedy i z kim ma robić.

Będąc szczerym to był zdziwiony trochę tym, że nie miał ochoty w pełni korzystać z wolności, jaką chwilowo miał. Chociaż czy to była wolność, gdy matka zapewniła mu jednego ze swoich przydupasów? TJ nie zamierzał się nigdzie pokazywać z prywatną ochroną Pani Sekretarz. Kilka następnych godzin spędził na papierkowej robocie, która przywiózł ostatnio z klubu. Wciąż potrzebowali nowych dostawców, gdyż popularność klubu rosła i musiał podjąć w końcu kilka decyzji. I spotkać się z potencjalnymi pracownikami. Chociaż może powinien to powierzyć Terry’emu?

Odrzucił dokumenty, które czytał na biurko, wzdychając ciężko. Nie mógł się skoncentrować zupełnie. W dodatku jego myśli ciągle kołowały w stronę Rogersa i nic nie mógł poradzić na dziwną ekscytację, jaką odczuwał. Bo cholera, to było dobra i stanowczo chciał to powtórzyć. Tylko jak przekonać do tego Rogersa?

Zszedł w końcu na dół i wyszedł na taras, czując, że jeżeli nie zapali, to oszaleje.

Jakie było jego zaskoczenie, gdy w połowie papierosa brama wjazdowa się otworzyła i zobaczył samochód swojego ochroniarza!

           

~*~

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀O dziwo podróż powrotna nie była wcale taka ciężka. Szybko udało mu się dostać znów do Waszyngtonu i nim się obejrzał, parkował już auto na posesji Hammondów. Zgasił silnik, zastygając na moment, pogrążony w myślach, które no… Zbyt pozytywne nie były. Cóż, miał tyle godzin na obmyślenie planu rozmowy z TJ’em, wróć… SKUTECZNEJ rozmowy z TJ’em a nie wymyślił kompletnie nic poza opierdolem i przypomnieniem o zasadach. Niedobrze Rogers.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Zaklął pod nosem, wyciągając kluczyki ze stacyjki. Pochował po kieszeniach takie rzeczy jak portfel czy telefon i po chwili wysiadł z auta, zabierając również swoją torbę. Ruszył w stronę domu, rozglądając się. W sumie sam nie wiedział po co, bądź… Kogo jego wzrok chciał zobaczyć?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Oo, już jesteś Agencie – gdy mijał kuchnię, usłyszał głos Margaret, więc zatrzymał się na chwile, odwzajemniając uśmiech, który posłała mu kobieta.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Tak, tak – odparł spokojnie i poprawił torbę na ramieniu.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Jak mama? – spytała Nana, na co spotkała się z pytającym spojrzeniem Rogersa, chyba zrozumiała o co chodzi, machnęła ręką dodając – ach, Elaine mi powiedziała. Prosiła też bym miała oko na tego gówniarza.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Rozumiem. Jest wszystko porządku – uniósł na moment w górę kącik ust – pójdę to odłożyć… - wskazał głową na torbę posyłając Margaret przepraszające spojrzenie.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Leć chłopcze, leć – zaśmiała się – TJ strasznie tęsknił – dodała rozbawiona, gdy Steve wchodził już po schodach. Ale usłyszał to.

A w dodatku poczuł, że się rumieni. Co z nim było nie tak? Zresztą wątpił, by kobieta mówiła poważnie, jeżeli już, TJ był więcej niż zadowolony, że w końcu się od niego uwolnił, chociaż na jeden dzień. Skarcił się więc w duchu za głupie i niepotrzebne myśli, wchodząc do swojego pokoju. Aż westchnął ciężko na widok lekkiego chaosu, jaki zostawił, gdy w pośpiechu się pakował i zbierał do wyjazdu.

Ściągnął marynarkę, odwieszając ją na najbliższe krzesło, postanawiając, że najpierw tu posprząta, a później… później znajdzie TJ’a i postara się z nim porozmawiać. I postawi jasno granice. Może powinien zrobić jakąś listę i mu ją wręczyć? Bo zaczynało mu brakować pomysłów. Ale znając TJ’a jeszcze wymyśliłby coś głupiego.

Właściwie sam nie wiedział dlaczego wszystko było takim problemem, zwykle nie kłopotał się niczym i łatwo było mu przywoływać klientów do porządku. Czemu tym razem jakoś to nie działało? Czemu to tolerował? Gdy tak o tym myślał, ponuro stwierdził, że powinien taką rozmowę przeprowadzić z TJ’em już dawno, stanowczo i profesjonalnie, a nie pozwalać, by doszło to do takiego stopnia jak teraz…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- A więc wróciłeś, Agencie?

Steve aż podskoczył, zaskoczony tak niespodziewanym pytaniem. Spojrzał na drzwi, które zostawił otwarte, a o których framugę opierał się nonszalancko TJ, z rękami w kieszeni i obserwował go, unosząc brew i lekko wydymając usta. Steve poczuł coś dziwnego w żołądku. Nie do końca tak sobie to wyobrażał. Wolał sam znaleźć TJ’a i z nim porozmawiać, a nie, że to Thomas znalazł jego… Chociaż może to nawet lepiej, że porozmawiają u Steve’a? W swoim pokoju jak i w pozostałych TJ może czuć się dużo bardziej pewnie, tutaj, bądź co bądź, są poniekąd na terytorium Steve’a, psychologia powinna być po jego stronie, ale z TJ’em nigdy nic nie wiadomo.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Tak jak ci pisałem – odparł w końcu siląc się na spokojny, poważny ton. Wyprostował się, patrząc pytająco na Thomasa.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Zniknąłeś tak bez słowa… - TJ z westchnięciem wszedł nieproszony do środka i zamknął za sobą drzwi – myślałem, że uciekłeś… poo… - ten cwany uśmiech, pełen satysfakcji był bardziej dosłowny, niż jakiekolwiek słowa.

Steve tracił cierpliwość z każdą chwilą, złość, którą kierował na siebie, powoli przebijała też na TJ’a. Rogers zdążył zauważyć, że te uśmiechy i takie zachowanie nigdy nie wróżyło nic dobrze.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- A pro po tego, chyba musimy coś sobie wyjaśnić, Thomas – mruknął wzdychając ciężko, próbując chociaż wyglądać poważnie, bo w środku… Dalej czuł się totalnie zagubiony w tym wszystkim.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ach, tak? Co takiego…? – ten ton, w Agencie zaczynała się powoli zbierać złość. Jasno było widać, jaki TJ był zadowolony i dumny z tego wszystkiego. W sumie Steve mu się nie dziwił…W sensie z dumy bo w końcu dopiął swego a Rogers miał ochotę naprawdę się w końcu pieprznąć w łeb bo… To było dobre.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Dobrze wiesz co i zejdź z tego wścibskiego tonu, TJ – ostrzegł go, podchodząc bliżej. Chciał przez to być bardziej, groźnym? W każdym razie to podziałało, bo Thomasowi zszedł ten uśmieszek. Posłał Steve’owi pytające spojrzenie i uniósł brew – Ustaliliśmy zasady, czyż nie? A ty chyba masz je… - uch, już chciał powiedzieć, że głęboko w tyłku, ale to stanowczo przy TJ’u nie było dobrym określeniem - ...gdzieś.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ale dramatyzujesz, Steve – stwierdził TJ, przewracając oczami, zaczynając spacerować po pokoju Steve’a, któremu niekoniecznie podobała się ta zblazowana poza Thomasa. Nie zapowiadało się na to, żeby posłuchał tego, co ma do powiedzenia.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- To się nie miało prawa stać, Thomas i doskonale o tym wiesz. Powiedziałem ci, jakie są zasady. Coś takiego nie wchodzi w grę. - Steve starał się brzmieć spokojnie, ale stanowczo, jednak TJ nie wyglądał, jakby zwracał uwagę na to, co do niego mówi, zatrzymującą się przy biurku Steve’a. – To był…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Chcę zobaczyć twoje rysunki – przerwał mu TJ, odwracając się do Steve’a. – Obiecałeś mi! – przypomniał, wskazując na niego oskarżycielsko palcem.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie uważam, żeby to była odpowiednia pora na to – zaczął Steve, marszcząc brwi, gdy TJ podniósł z biurka jego szkicownik, kartkując go. Szlag, nie schował go, gdy ostatnio zaczął rysować, nic dziwnego, że TJ nagle zainteresował się jego rysunkami.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- TJ…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Jesteś utalentowany Steve – odezwał się TJ, a w jego głosie słychać było pełen zaskoczenia podziw. I tak właśnie było. Gdy Steve mu mówił, że rysuje, nie spodziewał się, że Rogers robi to tak dobrze! A rysunki były po prostu… piękne. Nie umiał ich inaczej określić. W szkicowniku był fragment jakiegoś parku, kilka szkiców roślin i przypadkowych postaci, był nawet…

TJ podniósł głowę, patrząc przez okno.

Tak! Był nawet widok z okna, jaki miał tutaj Steve!

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nieźle, Agencie, podoba mi się – TJ uśmiechnął się i odłożył szkicownik Steve’a znów na stolik – masz więcej rysunków?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Thomas, nie schodź z tematu, pro… - Steve był już lekko poddenerwowany zachowaniem TJ’a, ale ten chyba to po prostu olewał, dalej drążąc temat rysunków.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Daj spokój, pokaż mi jeszcze jakieś rysunki, masz talent… - Hammond posłał mu proszące spojrzenie a Rogers zaczął się zastanawiać czy to w sumie nie lepiej zakończyć tamten temat raz na zawsze i więcej do niego nie wracać.

Steve niechętnie sięgnął do szuflady jednej z szafek i wyciągnął z niej czerwoną teczkę. Następnie obserwując Thomasa kątem oka, wyciągnął z niej kilka swoich rysunków i podał je TJ’owi.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Uznam, że zrozumiałeś i nie będziesz więcej łamał zasad, TJ – Agent mruknął w jego stronę posyłając mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, na co Thomas zareagował tylko wywróceniem oczami – mówię poważnie…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Tak Steve, spokojnie. – TJ prychnął oglądając rysunki, które… wow, były naprawdę świetne – robisz z tego problem, jakbym cię co najmniej rozdziewiczył – zaśmiał się pod nosem, nawet nie patrząc w kierunku swojego ochroniarza – genialne są te rysunki…

Steve już sam nie wiedział, czy ma ochotę udusić TJ’a, czy uderzać głową o ścianę. Z młodym Hammondem nic nie było łatwe i proste. W dodatku czuł lekki rumieniec, bo mimo iż rysował od dziecka, nigdy nie przywykł do tego, że ktoś chwali jego prace.

Gdy Steve milczał, TJ podniósł na niego wzrok.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Mówię poważnie – dodał, najwyraźniej biorąc jego milczenia za niedowierzanie. – Naprawdę mi się podobają. Robisz to profesjonalnie czy amatorsko? – spytał z ciekawością, przyglądając się portretowi lekko uśmiechniętej kobiety, która wydała mu się dziwnie znajoma. Tylko niby skąd miałby ją znać?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Amatorsko – mruknął Steve i TJ zdusił uśmiech, który cisnął mu się na usta, bo Steve wyglądał, jakby czuł się niezręcznie.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Szkoda, bo… - urwał, gdy rozdzwonił się telefon Steve’a, który ten zaraz wyciągnął z kieszeni, marszcząc brwi gdy spojrzał na wyświetlacz.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Przepraszam na chwilę – odezwał się Steve, wychodząc zaraz z pokoju, żeby odebrać.

TJ skrzywił się z niezadowoleniem, gdy wyobraził sobie jak do Steve’a właśnie zadzwoniła jakaś panna, jego panna hah, a może pan? Nie, nie, Rogers nie miał nikogo na sto procent. Praca ochroniarza według Thomasa, ograniczała kompletnie możliwość jakiegoś związku.

Przejrzał z uwagą wszystkie rysunki jakie dostał zaczynając trochę zazdrościć Steve’owi talentu. TJ kiedyś ze zwykłych nudów próbował coś „narysować” ale zwykle kończyło się to pogniecioną kartką w śmieciach więc… Zerknął na drzwi, chcąc się upewnić, że Rogers jeszcze nie ma zamiaru wrócić. Po chwili sięgnął po czerwoną teczkę, którą jego ochroniarz zostawił przed wyjściem na łóżku. Otworzył ją na logikę myśląc, że znajdzie tam więcej prac Agenta a za swoją ciekawość powinien się już dawno smażyć w piekle.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- O szlaaaggg… - mruknął pod nosem, aż unosząc brwi, kiedy znalazł na dnie teczki dość… Nietypowe rysunki. Wyciągnął jeden z nich, który przedstawiał całkowicie nagą kobietę na jakimś materiale. Dbałość o szczegóły była nieziemska, ten rysunek wyglądał jak jakieś przerobione na linie ołówkowe zdjęcie.

Schował rysunek pod teczkę a z niej wyciągnął kolejny, bardzo podobny tylko, że… Był na nim mężczyzna. TJ aż zagryzł wargę na samo wyobrażenie sobie sceny, kiedy to Steve rysowałby tak jego. A w sumie, ten pomysł nie był głupi i do tego bardzo cwany, żeby znów doprowadzić Rogersa do czerwoności.

Szlag, jemu samemu ta wizja wydawała się podniecająca. W końcu spędzenie trochę czasu, będąc nago, pod uważnym spojrzeniem Steve’a… To zdecydowanie było coś, co działało na jego wyobraźnię. A do tego było okazją, żeby trochę podokuczać Rogersowi. Pomijając jednak to wszystko, rysunki były… rewelacyjne. Akty, a jednak nie miały w sobie nic z wulgarności, były niezwykle estetyczne i jako ktoś, kto często miał okazję odwiedzać różnego rodzaju wystawy i galerię sztuki, mógł śmiało powiedzieć, że coś takiego powinno ujrzeć światło dzienne.

Sięgnął po kolejny rysunek kobiety stojącej tyłem, rękami unosząca włosy. Zastanawiał się, czy ci ludzie, których rysował Steve byli po prostu modelami czy kimś, kogo Steve znał osobiście, czy miał z nimi jakieś zażyłości, jakąś bliskość, która sprawiła, że chciał ich uwiecznić na papierze właśnie w taki sposób?

TJ nie był do końca pewien, co tak myśl z nim robi, ale nie miał okazji dłużej się nad tym zastanowić, bo, gdy sięgnął po kolejny rysunek, Steve wrócił do pokoju.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Przepraszam, musiałem…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Chcę, żebyś mnie narysował – oświadczył TJ, przerywając mu i odwracając się w jego stronę.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- TJ, to… - Steve urwał, dostrzegając w jego rękach teczkę, na co jego brwi zaraz się zmarszczyły. Mimo wszystko TJ’owi wydawało się, że jego mina wahała się między złością a niezręcznością.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Chcę taki portret – odezwał się jednak TJ, pokazując Steve’owi rysunek nagiego mężczyzny siedzącego w fotelu.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie rysuję na zlecenie – mruknął Steve, podchodząc do niego, biorąc kartkę i teczkę z jego rąk. – To tylko zwykłe szkice.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ale obiecałeś, że kiedyś mnie narysujesz – TJ uśmiechnął się dumnie, po chwili dodając gdy Steve miał coś odpowiedzieć – już zapomniałeś Agencie?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Powiedziałem, że może kiedyś – odparł chowając wszystkie wyciągnięte rysunki z powrotem do teczki – Ale jeśli już, będzie to normalny portret. A nie to co znalazłeś. – Rogers posłał Thomasowi tylko ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

Uch, że też TJ musiał to zobaczyć. Specjalnie wyciągnął z tej teczki tylko kilka pierwszych prac, a te najbardziej prywatne ukrył na dnie. Nawet nie miał zamiaru dać Thomasowi tej teczki do ręki! Ale ten telefon… No i TJ zrobił swoje. Teraz Steve musiał tylko z tego jakoś ładnie wybrnąć.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Czemu? Widać, że temat nie jest ci obcy. Te twoje szkice – poruszył palcami wskazującymi i środkowymi w geście cudzysłowu – są genialnymi dziełami. A ja umiem siedzieć bez ruchu bardzo długo – TJ postarał się na śliczny uśmiech, który został oczywiście posłany w stronę Agenta, który tylko czuł narastająca irytację.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie, TJ – mruknął stanowczo, schował teczkę do szuflady.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Krępowało by cię to? – Nie działa tak, może podziała inaczej, Thomas tylko przeszedł na druga taktykę – w ogóle rysowałeś z pamięci, czy miałeś modelkę? Modela? A może…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- TJ! – Słysząc tej głos przepełniony zawstydzeniem i irytacją, TJ uciszył się a uśmiech zniknął z jego ust – Nie o to chodzi,  po prostu… Na to trzeba odpowiedniego miejsca, czasu, chęci. Co do ciebie już ci powiedziałem. Może kiedyś i nie to.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Przesadzasz, Steve – stwierdził TJ, nonszalancko rozsiadając się na łóżku Steve’a. – Mówisz, że to tylko szkice, dlaczego więc nie chcesz po prostu naszkicować mnie? – Uniósł brew, przyglądając się mężczyźnie. Rogers wpatrywał się z niego z nieco pochmurną miną i z rękami założonymi na piersi. – Podoba mi się jak rysujesz i chce mieć taki rysunek. – Wzruszył ramionami, sięgając po szkicownik, który nadal leżał na pościeli, a Steve zaklął w duchu, że jego też nie schował. – Mogę ci zapłacić, jeżeli chcesz – stwierdził, przeglądając szkicownik.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Nie chodzi o pieniądze – mruknął Steve. Bo naprawdę nie chodziło o nie. Po prostu… W porządku, TJ nie byłby złym modelem, przypuszczał nawet, że byłby więcej niż idealnym. Steve nie do końca panował nad tym, by nie patrzeć w ten sposób na TJ, jak na kogoś, kogo miałby narysować. Thomas miał ciekawą, pełną ekspresji twarz, a gdy się uśmiechał, jego oczy mrużyły się ładnie, a dodatku jego włosy nieustannie opadały na jego czoło, nadając mu nieco zawadiacki wygląd. Przesunął spojrzenie na ramiona i ręce TJ, odnotowując ich kształt i to, jakby było je przenieść na papier.

Steve przeklął się w duchu, gdy w jego głowie zagościła myśl, że TJ jest atrakcyjny. W dodatku atrakcyjny w wyjątkowo niebezpieczny sposób, bo człowiek nawet nie był w stanie się spostrzec, jak te pełne, rozciągnięte w uśmiechu wargi i figlarny błysk w oczach owijały sobie człowieka wokół małego palca TJ’a. Zdecydowanie nie można było odmówić mu uroku i Steve doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, dlaczego tłumy tak kochały tego człowieka.

Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić, ale jak już wspomniał, w atrakcyjności TJ’a było coś niebezpiecznego. A on był tego doskonale świadomy i wykorzystywał to bez litości, gdy czegoś chciał.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Więc o co? Boisz się mnie, Stevie? – Rzucił mu spojrzenie znad szkicownika, wyginając delikatnie usta w porozumiewawczym uśmieszku. – Jeżeli to problem obiecuję, że będę grzeczny, naprawdę chcę ten rysunek. – Przygryzł dolną wargę, przerzucając stronę, a Steve’a lekko przeraziło to, jak coś dziwnego podskoczyło mu w żołądku na ten widok. Zanim zdążył jednak znaleźć jakąś odpowiedź, TJ uniósł szkicownik pokazując mu jeden z rysunków.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Kto to? – spytał, wpatrując się z ciekawością w Steve’a.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Moja mama – odpowiedział krótko, próbując pozbierać dziwnie rozbiegane myśli, gdy dotarł do niego absurd całej tej sytuacji. Jak to się stało, że z dyskusji o tym, co się wydarzyło na basenie, a co miało się więcej nie powtórzyć, dotarli do rysunku jego matki?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Ach, dlatego wydawała mi się znajoma – zamruczał, przyglądając się szkicowi.

Na rysunku wyglądała na… Miłą kobietę, taką typową mamusię o jakich często się mówi w telewizji, czy też pisze w internecie. Nie wyglądała wcale staro, chociaż w sumie nie mógł określić, kiedy Steve narysował ten rysunek. Przecież było wiele opcji od tej, że chciał coś w tym szkicu poprawić, aż po dorysowanie czegoś.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Strasznie mi się podoba – podniósł się z łóżka Agenta, po czym ruszył w jego stronę oczywiście nie przestając się uśmiechać w ten sposób, który Steve’a zaczął już ostatnio drażnić, w końcu przez to skończyli jak skończyli na basenie – Oddaję – wręczył mu szkicownik, nawet nie siłując się na dyskrecję gdy lustrował wzrokiem sylwetkę Rogersa, a najbardziej jego usta. Fuck, znów miał na nie ochotę – To narysujesz mnie? Obiecuję, będę grzeczny…

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Dobrze… Ale nie w najbliższym czasie – Steve odezwał się po dłuższej chwili zastanowienia. Zaczął tłumaczyć sobie, że zgodził się tylko ze względu na to, że TJ w końcu da mu spokój. Chociaż prawda była trochę inna, do której nie chciał się nawet sam przed sobą przyznać. W końcu nie codziennie ma się takiego modela do narysowania. Ten rysunek nie mógłby być brzydki.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- Trzymam za słowo Agencie – TJ uśmiechnął się w najbardziej słodki sposób jaki potrafił, po chwili wymijając Steve’a i idąc w stronę drzwi. Ech, Rogers dałby sobie rękę obciąć, że usłyszał jeszcze z ust Thomasa „i nie tylko za to, Steve”.

**Author's Note:**

> UWAGA. Na tą pracę wraz z przyjaciółką poświęciłyśmy bardzo wiele dni i nocy, planowałyśmy stworzenie długiej, skończonej historii jednak pewien okres czasu powstrzymał nasze plany. Niestety historia NIE jest dokończona, lecz być może kiedyś się to zmieni. Mimo to, przed wami jest naprawdę ogromna ilość wątków, które zdążyłyśmy już napisać.


End file.
